I Spy
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Hermione is hand picked by Dumbledore to be the Order liaison for Draco when he decides to be a Spy for the Order in their 6th year. Read to find out more.
1. Dumbledore's Orders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize...that ain't mine. :) **

This story is currently being beta'd. My amazing beta **Rusty Weasley** is hard at work going through this 100k+ story. I'm currently updating that chapters as of **11/6/2012** and will let you know when it is finished, via an author's note. Thank you so much for your support, and please enjoy!

* * *

**Dumbledore's Orders**

"Excuse me, sir. What?" Hermione asked, looking from the Headmaster to Draco Malfoy who was scowling in the corner of the room. He hadn't even bothered to look at her, but he _did_ have a familiar look of disgust on his face.

"I understand this is a lot to take in, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered patiently. "I'm asking a great deal. And you know, I only ask because I have the deepest faith in your ability to keep this professional."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, Dumbledore was trying to flatter or guilt her into submission. She heard Draco snort from the periphery and remembered why Dumbledore's request sounded so absurd.

"But, sir," Hermione reasoned, lowering her voice slightly, "can we even trust him? I mean, how can we be sure this isn't some sort of ploy?" she asked, eying the blonde boy suspiciously. His scowl deepened and he looked away, clearly finding Hermione's presence unnecessary at this meeting. _You and me both, buddy, _Hermione thought.

"I can assure you, Mister Malfoy can be trusted," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at the boy who'd seen fit to ignore the two of them. Hermione _did_ trust Dumbledore completely, but how could it be true? How could this arrogant prat actually be coming to Dumbledore for cover?

"Of course, I trust _you_, sir," Hermione explained. "But he..." before she could finish her sentence, Draco hauled himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in and sighed heavily.

"I am still here, Granger," he snapped. "Instead of talking about me _like_ I'm not here, perhaps I should simply go back to my common room so you can continue to talk about me _while_ I'm not here." Hermione couldn't have thought of a more fantastic idea.

"Of course, you must be very tired, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore allowed. "Please, go on ahead. I'm sure Miss Granger will inform you of a good time to meet." His smile was warm and Draco wanted to be warmed by it, but the conflicting emotions running through his system would not allow him to feel anything but an odd mixture of relieved, annoyed, and terrified.

When he was gone, Hermione turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, you know I'll do anything for the Order, and I do trust you, but I really don't understand why you need me. Surely, you or Professor Snape would be better qualified for something like this. I mean, I'm not a spy," Hermione explained.

"True enough, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled over his half moon spectacles at her. "However, as I'm sure Harry has told you, I am currently busy with the Order, running the school, and helping Harry prepare for a stand-off with Voldemort. Professor Snape will be most helpful in getting Draco to where he needs to be as far as being a spy is concerned. But you, Miss Granger, are the only one who can help him with everything else," Dumbledore explained.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, getting irritated. "Why am I best for this job? He hates me, and I'm not all that fond of _him_ either," she admitted.

"Draco will need a liaison with the Order. A handler if you will. The only members of the Order currently living at Hogwarts are all professors. They are each very busy with classes and other business important to the Order. That leaves you, Harry, and Ron. Can you see why you are the only option?"

Hermione slumped her shoulders in defeat. Harry and Ron would certainly not be able to help Draco with anything except directions to the tallest tower and help flinging himself from it.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you and Mister Malfoy have a dark past," Dumbledore said earnestly. "I don't pretend to believe this will be easy for either of you, but he _does_ want to help. Imagine how hard it must have been for him to turn his back on his family to help fight for our side. If we turn our backs on him, what does that say about us?"

"Of course, you are right," Hermione admitted, "but I don't know what to do with him. He won't listen to me. I promise you that."

"I only ask that you do your best," Dumbledore assured her. "All his orders will come through you. He will need to trust you."

"But surely you'd be better..." Hermione countered.

"Given his mission for Voldemort, too many meetings with me would be unwise," Dumbledore explained. "In fact, all of this must be kept under the strictest secrecy."

"What about Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked immediately. The thought of doing something so big...so important, and not telling her two best friends made her throat close up.

"Of course you may tell Mister Weasley, and I'll be informing Harry myself. Although, you may break the news to him if you wish, but, Miss Granger, that is it. Many of the Order will not even know of Draco's courageous change of heart," Dumbledore explained. "This is, of course, for his own safety."

"One more thing," Hermione boldly started, "what is his mission from Voldemort?"

Dumbledore looked down at his feet for just a second, but it was long enough for her to realize that whatever it was, it was not good. "I believe that is Mister Malfoy's story to tell you. If it becomes necessary for you to know, I assure you, I'll explain everything if he has not," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded, disappointed, but did not press the matter further.

She got up to leave, but turned around one last time. "Professor," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "are you certain I'm the right person to do this? I'm only sixteen. I'm not a master spy or a military strategist, or anything. If he is to play such an important role, shouldn't it be more important that he has an older, more experienced handler?"

Dumbledore's features softened as he smiled fondly at her. "Age does not bring understanding anymore than it brings wisdom. You might be young, but you are wise beyond your years, and I assure you, you are the _only_ person for this job."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said, willing herself to smile, even if she felt like her throat had fallen into the pit of her stomach. With that, she turned on her heel and exited his office with two things on her mind: how was she going to spend time with Draco Malfoy and not kill him, and how was she going to tell Ron and Harry?

* * *

Draco sighed and collected himself about ten paces from the Slytherin Common Room. There was no going back now. His fucking conscience had gotten the better of him in a moment of weakness and now he was trapped. Not that he really wanted to, but dealing with Granger was enough to make him wonder if he'd picked the right side.

He couldn't leave the Death Eaters. Their mark was burned into his flesh. He couldn't change his mind because Dumbledore had trusted him, and he'd never make it out alive if he turned back now. He had only one choice. Place himself at the mercy of Dumbledore and his do-gooders or end up dead or worse in the world the Dark Lord envisioned. He was a Slytherin after all, he knew what he had to do.

"Oi, Malfoy," Crabbe greeted from an overstuffed couch in the center of the room. _Ever the wordsmith, aren't we, Crabbe?_Draco thought before joining him and his other lackey, Goyle in the common room. Ever since he'd been given the Mark, the Slytherins had treated him as royalty, even more than before. The only other Slytherin who had actually taken the Mark besides him was Theodore Nott. He was one he'd really have to watch out for.

"Where were you?" Pansy asked, inspecting the tips of her hair from her bored position on the armchair next to them.

"Detention," Draco lied with a sneer. "Professor Flitwick caught me messing with Longbottom's wand casting." It was an easy and believable lie. It was something he'd do, and if he was going to have more of these clandestine meetings with members of the "Order", as it was known, he'd have to get used to coming up with excuses.

Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe all laughed. "Longbottom," Pansy snorted, "now that's a kid who is barely more than a Squib."

"Right," Draco said with a nod. He was only paying half of his attention to the conversation around him which descended into traditional Gryffindor bashing, and half trying to come up with a list of about ten good excuses why he was going to be gone some nights. He tried not to think about that fact that most of those nights he'd be spending with Hermione-fucking-Granger. Damn Albus Dumbledore!

* * *

"Guys, can we talk?" Hermione asked, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow her to a secluded section of the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, a little concerned as she cast the _Muffliato. _There were very few people in the common room as it was. Besides, she hated using spells from _The Half-Blood Prince._

"I've got to tell you guys something," Hermione said, nervously eyeing them both, "and before I do, I want you to swear you are not going to flip out, run off and do something stupid, or cause a commotion."

"Blimey, Hermione, why would we do any of that?" Ron asked, eyes wide in concern.

Hermione gave him a pointed look and he conceded with a blush.

"Go on, Hermione, we will remain calm," Harry said. At that point, he'd have said anything to get her to spit out the news.

"I've just come from a meeting with Dumbledore...and..." she swallowed before finishing, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry's fingers curled into a fist and Ron scowled. "What did he do to you, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Dumbledore called the meeting. It wasn't a disciplinary thing," she assured. When Harry calmed down and Ron's scowl remained unchanged she continued. "You were right, Harry. Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"I knew it!" Harry shouted, moving to do what, Hermione didn't know.

"Will you sit down," she snapped impatiently, waiting for both of them to listen to her again. "He came to Dumbledore and told him everything. He wants to change sides, but Dumbledore feels, as a spy, he's very valuable."

"What about Snape," Ron said, his tone disgusted. "Isn't one sneaky Slytherin enough?"

"You know that it isn't," Hermione sighed impatiently. "If anything ever happened to Snape we'd be blind. Besides, according to Dumbledore, Draco has already moved up in the ranks of the Death Eaters. He's got an impeccable cover story and, given his father, no one will question him. It's great really." Hermione couldn't believe she actually heard those words escape her mouth, but they were true.

"And you just believe all this?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with skepticism.

"I trust Dumbledore," Hermione countered. Of course, she had her own doubts, but she'd never be able to convince Harry and Ron to remain rational if she mentioned them.

"But he's Malfoy. He's never done anything that doesn't serve himself," Ron said, his rationale sound from her perspective.

"True, but we have little choice," Hermione said. "Dumbledore trusts him, and so, must we, at least on this."

"I don't trust him at all," Ron countered, "but what does any of this have to do with you?"

Harry nodded, curious about the reason for the meeting as well. It seemed like this was an issue for Dumbledore to deal with.

Hermione sighed and took a second before explaining. "Dumbledore wants me to be the liaison between the Order and Draco. I'll be working with Snape as much as possible and Dumbledore when I can, but it will be my responsibility," Hermione said, the magnitude of the situation weighing heavily on her.

"What!" Ron shouted. "'Mione, be serious! How can he expect _you_ to do this?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, her voice shrill. It mattered little that she'd asked herself the same exact question.

"I think what he means," Harry said, kicking Ron with the side of his shoe, "is, why would you be his liaison? Why not Lupin, or Kingsley or someone who's been with the Order longer?" Harry tried to mediate. However, the idea was awfully strange to him as well.

"He picked me because I'm the only one _here_ who has the time to do it," Hermione explained. "Unless you two think _you_could behave long enough to do it."

"I don't like this, Hermione," Harry said. "What if he tries something?"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have Harry Potter as a best friend, and he can kick his arse," Hermione said, with a grin. She had to defuse the tension somehow.

"Hey!" Ron said, clearly offended at being left out.

"And of course, Ron can help," she added with a laugh.

"Just be careful," Harry warned.

"I will. Now you two cannot tell _anyone_. No matter what is going on here, Malfoy's cover _must _remain intact. You can't blow it. Either of you!" Hermione said, pointing at both of them as she made her point clear.

"Fine. But if he tries anything..." Ron said.

"Then you will be the first to know," she lied. No way in hell was she going to tell either of them how much of a prat Malfoy would undoubtedly be. She didn't want to be at the center of World War III.

She hugged them both before retreating to her room to send Malfoy a note. If they were going to do this, then they might at least get together and talk about the best way to make it come together.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in front of the familiar corridor on the seventh floor. It was perfect really. Everyone in his house already knew he was spending hours on end in the Room of Requirement, so they wouldn't question it.

He held the charmed note Granger had sent him. He did have to hand it to the Muggle, she had figured out how to send him a note that only he could read. If anyone else had seen it, it would have looked like a bit of parchment that someone had taken random notes on.

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement._

_Think 'I need a place to meet Hermione where no one will find us'._

_H._

He smirked at the intimacy of the note. If one didn't know better they might think it was a note between lovers about a place to meet for a sexual rendezvous. Of course, the idea was absolutely preposterous when paired with the Gryffindor Princess. She was absolutely the least sexual person on the planet.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. When she cleaned herself up, she was actually damn good to look at. But her snotty, know-it-all, I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass attitude was enough to make a sane man crazy...and not in a good way.

He walked back and forth in front of the bare wall three times, following her instructions and a small door, no bigger than that of a broom cupboard appeared. He quickly entered the room and watched the door disappear behind him. Of course, she was already there.

Hermione sat at a large desk writing something down on parchment. He eyed her for a long moment as she furiously wrote and wrote. "Granger, are we going to actually talk about something, or did you invite me here to watch you scribble in your diary?" he drawled, twirling his wand between his fingers at his side as he had a tendency to do.

"Oh, Malfoy!" she jumped, pulling her bushy head out of her notes. She's managed to pick up some taming mechanisms for her hair over the years, but when she became stressed, the fuzz ball always returned. He didn't know why it irritated him so much.

"Here," she said, moving the parchment she was writing on to the side and indicating at the chair in front of the desk.

"If you think, for one minute, that I'm going to sit at your desk like you're my fucking professor, Granger, you are far more stupid than I thought," Draco said. He concentrated and a desk of equal size appeared, facing hers.

"Fine," she huffed, already growing weary of his attitude, "by all means, make yours even bigger if you feel you have something to prove, Malfoy," she quipped.

"What is it that you wanted, Granger? I don't have all day, and I cannot imagine that Dumbledore has already got an assignment for me, especially since I've yet to start Occlumency with Snape," Draco drawled, ignoring the attack on his manhood. "Unless of course this is a social visit, in which case I must say, I'm flattered but uninterested." He couldn't help but smirk at the way his words affected her. In fact, her face turned a lovely shade of red as she huffed and sputtered.

"No, this is most certainly _not_ a social call, Malfoy!" she snapped, finally finding her voice. "I have better things to do with my time than babysit _a complete arse_, I can assure you."

"Like what? Practice making little redheaded babies with the Weasel? That sounds like a night worth missing," Draco said, chuckling at his own joke. Hermione wasn't laughing though.

She took this opportunity to stand where she was and try to stare him down. It proved impossible at her 5'4'' stature. He was quite tall, and menacing, even when he wasn't calling her a 'filthy little Mudblood'.

"Listen to me, Malfoy," she said, her voice as calm as she could manage, "I am doing _you_ the favor here. Any time you want to run on back to the Dark Lord, and get out of my hair is fine with me. But while you are working of the Order, you will listen to me."

Draco wanted to retort, but held his tongue. He slipped gracefully into the chair at his desk and motioned for her to continue. When she was satisfied, she sat as well.

"I called you here, because I wanted to go over a few procedures for getting into contact with each other. Obviously, I cannot 'owl' you at a moment's notice. It would be inefficient and suspicious," Hermione explained.

"So, what do you suggest?" Draco asked, trying to sound bored again, but she had a valid point. It was one he'd already considered. Hermione smiled slightly and pulled out two gold coins...Galleons. "What do I do with this?" he asked, a sneer once again on his face.

"I made these last year for meetings with Dumbledore's Army." Hermione explained. "They can communicate with each other. Keep it on you at all times. When I contact you, it will become hot to the touch. I'll inform you of a time and place to meet. I'll show you." Hermione took out her coin, and pointing her wand sent him a message.

The gold coin in his hand warmed immediately and he read it.

_You're an unimaginable prat._

She smirked as he read it. "And if I want to send something back. Let's say the time you suggest will not work," Draco asked, his voice curious.

"All you do it tap it with your wand, thinking what you want it to read," Hermione said. She watched him follow her instructions and felt the coin in her own hand grow hot. She looked down and read it.

_And you are a stick-in-the-arse swot._

She scowled but said, "Good. Now, next item of business," Hermione said picking up her notes, "we must come up with a good cover story as to why you cannot go to Voldemort..." Hermione saw him shutter as she said the name but continued, "you will not be ready to spy for possibly months."

"I can always chalk it up to the mission," Draco said, shivering as he thought of what he's be 'drafted' to do.

"Good," Hermione said, nodding to herself. "Write to your mother. Tell her you are worried that someone suspects you and you must be more cautious. That sort of thing," Hermione said.

"I have written a letter before, thank you very much," Draco sneered. He absolutely _hated_ taking orders. Especially from her.

"Fine," Hermione snapped in frustration. She needed to take a few deep breaths before she continued. "That is about all I have for now," Hermione said. "Unless you want to tell me what this mission was to begin with," she reached. The curiosity was actually killing her, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," Draco snapped standing up. "Now, if that is all, I'll be going. It's been terrible seeing you as always, Granger." She didn't even have a chance to retort before he was out the door.

She growled in frustration and kicked the desk leg. "That total arse!" she cried. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Business as Usual

**Business as Usual**

* * *

Luckily, Hermione hadn't had to meet with Draco again for a few weeks. Although, he was just as much of a pain in the ass as he ever was. That was good as far as her job was concerned. No one in the world would have guessed that Draco was secretly working for the side of the Light, the way he acted.

He and his sycophantic henchmen had been on the prowl and were getting _more_ irritating rather than less, as far as she was concerned. He was even keeping up his cover by pretending to stalk the halls at night, just as he'd been doing for the previous two months of the school year. All in all, as her spy to look after, he was brilliant. But as a human being, she was seriously considering that the git didn't have a soul.

"Are you sure about him?" Harry whispered into her ear as he watched Draco wave his wand over Neville's cauldron causing it to bubble over and ruin. He grinned evilly and Hermione had to admit, he _did_ look like he enjoyed torturing others.

"Yeah, you can't tell me that git is on our side," Ron added.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Hermione hissed. "I'll Obliviate both of you if you can't keep your traps shut!"

"Sorry," Harry said, looking abashed as he turned back to his cauldron. He had a reputation to uphold with Professor Slughorn anyway.

"Yeah, sorry," Ron said, though he didn't seem very sorry at all. To his credit, he kept his mouth shut the rest of class. She assumed that was more for her sake than protecting Malfoy. She didn't care about the motive as long as he remembered that it was imperative that he not let anything slip...ever.

Hermione finished her potion just after Harry, and sighed as she made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with her friends. "Double potions with Malfoy and then Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron scowled. "It's like they want us to hate school."

Hermione smiled slightly. She couldn't help but agree with him on that one. "Come on, Ron. Forget about them. Professor Snape is lecturing today." Ron and Harry both groaned. Hermione actually enjoyed Snape's lectures. He was as brilliant as he was mean, and often she learned better via lecture than the hands-on approach at first.

Draco brushed right past her without a second glance as they pushed their way in the door and she muttered something about 'inconsiderate gits' which caused him to smirk. She wanted to hex that look right off his stupid ferret face. She wasn't asking him to become her best friend. The thought was unappealing and laughable. But she _was_ his partner in the Order now, and the least he could do was watch her damn feet as he trampled on them!

"Open your notes and shut your mouths," Snape drawled from his perch at the head of the class. Hermione sat in her usual seat next to Harry and dragged out her notes and readied her quill.

Snape made his way up and down the aisles, making to look as if he was ensuring his directions were being followed, but as he passed Hermione's desk a slip of paper dropped unnoticeably on her desk from a fold in his thick black robes. She was able to hide her shock as she carefully unfolded the parchment and read Snape's elegant script.

_Miss Granger,_

_Mister Malfoy and I must request your presence at his Occlumency lesson tonight. When I begin the practical portion of class today, you will throw a hex at him and I'll give you a detention. It's the only way for you to be able to meet with me without drawing attention until a better protocol can be arranged. Destroy this at your earliest convenience, please._

_S. S._

Hermione schooled her features to mask her surprise. Never, in her whole education, even when she discovered Snape's true loyalties, had he even given her a second look. Now, he was sending her private notes. Of course it was about her job with Draco, but it was surprising nonetheless. She supposed that, with Snape being their only other spy and the nature of her role with Draco, working with Snape would become a necessity, but why Draco's lesson?

Of course she'd been curious about Occlumency and Legilimency since Harry's in-fated lessons with Snape last year, but another night with Draco, on top of the many she was sure would come later, seemed too much. She sighed. It wasn't like she had a choice. She slipped the note in her bag for later disposal, and prepared herself for the lecture Snape was already beginning.

On the other side of the room, Draco let his eyes shift over to Hermione for just a moment. He'd been working with Snape on Occlumency three nights a week for the past two weeks. It was becoming tedious. Actually, Draco was picking it up quite well, but not as fast as he'd like. When his mentor suggested inviting Hermione to join them one night a week he had argued, but in the end lost to pure rationality. The bottom line was that the war ahead of them _was _more important than a silly little feud. It didn't mean he liked it.

If she wasn't so bloody irritating, things would be a lot easier. But he bet she just _loved_ having power over him. Never in his life, with the exception of his father and the Dark Lord, had he let anyone have that power. The bitchy little priss was probably loving every second of it.

He scowled at his paper and tried to pay attention to what Snape was talking about. Now that his life was in the crosshairs of the biggest war in Wizarding history, it might make sense for him to know a little defensive magic. He_ could_ ask Granger for some insight, no doubt, but he'd rather eat glass.

Snape spent very little time lecturing, much to Hermione displeasure, but when he finished, he matched up the students in pairs as per usual. However, this time, Hermione was with Draco and Ron and Harry were allowed to be partners. Usually, he'd never risk such a volatile match, but he had his reasons, obviously. Harry and Ron shot Draco a few glares but said nothing when Hermione elbowed them both in the ribs.

Draco sighed and steeled himself for whatever Hermione threw at him. Part of him knew she wouldn't risk injuring him, but another part of him wondered if she had just enough fire in her to hex him good, now that she'd been given open season to do so.

Hermione, for her part was considering all the most painful hexes in her arsenal. Then a brilliant idea struck her. She grinned evilly at the blonde boy, and she could have sworn she saw him swallow in apprehension. _Good_, she thought, _you bloody asshole._ Before Snape could even begin instructing them about what to do, she threw her strongest Bat-Bogey hex at Draco and watched as flying snot balls flew at his head. She'd have to hug Ginny later just for this moment.

The Gryffindors all burst into laughter, and Hermione felt an odd sense of calm at seeing the arrogant bastard looking so revoltingly undignified. "Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, quickly setting Draco to rights. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight!" he boomed, his velvet voice permeating the room. She managed to look thoroughly chastised before she turned her attention back to a very pissed off Draco.

"Ready Malfoy?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He looked like he could spit fire but raised his wand and joined her in the practical portion of the lesson. _Oh, that bitch was asking for it!_

* * *

"I already told you, Harry. I'm meeting with them both. Now let me go, or I'll be late," Hermione sighed, trying to get out of Gryffindor Tower for the tenth time. Harry finally let her go, but looked apprehensive. She'd already explained to him what Snape's note said, and Harry was just trying to protect her. The problem was, she didn't need protecting. Snape was trustworthy, and she could handle Draco.

She kissed him on the cheek before making her way down to the DADA room, which luckily, was closer than Snape's old classroom in the dungeons as she was already running late. When she approached the door, she knocked loudly.

"Enter," Snape's ominous voice boomed. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, slipping inside and shutting the door soundly behind her, warding it locked and silenced.

"I see your new role in the Order has improved your sense of discretion," Snape drawled from his place in front of his desk. Two chairs were set in front of him and a sulking Draco was slouched in one of them. She scowled at him before addressing her Professor.

"Yes, Professor," she said, her voice kind and respectful. Even if he was having fun at her expense, she couldn't stop herself from showing him the respect she knew he deserved. "I am curious as to why you need me here though."

"Have a seat," Snape said, pointing at the empty chair next to Draco.

"As you know, Mister Malfoy and I have been working on Occlumency so he will be able to stand before the Dark Lord and keep his cover." Snape explained. Hermione nodded as she sat down, draping her school robes over the back of her chair. Malfoy'd already done so. No use in being uncomfortable if he wasn't.

"I believe it would be beneficial to the process if, one night a week, you attended his lessons," Snape said. Draco snorted.

"But why?" asked, ignoring him. Merlin, she'd like to punch him in his snotty little face.

"For several reasons, actually," Snape said, leaning against his desk and a position that was so relaxed, Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. "For one, because I'd like to start Legilimency with him." Hermione's breath caught at the implication but before she could protest, he continued. "Secondly, I would like to introduce distraction as we practice Occlumency." Hermione swallowed, "And third, I think it would help _you_ help him, if you know how the process worked," Snape explained.

"And I assume that Malfoy can't speak for himself anymore," Hermione bit out under her breath, but Draco heard her.

"Listen, Granger. I didn't ask for your help, and I certainly don't need it. Forget it, Severus. I'm out of here," Draco growled before moving to leave his seat.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed, and it was enough to cause both teenagers to halt in their movements and Draco to return to his seat. "I already informed Professor Dumbledore that this would be a terrible idea. Neither of you are mature enough for the tasks you've been given. But I was overruled." Hermione felt embarrassed by his assessment of her, but she couldn't help the rage that coursed through her where Draco Malfoy was concerned. "Therefore, we are here. And we must prepare Draco for his job as a spy. You and I are the only people who know the full extent of his role. Therefore, you and I have the responsibility to prepare him for it."

"You know, I'm getting bloody sick of being talked about like some pawn!" Draco burst out. "I'm a bloody human being. And I'm not a fool!"

"If you are not a fool, then please shut your mouth and focus on the task at hand," Snape said, his voice bored again. "Now, can we continue, or would you like to have another tantrum?" he asked, looking at Hermione this time.

"No sir, but I can assure you that I will _not_ be allowing _him_ to walk around in my mind," Hermione said, steeling herself for a battle with her potions professor.

"I figured you'd feel that way," Snape said, removing his wand. "Which is why I've decided to remove any possibility of the things we talk about, see, or discuss in here from going out of this room." Hermione swallowed. That sounded like a good deal, though she didn't want him in her mind for more reasons than _that._

"And how do you propose we do that?" Draco was the one to ask. He didn't want to play mind games with Hermione any more than she did. But if she was going to be his...partner, then it was pretty much assured that she'd find things out about him he didn't want her to know.

"An Unbreakable Vow," Snape said. Hermione swallowed hard as the implications overwhelmed her. She looked at Malfoy and back at Snape. It would ensure complete confidentiality. Not to mention, it would give her the trust she'd need with Malfoy if she was to do her job. Further, these things would be protected in the presence of the Dark Lord. The strategist in her could not ignore these facts.

"Is this okay with the Headmaster?" she asked, standing next to Snape.

"It was his idea," Snape admitted.

"Fine," Hermione said, extending her hand to Draco. He eyed it for several seconds before sighing and standing too.

"Take her hand at the wrist," Snape instructed and Draco huffed again before doing so.

Hermione wanted to tell him to stop acting like a fucking baby, but Snape was already circling them, so she bit her tongue.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, swear to keep all conversations, images, activities within these meetings confidential?" Snape started, and she felt the burning flames of the vow, gently lick at her hand where it met Draco's.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, swear to help Draco Malfoy in his job as a spy for the Order, no matter what?" Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"I do," she finally said.

Snape turned his attention to Draco and said, "Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to keep all conversations, images, activities within these meetings confidential?" Snape said. Draco's grip on Hermione's hand tightened as he nodded his head.

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to divulge all necessary and relevant events and facts to Hermione Granger in so far as they are necessary to the mission of the Order?" Snape asked, eyeing his pupil critically.

Draco didn't mind divulging the facts; it was divulging them to Granger that turned his stomach. However, he agreed, "I do."

Snape lowered his wand and allowed the wispy binds holding Draco and Hermione's hands together to disappear before he moved away. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes for the first time, probably in his life, and was slightly comforted by the fact that she was staring back with extreme intensity. No matter what he thought about her, she was dedicated to the cause. And by extension, she was dedicated to him. She might be an insufferable know-it-all, but she would not sell him out. For now, it was enough for him to go on with this insanity.

"Now," Snape said as they took their seats again, "I'm going to have Draco look for certain things in your mind. They will all be general and non-invasive. I'm sure you can understand why I'm not a proper candidate for this sort of thing. The walls and barriers in my mind are carefully built and nearly impossible to break down for obvious reasons," Snape explained.

"Yes sir," Hermione croaked, taking a deep breath.

"Draco, come here," Snape ordered, and Draco silently moved to stand in front of Hermione. Hermione started to stand as well, but Snape shook his head. "This will be easier for you if you are seated. Often people find the experience uncomfortable."

Hermione swallowed hard and just nodded. She didn't think her words would work. Having her greatest, childhood enemy traipsing around in her mind was not something she was looking forward too. Her understanding of Occlumency was academic only. She'd never tried it, though she'd wanted to. Further, she couldn't try it now. The whole point of this exercise was for her to have a pliant mind for him to practice on. The thought made her shiver.

"You know what to do, Draco," Snape said, now turning his whole attention to his Godson. "There are three things I want you to find for me," Snape said as he held up one finger, "A description of Miss Granger's father." He held up another finger. "What her favorite book is."

"Excuse me," Draco drawled, "but everyone knows that answer. She carries that damn _Hogwarts: A History _book everywhere."

Hermione was shocked that someone she knew so little about could know something so intimate about her without ever having told him. Perhaps, she was a little obsessed with the book. She shook the thought from her head.

"Fine," Snape amended, "what is her favorite food?" He held up a third finger. "And finally, where does she sleep in the Gryffindor dorms." Snape lowered his fingers and gave a few final words. "You will have to navigate through many things, to be sure. Get those three pieces of information and get out."

Draco nodded before looking at Hermione. "Alright, Granger, here goes." Hermione stared him in the eyes, unwilling to let him know how much this process actually terrified her. After a beat he raised his wand and said, "Legilimens."

Draco was immediately sucked into her. He felt as if he had miniaturized and literally was walking around in her thoughts. It was a feeling he didn't particularly like. _Best get this over with_, he thought.

He moved quickly, searching for information on her father first. That was easy to find. He stumbled into a Christmas memory of hers. It couldn't have been long ago because she looked only slightly younger than she did currently. Not pausing to see it unfold, he simply took in her father's appearance and tried to remember every detail of the thin mustachioed man, and moved on.

His head started to pound as he tried to find out what her favorite food was. How the hell was he supposed to find that out. He'd have to tune himself into her feelings. He concentrated, but he found it impossible. Emotions he could feel, mostly anxiety and fear, but more than that was impossible. He decided to move on to item number three.

He remembered passing a memory of her in the Gryffindor common room. He rushed back trying to find it again. _Ah ha!_There it was. He moved to where she was on the couch and waited for her to move to bed. He could tell from the window near one of the desks that it was night. Although, she had her head stuck in a book and notes covering the couch around her. He didn't know how to speed up the memory, so he was praying that this wasn't an all night cram session.

After five full minutes he considered trying a different memory. He'd spent far too long analyzing her over the last few minutes and it was beginning to freak him out. He watched as she bit her lip when she was deep in thought. He noticed how, in the privacy of her common room, she used Muggle pens instead of quills and had them sticking out of the rats nest of hair around her. Her tie was pulled loose and her shirt was unbuttoned several buttons. He'd never seen her so...undone. She looked quite nice that way.

Just as he was beginning to think he'd lost his mind, considering Hermione Granger _fascinating_, the memory version of her slammed the book in front of her shut with a sigh and began picking up the mess of notes she'd made. When she was done, she moved up to the girls dorms and he sighed with relief. He picked her bed out of the group of five and slipped out of the memory before he was forced to watch her take a shower. He certainly didn't need _that_ image to deal with on top of the disturbing thoughts he'd already had watching her study.

He broke his concentration and he was immediately thrust out of Hermione's mind. Both of them panted as they tried to gain their equilibrium. Snape helped Draco to his seat and waited patiently as they collected themselves.

"Her father..." Draco said between deep breaths, "is a short man, about 5'7'', and thin. He has a full head of brown hair and a thick brown mustache. He was wearing a Christmas sweater with a god-awful reindeer on it."

Hermione smiled brightly as she remembered the sweater she'd bought him three Christmas's ago, and how he wore it every year since. "That's correct," she said, without even being asked.

"She sleeps in the middle bed of a dorm of five people. I recognized Brown and Patil, but not the other two," Draco said. Hermione nodded at Snape's quiet answer.

"I couldn't find her favorite food." Draco said.

"I'd expected that," Snape said. "Uncovering people's feelings and opinions is much more difficult. Unfortunately that is exactly what you need to be able to do," Snape answered.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Snape finally said. "I shall be indisposed next week with the Dark Lord. When I return we must work much harder. Legilimency might not be necessary right away, but you will be returning home in just over a month for Christmas, and your mind must be protected by then."

"Sir," Hermione interrupted, "would it not make more sense for him to stay here?"

"It would," Snape agreed. "But, have you even known Mister Malfoy to miss Christmas?" Hermione shook her head. "Then you must understand that asking to do so would be suspicious," she nodded.

"Is that all?" Draco asked irritably. He really wished everyone would stop talking about him like he was not in the room.

"For now," Snape said, pursing his lips. "Miss Granger could you stay for a moment?"

"Certainly, sir," she said, slightly relieved. She had about a million questions and didn't know when else she'd have the opportunity to ask about them.

"I guess I'll go and leave you two to talk about me behind my back," Draco scowled, getting out of his chair and glared at Hermione when he passed her.

_What a sweetheart, _Hermione internally sighed. When Draco was gone, Snape reinforced the wards and waited a long moment before saying anything.

"Miss Granger, I do not pretend to know how difficult this must be for you." Hermione was shocked that such a considerate sentence came out of the man's mouth. "But I don't think you understand the magnitude of what is now on Draco's shoulders."

"Sir, I do understand..." Hermione started, but he silenced her with an intense glare.

"No, Miss Granger, you do not," Snape said. "It is not your fault. You can't understand what it is like for him. The only people who've ever cared for him are on one side of this battle while the people he's been raised to hate are on his side. Can you understand how confusing that is?"

"But sir, understand my position. I have no authority over him. I don't really like him, and he _certainly_ doesn't like me. And I've been put in a position where I could stand between life and death for him. This isn't any easier for me," Hermione explained. "He's an absolute arse, if you want the truth, Professor." Snape snorted, but he didn't reprimand her so she continued. "He acts as if I _asked_ for this job. I'm scared and out of my depth, and his stupidity doesn't make it any easier," Hermione ranted, pacing around the classroom and waving her arms wildly.

"Are you quite finished?" Snape asked, his face stoic as usual.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, a little embarrassed at her outburst.

"All of that may be true, Miss Granger. But the fact remains that you are his handler. As a spy myself, I know that the relationship between spy and liaison is an important one. I just hope that you can be counted upon to put your prejudices behind you for the good of the cause." Snape said.

"I will. But I won't be walked upon. I agreed to do this, against my better judgment, but Malfoy has to pull his weight too," Hermione said with conviction.

"That is not unreasonable," Snape said. "Now, was there something you wished to discuss with me about Draco's job as a spy?" He asked knowingly.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and took the opportunity to ask him everything she wanted to know with the exception of Draco's original mission for the Dark Lord. She had a feeling _that_ was a story she'd only ever get out of Malfoy himself.


	3. Hermione's Orders, and Shocking News

**Hermione's Orders and Shocking News**

* * *

Draco was scowling into his lunch when he felt a spot on his leg heat up. _What the..._ Then he remembered Hermione's blasted Galleon. It was rather ingenious, really, not that he'd ever tell _her_ that.

Three days had passed and he'd avoided her as much as possible. He was starting to think about her when she wasn't around. It wasn't like he was having fantasies about her or any ridiculousness like that. He just thought about her as he saw her in her memory, studying in her common room.

His head was killing him to boot. He needed a long vacation from the whole mess. His _friends_ on the one hand were keeping him up at night to plan havoc on the other Houses, and his conscience, prickly though it was, was trying to keep him balanced.

He pulled the gold coin from his pocket, and discretely read it.

_RoR, 10:00pm. Bring a notebook._

He slipped the coin back in his pocket and sighed. So it was going to be a long meeting then. "Drake, what's the problem?" Theo Nott asked from his left side. He hated the nickname, but as Theo's father was in the Inner Circle of Death Eaters, he couldn't afford to snap at him.

"Just sick of all this homework from McGonagall," Draco sneered at the woman's name. "I've got things to do, you know," he said, looking pointedly at Nott.

"Yes, how _is_ that going?" the shorter boy asked.

"It's going," Draco said, "and since you know you are not cleared to discuss it, I suggest you leave it." Draco said, exerting some authority over the boy. Technically, he was Nott's superior, much to the other boy's frustration. It was often easy to forget that when he spent 90 percent of his time worrying that Nott would see though him.

His act seemed to be holding up though because Nott backed off. "You're right, Drake. Just making sure that you don't need help."

"I don't," Draco said. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm off to Potions."

"Certainly," Theo said. "Good Luck." Draco knew he didn't mean with potions class. He nodded and hurried out of the room. Theo Nott was going to be a problem. He knew the boy didn't suspect him, but he _was_ jealous of his place with the Dark Lord, and that could only lead to trouble.

* * *

Hermione's head was aching even three days after Draco had invaded it. She was working hard not to blame him for that fact. In actuality it _wasn't_ his fault, but he was just so easy to blame. His stupid face made her want to punch it repeatedly on a good day.

But alas, her job with him had officially started. After an hour-long meeting with Dumbledore, Remus, and Kingsley that morning, she could no longer put off dealing with Draco one-on-one. His job as a spy would begin officially at Christmas and she had to help him prepare for it.

She slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, donning Harry's invisibility cloak. She was glad he hadn't fought her on that. When she asked, he offered it to her willingly. One less thing she had to worry about. As she made her way up to the Room of Requirement, she made a mental note of how bare the corridors were at ten o'clock and decided that this would be a perfect time for their meetings in the future, if possible.

She paced back and forth in front of barren wall on the seventh floor until a small door appeared and she was surprised to find that Draco was already there. _Well, at least he has a watch, _she thought to herself. She'd been hoping he would not be late. He'd also brought the notebook she'd requested and it was laying open next to a quill and ink on his desk.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore and two other high ranking Order members today. It's time to talk about Christmas Break," Hermione said, sliding into her chair.

"Hello to you too, Granger," Draco drawled.

"I'm sorry, would you like to have a cup of tea and talk about your feelings before we start?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with condescension. His lips quirked into a smirk before he shook his head.

"No, just assumed a 'hello' wouldn't go amiss," he said. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your very well planned lecture."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _What a self-obsessed arse!_ "Anyway, as I was saying, we need to discuss some plans for this Christmas. Is there any way you can put off going home, or come back early?" Hermione asked.

"I'd considered that," Draco said, clearing his throat as he addressed her. As much as she riled him up, it was her job to protect him in a manner of speaking, and for that much he'd give her his attention. Besides, he didn't want another lecture from Snape. After their meeting together, Snape had explained to him, in no uncertain terms, that Granger _was_ his superior, and if he didn't treat her as such (at least in the confines of his mission) that he'd be in serious trouble. It didn't mean that he couldn't fantasize about the things he'd _like _to say to the bitchy little Gryffindor.

"And, you decided..." Hermione huffed. She didn't have time for this. It was late, she was tired and she didn't need the attitude.

"And I decided I can put off going home until Christmas Eve morning, and I can come back right after New Years," Draco said. "The way I figure it, that might put me in front of the Dark Lord only once while I'm home. I can blame my absence on the mission, and I'll still be home for Christmas as to not raise suspicion on the other end."

"If that will work, that is acceptable on our end. I'll be staying back for Christmas this year," Hermione said, looking down at her hands for a minute. Draco noticed something cross her face. It looked a little like sadness, but he didn't say anything. He wondered why Hermione would be staying for Christmas. Surely, it wasn't all for his benefit.

"The Order has a few objectives for you while you are home. Not many, mind you. Dumbledore understands that you will not be at full capacity in only a month," Hermione explained.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, are you going to keep talking to me like I'm your student? It's really bloody annoying."

Hermione huffed. "What would you suggest, Malfoy?" she asked, tugging on the edges of her oxford shirt, self consciously. It only served to irritate him more. Where was that Hermione Granger, lost in a sea of books, he'd seen in her head. Was she always wound this tight?

"I suggest you just tell me what I need to know. Stop talking to me like you are my master. You might outrank me, Granger, but you are not my superior!" Draco bit out.

"Oh, no. My dirty blood makes me _so_ beneath you," Hermione snapped. "Isn't that right? You know, I _knew_ you hadn't changed. Why the hell are you even helping us? Clearly you are still the same spoiled, evil, git you've always been!"

Draco laughed humorlessly and stood over her menacingly. "Listen to me, Granger. I'm not the same as I used to be. I could give two shits about you or your blood. I don't need your approval, and I certainly don't need your judgment. Nor do I need your self-righteous attitude. Now, do you think you could take your exceedingly bushy head out of your ass and do your Merlin-be-damned job, or do I need to ask Dumbledore for a replacement?" Draco growled back.

Hermione had the good sense to keep her mouth shut, but she looked up at him defiantly. "Sit down," she finally said, her voice calm, though her blood was boiling. She hated that bastard. "As I was saying before, Malfoy, we have some objectives. Where are you with your Occlumency?"

Draco scowled at her, but answered as he fell back into his seat. "I can put up walls, but I can't project anything yet. Snape says we will work on that before Christmas though."

"Good," Hermione said, looking down at her notes. She flipped through a few pages before looking back up at him. "Okay, first of all, your mother, as I'm sure you know is not skilled in Legilimens," Draco nodded. "It would be best for you to spend most of your time alone or with her when you can." Draco nodded. That had been his plan all along anyway.

"We have no way of knowing if your father will be out of prison by Christmas, but Professor Dumbledore thinks it could be a possibility," Hermione said. Draco's eyes shot up at her. That was news to him. How had no one told him this?

"Okay..." he said, his voice scratchy and distant. Hermione felt slightly bad for dropping the news on him that way. If her father was Lucius Malfoy, she might not want him out of prison either. "Well, I know his Legilimens proficiency," he said, finding his voice again. "He only knows enough to look for what people _want_. He uses it for political reasons," Draco explained.

"Good. I assume you've discussed this with Snape..." Hermione said.

"Snape and my father were friends for over twenty years. Snape knows his limitations," Draco said with an eye roll. Just when he was beginning to feel more comfortable she had to ask the world's stupidest question.

"Of course," Hermione said, reddening with embarrassment. To tell the truth, this job was overwhelming. She felt out of her depth and really didn't need to be reminded of her ineptitude. "The biggest challenge will be Voldemort..."

"Can you please not call him that," Draco snapped irritably.

"Fear of a name only..." Hermione began reciting, but was cut off, once again by Draco's harsh scolding.

"...increases fear of the thing itself! We all know, Granger. But I have to stand before the man. Have _you_ ever stood before the Dark Lord?" Draco rhetorically questioned, brow raised. "No, you haven't. So, in order for me to do my stupid job, can you please just call him the Dark Lord?"

Hermione huffed but agreed. "Fine, the _Dark Lord_ is the biggest challenge. Dumbledore believes you will be called to him Christmas Eve night. He seems to like to engage in Dark Revels as a 'Christmas Present' to his Death Eaters." They both shivered simultaneously at the thought.

"This is good and bad news." Hermione explained. "On the bright side, he will likely not ask you about your mission in front of a large group like that. On the down side, this will likely be the first time you are asked to participate in the...festivities." Hermione almost vomited when Remus explained to her what Christmas Eve night usually entailed. It wasn't your typical Christmas party, that was for sure.

"What do I do?" Draco asked, not really wanting to think about it.

"You must do whatever necessary to maintain your cover," Hermione said, looking at him seriously. She almost felt sorry for him. Actually, she _really_ felt sorry for him. Even if he was a stupid prat most of the time, he was still a teenage boy, caught up in a man's game.

"You mean..." Draco breathed, letting the weight of her statement slip over him. A part of him always knew this would happen. One doesn't _stay_ a Death Eater without showing a penchant for bloodlust. But could he kill someone? Hadn't he changed sides because he couldn't kill someone? No, he knew it was far more than just _that._

"I assure you, Draco," Hermione said, her tone softening a bit, "there are ways to show your loyalty to the Dark Lord without murder." She swallowed hard before she continued. "But should you _have_ to, you must do what is required." When Draco almost protested, she said, "If not for the Order, but for yourself. If you hesitate, your loyalty could be called into question. If that happens, you won't make it to Christmas Day," Hermione said seriously.

"Always an optimist," Draco said, trying to cut the tension that had mounted between them. For a moment it seemed like she actually cared if he lived or died. That thought was too disturbing to dwell on.

"You are always such a prat," Hermione grumbled, but moved on. She didn't want to talk about the Dark Revels any more than she had to. She was sure the topic would rise again, but for now, just informing him was enough.

"Anyway, the objectives are few, but important. First..." Hermione looked pointedly at him as he just sat there, arms folded. "This would be the time to take notes."

"What, you want me to leave evidence of my spying around for anyone to read?" Draco countered.

"Of course not, Malfoy," Hermione barked, reaching the end of her patience. "But even a mildly competent wizard, such as yourself, knows plenty of spells to keep anyone from reading your notes."

"Competent wizard? I'll show her competent wizard," he grumbled to himself as he pulled out his quill and dipped it in ink.

"Unless of course, you need me to show you some," Hermione said, smirking up at him. For a moment he almost smirked back. She was a firecracker, he had to give her that.

"That will not be necessary," he assured her. "Now, my first objective."

"Yes," Hermione said, consulting her notes. "First, you are to reaffirm your commitment to Vol...the Dark Lord, and the cause. Hob knob with the higher ranking Death Eaters if you come into contact with them, but don't be too obvious," Hermione explained.

"Secondly," she said, making sure his quill was still poised to take notes. "If your father returns, try to get him to confide in you. About anything is fine for now. We want to build a level of trust between the two of you," Hermione explained. She didn't want to admit that Dumbledore had told her that Draco and his father's relationship was strained at best. It seemed he never could get his father's approval.

"You think you are going to explain to me how to get the man to respect me?" Draco scoffed. "I can barely get him to trust me with the afternoon tea." He didn't know why he'd told her something so personal, but she didn't look like she'd use it against him, so he shrugged it off.

"Malfoy, I'm not asking for you to work miracles," Hermione said, her tone softening slightly. "All I'm asking is that you try. You know what to do better than I," she admitted. Draco respected that she knew her limitations, at least in one aspect of this endeavor.

"Third, and finally," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "I need to know what your mission for the Dark Lord was...is," Hermione said, risking a look into his eyes. Steele grey met honey brown, and she could see him trying to control his impending outburst. Hey, it was progress. She didn't let him get a head of steam up, though.

"I ask because I have to know. There is no way that I can help you 'pretend' to fulfill the mission, if I have no idea what it is," she explained. When he still said nothing she spoke again. "You know I'm not going to tell anyone. This is my job to protect. But if you don't tell me, I can't help you. More than that, I can't come up with strategy for your time here without some idea what the hell you are supposed to be doing."

Draco just stared at her as her explanation turned into a rant. The truth of the matter was, admitting his mission to Dumbledore had been difficult enough. The idea of what he'd been ordered to do was eating away at him. But telling Hermione was crossing an invisible line. He knew that once he told her, he couldn't pretend they were not in this together anymore. And he didn't want to be in _anything_ with her. She was insufferable. The way she eyed him like she was better, smarter, and more pious then he, was enough to make him crazy.

But she _was_ in this with him. He'd already been told, in no uncertain terms, that she was his handler. There would be no going to Dumbledore or Snape if he needed something. Granger was in his life now, no matter what he did. He took a deep breath and leaned back, lacing his fingers together before speaking.

"My mission," Draco said, pausing to look up at her for a moment. She was on the edge of her seat, practically begging for him to continue. "Was twofold. I was to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement to let the Death Eaters in the castle on the night that I..." he swallowed audibly and looked down at his hands again, "the night that I was to kill Dumbledore."

Her reaction was swift and audible. Her hand went up to her mouth as she sucked in a shocked breath. This was so much worse than she'd thought it was. Her conversation with Dumbledore, earlier that day, came flooding back to her. _'You must help him with his mission. He must continue to fulfill it if we hope to keep him as a spy.'_ But how could she help him...attack the school and kill Dumbledore.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione breathed. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest and her breath was coming out in gasps. "H...How are you coming with the cabinet?" she choked out.

"Are you mad, Granger? Obviously I haven't made any headway on it. I've quit trying, haven't I?" Draco grunted. What the hell? Wasn't the whole point of this thing that he _wasn't_ going to do the damn mission.

"Right..." Hermione said, she was totally distracted now.

"The third objective was?" Draco asked, eyeing her critically. What was wrong with her?

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat. "Make sure everyone back home knows you are still hard at work to achieve the Dark Lord's goal. I'll come up with something. That's all for now," she said, packing up her stuff as she spoke. She had to get out of there.

"Ummm, Granger, is this how you are going to end all these meeting? Like a total mental case?" Draco asked. To tell the truth, her reaction to the mission was confusing and upsetting. She hadn't chastised him or freaked out, but she was not right. It was so unsettling that he didn't even enjoy how she dropped her guard and got flustered in front of him like he had been doing of late. She ignored him, hurried out of the room leaving him alone and bewildered. _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

"Please tell me you are not serious!" Hermione shouted, forgetting to whom she was talking. Luckily, Dumbledore has expected this reaction, so he merely smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down and calm herself. She'd come to him early the next morning to talk to him about Draco's mission. He'd informed her that, yes, he was going to allow Draco to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and he would be dead by the end of the year.

"Miss Granger, I understand your concern, but I assure you this is the only way," Dumbledore explained.

"How can this be the only way? You are asking a _boy_ to murder you. It isn't right. And are you just going to let Death Eaters attack the school? What about the children?" She hated to admit it, but as much as seeing Dumbledore dead scared her, the thought of Draco having to do it made her feel more than sorry for Malfoy. She didn't like feeling sorry for the stupid git. Moreover, an attack on Hogwarts would be catastrophic.

"I couldn't agree more, which is why Mister Malfoy will not be committing the act. Further, the staff and I are already setting up the protocol to protect the children in the case of a Death Eater attack. Only a few Professors know that one is actually impending, but when the time nears, they all will." Hermione just looked at him confused, mouth hanging open in a very un-ladylike way. Dumbledore went on to explain everything to her. He told her about how he knew he was slowly dying anyway. He told her about the Unbreakable Vow Snape had made with Lady Malfoy. He told her how he had forced Snape to vow to kill him when the time was right to keep Draco's cover and protect the boy from having to perform the task.

"Wh...What?" Hermione asked, when he finally finished. Her head was reeling. She really was going to have to invest in a headache potion if she was going to keep up this level of stress. "What about Harry? He's lost his parents. He just lost Sirius. Now you are just going to leave him too?"

"I assure you, I will not be leaving soon, and I will be talking to Harry personally about this after Christmas. You must understand that no one else can know though. For this to work, it must be believable," Dumbledore said.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not even Ron can know. There are three people who know. Harry will make four." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"And what about Draco?" She asked almost choking on the boy's first name.

"Draco will make five. But I must implore you to wait until after Christmas to tell him. He has enough to deal with as it is." Hermione nodded. She couldn't agree more. In fact, she wished she never had to tell him. It was all too much. She felt like everything was speeding up and slowing down around her at the same time.

"There is no other way? I mean...couldn't we..." Hermione was wracking her brain to think of any option that wouldn't involve the killing of her beloved Headmaster.

"There is nothing to be done," Dumbledore answered. "I will be dead within a year anyway." He seemed sad, and Hermione felt the urge to cry, but held it together.

"Okay," she said, standing on shaky legs. "I'll meet with Malfoy in a few days and...tell him to continue as he would have."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called, stopping her before she reached his door, "please don't think your efforts are not appreciated. You may well be doing the biggest service to the Order there is. I know it's hard. And you are far too young to hold this on your shoulders. One day, I hope you will forgive an old man for pushing you too hard, too fast."

"I understand, Professor," Hermione said sadly before slipping out of the room. She headed straight to the Prefects bathroom. She needed a place to have a good cry.

* * *

Draco was still thinking about Granger's reaction to his 'mission.' The girl had already agreed to help him spy for the Dark Lord. His mission could not have scared her enough to quit, could it? Of course not. If ever there was a definition of Gryffindor courage, it was Hermione freaking Granger.

But what was it? And further, why the hell did he care? Didn't he _want_ her to be unhinged by him? Didn't he get a little sick pleasure out of it? Of course he did, but her reaction jarred him. He'd turned the Galleon in his pocket over and over in his hand considering whether or not he should call for her and ask her what the hell her problem was.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Theo sat next to him on the common room couch. "My father wrote today," he said, smugly. He often liked rubbing in Draco's face the fact that Lucius was in Azkaban while his father was free.

"And..." Draco replied in a bored tone.

"And he mentioned that Christmas Eve would be a lot of fun," Nott replied, wagging his eyebrows up and down. Draco was overwhelmed with a rush of nausea at the thought.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smirked, playing his part well.

"Yeah, last year a few Mudbloods died. Dad said it was amazing," Nott said, still rubbing in Draco's face the fact that he and his father had a strong relationship. "The Dark Lord doesn't host many Revels anymore," Nott said knowledgeably, "but I think this year will be different."

"Let's hope a few Mudlboods gets it this time too," Draco said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm while his stomach was working into knots.

"Definitely," Nott agreed.

When he was gone, Draco turned his attention back to his previous thoughts. This spy thing must have really been getting to him. He spent all his time thinking about Granger or ways to stay alive. It was enough to make him worry about his sanity. There was just something about the prissy Gryffindor. She got under his skin and pissed him off, but part of him admired her dedication. If only he could have her confidence that "right" would win out. How did she do it? How did she stay motivated?

Before he could contact her, the coin in his hand burned in his hand.

_RoR, tonight 10:30pm._

He smiled before he could help himself, but quickly recovered. He picked up his wand and aimed it at the coin.

_Notebook, Master?_

He smirked to himself as he read her response.

_Not necessary, servant._

Oh God, he was flirting with her. Was she flirting back? He needed a stiff drink and a good night's sleep tonight or he was checking himself into St. Mungo's.


	4. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

* * *

Draco seemed to have taken it well when Hermione informed him that he'd still be letting Death Eaters into the castle when Dumbledore gave the 'okay'. She guessed he was just relieved that he wouldn't have to fulfill the second part of the mission. She hated the thought that, after Christmas, she'd have to break the news to him that he would still have to make attempts on the Headmaster's life. If there was one thing the two of them had in common, it was respect for Dumbledore. It was one of Malfoy's redeeming qualities. He didn't suck to look at either, when he wasn't sneering, but she filed that thought _way_ back in her mind.

Currently, she was waiting for him, under Harry's invisibility cloak, outside of the Slytherin common room. She checked her watch and huffed. He was late. They'd made plans, after his Occlumency lesson, to go up to the Room of Requirement and have a go at the Vanishing Cabinet. She figured two heads were better than one, and Malfoy didn't argue...much.

After several more minutes, she heard a shuffling of feet behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Malfoy. Before he had a chance to find her, she tugged on his arm and pulled him into a nearby classroom, warding the door after she shut it.

"Bloody hell, Granger, you want to give me a heart attack?" Draco gasped as he clutched his chest dramatically and heaved several deep breaths. He almost had a stroke when the invisible forced tugged on his arm.

"Sorry," she said, pulling Harry's cloak the rest of the way off. She'd dispensed with the school uniform and was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt. Draco had to admit, he wasn't unimpressed, but he was still pissed at her assault of his person.

"Never sneak up on a spy! Ever!" he warned, finally getting his heart to beat at a normal rate.

"Again," Hermione said with a huff, "I'm sorry." She situated the invisibility cloak around her again and beckoned him to join her. "It will be a tight fit, but if you crouch we can make it," she said. He was considerably taller than Harry, but Ron had fit under the cloak a million times, so Draco should be no problem.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed as he joined her under the cloak. "Bloody hell, Potter is the shortest person alive," he grumbled as he folded his body almost completely over hers. He felt her shiver as his front pressed against her back and he smirked. _So maybe _something_ got under her skin, _he thought. He leaned closer and pulled the cloak around both of them. Perhaps these sort or reactions were even more interesting than her rage. It was one thing he'd never really seen out of her. She seemed to have had eyes for Weasley when they were younger, but never had he been able to see her...flustered. It was a bit intriguing. Not that he'd ever admit that to _anyone._

It took at least twenty minutes for them to make their way up to the Room of Requirement. By that time, Hermione couldn't have been happier to be there. Draco was right on top of her the whole way, and the heat of his body on hers was starting to make her head swim. The scent of his cologne was locked in the cloak with them and she was beginning to become light headed. She would absolutely _not_ allow him to have this sort of effect on her. Clearly she was pre-menstrual, or delusional, or just needed some fresh air. She was not finding Draco Malfoy sexy.

"You better do the thinking," Hermione said, proud of herself for making her voice sound so calm and collected.

"For future reference, Granger," Draco said directly into her ear. His breath tickled and she shuddered, "Just think: 'I need to go to the place where everything is hidden'." Hermione just nodded and followed him as they walked back and forth three times in front of the wall. She didn't trust her voice just yet. Merlin, this job was getting to her.

The door to the room was much bigger than _their _room, and she quickly pulled him inside before pulling the cloak off of them both. One more second under there with him and she would surely do or say something incredibly stupid.

Draco smirked at her as he watched a blush creep up her neck. Riling up the Gryffindor Princess was actually fun. It seemed to be the only time she removed the stick from her ass and acted like a person. "It's over here," he said, leading the way to the cabinet that had been haunting him for nearly three months.

"It's the cabinet you were looking at in Borgin and Burkes," Hermione gasped to herself, feeling the steel with her hands. She'd told Harry it was nothing, but it turned out her best friend's instincts had been spot on.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Draco asked, and for once, his voice wasn't harsh, only truly surprised. Perhaps he hadn't given the girl enough credit.

"Umm, Harry, Ron, and I followed you," Hermione said. Draco continued to look confused so she explained, "Harry had this insane idea that you were a Death Eater," she said with a knowing smirk. "So, when he saw you, he ran after you. Ron and I tagged along to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Draco scoffed. "Kick my ass?"

"Exactly," Hermione grinned wider.

"Whatever. I could take Potter any day of the week," Draco muttered, clinching his fists at both sides.

"Sure you could," Hermione said sarcastically. "Now, what exactly have you been doing with this cabinet?" Hermione asked. Draco launched into a lengthy explanation about what was wrong with the thing and how he'd been, as of yet, unable to send anything though it.

"Hmmm," Hermione said, biting her lip the way she did when she concentrated. Draco just watched as the uptight swot transformed to the girl he'd seen a glimpse of over a week ago in her own mind. "I've been reading up on these cabinets..." she said more to herself than him.

"What have you tried sending through?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I tried a bird, but it didn't go anywhere," Draco explained. He'd tried everything with that bloody bird and it did nothing but chirp at him.

"I think we should start with something inanimate," Hermione said, opening the tiny beaded bag strapped to her hip. When she pulled out two large apples, he had to admit he was a little impressed. Expanding charms were very difficult especially for young witches and wizards. Yet another reason his family was totally wrong when it came to blood purity. As much as she annoyed him, Hermione Granger was likely the most powerful witch in the entire school. Being Muggle-born or Pureblood had nothing to do with magical aptitude.

Hermione and Draco spent the next hour tweaking the cabinet. After the fifth try, when they opened the cabinet, the apple had vanished. "Holy shit..." Draco gasped, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate..." Hermione scolded, shutting the cabinet door again. She muttered the incantation again and pulled the cabinet door open. There, sitting in the bottom of the cabinet was the apple. Draco reached out for it and flipped it in his hands until he and Hermione were looking at a large bite mark left there by either Borgin or Burkes.

"Wow..." Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Draco said, still staring at the apple. "Well, we fixed it." He was almost sad about it. The task had been weighing on him for months, but now that it was done, he'd have to actually let the Death Eaters into the school...

Hermione shook her head. "No," Hermione said. "This is enough for now, but it's not done. We still don't know if living things can travel through the cabinet."

Draco hadn't thought of that. His features brightened a little. "So, when do we work on that?"

"Not until after Christmas," Hermione said, covering up the Vanishing Cabinet again. "This will be enough progress to satisfy Vo...The Dark Lord. Further, it gives you reason to stay until Christmas Eve and come back on New Years," Hermione explained. It made sense.

"Shall we head back down?" Draco asked, lifting Harry's cloak from the floor. A sick part of him was actually looking forward to curling around her tight little body again. He ignored the internal monologue that was yelling at him that she was an uptight know-it-all. His mind had already started down this disturbing path, he might as well get a little pleasure out of it in the moment. He could regret it later.

"Actually, it's way past curfew. I think you can make it back without being detected now," Hermione said looking at her watch nervously. She couldn't do another twenty minutes pressed against him. The stress of the job was already getting to her where he was concerned. She didn't need the firm ripples of his Quidditch honed body pressed against her. _Ugh! _As if she needed one more thing to worry about.

Draco was disappointed, but didn't let it show for one second. He just nodded, smirked, and said, "Night, Granger." He'd have plenty more opportunity to play with her. They'd be meeting more and more as time wore on, and he wasn't quite so upset about that fact anymore. It wasn't like he loved her or any stupid nonsense like that. He didn't even know if he liked her. But, he was intrigued by her. That was something unusual for him. How could she be such a stuck up priss one moment and such a brilliant rule breaker the next? He was beginning to realize that there was much more to her than he'd considered at the beginning of this endeavor.

"Night, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled. She let him leave first, before heaving a deep breath and following him out. If she didn't know better she'd say he was flirting with her. Of course, that was insane. Draco Malfoy would never flirt with a Muggle-born. Nor would he flirt with a plain 'know-it-all' like her - not that she wanted him to, mind.

That night, she crawled into bed and trying to work through her confusing feelings about Malfoy. The word 'feelings' wasn't quite right. She didn't have feelings for him. He was still an unbelievable arse most of the time. However, since he practiced his Legilimency on her for the first time, he'd been...different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was less hostile. He was still sarcastic and snarky as ever, and when she pushed him too far he'd push right back, but he seemed resigned and even comfortable with her roll in his life.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side. Why was she even thinking about this? What did she care if Malfoy was comfortable? She certainly wasn't. Though, she had to admit, the hours she spent working with him, while frustrating, had also been free of the typical needling she was getting from Ron, and the concerned protectiveness she got from Harry most of the time. For once, she was treated like an equal, at least in ability and intelligence. How ironic that it was the boy who used to call her a Mudblood that made her feel that way.

* * *

Hermione yawned for the thirty-seventh time in about an hour. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking up at her through his messy bangs as they attempted to work on their Charms essay. She'd been looking tired lately, she knew, and he was always so protective where she was concerned.

"Just tired," Hermione said, yawning again. "Burning the candle at both ends, you know," she said with a shrug. It was true. Christmas would, hopefully, be a little less stressful, so she could catch up on her sleep.

"Well, it will be a long overdue break come Christmas," Ron replied. "When can we expect you at the Burrow, by the way? Mum wanted to know. I know you usually spend Christmas Eve and Day with your parents, but you're coming over after, right?" Ron asked, hopefully. Hermione knew he liked having Hermione and Harry over on breaks because he had less of a chance of blending into the sea of redheaded Weasleys with them around.

"Actually, Ron," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "I've got to stay here this Christmas." The thought was devastating to her, actually. In all her years at Hogwarts, she'd always made it a point to be home for Christmas. She and her parents had stayed close even with her long absences from home. They wrote her often, and she wrote to them as well. She knew they'd been disappointed when she told them she'd be staying at school this year. She'd had no choice though. Draco would need her at Hogwarts in case of an emergency, and that was more important than one Christmas at home. She'd make it up to them when the war was over.

"What? No, Hermione!" Ron whined.

"I have to..." Hermione started, but Harry took up for her.

"It's for her job, Ron. She has to stay," Harry explained. "Let it go." Hermione smiled up at her best friend and he winked back at her before turning his attention back to his Charms essay. Harry did not mention that he'd decided to stay back with Hermione to keep her company and to continue work with Dumbledore. He didn't want to risk Ron demanding to stay back as well, so he was waiting until the last minute to tell them. Ron was a great friend to him, and he _did_ appreciate his help, but when it came to these kinds of 'gray area' issues, Ron had a little difficulty. Things were too 'black & white' in Ron's world.

"Aren't you inviting _Lavender _home, this year anyway?" Hermione asked with a slight edge to her voice. She didn't know why she was choosing to pick a fight, but that blonde bimbo really got under her skin. It wasn't so much that she liked Ron anymore. Well, she did, but she didn't. Her feelings where he was concerned were more than confusing. She didn't want him, but she also didn't like being cast aside for a blithering idiot. It made her self-conscious and she didn't like feeling that way. In the end, the only boy who'd ever shown interest in her was Viktor Krum, and he was a little weird if she was being honest.

"Of course, you are probably right," Ron said, not even picking up on her tone. "I guess Mum would like to meet her officially," he said, cheering up a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she saw Harry kick Ron under the table.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ron cried, rubbing his shin, but the look Harry shot him was enough to shut him up. Hermione chuckled under her breath as she turned her attention back to her Charms essay. Six more inches and she could go to bed. Merlin, she was tired.

* * *

Draco handed over his Mother's letter to Snape, slouching down in the chair that he usually occupied during their lessons. "I thought you might want to see this," he said. Before Snape could respond he added, "I've already shown it to Granger. But since you are on the inside, I thought you should know."

His mother had sent him a letter that morning. He watched as Snape perused the letter he'd read at least fifty times since he'd received it.

_Dearest Dragon,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you will be late coming home, but Severus assures me you will be well looked after. He's a good man, you should trust him. He can help you, and then this whole thing can be over with. You can come home._

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I don't hear from you as often as I'd like. The Dark Lord is growing ever more impatient with your progress, but I've informed him that you have made great strides. He seemed to be pleased by this. Moreover, he is working hard to breach Azkaban security, freeing many of his most faithful servants in time for the Christmas festivities. You know I have little taste for such things, but it will be nice to have your father home for the holidays. The Manor is cold and lonely without you both._

_Please keep hard at work, my son. You are our only hope of survival. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to hesitance. I know you will do your best. Send Severus my best wishes._

_With Love,_

_Mother._

"You knew this was a possibility, Draco," Snape said, handing the letter back to him.

"Yes, I know," he was reminded of Hermione's reaction earlier that day. She'd looked at him with sympathetic eyes and told him that they would work it out. It was a much more comforting reaction than the one that his Godfather was currently giving him, but he understood that Granger and Severus were two totally different people. No matter what he could say about her, he couldn't say Granger wasn't a kind person. Even to him, when he behaved himself.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Lucius," Snape assured. "He will be so wrapped up in gaining the Dark Lord's favor again, you likely won't see much of him. The time you do spend with him will be more focused on trying to help you with your mission. He has nothing to gain unless you are successful," Snape reminded him.

"True," Draco said with a shudder. "Well, I guess we should get on with the lesson then."

* * *

_Draco stood before the Dark Lord, eyes raised to look into the evil red of his master's. His brain felt larger as it was invaded with extreme force. He wondered if it hurt this badly for Granger when he was inside her mind._

"_Someone is keeping something from me," the Dark Lord bellowed. Draco swallowed hard, his palms growing sweaty. He knew. Oh god, he knew and now the end was coming._

"_Someone has been working with the filthy Mudblood to circumvent my will!" the serpentine man yelled, his face twisted in rage._

"_Sir, I assure you..." Draco started trying to find any way out of this situation. He looked for an exit, but the Death Eaters were surrounding him. He looked for Severus, but he was nowhere to be found. He was unprepared and totally surrounded._

"_Silence!" Voldemort cut him off. "You have disappointed me, Draco." The Dark Lord cried. "Avada Kedavra!"_

Draco woke with a start, drenched in sweat and immediately looked around to make sure he hadn't woken any of his roommates. Luckily for him, Crabbe and Goyle slept like the dead, and Slytherins slept only three to a room.

His heart was racing as he tried to shake the memory of the dream from his head. It was no use. It was burned in there. He couldn't help but think about the fact that the dream was completely and totally possible. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't a spy. He was a sixteen-year-old kid who was playing a man's game. His pride didn't want to admit it, but it was so true.

He had to get out of there. It was three o'clock in the morning. The chances that the common room was vacant were high. He slipped on his dressing robe and some slippers before creeping down the stairs. He paced the common room for nearly a half hour, working up to a near frenzy over his lack of preparation for what he had been asked to do. In three weeks, he'd have to stand in the same room with the Dark Lord, and all the traitorous thoughts would be in his brain for the man to read if he cracked the barriers. Further, his Defensive skills were mediocre at best.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He had no time and he _had_ to be ready. He pulled Granger's Galleon out of his pocket and hesitated for only a moment before placing his wand over it. Hopefully she wouldn't kick his ass for waking her at this hour, but she was the only person who could help him.

* * *

Hermione was woken from a deep sleep by the feeling of her wrist catching fire. "Fuck!" she mumbled, pulling the Galleon that she'd had attached like a charm to her mother's bracelet away from her skin. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking down at the message left on the burning coin.

_RoR ASAP._

She grunted in frustration before flipping the covers off her body. _What the hell could he want at this hour?_ she thought to herself.

Then a terrifying thought ripped though her. What if he'd been summoned? They weren't ready for that. God, he must have been terrified. She hurried out of the room, not even bothering to make herself presentable. She simply threw the invisibility cloak over her and slipped out of the room. She really needed to come up with a personal silencing charm so she didn't have to keep creeping around.

Once out of the room she ran to the Room of Requirement, almost out of breath by the time she got there. She passed the wall three times, thinking of a place to meet Draco and hurried through the door, pulling the cloak off her once she was inside.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, seeing him pacing the floor. "You haven't been called or anything, have you?"

Draco noticed her voice tremble, and shook his head. "No...it's..." He struggled to find the words to explain why he was so freaked out. That was, until he look up to see her fully. She was standing there in nothing more than the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen and a thin tee shirt that left little to the imagination. Further, her hair was a colossal mess. She looked recently shagged, if he was being honest, and he had to control the urge to growl in appreciation.

"Wow, Granger, you wear _that_ to bed?" he asked, thoughts of his dream temporarily pushed from his brain.

"Malfoy, if you called me here to talk about my clothing choices at four in the morning, I'll murder you!" Hermione growled, tugging at her shirt and crossing her legs as if that would cover her. All it served to do was cause her clothes to tighten around her curves, which it turned out, she surprisingly had.

Draco swallowed as he imagined what was under the very tiny outfit she was wearing. As his mind began to wander into dangerous territory, he shook himself and refocused. "No," he said, clearing his throat. "I...I maybe shouldn't have called you this late. Obviously you were asleep."

"You think?" Hermione huffed, moving past him and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Right," Draco said, pulling his eyes away from her. No way could he concentrate when she looked like that. "It was a dream," he said, looking down at his feet. It was difficult being vulnerable in front of her. He supposed her state of undress helped him be honest with her. She was a little vulnerable, herself, at the moment.

"What kind of dream?" Hermione asked, the bite no longer in her voice.

Draco relayed the dream and Hermione listened as he explained to her why it had freaked him out. She didn't say anything for a long moment.

"That is to be expected," she said. "I mean, there is a lot on your plate. To be honest, you _aren't_ prepared...yet."

"How will I ever be prepared," Draco said, daring a look at her. "I mean, Snape had been studying this stuff for years before he decided to switch sides. I've been doing this for months." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and Hermione honestly felt sorry for him. He was clearly traumatized by his dream. She'd be lying if she didn't agree that he needed more work. Luckily for them, he wouldn't be called until after Christmas most likely, but even then, would he be ready?

"Malfoy," she said, to get his attention. He looked up at her and she attempted to smile at him. It was awkward; as it was the first genuine smile she'd ever sent his way. "I've never failed at anything in my life, and I will not fail at this." Draco smirked at her. Leave it to Granger to turn this into a challenge.

"You are right. We need to work harder," Hermione admitted. "After our most recent Occlumency lesson together, I think you are coming along well there. If I were you, I wouldn't worry so much about that. But Defensive spells might be something you and I could work on together...if you want to, that is," Hermione added.

Draco looked at her quizzically, "Aren't you supposed to _order_ me to do things, Granger?" he asked with a roll of the eyes.

Hermione huffed impatiently. "Malfoy, can we not do this? I don't want to order you to do anything. I had my doubts before, but I know you are serious about this now. I'm just trying to help you get ready for _both_ of our sakes."

"How does this affect you? You get to stay here at the castle while I have to go into the snake pit," Draco scoffed, turning away from her again. It was hard to be irritated with her when she looked so fucking...bangable.

"How...how does this affect me?" Hermione sputtered, standing from the couch in frustration. "Are you kidding me, Malfoy?" She paced back and forth, and Draco couldn't help but look at her now. She was so hot when she was worked up. Why the hell were his eyes trained on her stupid tits?

"In case it escaped your notice, _Malfoy_, I am one of those _Mudbloods_ the Death Eaters and _Voldemort_ want to eradicate from the earth. In case you didn't realize, my life is on the line here too!" Hermione shouted as she whipped around to face him.

Her face was flushed and her breath was coming out in pants, and he was just barely able to push the dirty thoughts about her out of his mind to listen to what she was saying. She was right, of course. He might be fighting on the front lines of this war, but her life hung on the outcome. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he said, not even choking on the words. He never said sorry, but he actually was, in this case. "Sit down." She did as she was told, surprisingly. His apology likely shocked her into submission. "I hadn't thought about it like that," he admitted.

"Look, Malfoy. We are stuck with each other on this," Hermione said, finally deciding the best way to keep her modesty was to cross her arms over her chest. Draco was both relieved and upset by this. "I trust you. Do you trust me?" she asked. Her brown eyes were penetrating him with emotions he couldn't define.

"I trust you, Granger," he finally said, and it was true. For some reason, he _did_ trust her. Perhaps it was because she'd already put so much on the line to help him. Perhaps it was because she just was a trustworthy person. Either way, he'd called _her_ in the middle of the night after a disturbing dream. If that wasn't some sort of statement of trust, he didn't know what was.

"Okay then," she said with conviction. "If you'd like to start working on Defensive magic, we can start tomorrow. I understand you didn't get a chance to join Dumbledore's Army last year, so you might need a bit of work," she said, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Yeah, well I was an idiot last year," Draco said, smirking back at her.

"I couldn't agree more, Malfoy," Hermione said, her lips pulling into a full grin.

"Don't you think, if we are working together you could call me Draco?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Only if you call me Hermione," Hermione countered.

"Alright, Granger. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said, getting up from the couch. He was almost to the door when he turned around and looked back down at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione said with a slight smile as she watched him walk out the door. Her mind was reeling at the events that had just unfolded. Nothing really happened, and yet, it seemed like everything had changed. Perhaps she might just make it through this process without killing Malfoy.


	5. Slumber Party

**Slumber Party**

* * *

"Granger, if you tell me to focus one more time, so help me..." Draco growled as he flipped his bangs out of his face.

Hermione sighed. "But you _do_ have to focus," Hermione explained. "What is your happy memory anyway?" Hermione asked, as she absentmindedly let her Patronus otter prance around her. They'd been in Defensive training for over a week and he'd still not been able to produce a wisp of a Patronus, let alone a real one.

"The first time I flew on a broom," Draco muttered. Hermione almost burst out laughing. The fact that Malfoy and Harry picked the same 'happy memory' was comical considering they hated each other. After a month with Malfoy, she'd discovered that he and her best friend were actually a _lot_ alike. The only difference was that Harry had allowed his terrible childhood to strengthen him, while Draco still carried it around like baggage.

"That will not work," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well what is _your_ happy memory then," Draco huffed, growing frustrated with both his lack of success and her apparent mastery of the skill.

Hermione blushed and looked down. It was a personal question, but as she'd just asked him the same thing, she figured she owed him the answer. "I was thinking about my family. Two Christmases ago, I got to spend the entire break with them. We did all of our old traditions and I remember thinking how much I was loved and how much I loved them. It's sappy I know..." she trailed off, her face a brilliant shade of red.

Draco's features softened, as much as they really ever did. "It sounds nice," he said, averting his eyes from her. He had no idea what it was like to feel that loved. Sure, when he was little his mother coddled him, but the minute that Lucius felt he was of age, those times ended and he was set on the course to Death Eatersville.

"You have to think back on the happiest you've ever been in your life," Hermione instructed, trying to change topics. "Think hard, and when you have it, focus on that memory with all your might."

Draco wracked his brain. He had a few fond memories, but nothing really caught him. It saddened him to realize that, no matter what he put out for everyone else to see, he'd led a fairly lonely life. There was one thing. He was about five years old and his mother had taken him to the Wizarding circus. His father thought such things were frivolous, but he loved it. It was the one and only time he and his mother had a day to themselves doing something completely undignified.

"I think I have one," he said, after several minutes of concentration.

"Okay, good. Now try again." Hermione instructed.

Draco immersed himself in the memory for a moment before shouting, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery blue mist sprang from the tip of his wand and he immediately looked at Hermione in question.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling proudly at him. It struck him that it was the first time he'd ever seen someone look at him that way that wasn't his mother. "That's good. Not quite strong enough, but it will work in a bind," Hermione said.

"Why doesn't it have form?" Draco asked. If that was the happiest memory he had, and it couldn't produce a full-blown Patronus, then how would he ever be able to.

"The memory just isn't happy enough," Hermione explained. The wispy Patronus died at her words. "But we will work on it. That will be fine for now."

Draco just nodded dumbly. How pathetic. He couldn't even produce a happy enough memory to make a Patronus work. "What's next then?" Draco asked with a heavy sigh.

"Actually, I think that's enough for today," Hermione said flopping on the couch. They'd been hard at work for hours and it was late in the night by now. "But I did want to discuss something with you about Christmas Eve." She'd been putting off discussing it, but with less than two weeks until then, she really needed to bring it up.

"What about it?" Draco bristled. He hated thinking about what he could be called to do that night.

"We need to come up with some sort of protocol for you to get back to me if you need to while you are home," Hermione said. She'd already discussed it with Dumbledore, and he agreed. Something had to be set up so that Draco could return to Hogwarts to give her news in the event that it was necessary.

"Well," Draco said, sliding onto the couch next to her. His muscles were tired from standing at attention for hours and he didn't have the mental strength for a lengthy discussion. However, she was right. He needed to be able to contact her if the need arose. "I have a lot of leeway at home. My parents rarely ask me where I'm going or what I'm doing. That shouldn't be a problem. Getting back to Hogwarts will be a struggle. I can't Apparate in, and I'm not even sure I can get past the wards if I tried to walk in."

"I'll take care of that," Hermione said. She knew she and Dumbledore could work out a way to get Draco safely in and out undetected. "If you need me, or if something happens that your cover is blown, or anything, you can come back to the castle. Use the Galleon to alert me of your arrival, and I'll come to you," Hermione explained.

Draco nodded. "And if I _can't_ get out?" Draco asked.

"If your cover is blown or you are in danger, I want you to come back here immediately," Hermione said seriously. His safety was more important than his place in the Death Eaters - to her at least. That thought was scary in itself.

Draco swallowed. He wondered if that was her personal feeling or Dumbledore's explicit orders. He really wanted to believe that she cared about him, even if the idea was totally preposterous.

"If it is information you need to send me, and you can't leave, send it little by little through the Galleon, I guess," Hermione said. "It will be like texting. Not as efficient, but it will get the job done in a pinch."

"Texting?" Draco asked. _What the hell was texting?_

Hermione laughed aloud and shook her head. "Sorry, I sometimes forget that Harry is the only one who knows about Muggle technology around here. Instead of sending OWLs for quick messages, muggles use mobile devices that allow them to contact each other any time, any place. One of the features of those devices is 'texting' where they type out words that are sent from one device to another. It's very much like our Galleon, only electronic instead of magical," Hermione explained. It was very _Twilight Zone_ sitting in the Room of Requirement talking to Draco Malfoy about Muggle technology, but a lot had changed in the last month.

"Huh," Draco replied. He rather wished he'd taken Muggle Studies now. Of course, his family would have had a fucking heart attack at the mere mention of it. But it seemed that many muggles had simply bypassed the need for magic though invention. That was pretty impressive. "Well, anyway, I guess I get what you are saying."

"Yeah. So..." Hermione said, looking over at him. She was really comfortable and didn't really want to move.

"So..." he said, looking back at her. The fatigue he'd been feeling for weeks was setting in.

"I'm so tired," Hermione mumbled. laying her head back on the couch and closing her eyes. "Just five minutes..." she was asleep before she could finish the sentence.

Draco sighed. He considered waking her up, but she _did_ look peaceful there. And he could understand her desire to fall asleep. As tired as he was, she had to be more tired. On top of her lessons with him, she had weekly meetings with Dumbledore, and hadn't missed a homework assignment yet. He knew his grades were slipping, but Hermione wasn't letting hers. He shut his eyes and envisioned a bed, which promptly appeared in the center of the room.

With great effort, he hauled himself from the couch and moved over to her. She mumbled something incoherent as he slipped his arms around her and pull her into them. He didn't know why he was actually taking care of her. It wasn't like he_cared_. Though, of course he did. Her diligence in helping him was rewarded with admiration from him. If she was wearing herself thin to help him, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at that fact.

Her head rested gently on his shoulder, and he was surprised at how light she felt in his arms. Of course she'd always been petite, but it seemed the stress she was experiencing was affecting her eating habits as well. Come to think of it, she'd skipped more than one meal in the Great Hall over the last few weeks.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she smacked her lips together when he carried her to the bed. He ignored the stirring in his pants as he laid her down, slipped off her shoes, and pulled the covers back placing her underneath them. She immediately flipped onto her stomach and her breath evened. She was rather adorable when she slept. The pout she donned when she was deep in thought extended to her sleep, it seemed.

He briefly considered leaving her there, but he had a feeling she'd feel strange about waking up alone in the Room of Requirement without explanation of how she got into a bed. Besides, he didn't really want to trek all the way down to the dungeons. Plus, it was nearly 2:00am. He sighed again and pulled a blanket out of thin air, settling on the couch. He'd just get a few hours sleep and then wake Hermione and make his way back to his own room.

* * *

Hermione stirred and was immediately aware that she was _not_ in her bed in Gryffindor Tower. She moaned and stretched her arms over her head as she sat up in the large four poster bed she was currently in. She tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was explaining mobile phones to Malfoy...

Her eyes darted to the couch where she'd fallen asleep and she saw him lying there, cuddled under a blanket. "What the..." she started, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She was pleased to notice she was still fully dressed. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him. The likelihood of him even wanting to take advantage of her was slim, but the way she'd been thinking about him lately, she couldn't be sure she didn't say something stupid while half-asleep.

She quietly moved over to the couch and stared at the boy in front of her. He looked so...innocent when he was sleeping. He looked calm too. It was a look she never saw on him before. It was immensely attractive. Why had he stayed? Why had he let her sleep? Why had he concocted a bed for her to sleep in? These were all questions she wanted answers to, but didn't think she'd have the nerve to ask.

"Malfoy..." she called quietly, trying to wake him. "Malfoy," she called again, this time shaking his shoulder lightly. He mumbled something and rolled away from her. She chuckled at him and shook harder. "Malfoy!" she said a little louder.

"Go 'way..." he grumbled, still holding on to the last moments of sleep.

"Nope, it's time to get up," Hermione sing-songed.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh before turning over and opening his eyes. His shocked expression told her that he was just as surprised to find himself not in his bed, and staring at _her_ instead of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Morning, sunshine," Hermione laughed as he sat up and rubbed his face in his hands.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, his voice still groggy from sleep. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he sounded in the morning. She immediately scolded herself for the thought.

Hermione looked down at her watch. "Almost noon," she said, a little shocked to find she'd slept that late. Ever since she'd taken on the role of his handler, she hadn't gotten more than five hours of sleep a night. It was a good thing it was Saturday. She still needed to do her DADA essay, but other than that, her weekend was rather free.

"Wow..." Draco said. He hadn't had a good night sleep in over a year. He hadn't had a long night sleep in months. "Usually I only get about four or five hours," he said more to himself.

"Me too," Hermione said sitting next to him on the couch when he moved over. Her stomach growled and she blushed when Draco laughed out loud.

"When was the last time you ate, Granger?" He asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in his perfectly creased pants.

Hermione blushed again. "Ummm, yesterday morning...I think," she said.

"Granger, you are going to end up being a shit partner if you starve yourself to death." Draco said, shaking his head at her. Suddenly he called out for a House-elf who he instructed to bring them breakfast. A matter of seconds passed before there was a table of breakfast foods on the table in front of them.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Why didn't I think of that last night?" she chuckled.

"It's hard to concentrate in my presence," Draco joked. A small part of him sort of wished that were true. He knew Hermione saw him as a burden, and that only endeared her to him more. Most girls acted like blithering idiots trying to get his attention - even other Houses. Hermione had never done that. It made her more intriguing. How the hell had she gone from the most annoying girl on the planet to intriguing? He shook his head of the thoughts and turned his attention to breakfast which Granger was already inhaling after she snorted at his comment.

"Anyway," Hermione said after she'd polished off her second muffin, "I guess I better be going." She looked down at her hands. Truth be told, she didn't really want to. She felt oddly comfortable with Malfoy. Even when he was being a git, he reminded her that they were in this together. Having a partner, while a first seemed daunting, was now a blessing. She just wished they didn't have such a difficult task ahead of them.

"Got to go make sure Pothead and the Weasel are fully functioning without you?" Draco countered, wiping the crumbs of his own muffin off his hands.

Hermione huffed irritably. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

"What?" Draco asked, playing dumb.

"When we are having a perfectly comfortable time together, you always say something to disparage my friends. You know, Harry is in this just as much as you, if not more so," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He never asked for any of this."

"What, you think I did?" Draco countered, a bite to his voice.

"Of course not!" Hermione shouted. "None of us did. I never asked for Purebloods to see me as inferior. Harry never asked for the weight of the world to be placed on his shoulders. And you never asked to choose between family and what is right, but that's where we are, Draco!" she cried, not even realizing that she'd used his first name.

Draco, however, did notice it. He'd wanted her to use it for days now. She never did. She was stubborn. It was always Malfoy. Furthermore, her chest was heaving and her eyes were blazing in a delightful way that made him want to throw her down on the bed in front of them and see what that anger could _really _do.

"Fine, keep your knickers on, Granger," Draco laughed. "All I'm saying is, it's Saturday. Where could you possibly have to go?"

Hermione looked at him, puzzled for a moment before playing with a loose strand of her top. "What, you want me to stay?" she asked, not daring to look at him in the eye. Truth be told, she wanted to stay. In some strange way, the Room of Requirement was her little place with him. It was their secret, and she liked the thought of that. It was something that she didn't have to share with her friends because they didn't want to know about it.

"Whatever you want," Draco shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, but his eagerness licked at the edge of his voice. He_really_ didn't want to go back to his common room and deal with the Slytherins. It was trying, and he needed a break.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking up at him through her lashes. "I'll stay. But I have to finish my DADA essay because you and I need to work on offensive spells tomorrow."

As she said it, a large table appeared at the edge of the room with two chairs and a pile of books. "This room is amazing..." she breathed, her eyes widening with delight. Draco smirked at her before moving over to the table after her.

"I've put the DADA essay off too," Draco said. "Though I'm fairly certain Snape will give me a pass. It's not like he doesn't know the stress I'm under."

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "well, some of us do not get that luxury." Draco chuckled and flipped his book open. Granger was a feisty one. Moreover, he was likely going to get to see that unhinged Granger he'd caught sight of a few weeks ago. Her lips were already turning into an adorable pout as she pulled out her book.

* * *

"Come on, you can't be serious!" Draco countered. After two hours, and some help from each other, they'd finished their homework and were currently launched in a heated debate about the integration of werewolves into society at large.

"Of course I'm serious!" Hermione shrieked. "How can _you_ be so closed minded? I mean, they are people. And with the Wolfsbane..."

"You know as well as I do that the Wolfsbane is still not perfected. Besides, how are you going to force them to take it? What's next, will the Ministry force centaurs to attend anger management?" Draco countered. Merlin's trousers, he liked riling her up. The girl was so passionate. He used to think she was an uptight swot, but now he knew what her real issue was. She was a fucking bleeding heart and it was adorable as hell.

"No, of course not. But it's not impossible for laws to be changed to ensure the safety of the public while also allowing werewolves equal rights," Hermione replied. "I, for one, hope to perfect the Wolfsbane after graduation," she answered stiffly. "Besides, why wouldn't they _want_ to take the potion? The change is very painful to their psyche when they can't remember their humanity." She remembered nights at Grimmauld Place when Lupin writhed and screamed in pain even with the Wolfsbane. To add the mental strife would be too much.

Draco rolled his eyes at her blind idealism. "Granger, have you ever met Greyback? He's not alone. Many of them enjoy being the wolf."

"Not all," Hermione said stubbornly. "Not most even. Look at Lupin. He is a good man, and he can barely get a job because of...bigots like you!" she shouted.

"Hey now, Granger," Draco said, a little more bite to his voice. "I'm not being bigoted. I'm being realistic. I'm not saying that they haven't gotten a bad rap, mostly due to the likes of Greyback. However," Draco said, pausing for effect, "if you start integrating them into society, all you will do is create a terrified populous."

"So, I guess we should just do nothing," Hermione huffed.

Draco chuckled again. "You, do nothing. Very unlikely," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, her voice accusing.

"Merlin, Granger, you don't like to be questioned do you?" Draco laughed again. "All it means is that, if anyone has the perseverance to change the world, it's you." He immediately regretted the words as they left his mouth. He'd said far too much. The last thing he needed was for his ridiculous crush to be uncovered to her.

Hermione blushed furious and looked away from him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say that was a compliment," she said, but she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Take it how you want to," Draco said, reverting back to his detached manner. He looked up at the clock hanging over the door and his eyes doubled. "Merlin, it's almost dinner time!" he gasped. Five hours had passed since they'd woken up, and he couldn't even tell where the time had gone. He was having, dare he admit...fun...with Hermione Granger.

"Five!" Hermione screeched, pulling her books and parchment together. "I've got to go. Harry and Ron will have probably sent out a search party by now."

Draco wanted to stop her, but he knew it was time for them to part ways for the day. If he didn't at least make a showing with the Slytherins, Nott would surely point out his conspicuous absence. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Let's make it 8:00. I want to get to bed at a decent hour tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Especially since we have an Occlumency lesson with Snape on Monday."

Draco nodded. "No chance I could get Potter's cloak," he smirked back.

"No can do," Hermione said. "Besides, if you play your cards right, it will look like you're performing your duties up in the Room of Requirement." Draco nodded. Her logic was sound. He followed her out the door, only she was hidden behind Potter's cloak so he couldn't see her.

He waited until he was obviously out of ear and eye shot before letting out a shaky breath. That girl was affecting him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Worse, he wasn't sure he cared.

* * *

Hermione looked frantically for Harry and Ron in the common room. Dinner hadn't started yet, so they had to be around somewhere. Finally, she threw caution to the wind and moved up the stairs to the boy's dorm two at a time. She finally breathed a sigh of relief when she found them sitting on Harry's bed discussing something.

"Hey," she called out to them. Her relief quickly faded when she saw the way they were looking at her. Harry looked both relieved and worried while Ron looked like he was ready to spit fire.

"Where the hell have you been," Ron demanded.

Hermione put her hands up in surrender, moving into the room and sitting next to Harry on his bed. "Just calm down. I'll explain," Hermione said.

"You are okay, right, Hermione?" Harry said, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes. I was in the Room of Requirement," Hermione said, looking down as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"O...kay," Harry said, clearly needing more information. Ron was silently fuming.

"Last night I had a lesson with Malfoy," she said, after she cast a _Muffliato_ on the room, just in case.

"I knew it..." Ron snapped, but Hermione cut him off.

"Will you let me finish," she huffed. "Anyway, we were working on...something kind of difficult. And I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Well, I kind of...fell asleep on the couch," Hermione said. She debated about whether or not to tell them the whole story, but she supposed explaining where she was all day would be difficult to do without explaining how she woke up.

"Did he do something to you, Hermione?" Harry asked, rubbing her back comfortingly. He shot Ron a glare before the taller boy could even begin his tirade.

"No!" Hermione quickly answered. "Nothing like that. He didn't want to wake me up, so he moved me to a bed where I slept all night." Ron's eyes grew even larger as his face became red. She quickly continued before he could blow.

"We've both been burning the midnight oil lately. He's very stressed. So he crashed on the couch. We slept until mid-day and then did our homework," Hermione explained. "I should have let you know I was okay, but I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"You slept with Malfoy!" Ron shouted, when he was finally able to find his words.

"No, I didn't sleep with Malfoy. We weren't even close to each other." Hermione bristled. She knew Ron would be weird about the whole thing. But she looked up at Harry, trying to read his reaction. It seemed conflicted. Besides, it was none of Ron's business what she did. She understood that they might have been worried, and for that she was sorry, but treating her like a child would not be tolerated.

"As long as you are okay," Harry finally said. "But please don't do that again. We were worried sick when we found out you hadn't been to bed last night. At least send a Patronus if you have to."

"Send a...Harry are you bloody kidding!" Ron asked, unbelieving. "This better never happen again. She shouldn't even be working with the bloody ferret. Whatever happened to being mad at the git? You're spending every damn minute with him!"

Hermione bit her lip and counted to five to calm herself down. It was true that her perspective on Malfoy had changed. They'd formed a strange relationship, dare she said, friendship even. She trusted him and he trusted her. And, in reality, they were, at times, the only person the other could lean on. That was not something Ron would ever understand. Harry might. He had a similar relationship with Dumbledore. Perhaps that was why he was being so completely understanding. She just hoped Harry wasn't picturing Dumbledore naked like she'd been doing to Malfoy. Not that she would let herself think about _that_ at the moment.

"He isn't as bad as you think, Ron." Hermione tried to explain, but she knew it was hopeless. "Look, I can't do this with you. I have enough on my plate without dealing with your jealousy and blind hatred," she snapped, getting up from the bed. "I can take care of myself and you should give Draco more credit. He might just save us all." She smiled slightly at Harry before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Did she just call him _Draco?"_ Ron asked in disgust as she walked out of the room. Harry just nodded.

Hermione heard his question from outside the door and shuddered. Yes, she had called him Draco. Everything was getting confusing. The problem was, she'd never felt like she did about anyone before. It wasn't just attraction and it wasn't some epic crush. She didn't know what it was, but it felt...good.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

Ron had actually managed to not throw a fit when Harry informed him that he wouldn't be coming home with him at Christmas. Apparently, Lavender had appealed to his baser instincts. Moreover, he probably thought Harry staying behind would be good for Hermione. Not that he seemed to care about _Hermione_ per se. It was more like he wanted Harry to keep an eye on Draco while he was in the castle with her. Hermione was more than irritated by her friend's behavior. If he didn't want her, why the hell was he acting like a jealous boyfriend?

Finally, Ron and Ginny had gotten on the Hogwarts express with the rest of the school and Hermione and Harry both breathed a sigh of relief. "I love them, but it's nice to have some space," Hermione said, as she walked, hand-in-hand, with Harry back up to the castle. They would be among the few actually staying for Christmas. When the world realized that Voldemort had actually come back, parents were much more strict about forcing their children to come home for the holidays.

"I know what you mean," he said. Hermione noticed he looked tired, and figured whatever he was doing with Dumbledore must have been just as time consuming as her work with Malfoy.

"I've got to meet up with Snape and Malfoy, but do you want to hang out tonight?" Hermione asked as they entered the castle.

"Sure," Harry said, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "I just want to tell you that, I support you, Hermione. I know Ron doesn't get it, but I do. I don't like Malfoy much. I can't imagine a time when I will, but I do trust you."

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into her arms. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me. I know he's a little prickly, but he really does want to do what is right."

"Okay, you don't want to be late. Snape might give you a detention," Harry joked. He didn't know how to talk with Hermione about whatever it was she was doing with Malfoy. Besides, Dumbledore had already explained to him that Hermione wouldn't be at liberty to discuss much of it.

"Alright," Hermione said. "I'll see you at dinner then." Harry smiled and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower while she headed toward the DADA classroom. It was nice not to have to be covert about their meetings for a little while. The few people who had stayed back were mostly Muggle-born students, and younger. They wouldn't notice anything. Even better, no Slytherins but Draco had stayed.

"Miss Granger, you are late," Snape chastised.

"Sorry, sir. I was seeing the train off," Hermione explained, slipping into the desk next to Draco.

"Okay, let's get started," Snape drawled, ignoring her explanation.

"What are we doing today, sir?" Hermione asked, sitting up straighter in her chair. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled at her. She still got a little uptight in the meetings with Snape, but she was definitely getting more comfortable with the Potions professor. The stick lodged in her arse was far smaller than it had been on their first meeting.

"If you are willing. I'd like to work on emotional stimuli today," Snape said.

"Okay," Hermione said, shivering at the thought. She trusted Malfoy now. It didn't mean she wanted him being so keyed in to her emotions and feelings. Oh Merlin, what if he uncovered her ridiculous crush on him. She blushed but, luckily, kept her face straight.

Draco stood in front of her, as they usually did in these lessons, and waited for instruction. Apparently, he and Snape had already gone over the basics in their lessons previous because Snape offered little explanation before Draco was pressing into her brain.

She could feel him in there, and almost felt like she could interact with him though she didn't know how. He was gentle. It wasn't a forceful blow like it had been the first time. Each time he entered her mind it was easier and easier on her. She didn't know if she was getting used to it, or he was just getting better at it. She doubted that his courtesy was for her benefit alone.

He moved about inside her brain for only a few moments before pulling out completely. "Sir," he panted, as Hermione worked to catch her breath again as well.

"What is the strongest emotion you felt?" Snape asked.

Draco seemed slightly agitated, though she couldn't understand why that would be the case. It wasn't like she was murderous of anything. "Love..." Draco said, a sneer marring his features. Her breath caught. How could she have been feeling love? She certainly didn't love Draco Malfoy, and he and Harry were the only men she even interacted with much these days. Sure, she fantasized about him, but that was far from love. She didn't love anyone...

"Care to elaborate?" Snape asked, cocking his eyebrow at Draco. He seemed to know there was more to the story, but allowed his pupil to work it out for himself.

"She was feeling love for Potter," Draco spat out, not even daring to look at Hermione's face. It sickened him. He didn't know why his reaction was so strong, but the minute he felt her love for the other boy he wanted to punch the black haired git the in the face. His fist clinched around his wand and he worked on taking slow, even breaths.

"What!" Hermione shouted. Oh, _that _kind of love. Sure, she loved Harry deeply. He was her brother. He was the one constant in her world, knowing both the Wizarding and Muggle part of her life. Even her parents couldn't offer that.

"This is a common problem," Snape assured. "Miss Granger, are you in love with Potter?"

"No," Hermione said with a laugh. The thought of Harry as anything other than a brother was gross. Once, when they were about thirteen, they tried kissing each other and both ended up in fits of giggles, vowing never to do that again. "I love him. He's my best friend. But I'm not _in_ love with him," she explained.

Draco hid his sigh of relief. "But it felt so strong," Draco said, confused. He looked to Snape for some sort of explanation.

"Many emotions are similar when you make contact with them for the first time. Miss Granger, likely, just came from an encounter with Potter," Snape explained. "Her feelings for him would be at the forefront of her mind."

"Okay," Draco said. "So, what, I just prance around in Granger's brain until I become aware of which emotions mean what?"

"No!" Hermione answered for Snape. That sounded like a _terrible_ idea.

Snape smirked at them both. "Obviously that would not be advisable - or welcome, clearly," Hermione blushed. "It just means that you should not jump to conclusions when emotions are involved." Draco nodded before taking in a few instructions and raising his wand and entering her mind again.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted by the time she made it to dinner. Since the school was mostly deserted, Dumbledore had extended the head table to accommodate the seven students that stayed behind. In keeping with appearances, Draco situated himself next to Snape and didn't even look at anyone else at the table as he sat down but for a few sneers at the younger kids.

Hermione and Harry sat down at the other end of the table near McGonagall and Flitwick. "You look absolutely knackered, Hermione," Harry commented as he piled his plate with food.

"That's because I am," Hermione sighed. "I hate to say this, but I can't wait for Christmas. I need about three days of solid sleep." Harry just nodded. He could understand the feeling, though he thought Hermione was probably getting it even worse than he was.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Something Muggle," Hermione decided. "I don't care what it is, but I just want to revert. Call it a longing to be home if you will," she smirked.

"Sounds good to me. You know, I have an old game of Monopoly in my trunk. Don't even ask me how it got in there because I couldn't tell you," Harry laughed.

"God, I haven't played Monopoly since I was about ten years old," Hermione laughed.

Draco watched the two between small bites of dinner. Even though Granger had explained her relationship with Potter, he couldn't help but feel the jealousy rise up in his chest. If he were being honest with himself, he knew Potter was dealt a raw deal. He had no family to speak of, and he was thrust into a Wizarding war he didn't even know about until he was eleven years old. But when he saw how easily he could be with her... They touched and laughed like they belonged to each other, and he couldn't help but feel completely unsettled by that fact. And lonely too.

He mentally shook the thought from his head. It didn't help anything to wallow in self-pity. Besides, it wasn't like he had nothing with Granger. In fact, they shared a great deal more time together these days than she did with Potter. He'd long since given up chastising himself about his inappropriate feelings for the Gryffindor. He liked her. _Fine, whatever._

He watched as she and Harry linked arms and left for their common room before getting up to retreat to his own. He didn't have time to think about this trivial nonsense anyway. In four days time, he'd be in the den of Death Eaters, trying to stay alive. There was no telling what unspeakable acts he'd be asked to perform without hesitation, or whether or not he'd have to stand alone in front of the darkest wizard of all time. Granger was special, he knew that, but she wasn't special enough to get himself killed over.

He had to focus. For the next three days, he'd be working tirelessly with her on everything he'd need to know to prepare himself for the Dark Revel, as well as being home with his father - because, both of these events had already been confirmed by Snape as imminent - and he wouldn't have Snape or Granger there to help him.

* * *

"Granger, you are making me dizzy," Draco chuckled as he watched her pace the floor on the night before Christmas Eve. He'd slipped into an armchair and laid his head back to rest. He was dead tired.

"I'm just thinking..." she muttered absentmindedly. She was mumbling to herself and counting on her fingers. She was damned adorable when she was stressed to the brink. He knew the reality of his leaving was getting to her, and he was humbled by that fact. This wasn't just about the mission. She actually was worried about him. He'd only felt that sort of protection from his mother, and that was always with strings attached.

"We've been over this. I know how to contact you. I've learned enough defensive spells to get me out of harm's way if something happens." Draco said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yes I know," she huffed. "I'm just making sure I covered everything I could."

"You did," Draco said with a sigh. "Now sit your bony arse down and chill out."

Hermione's mouth hung open for a long moment before she did as she was told. Draco just smirked at her before laying his head back against the back of the chair.

"You think my arse is bony?" Hermione finally asked. He couldn't help it. He burst into outrageous laughter. Of all the things for her to pick out of what he'd said. Merlin he needed that. The tension and stress immediately left the room as they both laughed heartily.

"You have a very nice arse, Granger," Draco assured her when he'd calmed down enough to speak. Hermione's laughter died down and she looked up at Draco with an intense gaze that finally settled on his eyes. A new kind of tension bubbled up between the two of them. They stared at each other for a long moment before she broke the silence.

"Your arse isn't entirely disgusting either, Malfoy," she said, her voice quivering slightly. She couldn't believe she'd said it aloud, but he'd thrown her with his last comment. All she could do was respond with a non-committal, smart remark - nothing too revealing, but nothing that would blow him off either. She watched as his eyes blazed with an emotion she couldn't place as his gaze fell down to her lips. Merlin, he looked like he was going to kiss her.

Draco watched as Hermione's face displayed her every emotion. At first she seemed frightened, but that quickly gave way to a different intensity. She was looking at him like she wanted to tackle him...in a good way. He'd never seen that look on her face before, where anyone was concerned. The realization filled him with pride.

He stifled a groan as she licked her lips, and his body leaned in to her on reflex alone. "Malfoy..." she breathed, but whatever she was going to say was quickly cut off when Draco leaned the rest of the way in, on pure nerve, and captured her lips in his.

Kissing her was as good as he'd thought it would be. Her lips were soft and pliant, but she was kissing him back. It was tentative at first, but she was definitely responding. He turned off his brain and allowed himself to give over to the dramatic urge he'd had to kiss her for the last few weeks.

Hermione was shocked at first, but when he brain actually processed that he was really kissing her, her mouth responded instantly. His hands moved to her neck to pull her closer and her mouth slipped open as his tongue licked at her lips. She gasped as his lips moved against hers. She couldn't help it. She'd been kissed, but she'd never been kissed like this.

However, her rational mind wouldn't let her alone. She could not do this. She was his boss, for all intents and purposes. Moreover, this was _Malfoy_. Whatever he wanted, it couldn't be the same things she wanted. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. "We can't do this," she said, pulling away and increasing the distance between the two of them as she avoided eye contact with him at all costs.

Draco sighed in frustration. Their kiss had been hot, sensual, and fucking amazing. He'd wanted to do it for a while, and her response was more than enthusiastic. _What the hell was the problem?_ "Why?" he finally asked, leaning back in the chair again when he realized the kissing portion of the evening was over.

"You know why," Hermione harshly replied. "Whatever this is, it wouldn't work. We have to keep focus, or we will never make it out of this alive."

Draco scoffed. "So, you are telling me, if we kiss, the whole operation Dumbledore has been concocting over the last twenty years will blow up in our faces?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Of course not," she said irritably. She got up from the couch and began gathering her things. "But distractions will not help. Especially not now," she was flustered, he could tell. Their kiss affected her more than she wanted to admit, but she had a point, at least on the timing. He had to walk into the Snake Pit in a few hours time.

"Fine," Draco said, getting up to gather his own things. He stopped her before she made it to the door. His arm darted out and he flipped her around to face him. "But this isn't over. You can't just pretend things didn't happen because you are too scared to deal with them."

Hermione couldn't respond. He'd hit the nail on the head, but she didn't want to admit that to him. She slipped her arm out of his reach and made her way back to the door. Before she left, she turned around one more time, trying her best to retain a little professionalism, even as her heart raced and her lips were swollen with his kiss. "Just don't forget to keep me posted if anything happens that I need to know about," she said, her voice was polite but distant, and before he could respond, she was out the door.

He stood there for a moment, touching his lips where her own had been only moments before. If he thought acting on his urges would lessen them, he had been very wrong.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm sure he is fine." Harry said. He could not believe that he was talking to his best friend about the safety of Draco Malfoy. It was certainly not how he'd envisioned his Christmas, but he'd be there for her no matter what. He knew if something happened to Malfoy, Hermione would feel more than guilty. She'd let it eat at her. So, for her sake, he hoped Draco got through the week unharmed.

"I know," Hermione said, rubbing the Galleon against her wrist again out of habit. "Let's do something," she said.

"Sure," Harry smiled, draping his arm around her as he kicked his heels up onto the coffee table. "What do you want to do?"

"Wizard Chess?" she suggested. Anything to get her mind off of Malfoy. Visions of his death and the kiss they shared were battling for top billing in her mind, and she was sure to go mad. Why did that stupid git have to worm his way into her thoughts at every waking moment?

* * *

Draco was glad to find that, while his father had been released from Azkaban, his time was spent mostly with the Dark Lord, groveling and scraping for favor again. As Granger and Snape both predicted, his success with the apple in the vanishing cabinet was enough to take the heat off of him. _Thank Merlin._

He'd spent the bulk of the day with his mother, helping her put up the Christmas tree. The woman wouldn't lift a finger around the house all year, deeming it 'elves work', but at Christmas time, she always put up the decorations by hand. His father hated it, but it was a tradition he actually enjoyed. Besides, the more time he spent with his mother, the less time he had to block anyone and everyone out of his mind.

His eyes kept slipping over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. His presence at the special Christmas Revel had been formally requested on arrival to the Manor via one of the many Death Eaters who had been taking up shop there. Voldemort was holed up somewhere remote, but Draco had a feeling he'd be moving closer soon. He just hoped he was back to Hogwarts by the time it happened.

Twenty minutes. He had twenty minutes to prepare himself for the night ahead of him. He doubted twenty years would be enough. He'd already covered his bases. He informed his mother that he might be heading to Blaise Zabini's house after the revel just in case he needed to make a quick getaway. He chose Blaise, because the boy was not close to his family so he knew the story would never be checked.

He'd also prepared his mind. His blocks were all in place and would stay there until he was safely within the walls of Hogwarts. He hoped they were strong enough to stand an invasion by the Dark Lord. Moreover, he hoped that the Dark Lord would be too concerned with other business to even think about him.

He looked at the clock again. Ten minutes. He pulled Granger's galleon out of his pocked and tapped his wand on it, letting her know he was leaving for the revel. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to stay as informed as was safely possible.

He sighed and stood from his spot in the main living room where he'd been quietly reflecting for the past hour. His mother had left him alone, knowing he'd need to prepare himself for an audience with the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes and waited. Minutes later the Dark Mark on his left arm burned and he pressed his thumb against it, allowing the spontaneous apparition to pull him to his destination.

Luckily, he was not the first one there. The more people around, the better he could blend in. He found his father quickly and allowed the older man to pull him close. "I'm proud to share this with you, Draco," Lucius said. He looked haggard and at least 10 years older than he had the last time he saw him. His whole life he'd waited for his father to tell him he was proud. Now he was sickened by the thought.

"My friends," a hushed voice cried over the din of the room. Everyone immediately turned their attention to Voldemort who was standing near his throne in the center of the room. "Tonight is a celebration of the traditions we hold dear. Tonight we will send a message the Ministry and Dumbledore cannot ignore."

The Death Eaters cheered and Voldemort held up his hands to calm them down. "For our festivities tonight, I have a surprise, my friends," Voldemort nearly cooed to his sycophantic following. "Bring in the first!" he called.

None other than Fenrir Greyback burst through the room, dragging a badly beaten girl behind him. Draco was glad to be wearing a mask because the look of horror that crossed his features would have been a dead giveaway otherwise. The horror increased when he saw his own father step up to the girl.

"My Lord," Lucius began, reverently, "I know I'm most unworthy, but I'd like a go at this one," he said, indicating the girl lying bleeding on the floor. Draco swallowed hard. He'd never been so ashamed of the name Malfoy as he was in that moment. He watched, disgusted as the Dark Lord granted Lucius' request and his father kneeled on the ground next to the young woman. He couldn't even close his eyes as he watched his father defile a girl barely older than he was because it would give him away.

* * *

Hermione felt like she'd been holding her breath ever since she got Draco's message. She was waiting for him to send her a message declaring a dire emergency at any moment.

Harry was doing a good job of distracting her, and she was grateful for that. She had a feeling she could get away with murder where he was concerned tonight. He'd even let her win at chess, which everyone knew she was rubbish at.

"So, what would you be doing right now if you were at home?" Harry asked, in yet another attempt to take her mind off Malfoy.

"Hmmm, well," Hermione said looking at her watch. "It's just about 9:00, so we'd probably be finishing up Christmas Eve dinner and drinking cider in front of the tree. My parents like to sit quietly in front of the twinkling lights before midnight mass," Hermione explained. "Dad would be in the leather armchair, organizing his stamp collection most likely. Mum would be on the couch, knitting a scarf that will be so horrendous, no one would want to wear it." Hermione laughed. "And I, of course, would be buried in a book," she smiled.

"Sounds nice," Harry said, smiling back at her. It sounded amazing. It seemed Hermione and her parents were perfectly matched to each other. All three independent, but loving each other's company. He felt a pang of sadness as he realized he'd never had that with anyone but Ron and Hermione.

"It really is." Hermione said. "And tomorrow, I'd wake them up at the crack of dawn and we'd open presents before inhaling Christmas Brunch." Hermione smiled again at the memory.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him close to her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting my mind off of things," Hermione said.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Draco had seen more things than he ever wanted to see. His father had raped a girl. Greyback had bitten children. At least a dozen people had been tortured and killed. And for what? Because they were Muggles or Muggleborn? It was insanity. He was sickened with himself for ever even considering that he was better than these people. From what he could tell, Purebloods had it backward. If he ever questioned his defection from the Death Eaters, his resolve was iron clad now.

He hoped it would end soon. He'd been kept out of everything so far. Voldemort did not even acknowledge his presence. That was totally fine with him. Besides, it seemed the older Death Eaters didn't want to share when it came to the blood and mayhem anyway.

"Finally, my Death Eaters," Voldemort's voice cried over the ecstatic cheers of the crowd as another young woman was killed in front of them. "I have a special gift." He flicked his wand and the doors at the back of the room opened. Two figures were pushed into the room by McNair. "Does anyone know what we have here?"

The Death Eaters mumbled to themselves, obviously not knowing who the two people before them on the ground were. Draco peered over the shoulder of the cloaked man standing in front of him and his breath caught in his throat. _NO. No. No. No. No. _He felt his heart race as he looked at the faces of the man and woman who'd obviously been pulled from their homes in the middle of their Christmas festivities.

"Tonight, you have the honor, or murdering the parents of Potter's Mudblood pet." Voldemort screeched, his voice laced with glee. The crowd erupted in cheers and excited chatter, each bowing and scraping as the Dark Lord's feet to be the one to do it. Draco couldn't move. He stared into the eyes of the mustachioed man and pretty woman he'd seen in Hermione's head a month ago, and his heart sank. It was all he could do to control the urge to retch.


	7. Gone

**Gone**

* * *

Hermione looked up at the clock again. Harry had given up on getting her to stop, deciding that all distraction techniques had run their course. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to read while he watched. To the casual observer, they would look like lovers, enjoying each other's company on Christmas Eve night.

Harry knew that many did not understand their relationship. Cho had run off because of Hermione. Ginny didn't say much, but he could tell she was jealous of his relationship with Hermione even though he and Ginny were not together. Ron usually wanted to be the wedge between Harry and Hermione because, Harry suspected, he thought they were 'too close'. The funny thing was, neither of them had _any_ desire to make something romantic out of their precious relationship.

The idea _had _struck them, once. In third year, they tried to see if their relationship could have been more. After a few awkward kisses and caresses, it was decided that Hermione and Harry were destined to be friends only. But they were best friends. She was the sister he never got the chance of having. He was the brother she'd always wanted. They shared both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Hermione always had his back, even when Ron didn't.

Hermione flipped another page in her book without really reading it. It was nearly one in the morning. She guessed that was good news. The revel couldn't last much longer, and if Malfoy hadn't contacted her yet it would mean that, at the very least his cover hadn't been blown. She'd give it one more hour before heading to bed.

The thought barely got out of her head when the galleon at her wrist ignited. Her heart immediately went into overdrive as she pulled the coin from her skin and flipped it over to read it, casting a wary look at Harry first.

_RoR, now. Bring Potter._

Hermione read it aloud and Harry helped her to her feet as she was a little wobbly. "Come on," he said, taking her hand in his. "It might be nothing." He couldn't help but notice that Hermione's reaction was much stronger than just one of a handler to a spy. He wondered what was going on between them. Maybe they'd actually formed a friendship. As long as Draco remained trustworthy, he wouldn't have a problem with it, but if the boy stepped out of line, he'd have Harry to deal with.

Hermione and Harry quickly made their way to the seventh floor. As the whole place was empty they didn't have to bother with the invisibility cloak or other modes of stealth. When the door appeared with a pop, Hermione lead Harry inside and shut the door behind her.

Malfoy looked distressed, and she told him to calm down but he shook her off as he continued to pace. "What happened? Is your cover blown?" Hermione asked, fearing the worst.

"I...I mean...I..." Draco sputtered shaking his head. He tried to get the words to leave his mouth but as he saw her standing there, looking too concerned for _him_, the words got lodge in his throat.

"Does this have to do with me?" Harry tried to help. His presence had been requested. Perhaps the threat on his life had been heightened. _Great_, just what he needed.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice calm, "just tell me what you need to say. You know I won't judge you. Just tell me." Her voice was soft as she approached Draco, placing a gentle hand on his back. He flinched slightly but allowed her to keep it there. He turned to look into her eyes and she was more emotion there than she'd ever seen in him. He looked scared, sad, and intensely lonely in a way she'd never seen someone look before.

"Let's sit down," he said, finally deciding that he couldn't hold it back any longer. Hermione nodded and followed him over to the couch where Harry joined them. Draco took her hand in his for support. Harry had to admit, they seemed very comfortable with each other, but that was likely to be expected when they worked together so much. He almost felt like an intruder on an intimate moment, but he pushed the thought away, instead, gearing up for whatever Malfoy had to reveal.

"I...I told my mother I was going to Zabini's," Draco explained. Hermione just nodded, motioning for him to continue. "I had to come. I didn't want you to find out from anyone else..." Draco choked. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. He didn't want to be the one who had to do this. He'd have given anything, in that moment, to go back a few years and never have put himself in the position he was in. He stared at her for a long moment, taking in her beauty, that until recently he'd been too stupid to notice. Would she ever allow him to look at her again after this? He doubted it. He was positive he'd get a new handler. Would that kiss be destined to never be repeated?

Of course, given the gravity of the situation, he knew that thoughts of kisses and possible star-crossed romances should be the last thing in his head, but he couldn't help but wonder if his news would destroy her, and him with it.

"Go on, Draco," Hermione said softly, using his first name in an attempt to get him to feel more comfortable.

"There were several people murdered tonight," Draco said, looking down at the ground. He heard Hermione gasp and Potter lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Good_, that was exactly why he'd wanted him to come.

"You didn't have to..." Hermione started, fear in her eyes as she let the question hang in the air. She knew that would destroy him.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "The older members demanded the honor," he bit out. "But there is something else," Draco said, reaching into his pocket. He took a deep breath, and like a coward, looked at his feet. "Your...your parents...they were the last ones killed tonight," he said, his voice shaking as he pulled out the locket her mother had been wearing along with both of her parent's wedding rings from his pocket.

Hermione just stared at him for a long moment. Draco could see Harry's eyes widen as well, as he prepared himself to pick up the pieces of his best friend when she finally came apart.

"I couldn't do anything. I offered to move them..." Draco choked, "so that I could bring these back to you," he said, forcing the jewelry into Hermione's right hand. He didn't want to hold them anymore. They were a reminder of what he'd seen.

"My...m..." Hermione started, but before she could say anything that made some sort of sense, she dashed for the bathroom that had just appeared out of nowhere in the Room of Requirement. Harry shot a concerned look at the bathroom door as he heard her retch over the toilet. He looked back at Draco for a moment before moving to the bathroom to check on her.

"Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear as he gathered her hair from her face and held it to the side. "Hermione, we will get through this, I promise you." His heart broke. Now they had something else in common. They were orphans. He never wanted her to have to feel that pain. "Stay right here, I'm going to relieve Malfoy. I'll be right back."

All Hermione could do was nod. Her brain wasn't even functioning. Her parents were dead. She clutched her mother's jewelry in her hand. _Dead. Cold. Gone. _No more Christmases together. No more dental conventions. No more anything. She couldn't bare it.

Harry noticed a very distraught Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and walked over to him. "Thank you for calling for me too. I'll make sure she's okay," Harry said awkwardly. He'd never shared a kind word with the boy-no, man-before, but it was obvious Malfoy cared about Hermione and that was enough for Harry. He cared about her enough to tell her the truth himself and risk his own life to give her some part of her parents to hold onto.

"Just...just make sure she knows...I couldn't do anything," Draco said miserably. He felt pathetic practically begging Potter for help, but he couldn't bear if she thought he'd been complicit out of apathy.

"She knows," Harry said. "But I'll make sure to tell her again."

"I have to get back," Draco said, standing up. He looked awkwardly back to Harry. "I was supposed to report back to Gran...Hermione when I returned on New Year's Day. I assume I'll be transferred to someone else, though..." he said.

"I doubt that, Malfoy," Harry said. "Hermione never gives up-especially now. I think you'll find, that after the shock wears off, this will only prove to make her _more_ determined to help you and Snape spy on Voldemort," Harry explained. He noticed Draco winced at the use of the dark wizard's name, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll continue to contact her then, if I need to," Draco said. Though, unless it was an absolute emergency, he had no intention of burdening her further until New Years.

When Draco left the room, Harry returned to the bathroom where he found Hermione resting her head against the toilet. She had barely moved. "Come on, Hermione," Harry said, helping her to her feet and handing her a glass of water to wash her mouth out. She was moving like a zombie, but at least she was responding.

He led her to the couch and wrapped both arms around her. "I know this doesn't mean much now, but never forget that your parents loved you very much. They will never be far away." With that, the dam broke. Hermione's body shook violently as she pulled Harry close and sobbed into his chest. Harry said nothing, just stroked her hair and let her cry.

* * *

It had taken over two hours for Harry to get Hermione to calm down enough to breath properly again. By that time, it was near dawn. "Hermione," he cooed, his voice soft and velvety as he held her tighter. "I think we'd better tell Dumbledore what Malfoy...reported." He couldn't bring himself to actually utter the atrocities aloud.

Hermione nodded weakly, though she didn't look much like she wanted to move from her spot at his side. "I'll come with you," Harry promised. Hermione nodded again and let out a small sigh as she stood up, feeling a little light headed as she did.

Her whole world had fallen apart in a matter of minutes. She didn't know how to live in a world where her parents no longer existed. They gave her life. They fed and clothed her. They supported her. They gave her a love of learning and books. Everything she was came from them, and now...they were gone. The idea was so absurd that she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen the intense look in Draco's eyes when he'd told her.

Harry and Hermione walked silently to the Headmaster's office. Hermione was no longer crying, but she didn't look any better. Harry supposed it would be a while before Hermione could ever be the same again...if she ever was. The difference between them was that, at least his parents died when he was so young he couldn't remember them. Every day Hermione would be reminded of the loss of her parents. He squeezed her a little tighter.

"Acid Pops," Harry said the password. He knew it was early, but Dumbledore was always on call if anything was needed, especially for the cause. When Dumbledore appeared at his door at the top of the spiral staircase, he was in his dressing robe, though his eyes were alert.

"Harry, what a surprise," Dumbledore said looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "Is Mister Malfoy okay?" he asked, growing confused.

"Professor," Hermione croaked, pulling away from Harry. This was her job. She didn't need to be a burden to anyone, least of all Harry and Dumbledore. "Draco came to me tonight. They killed...many. He didn't give exact numbers, but there were several. He was not forced to do anything." Hermione swallowed hard, fighting back tears again. Harry squeezed her hand. She knew he was encouraging her to tell Dumbledore everything, but she was finding it hard to put such a distressing thing into words.

"They...th...I..." she couldn't get the words out. It didn't seem real. She looked at Harry, her eyes pleading. She knew Dumbledore must have been extremely confused, but her mouth was not communicating with her brain at the moment.

"Professor, Hermione's parents were killed at the revel tonight," Harry said, softly as he pulled Hermione close to him again.

"My dear," Dumbledore breathed, slipping into his chair behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Hermione sat in one chair while Harry sat in the other. "Miss Granger, I'd understand if you wanted to be taken off this assignment. Given the circumstance..."

Dumbledore was cut off quickly by Hermione, who seemed to find her voice. "NO!" she cried. "I can still do this. I can help Malfoy get all the way to the top, and we can bring that bastard to his knees!" Hermione's eyes were flashing with intensity, and both Harry and Dumbledore were taken aback.

"I just assumed, Miss Granger, that given tonight's events, you might not wish to continue," Dumbledore explained cautiously.

"No, sir," Hermione said, allowing her voice to return to its normal pitch and volume. She looked into his eyes defiantly. "Given the circumstance, I am only more committed."

Dumbledore nodded mutely. "Very well, Miss Granger. But I will warn you; this mission must be your primary focus. Revenge can fuel us, but we mustn't allow it to blind us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hermione nodded mutely. He was absolutely right. While she wanted to avenge her parents, her head must remain unclouded with vengeful thoughts if she hoped to help Draco bring that evil bastard down. Well, a few vengeful thoughts wouldn't hurt, she guessed. "May I go back to my room, please?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, exchanging a meaningful look with Harry who nodded in his mentor's direction. He wrapped his arm around Hermione once more before leading her out of the room toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Draco was miserable. No matter what he did, where he went, or what he _tried_ to think about, all he could see in his head was the look of total shock and devastation on Granger's face when he broke the news to her about her parents. He wondered if telling her of his final act of kindness to them would make her feel better or worse.

He sighed and flipped onto his other side for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sleep was elusive. It had been all week, but even more so now. Tomorrow he'd be returning to Hogwarts, and he had no idea what he'd be returning to. Would Hermione ever forgive him? Would she ever be able to look at him without thinking of her dead parents? His parents weren't much, but he didn't know what he'd do if he woke up one day an orphan.

Even through the cloud of anxiety and self-loathing, he couldn't help but also be reminded of her soft curves pressed against his lean body and her pliant lips against his. He groaned in frustration. Now, on top of not being able to sleep he had an incredible hard on. His guilt wouldn't let him do anything about it. His attraction wouldn't make it go away.

He knew something changed Christmas Eve night. What had been a bizarre attraction to the Gryffindor was cemented as something much more when he realized he'd have to tell the lioness that her parents had been murdered. His heart clinched in his chest when he saw them, and Hermione's face flashed before his eyes in the throes of violent sobbing. He was forced, on that night, to admit to himself what he'd been denying for weeks. He had deep feelings for Hermione Granger.

Unfortunately, he could push any possibility of actualizing those feelings out of his mind. He'd been an accomplice to her parent's vicious murder. He was just as guilty as the evil witch, who shared his blood, that cast the killing curses. He felt the familiar metallic taste of bile in his throat and swallowed it down. Maybe, if he was really lucky, Hermione wouldn't totally cast him out of her life.

* * *

Hermione jumped slightly when she felt the Galleon at her wrist heat up. Its placement had a whole new meaning. Her mother's charm bracelet hadn't left her wrist since she'd been given it five year ago, and as she remembered her mother, her eyes welled with tears for the millionth time over the week.

She shook her head violently, composing herself. She would not do this. Her parents were nothing if not loyally devoted to what was right and teaching her to be strong and independent. She would honor their memory the best way she knew how. It didn't mean her heart didn't hurt. She read the gold coin quickly.

_I'm back. RoR?_

Hermione pointed her wand at the coin and informed Draco that she'd meet him in ten minutes. She tried in vain to tame her tangled hair, but sighed and gave up. Over the last week, she'd barely left Gryffindor Tower. Harry stayed with her, and Dumbledore had food delivered directly to them. McGonagall had made an appearance the day after they'd informed the Headmaster of her parent's demise, offering her sincerest condolences and a shoulder to cry on, should she need it. Harry was filling that post quite nicely, though Hermione had already decided, she would not cry over them anymore. They would want her to move forward. As hard as it was, she would not let her parents down.

"I'm going to meet Malfoy," she said to Harry as she passed him in the common room.

"Want me to come?" Harry asked. He'd seen Hermione trying to hold herself together all week, and he wasn't sure how healthy it was. Perhaps she really had worked through her issues, but he found it hard to believe that pain and rage weren't consistently bubbling under the surface.

"No," she smiled slightly. "I'm okay. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," Harry said. "But if you need me, I'm only a Patronus away." Hermione nodded and moved through the portrait hole.

She hurried to the seventh floor. Passing the familiar wall three times, she quickly entered the room that she and Draco had been sharing for over a month and closed the door behind her. Malfoy was there, his posture rigid and his face tense. "What happened now?" she asked, not really wanting to know. Her emotional state was such that she wasn't sure she could take any more bad news this week...or month for that matter.

"Nothing," Draco answered quickly. "I just...I mean...Are you okay?" he asked, his voice tense.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered instantly. He flinched at her cold tone and his heart sank. She really did hold it against him. It wasn't like she didn't have reason to.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Hermione snapped, whipping around to stare him down. "You didn't do this Malfoy. And I won't let that evil snake take my parents and make you feel guilty about it. So don't you dare apologize to me!"

Draco swallowed and nodded. He felt great pity for the Dark Lord at that moment. Granger was scary when vengeful. His guilt was little assuaged, but she wasn't blaming him. The thought warmed him. "I wanted to tell you something...about that night."

Hermione shuddered and took a deep breath. Did she really want to know? Could she even handle it? "What?" she croaked out.

Draco considered not telling her what he'd done, but part of him wanted to offer her a bit of comfort, and he hoped she'd take it as that. He could see her hanging on by a thread, and it was heartbreaking. "They didn't...I mean to say...I made sure they didn't know what was happening to them," Draco stuttered.

Hermione looked up at him, a quizzical look on her face. "H...How?"

"A non-verbal spell," Draco explained. "I made them think they were somewhere else...happy. My mother taught it to me...when I was little," he offered with no other explanation.

_Why?_ She wanted to ask him why. If he'd been caught, he would have been killed on the spot. Why would he risk everything just to keep her parents from feeling pain and fear? As the realization of what he'd done hit her, the damn broke. As hard as she'd tried to hold in her emotions, she couldn't any longer. She let out a shaky sob and almost collapsed on the floor, but Draco strong arms slipped around her waist, holding her against him so she wouldn't fall.

She clutched his shirt and wailed in relief and agony at the same time. Her parents were gone forever, but there was some solace in knowing that they didn't die in pain or fear. They just...slipped away. To her, that made things easier.

Draco was not used to holding anyone, let alone a weeping girl, but he'd never felt more natural than when he was holding her close and rocking her in his arms. "Shhh, Hermione, everything will be okay..." he cooed. He moved them both to the couch and held her closer as he whispered calming nonsense to her.

Finally, Hermione lifted her bushy head from his chest and wiped viciously at her face. "I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional," she apologized, her voice cracked from crying.

Draco sighed. "You may be my boss, but I'd like to think we are friends," he said awkwardly. "You don't have to be professional with me." His voice was more pleading than he'd like, but then again, Hermione had just bawled her eyes out into his chest, so it wasn't like she was in a place to judge.

Hermione just nodded. "But we do have to keep our focus," Hermione said, moving out of his embrace. "If we want to bring...the Dark Lord down, we can't let personal vendettas cloud our judgment."

Draco nodded. "You are right. So, we will start work again tomorrow?" he asked. He assumed they needed to still come up with a plan to try and kill Dumbledore without actually killing him.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How is Occlumency coming, by the way?" she asked. That would be the most important skill he'd gain. Unfortunately, she couldn't teach it to him.

"Well," Draco began, "Snape and I will be focusing on it every day for the rest of break. Does Dumbledore have any orders for me?"

"Not yet," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I think he's waiting for an affirmation of your Occlumency skills." Draco nodded and got up to leave. He hated to go back to the lonely Slytherin common room, but he knew their business for the day was done.

Hermione followed close behind. She bit her lip, trying to think of the right words to say to him as he got up to leave. There was so much she wanted to express about what he'd done for her parents. She wanted to know why he'd done it. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, because any man who would do that, at great personal risk, was an amazing individual. She wanted to get inside his head and know what he was thinking. Why had he held her when she cried? This was Draco Malfoy. A month ago he hated her.

She stopped him as he reached for the doorknob, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her, a look of apprehension on his face. "Thank you, Draco," she finally said, a small but warm smile gracing her beautiful lips. "It means a lot to me to know that their last thoughts were happy ones."

Draco was shocked but returned her smile, nodding his head slightly. He was glad she'd taken what he'd done the way he wanted her to and hadn't felt he had overstepped his bounds. "You're welcome," he said. Before he turned to leave Hermione pressed her lips lightly to his cheek and squeezed him to her for the briefest moments before slipping past him and out the door.

Draco stood there for a moment cupping the cheek she just kissed unable to move from the spot for several moments. Hermione Granger was an enigma, and he was going to figure her out because he knew, women like her didn't enter your life very often.


	8. Admissions

**Admissions**

* * *

Hermione flung herself, head first, into preparations for Draco. She knew she'd still have to have the conversation with him about Dumbledore's impending death, but she really didn't want to. Dumbledore was someone that Draco felt he could always turn to, if all else failed. Hermione knew this. In the wake of her parent's death, she was beginning to feel the same way. Part of her didn't want to take that away from Draco just yet. _Draco. _When had she begun thinking of him as Draco instead of Malfoy?

Hermione shook her head in frustration. It couldn't really wait any longer. Dumbledore had already broken the news to Harry who'd been beyond devastated. Though, Hermione had a feeling he was masking it in deference to her own mourning. It really couldn't wait any longer. She'd had plans for Draco's next "attack" on Dumbledore put together for two days and it was time to explain to him why he'd need to perform it.

"Harry, I'm off to tell Draco the bad news," she said, as she tapped the Galleon on her wrist with her wand.

Harry's face turned down into a grimace and she felt bad for being so insensitive in her wording. "Okay," he choked.

Hermione moved closer to her friend. "Harry, I know it doesn't mean much now, but everything will work out in the end."

"How can you be so optimistic?" Harry asked, awe lacing his voice. For someone who just suffered the worst kind of tragedy, Hermione seemed to be bouncing back rather quickly.

"I have to be," Hermione said seriously. "The only thing that gets me through all of this is _knowing _that everything will be okay. It's how I deal with what happened to my parents. It's how I handle what will happen to Dumbledore. It's how I'll send Draco off to that psycho whenever the time comes," Hermione said, her voice intense but confident.

"I wish I had that confidence," Harry said, dejectedly.

"I'll help you," Hermione said kissing his cheek. "I have to go, but tonight it is all about you and me. We have one last night before the masses come back, and I'll give you some confidence even if I have to beat it into you," Hermione joked. Harry smiled slightly and nodded, watching her walk out of the portrait hole.

She took her time getting to the Room of Requirement. She'd spent the week after New Years with Draco, every day in there working on some aspect of Defensive magic or another. Though, she was getting the distinct feeling that he was fully prepared for attack at that point, she couldn't bring herself to quit the lessons.

On the other hand, being around him caused a strange bipolarity in her. She was so grateful to him for what he'd done for her parents. That same part of her was spending a great deal of her lonely time thinking about the kiss they'd shared, and the strange attentiveness Draco had shown her of late. At the same time, she was uncontrollably suspicious of his motives for helping her parents. Moreover, she didn't want her bizarre crush to spin out of control. What if he was just being nice to her and she was turning it into something else? Perhaps the loss of her parents had turned her into emotional mush, confusing signals and feeling things that were totally insane to feel.

She absentmindedly passed the space before the Room of Requirement three times and entered the door when it shifted into place. Of course, Draco was already there. "What do you have for me today?" he asked, his eyes intense. He'd taken to training quite well once he got over the hurt pride of having to be taught by a Gryffindor girl.

"Actually, today we just need to talk," Hermione said, indicating for him to sit on the couch. She chose to sit next to him and took a deep breath. "I'm just going to come out and tell you this because it is what I would want you to do if you were in my position," Hermione said.

"Granger, you're starting to freak me out," Draco said with a chuckle. He'd done his best to get back to some sort of normal rapport with Hermione since he returned from Christmas break. He believed that treating her like she was made of glass would only prove to piss her off, and would be unnecessary. He made it clear that he was there for her if she ever wanted to talk, but if not; he would not make things worse by treating her differently. While his behavior might have looked insensitive to some, Hermione was eternally grateful for the normalcy.

She smiled slightly up at him and tried to gather her words together. "It's about your mission for the Dark Lord," Hermione said. She felt Draco stiffen next to her, but he didn't say anything, so she continued. "There is a lot I can't tell you simply because if it ever got through your Occlumency barriers, we'd all be in trouble."

Draco nodded. A month ago this statement would have sent him into a fit of rage, but now he understood the importance of a secret. There were things Snape didn't know for the very same reason. If it was good enough for a spy of twenty years, it was certainly good enough for him. "Go on," he urged.

"This summer, Dumbledore, while performing a task for the Order, was poisoned," Draco gasped, but let her continue without interruption. "This was not long before your mother contacted Professor Snape in regard to an 'Unbreakable Vow'." Hermione raised her eyes too look up at Draco.

"I didn't know it was an Unbreakable," Draco gasped. He'd gathered from Snape and Dumbledore that his mother had talked to his Godfather about protecting Draco, but he never got the actually details of the arrangement. He felt a little warmth toward his mother suddenly before he remembered that, if his mother knew his feelings for Granger, she'd have a fit. Even if she loved her son, Narcissa Malfoy was a born bigot to the core.

Hermione nodded. She figured as much. "Snape had a good idea this would happen, and Dumbledore told him to make the Vow, that he'd perform your task, should you be unable. The motive was twofold. First, it would get you out of the line of fire, should you be unable or unwilling to do the task, which Dumbledore had always hoped. And secondly, it would prove Snape's loyalty to Vo...the Dark Lord."

"But that means..." Draco gasped at the implication of everything she'd told him.

"Yes," Hermione said. "The task must be performed. Dumbledore is dying, and he's asked Professor Snape to be the one to do it. When you let the Death Eaters into the castle, Snape is going to kill Dumbledore, and then he will be on the run. With you..." Hermione said.

"B...But..." Draco stuttered, "If I leave with him, how will I get into contact with you?"

Hermione's eyes dropped to her hands. "I'm not sure. Dumbledore hasn't explained that to me. But, it probably means that, at least for the last leg of this war, you will be on your own. Snape will be your only confidante."

Draco swallowed hard. He didn't know why the thought of Hermione not being his handler hit him so hard. He shook the thought from his head. They had months before they had to deal with that. "But everyone will believe Snape just murdered him," Draco stated.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding her head emphatically. "And no one knows the truth but you, me, Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape. It _has _to stay that way. We can't even tell Ron," Hermione said.

"It wasn't as if I'd have anyone to tell," Draco joked, trying to cut the tension.

"True," Hermione said. "But people will hate you. You have to take that hate, and let it roll off your back."

Draco looked at her carefully. She was staring back at him, her eyes warm and concerned at the same time. He wondered why she cared. If he'd been in her position he'd be head first in a bottle of Ogden's best, or at least wallowing in self-pity. But she wasn't. She was working hard, helping him, and even comforting him-of all people.

"I've been hated before," Draco said thickly. He looked down at his hands. He'd been hated by her, not two months ago. He knew how to be hated. He was quite used to it, actually.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said, biting her lip apprehensively. She couldn't hold the question back any longer. It had been eating away at her for a week now, and she had to know. Since Draco seemed to be taking the news of Dumbledore's impending death better than she'd thought, she figured she might as well push her luck.

"You can ask. It doesn't mean I'll answer," Draco said, allowing a smirk to grace his lips.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I'm serious," she huffed.

Draco's features softened and he nodded, "Sure, ask away."

"I just have to know," Hermione started, picking as some non-existent fuzz on her shirt. "Why did you help my...my parents?" she asked, looking up at him when she finished her question. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

Draco wanted to look away. Her face was too heartbreakingly beautiful. Her eyes were hauntingly deep with all kinds of emotion. She bit her lip in anticipation and he couldn't do anything to stop from being pulled into her...metaphorically of course. "I should think it would have been obvious," Draco said, looking away from her as he tried to clear his throat of its huskiness.

"It's not obvious to me," Hermione said. "You risked your life to give my parents a moment of happiness before they were gone. That is something that I'll never forget," Hermione said, placing her hand gently on Draco's. When he didn't move away, she squeezed it, "but I don't understand why."

Draco didn't know how to say the words. He done it because all he could think about when he saw them was that he'd have to tell the girl he was falling for that her parents were dead. He did it, because when he had to break that news to her, he wanted to be able to offer her some kind of solace, however little. But he couldn't say those things. They sounded like cheesy romance novel lines, and made him far too vulnerable. So, he settled for a watered down version of the truth.

"Hermione," he said, testing her name on his tongue. He liked the feel of it. "When I kissed you before Christmas, it wasn't an impulse. I wanted to do it."

"What does that have to do with my parents?" Hermione asked, moving her hand from his. That was a much safer action. Talk of the kiss would only lead to more confusing nights on her part.

"I like you, okay?" Draco said. "I like you, and I'm not sure if it's a brain aneurysm or if I'm insane, or if this is just a natural progression of two enemies thrown together, but I like you. And I couldn't just stand by and do nothing when I watched..." His voice broke off and he shook his head before finishing his sentence. He swore to never talk to her about that night.

Hermione sat there in shock. The fact that Draco Malfoy not only liked her, but admitted that he liked her was astonishing, to say the least. "Draco, I..."

"Look, you don't have to say anything," Draco said. "I'm not expecting some kind of profession of love," he scoffed. Though, he had to admit, such an admission would not go unappreciated. "But you asked, and that's the reason," Draco said.

"Well..." Hermione swallowed again. She was finding it hard to make her mouth work. "Draco, I...I feel something too," she admitted. If he was willing to admit it then she owed him at least that. "But, you know this cannot happen," she said, getting up from the couch. "We have to keep this professional. And I...I just can't." Hermione blushed as she made her way to the door.

Draco moved swiftly off the couch and stopped her, gripping her arm loosely in his hand. "Hermione, wait," he said. "If you aren't ready to talk about this because of what happened with your parents, I can accept that. But if this is about the mission, you are wrong."

"I have to go," Hermione said, looking down at the ground. "I'll see you in Snape's office tonight for your lesson." With that she dashed from the room.

"That was fucking stupid," Draco muttered to himself with a heavy sigh. But, how the hell could he have answered her question without incriminating himself? She'd asked, and he'd answered. He'd even given her a mild version of the truth, but it only served to freak her out.

On the other hand, she admitted his feelings were not one sided. He wondered if that was a blessing or a curse. Knowing she felt at least similarly to him only made him want her more. Her refusal to let her feelings be out in the open and grow might serve to be worse than if she didn't like him at all.

Draco sighed heavily and heaved the door open. What kind of spy couldn't even keep his infatuation with a girl a secret? Clearly she didn't want to hear it from him. On the other hand, he felt a lot better to have it out in the open. At least he didn't have to keep pretending. What he'd admitted to himself weeks ago, he'd now admitted to her. It was better that way.

* * *

Draco made it to Snape's office early. He was getting restless in his empty common room and was even beginning to look forward to this classmates coming back. Even the probing questions by Theo would be a welcome to the silence he was met with any time he wasn't with Hermione. _Hermione. _She was officially Hermione now, regardless of what he called her to her face. How had everything gotten so confusing? Wasn't it just a little over a month ago that they were at each other's throats?

He'd never given her much thought except to look down his nose at her inferior breeding and annoying prissiness. He couldn't have been more wrong about her back then. She wasn't inferior. In fact, she was far superior to him in nearly every way. She did what she had to do, no matter what the personal cost to her. She loved and cared for her friends with everything she had. She could be counted upon to do the right thing, no matter what. She was unfailingly kind, even to those who didn't deserve it. She offered second changes when they were earned. She was...amazing.

Her prissiness was not really prissiness, either. Sure, she was an infuriating know-it-all most of the time, but he now recognized that most of that had to do with her own feelings of insecurity about being Muggle-born. This was an insecurity he was sure he'd cemented in her. She was focused and organized. These were traits that once annoyed him. Now they intrigued him.

He slipped into Snape's office; trying to push thoughts of her out of his mind should Snape decide to delve into it. "Professor," he greeted, taking his usual seat in front of Snape's desk.

"Malfoy," Snape responded in a bored tone. "You're early."

"I was bored," Draco offered with a shrug.

"I assume Miss Granger has finally discussed the...plan with you," Snape said, dropping eye contact. Draco noticed that he looked decidedly uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He hadn't thought about it before, but Snape was going to be forced to kill his mentor, the only man he truly trusted, all for the sake of protecting Draco. He wasn't sure he deserved such a consideration. How could Snape not resent him?

"Yes, sir," He answered in a small voice. "We will be making an attempt on his life soon after term resumes," Draco offered. Snape just nodded mutely.

"I've been thinking of cutting back your Occlumency lessons," Snape said, leaning back in his chair as he observed Draco.

"Really? Why?" Draco asked. He'd sort of grown used to the lessons, though he had to admit, a little more time for himself wouldn't go amiss.

"You've mastered it quite well," Snape said. "It's really just a matter of practicing it and strengthening it. And I think, after today, we can exclude Miss Granger from your lessons."

Draco swallowed. Did Snape know something? Was he about to tell Draco that they were banned from working together over one kiss? Was it really that big a deal? "Why?" he asked in a small voice, dreading the answer.

"Miss Granger has no skill with Occlumency. She's read books on the subject," Snape said with a smirk. He was fairly certain Hermione'd read books on _every_ subject. "But, you know as well as I that Occlumency is a skill one must learn through experience." Draco nodded. "To enhance your understanding of Legilimens, you must practice on someone with skill."

"Wh...Who?" Draco asked.

"Me," Snape said.

Draco was a little shocked. The Potions professor had been in his life since he was born, but he was an obviously private man, and he felt a little strange about the concept of walking around in his brain. He assumed it would be monitored and Snape knew what he was doing, so he just nodded mutely.

Hermione entered the room after that, and took her seat next to Draco. She tried to smile at him, but it came off a little awkward and forced. She still couldn't believe what had happened that afternoon. She was still going over it in her head. Draco liked her, and she liked him. However, it couldn't have been a more inconvenient time to have those pesky feelings for each other.

"Miss Granger, I was just discussing the future of these lessons with Draco," Snape said. His voice was not kind but not unfriendly. Hermione wondered if he'd ever be able to talk to her with some sort of warmth. Perhaps twenty years as a spy made a person like that. The thought made her sad.

"I've decided that, after tonight we will no longer need you to attend his lessons," Hermione nodded immediately. It was honestly a relief. On a normal day she didn't want _anyone_ to walk around in her thoughts a memories. She certainly didn't relish Draco doing so, especially given the sexual tension that had cropped up between the two of them of late. Add that to her mourning over her parents and it was a right nightmare in her head.

"For today," Snape continued, "I'll keep it quick. All I ask is that you," Snape said, turning to Draco, "uncover her fondest memory of her parents." He didn't even acknowledging Hermione as he spoke.

Her breath hitched instantly. He had to have known what happened to them. He was there, wasn't he? Why would he do this? Was he such an unhappy man that he enjoyed the unhappiness of others? She didn't get the chance to say anything though, because within seconds, Draco'd leapt from his seat and angrily leaned over Snape's desk.

"What are you playing at?" Draco growled. "What kind of person suggests something like that after...after...?" Draco couldn't even finish the sentence. His breath was coming out in angry puffs. He was livid and he was doing his best not to punch his potions professor in his smug face.

"This is not _personal_, Mister Malfoy," Snape countered, cocking an eyebrow skyward. "I imagine Miss Granger's emotions about her parents are rather raw, and therefore sifting through them should be more difficult. I'm simply creating a stimuli..."

Draco cut him off though. "You are using her emotional state for _tests!_" Draco growled.

"Draco, it's alright," Hermione said, finally finding her voice. Snape was right, after all. Though she did not appreciate his callous nature in dealing with it.

Wiping the stray tears from her eyes, she sat up straight and looked at Draco who turned around, slowly, to look at her. His eyes looked deep with concern and she gave him an encouraging smile. "He's right," she said. "You can do this." Sometimes it sucked having to be the bigger person.

Draco stared at her for a moment longer. He looked into her eyes as if he was looking for any kind of doubt, but she insured he would not see it. This would be the last time they'd ever have to do this. Afterward she could cry her eyes out, but for now, she'd help Draco do what he had to do.

Draco sighed in defeat and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Hermione, who tilted her head in understanding, before lifting his wand and muttering the incantation. He was immediately pulled into Hermione's mind. After several weeks of being in there, he'd formed a little bit of a comfort level with her memories and emotions. He could now sift through them with relative ease. Tonight, her emotions were strong and conflicted.

The strongest of these was utter anguish. He knew that Snape had picked open the wound of her parents death and he could have killed him for that. He caught a whiff of attraction from the back of Hermione's brain, and as much as he wanted to investigate it, he didn't want to violate her that way. She'd admitted she liked him, he didn't need to press further.

He moved toward the pain and anguish, hoping that Hermione would at least be thinking good thoughts about her parents once he entered that part of her psyche. He was not disappointed. It seemed the only memories she had of her parents were good ones. He sifted through Christmases, birthdays, vacations, and the lot. He spent little time on them, focusing on the emotion attached to them more than anything, not wanting to invade her memories more than necessary.

Finally it ripped through him. Sheer happiness. He stopped and peeked in on the memory that stirred such strong emotions in the Gryffindor. It didn't seem all the unusually special. Hermione was lounging, in a bikini, at the pool he assumed was outside her Muggle home. He stifled a moan as he tried to look past her near-nakedness. Who know she was hiding that under her robes?

He shook his head and watched the scene unfold. Hermione was quickly joined by her parents, poolside. Draco saw them before memory Hermione did. He watched as her father signaled to her mother to stay quiet. They grinned mischievously at each other before creeping up behind her and pushing Hermione into the pool. Her sharp scream rang out as she hit the water.

Draco laughed to himself. It was pretty funny. Hermione came up looking like a drowned rat, a playful pout on her lips. He had to admit, she was adorable. What was more, her parents were so easy with her. Why had he never had that? Maybe giving up magic was worth having parents that could make you feel this happy just by playing with you in the pool. Hermione soon pulled both her parents in the pool and began a splashing fight with them. Her giggled still rang in his ears as he exited her mind.

"I found it," Draco said through panting breaths as he looked up at Snape. He was silently pleading with the man not to make him say it aloud. He really didn't want to dredge up the memories for Hermione more than he had to.

"I don't need to hear it," Snape said dismissively. His attitude had grown surely and Hermione and Draco just gaped at him. "I trust you can tell the difference in Miss Granger's emotions at this point. You may both be dismissed," Snape said, motioning for them to go.

They both looked at him then each other before getting up and hurrying out of the room. What changed Snape's attitude in the course of 30 minutes? That was the shortest lesson they'd ever had, by far. "That was weird," Hermione muttered as she and Draco walked down the hall.

"Yeah," Draco said, stuffing his hands in his pocket so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her. He didn't know how he was going to make it five more months of working with her without doing something about the tension between them. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked awkwardly.

"Harry and I are hanging out," Hermione said, shuffling her feet together when they got to the stairs that lead to the dungeons. It was where they had to part ways.

"Look..."

"I..."

They both grinned as they started talking at the same time. "You first," Draco said, indicating she should finished what she was saying first.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I'm being confusing," Hermione said with a sigh. "It's been a crazy year, and I...I just don't know what I'm feeling or why I'm feeling it. Given that, and everything else that has happened, I just think it's better that we keep things professional." She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"Pretty much the opposite," Draco frowned. "I think, given the circumstance, and everything we've been through this year, we should...lean on each other."

Hermione sighed. "And what if that is all it is? What if we are 'leaning on each other' out of desperation."

"We'll never know if we don't risk it," Draco said. He'd never had such an honest conversation about feelings and relationships before, but he knew that with Hermione, honesty and transparency were the only options.

"I just don't know if I can," Hermione said, her eyes glistening and she stared back at him intently.

Draco knew she wanted to. He knew she was holding back out of insecurity, fear, and pride, but he didn't want to push her. If she was going to give in to her feelings for him, it would be on her own terms. "Fine," he said with a disappointed sigh. He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"Can you just give me some time?" she asked, biting her lip. "We have so much to do and plan. And my parents just...they are gone. And I need to get some perspective. Can you just...wait?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why she was begging him, but part of her felt like if she let Draco walk out of her life, she'd regret it. Another part of her couldn't believe someone like Draco would ever really want to be with her. What if he only wanted her because they shared a secret? If that secret were no longer an issue, would he still feel the same way?

Draco's features softened. "Look, Hermione. I like you. I plan to like you for the foreseeable future. I can wait for you to be ready to let yourself like me back," he finally said. She gave him a small smile and nodded before turning around to head to Gryffindor Tower. One thing was for sure, Draco was telling her the truth about his feelings. She had to respect that at least. Maybe Harry could help her figure it out. Not tonight, though. Tonight was about cheering Harry up.


	9. Threats and Conditions

**Threats and Conditions**

* * *

"I've got to get rid of her," Ron moaned to Hermione and Harry a few days later. Ever since the rest of the school had gotten back from holiday, Ron had been discussing his need to get Lavender Brown out of his life.

"I thought you liked her," Harry said, with a sigh. Before break, all he heard about was Lavender Brown and how great a kisser she was. Now it was all about how crazy she was. Harry could have told Ron that a long time ago, if he'd bothered to listen.

"She's bloody awful!" Ron moaned in a hushed whisper. "My lips are chapped from kissing. She wouldn't leave me alone the whole time we were at the Burrow. Even Ginny hated her by the end of the first week!" Ron cried.

Hermione did her best to hide her smirk at Ron's misfortune. It served him right, really. He was so determined to "experience" things with girls that he jumped on the first one who showed him interest. The fact that she was a vapid moron was not lost on the rest of them, so there was no excuse in Ron's case.

It had honestly hurt her feelings when Ron started dating Lavender. At the time, she told herself it was because he could do better. But that wasn't really it. Hermione was well aware that she'd held a crush on her red-headed friend, and he'd shown her no interest whatsoever. Now, as she watched him bitch and moan like a child, she couldn't remember what she'd seen in him in the first place, but he still deserved what he got if he chose to fool around with bimbos.

"Ron, just tell her you don't want to be with her anymore," Hermione sighed. She had plenty of things to worry about without having to help Ronald Weasley with his love life. Her parents had been dead only two weeks and he didn't even seem to care. Sure, he'd been very supportive when he'd first heard the news. But the next day he was right back to complaining about his stupid relationship problems.

"You don't get it, Hermione," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You've never been in a serious relationship. It's complicated," he said, his voice laced with condescension. Harry was about to shout at his moronic friend, but Hermione stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"No," Hermione said taking a shaky breath. "It's fine." She got up from her seat between the two of them and walked away without a word to either one of them.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you are a moron," Harry spat. "Her parents were just murdered. She's working in a stressful position in the Order. She's your best friend, and all you can do is talk about your stupid relationship with Lavender?" Harry huffed.

"Oi, what's with you, mate?" Ron asked, her face creased in anger and confusion.

"Just...Just grow up, Ron!" Harry huffed before leaving the common room. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get out of there.

* * *

Hermione flopped down on her bed after leaving the boys in the common room. Ron was such an unimaginable arse! How could he be so clueless? She knew he lived a fairly sheltered life. His mother made sure her children didn't really get an idea of the horrors of the world if at all possible, but honestly. He was supposed to be her friend. How could he be so hurtful? How could he be so callous?

She sighed in frustration. She had to get out of there. But where the hell could she go? Other than Harry, she could only think of one person that could possibly make her feel better, but she wondered how wise it was to contact him. After their conversation in the hall after Snape's lesson, Hermione and Draco hadn't really been able to talk to each other. She didn't know where they stood exactly, but she did miss him - as strange as that seemed to her.

She sighed again. She was really starting to sound like an annoying teenager with all of this sighing. She pulled her wand out and tapped the galleon on her wrist. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

* * *

Draco's desire for the rest of the Slytherins to come back was quickly regretted. Theo had pounced on him the minute he arrived, excitedly talking about how _amazing_ Christmas Eve had been. It had been a nonstop recounting of the evening whenever the two were alone together. It made Draco's stomach turn just thinking about it. He didn't need to relive it.

What was worst, to keep up appearances he had to, not only pretend to be just as excited about the Muggle and Mudblood murdering, but discuss the details of it with Theo.

"You know, I loved seeing that Mudblood bitch's parents writhing on the floor," Theo said, an evil gleam in his eye. The boy was a twisted fuck. "I'd love to finish the job, if you know what I mean," Theo smirked.

That got Draco's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice light and curious, though his heart was racing.

"Maybe not kill her," Theo said contemplating it. "But she does have a tight little body for a Mudblood. I could use her as a toy. My father already said that when we come out victorious in this battle, we can pick the ones we want and keep them as...slaves." Theo's eyes were practically orgasmic with glee. It was all Draco could do not to reach over and strangle the boy to death.

He tried to control his rage, but he was starting to lose the battle. The thought of Theo coming anywhere near Hermione was almost too much to bear. His fists clinched at his side out of the shorter boys view but he forced the words to leave his mouth. "Granger, really? I could think of hotter Mudbloods than that," he scoffed. _Throw him off her scent_.

Theo chuckled. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you as competition."

Draco was about to respond, but he felt a burning sensation on his leg. _Hermione. _"Yeah, I guess not," he said, absently to Theo. "I've got to go though. Father is expecting an owl on my progress. No rest for the wicked," Draco said, grinning at Theo.

"By all means, go ahead," Theo brushed him off. Draco tuned quickly on his heel and headed to his dorm to read the galleon in private.

_Are you busy?_

Draco's brow furrowed. Usually her messages were commands, not questions.

_No, is something wrong?_

He waited a beat and her response appeared before him.

_No, I just wanted someone to talk to. I understand if you're busy._

Draco's heart started beating faster again. She wanted to talk to someone, and she picked him. Not Potter. Not the Weasel. Not one of the annoying Gryffindorks she usually surrounded herself with. She wanted to talk to him.

_I'm not busy. Meet you in the RoR in 10?_

Her response was quick.

_Thanks, Draco._

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he slipped the coin back in his pocket and made his way out of the room. There was no telling what she wanted to talk about, but the fact that she wanted to turn to him was a step in the right direction as far as he was concerned. He wanted her to open up to him. It looked like he was getting his wish, at least to some extent.

He quickly made his way to the seventh floor-or as quickly as he could. It was still fairly early, so he had to be a bit stealthy about how he got up there. Going to the Room of Requirement wasn't so out of character for him. It kept up with his Death Eater persona. But being obvious about it did not.

It ended up taking almost fifteen minutes to get there, and Hermione was already seated on 'their' couch when he got there. She looked slightly sad, but over all, not too bad. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't look like she was near breakdown.

"Thanks for coming," she said, quietly. "I feel kind of stupid for calling you here."

"Don't," Draco said, sitting next to her on the couch and leaning back on the cushions. The tension in his back was already easing just by being near her. She was the only person he could let his guard down in front of. "You've helped me out more times than I can count. So, what's wrong?"

"It's really stupid. With everything going on, I really shouldn't be so upset," Hermione said, fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt as she chuckled nervously.

"Well, maybe if you just get it off your chest it will help," Draco suggested casually. Hermione was eternally grateful that he wasn't taking this opportunity to push her on their precarious relationship. He was being a friend to her, and that was just what she needed.

"Well, I guess I'm just starting to see things differently," Hermione said.

"Care you elaborate?" Draco smirked, resting his arm on the back of the couch. It was technically around her, but they weren't touching. When she didn't shy away from him, he left it there.

Hermione smirked back at him. Somehow she felt less frustrated with Ron at the moment. "Everything is different. I've always been more serious than the rest of my friends, as I'm sure you know."

"No, really?" Draco asked sarcastically. Hermione playfully punched his arm before continuing.

"With everything going on of late, I've seen how serious this war is. Harry sees it too. He's been thrust into the role of an adult from such a young age and, this year, I think the severity of everything is hitting him." Draco nodded and Hermione swallowed before she continued. "But no one else is growing up," Hermione sighed.

"Okay..." Draco said, a little confused.

"Of course, you have grown up," Hermione said, quickly amending her previous statement. "You've grown up more than anyone," she said, smiling up at him. He turned his eyes from her, blushing awkwardly under her praise. "What I mean is, Ron hasn't grown up."

"Ah," Draco said. He'd wondered if Hermione would ever see Ron for what he was: a self-centered, judgmental, hot head.

"When he got back, I told him about...my...m..." Hermione shook her head and forced the words out of her mouth, "my parents." She felt Draco tense next to her and laid a comforting hand on his thigh. "He was comforting and really great about it. He didn't ask too many questions like he usually does."

Draco nodded for her to continue. "But the next day it was back to business as usual. You know me," Hermione said. Draco was proud to say that, at this point he _did_ know her. "I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I don't want to wallow in self-pity. But I never thought that one of my best friends would just forget about the death of my parents in twenty-four hours."

"What a wanker," Draco spat. Hermione smiled. Draco and Harry were more alike than either of them would ever admit.

"It's not just that," Hermione sighed. Now that she'd started talking, she didn't want to stop. Getting everything off her chest made her feel lighter. She held far too much inside as it was. "Today, he was complaining about Lavender again," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Brown?" Draco clarified.

"Yes," Hermione said, leaning back on the couch. His arm was now crooked between her neck and the back of the couch. Neither seemed to mind in the least. "He only dated her because he wanted to get laid," Hermione said.

Draco nearly choked when she said that. He'd never heard Hermione say something even remotely sexual.

"What?" Hermione bristled, moving away from him. "You think I'm some kind of prude? You think I spend my nights tightening the screws of my chastity belt," she asked, her eyes blazing. "Just like everyone else..." Hermione muttered to herself.

Draco realized his mistake and pulled her closer to him by the wrist. "No," Draco said. "That's not what I meant at all. I was just surprised that you were so blunt. Usually, where your friends are concerned, you...sugar coat," Draco explained.

Hermione seemed appeased enough to settle back down on the couch next to him, her head resting on his arm again. "Sorry," Hermione said quietly. "It just opened a wound. I got sick of hearing Ron complain about Lavender, so I told him to just break up with her. He informed me that, since I had no experience with relationships, whatsoever, my opinion was not desired or required," Hermione bit out.

Draco rolled his eyes. What an unbelievable moron. He'd known, as had the whole school, that Ron was head-over-heels in love with Hermione. It was a running joke in the Slytherin common room. _The Weasel and the Mudblood._ He seemed to be a total idiot when it came to wooing the girl, however. Although, that was better as far as Draco was concerned. Hermione deserved better than that selfish prat.

"Hermione, I don't know anything about your past relationships, but it really doesn't matter. That was totally out of line," Draco assured her. "Furthermore, if he has the thoughtlessness to throw his problems on you, given what you are going through, he's not worth the time of day you are giving him."

Hermione knew all of that was true. It was logical, rational, and made sense. However, her heart wouldn't let her give up on one of her best friends. "I know," she said with a heavy sigh. "It just hurts, you know?" She couldn't believe she was being so open and honest with Draco. Moreover, she didn't feel strange about it. He was easy to talk to. _Who knew_? She always had trouble talking to Harry about Ron because, at the end of the day, she didn't want to put him in the middle.

"Hermione, he's a thoughtless git. You have to accept it, or move on with your life," Draco said with a laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "Tell that to my heart."

Draco stiffened but quickly recovered. She couldn't possibly return the Weasel's feelings, could she? The thought was disgusting to say the very least. He had to know. "Do you...have feelings for him?" He asked, the words barely escaping his lips. It was too absurd to even think about.

"No," Hermione answered quickly. She looked up at Draco and found he looked relieved. She didn't know why that stirred such a strong emotion from her. Perhaps she was glad that Draco cared. Perhaps her feelings for him were stronger than she wanted to admit to herself. "I mean, at one time, when I was younger, Ron was someone I used to think about being with..." she said, blushing furiously."But I haven't felt that way for a long time."

"Good," Draco said with a smirk. He'd relaxed his posture again. "You are far too smart to date a moron like that."

Hermione giggled at that.

"Thanks for listening, Draco," she said, allowing her head to roll to the side to look at him. Her head was now practically crooked in his armpit while his arm had moved down to wrap around her shoulders.

"It's not a problem," Draco said. "You saved me from a disturbing conversation with Nott," he said, his features darkening as he remembered what the boy had told him. "Speaking of..."

"Is there something I need to tell Dumbledore? Are they planning something?" Hermione asked, her face turning serious as well.

"No, it's not that," Draco said, swallowing hard. "Just...be careful," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sitting up slightly. His arm was still around her, but her head was no longer resting on him. He missed the warmth.

"I mean that you should be careful," he said, staring down at her seriously. "Bring Potter with you when you go places. Don't stay in the library late at night anymore. Use the invisibility cloak to get to and from our meetings at night."

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione asked starting to feel a little panicked.

"Nott wants...He told me he wants you," Draco said, looking away from her.

"But, I'm a 'Mudblood'," Hermione said. "It makes no sense." She had to push the revolting thought of Theodore Nott trying to have his way with her out of her mind or she would vomit all over the nice looking couch.

Draco laughed humorlessly, instinctually pulling her closer to him. "You really don't know how these pureblood fanatics think," he said, looking down at her again. "He wants to possess you. It's a game to him. My father is that way too. Nott's father is the same. He doesn't want to make you his girlfriend, Granger."

Hermione winced slightly at the tone of his voice, but her focus on what he was really telling her. She swallowed uncomfortably. "But he wouldn't do anything here, under Dumbledore's nose," she said quickly.

"You overestimate Nott's intelligence," Draco said.

"There has to be something..." Hermione started.

"There is. You stay out of the line of fire," Draco said turning to her and placing both hands on her shoulders. He shook her lightly hoping she understood the severity of the situation.

"But don't you outrank Nott?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"And what am I to do?" Draco asked, frustrated. He _did_ outrank Nott, but he was helpless to stop the boy if he set his mind to hurting Hermione unless he wanted to blow his cover and put them both in eminent danger.

Hermione wracked her brain. She was slightly scared by his reaction to Nott. If Draco was concerned enough to mention it to her, it had to be a legitimate threat. A thought crossed her mind, but she wasn't sure if she should mention it. Perhaps Draco wouldn't even want to do it. Sure, he _liked_ her, and he was her friend, and he even seemed overly concerned about her safety, but would he really want to put himself on the line to save her from his perverted 'friend'?

"I see the wheels in your head turning, Hermione," Draco said. "Out with it."

"I just had a thought," Hermione said, biting her lip the way she always did when she was nervous. "You are his superior, right?" Draco nodded. "So, what if you staked a claim?" she asked, look up at him. It took all of her courage not to look away in shame at her proposal.

The idea had occurred to Draco, but he didn't want to treat Hermione like a piece of property. Certainly not without her consent. When Nott had mentioned he'd planned to go after Hermione, his first instinct was to say, 'lay off, she's mine,' but she really wasn't his.

"You realize that for that to be believable, I'd have to change my behavior toward you in front of the school," Draco said, his gaze was intense as he looked back into her deep brown eyes. "It wouldn't just be insults and hexes. I'd have to pursue you."

"I assumed as much," Hermione said. "I understand if you don't want to do it. It would be at great personal risk. I'm just...I can't explain why this feels like a serious threat to me." Hermione admitted, finally turning her face away from his as her cheeks burned red.

Draco quickly lifted his finger to her chin to turn her face back to look at him. "You should be scared," Draco said. "Nott is serious. If I can keep him from hurting you, I'll do it. I just want you to understand that anything I say or do outside of this room is just for the purpose of making my 'claim' believable," Draco explained.

"In case you've forgotten, Malfoy," Hermione smirked slightly, "I'm your handler. I'm well versed in the art of lying."

Draco smirked back, "Just make sure you tell your friend Potter what's going on so that he doesn't actually kill me."

"Deal," Hermione said.

"Either way, don't make yourself too vulnerable," Draco cautioned.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said with a roll of the eyes. Draco smiled brightly at her before they both settled back into the couch. They didn't speak, but Draco's arm draped back around her shoulders and she curled into his side.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"It's really no problem," Draco said. "Besides, it's not like you aren't going to save my ass more than once in the future, right?"

"True," Hermione chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Draco said.

"Are you sure you like me?" She wanted to kick herself the minute the question escaped her lips. She sounded like a total nutter. Why bring something up that she wasn't willing to even admit to herself?

Draco looked at her confused. "I'm pretty sure," he said with a bemused expression.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She'd already dug herself this grave, so she might as well wallow in it.

"What do you mean, why?" Draco asked. "I like you for every obvious reason there is." He didn't really want to wax poetic on all of Hermione's brilliant qualities when she had yet to even give into her own feelings for him. He liked the girl. Perhaps he was even falling in love with her, but he did have some pride.

"I shouldn't have asked," Hermione said, moving out of his arms and standing up. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, Hermione," Draco stopped her. "Why do you like me?"

Hermione bit her lips and stared at her toes before look up at him. "Because you are different than everyone else. You make me feel normal and I enjoy spending time with you," she admitted. That was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the feelings she was having where Draco was concerned.

"All of that is true for me too," Draco admitted, standing up to move closer to her. "Look, Hermione. We have plenty of things to worry about, why do you want to add this to the list. Just give into it." He moved closer to her, and she stayed where she was.

He leaned in closer and closer until Hermione, using all the internal strength she had, closed the gap between them. She felt shockwaves through her body as their lips connected and he moaned against her lips when her tongue darted out to taste him.

She felt wonderful and reckless at the same time. His tongue moved against her erotically and she felt her breath hitch as his hand moved around her waist, clutching her to him. Her hands moved around his neck to pull his lips closer to hers. All she could think about was how right he felt in her arms. It didn't make sense, but if she just allowed herself to turn off her brain, she knew she wanted this.

They parted, when lack of air became an issue, and Hermione stared up at Draco, lips swollen and breath coming out in pants. "Wow..." she breathed, her eyes heavily lidded.

"See...that wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco asked, a smirk gracing his lips. They look of her being thoroughly snogged by him only fueled his desire for her. She looked totally undone and he couldn't stop the images of her writhing beneath him from passing his mind.

"No," Hermione said, still allowing him to hold her close. "I guess it wasn't. But..."

Draco stopped her with a short kiss on the lips. "Don't question everything."

"But..."

"Hermione, I'm not trying to hurt you," Draco said intensely. "I like you. I'd never want to hurt you. Can you just let yourself have what you want for once?"

Hermione considered what he said. True, she never did anything for herself. And true, if something ever went wrong between them it could seriously compromise the operation. She was emotionally distraught over the loss of her family. She'd never be able to tell anyone but Harry about her feelings for Draco. But...it felt so right. For once, she really wanted to do what _felt_ right.

She smiled warmly at him before reaching up to place a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. "If we decide to do this, I have some rules," Hermione said.

"You wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you didn't," Draco quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First, this cannot interfere with your spying. Secondly, I want to tell Harry. You should probably also tell Snape, so that he can help you hide anything about us from the Dark Lord. And finally, I want to take things slow. I'm still an emotional wreck."

"I understand Hermione," Draco said, nodding at all her terms and hugging her tight. "I'd never want to you feel like you were being forced into anything."

"Oh yeah, like you didn't try to force me to admit my feelings?" She countered.

Draco grinned. "Yes, but that was for your own good."

"Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy." Hermione joked, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now, I've got to go. Harry is probably wondering where I am."

"Fine, but we might as well start the acting now. I'll follow you to the Tower. I'll try to be extra creepy about it too."

Hermione laughed at him but nodded. It was actually kind of sweet that he was watching her back. She couldn't believe she'd just considered Draco Malfoy sweet. Things were certainly changing.

* * *

Hermione had gotten Harry alone, finally, after the rest of the Gryffindors had gone to bed for the night. She'd ignored Ron, and he'd given up on trying to speak with her, mumbling something about 'women' as he headed up to bed.

"Harry, we've got to talk," Hermione said.

"I assumed you were with Malfoy when you left. Is it something about Voldemort?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"No, not really. This is very important you not tell anyone. I'll tell Dumbledore in my own way soon," Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Theo Nott, as you know is a Death Eater." Harry nodded again. "He informed Draco that he's got plans for me."

"What kind of plans?" Harry asked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"He plans to...have his way with me, I guess," Hermione said awkwardly. It was strange having this kind of conversation with a boy who was like he brother.

"I'll kill him!' Harry shouted. But Hermione 'shushed' him and pulled him back down on the couch next to her.

"Harry, calm down. Draco and I have come up with a plan. First of all, Draco wants you to walk to classes and things like that with me. I don't see it being an issue because Nott isn't going to try something in the middle of the hallway, but it might not be a bad idea," Hermione explained. "I mean, I'm totally capable of taking care of myself, but he'll be less likely to try something if I'm with other people."

"Done," Harry said. "But what will stop him ultimately?"

"Draco outranks Nott, and he's going to 'stake his claim' on me," Hermione shuddered. The whole idea of treating women like objects the way the Death Eaters did was beyond disgusting. "It will keep Nott in line because Voldemort will uphold Draco's claim."

"This whole thing's nuts," Harry huffed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "What kind of twisted asshole wants to force himself on a woman anyway?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "But the point is, that for Draco's claim to be believable, he will have to act out in front of the rest of the school. That means you have to be believably pissed off, but you can't kill him. This is all for my protection."

"How do you know this is real, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her seriously. "What if this is all a game to Malfoy? I know you trust him. And he's done a lot to be trusted for, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's something else I want to talk to you about, Harry," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about this a while ago, but I never could find a way to tell you. Draco and I..."

"You have feelings for each other, don't you?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at him. "How did you know?"

"That night he called for us on Christmas Eve it was pretty obvious," Harry admitted. "I knew there was something between you two, and the way he looked like he's own parents had been killed when he had to tell you about your parents...it was more than just a handler/spy relationship," Harry explained.

"I fought it for a while, Harry. But I do have feelings for him. It's stupid to try and pretend I don't. It was affecting our work," Hermione tried to explain.

"I understand, Hermione. I'm not judging you. I just want you to be careful," Harry said.

"I promise," Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"And don't worry about Nott," Harry said. "If he even comes near you, I'll practice my _Avada Kedavra_ on him." Hermione laughed and hugged her friend tight.

* * *

"Nott, we need to talk," Draco said, in a serious tone that night in the Slytherin common room.

"Sure," Nott said, lazily getting off the couch and following Draco to his empty dorm room.

"I've given a lot of thought to your ideas about Granger," Draco said, lazily twirling his wand around in his fingers. He'd noticed the act often made lesser wizards nervous. Nott was no different. He stood before the shorter boy, exuding total confidence as he casually flipped the wood from one hand to the other.

"And?" Nott said.

"I think you might be right," Draco said. "I really have been unfair in my assessment of her. She'd be a great addition to the Malfoy stock of slaves when the Dark Lord wins this war. Not to mention, all the time I've spent breaking her down emotionally over the years, I think I'm entitled to break her down physically too."

"What are you talking about?" Nott bit out.

"I'm saying, that I've decided _I_ would like a crack at the filthy little Mudblood." Draco said, an evil smirk flashing across his face.

"But I called her!" Nott cried.

"And I outrank you," Draco said, looking down his nose in the most condescending way. "If I have to, I'll inform the Dark Lord of my plans just to make sure you don't try to take what is mine," he warned. He really didn't want to get the Dark Lord involved if he didn't have to. He'd already sent a disgusting letter to his father about his 'intentions' for Granger, and he was sure his father had already shared the good news with His Royal Snakeness by now.

"Fine," Nott spat, his eyes blazing with anger. He turned on his heel and fled the room, his steps heavy and agitated. Draco didn't believe, for a second, his problem with Nott was over, but he _did_ know the other boy at least took his threat seriously. That was a start.


	10. Conversations

**Conversations**

* * *

Harry took it upon himself to tell Ron about the arrangement between Hermione and Draco in regard to protecting her from Nott. He figured Ron might not be able to put two and two together to figure it out, and for Malfoy's safety, and Hermione's sanity, he gladly offered his assistance.

Ron seemed irritated by the proposition, but Harry suspected he was tired of being on Hermione's bad side, so he didn't say much other than a few grumbles about a conniving ferret and disgusting Nott.

It was a good thing Harry did warn Ron about Draco's impending creepiness because they didn't even get through breakfast the next day before a smug Draco sauntered up to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want, ferret?" Harry snapped. It wasn't hard to stay in character as Draco leered at him. His act was perfect. For Hermione's sake, he was honestly relieved.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, _Potter,_" Draco spat out his name as if it were a curse. He ignored everyone else at the table as he turned his attention to Hermione, who, until that point had been sitting, stiff backed, facing away from Malfoy.

"Granger..." Draco purred, his voice lower than usual.

"What do you want, Malfoy?' Hermione snapped, looking up at him. Even his eyes looked the part. She was relieved that his acting skills were so good. It might save him in the long run.

"Lookin' good, Granger..." Draco said, an evil grin on his perfect lips.

Hermione stiffened again as Ron piped up. "Leave her alone, ferret!" he snapped, clinching his fists in rage. It might have all been a show, but the look Malfoy was giving his Hermione caused something inside him to snap.

"Keep your shorts on, Weasel." Draco laughed lightly, already moving away from the table. He looked back at Hermione one last time. "Who says a Mudblood doesn't have her uses?"

Harry and Ron both leapt up from their seats, but Hermione pulled them down. "Stop it!" she called, loud enough for those around her to hear. "He's not worth it." Draco had insured that his words were heard by most of Gryffindor, so Hermione made sure she was heard as well. She chanced a glance back over to Draco who was being verbally assaulted by Pansy at the moment. She wondered what was going on between them.

* * *

It took all the strength he had to pull off his opening move in staking his 'claim' to Hermione. Really all he had to worry about were Slytherins. No other house at Hogwarts would try to force themselves on Hermione in the first place. However, for it to be believable, everyone had to think he had some sort of sick interest in her.

Nott was sulking by the time he got back to his own table, and he took great joy in that fact. It served the sicko right. In his entire life - even when he was a spoilt, ignorant brat - he never understood how men like his father and the Notts could possibly get a rush from forcing themselves on women. If she wasn't enjoying it, what was the point?

He was quickly pulled out of his happy place, seeing Nott pissed off, when Pansy sat down with a huff next to him. "What the hell was that, Draco?" she demanded, her eyes fierce with anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Pansy," Draco drawled.

"Oh really? You just came on to that Mudblood bitch!" Pansy nearly shouted, although she kept her voice low enough that only the other Slytherins could hear her.

"So, what's your point?' Draco replied. "It's all a game, Pansy. She's worthless, but she'd look nice tied to my bedpost." Nods of agreement from the boys around him served to piss him off more, but he played on it.

"See what I mean, Pansy? She's hot. She filthy, and not worthy of licking my boots...but that's not what I have in mind for her to lick," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He hated himself for saying these things but he knew they would play well with the other Slytherin guys. All of this was to keep her safe, in the end.

"But you said you couldn't have a relationship this year," Pansy said, borderline whining. That was true. He'd thought he didn't have time. Turned out, when the right girl came along, he did.

"And I still don't," Draco explained. "I'm going to fuck her, not marry her, Pansy," he said with a roll of the eyes.

Pansy huffed in frustration. He knew she was jealous and he had to play this just right. "Look, Pansy. You know the drill. This is part of my job as a Malfoy." He knew she knew what he really meant. It was part of his job as a Death Eater. But as that was not openly discussed, he had to use his words carefully.

"Fine," she huffed again. "Fuck the bushy-headed Mudblood. See if I care," she said as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"As for you guys," Draco said, turning to the boys sitting around him at the table. "Granger is mine. Whatever you are thinking about doing, I have claim." Because nearly every Slytherin was from a long line of purebloods, they knew exactly what this meant. The Malfoys were one of the oldest pureblood families around. If Draco staked his claim on a Mudblood, she was not to be messed with. Nott just sulked into his oatmeal.

* * *

"I assume you'd like to discuss something with me," Snape drawled from his desk. Draco had left Hermione alone the rest of the day, and was finally settling down for his Occlumency lesson.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, truly confused.

"As head of Slytherin House, I know a great deal about what goes on there," Snape said. "And I've overheard a very troubling rumor."

"Oh," Draco said, sighing with relief. He was worried it was something much bigger, like his cover on the brink of being blown. "I can explain that."

"For your sake, I hope you can. Miss Granger might be annoying, but she is a woman to be treated with respect," Snape said seriously.

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said. "The thing is, Theo Nott threatened to hurt her. You know, by..."

"I'm well aware of the kind of danger Nott would want to put Miss Granger in," Snape said, holding his hand up to stop Draco's explanation. "I take it, you've decided to throw your weight around, so to speak, to protect her."

"Yes, sir," Draco answered, glad that Snape understood.

"And, I assume that you also would like to tell me something else about the nature of your relationship with Miss Granger," Snape continued.

"How the hell do you do that?" Draco asked. It was like Snape could read his mind without even using Legilimency.

Snape smirked slightly. "You will find that after twenty years of reading people, there isn't much that I miss," Snape said.

"Well, I guess that's one more thing I have to hide from the Dark Lord," Draco said with a sigh.

"You are doing fairly well," Snape commended. "But I must ask you. Are you sure that you would like to pursue this?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean that you and Hermione are already in great danger. That danger only grows if you add romantic intentions into the mix. Is the risk worth it?" Snape asked.

Draco began to get angry. It was none of Snape's business what he chose to do with his personal life. What, he was supposed to forget about his feelings because it might be more difficult? Isn't that what he'd done his whole life? "I don't care how hard it is," Draco said. "She means something to me, and I'm not going to grow old abandoning my feelings because it might easier," Draco snapped.

Snape fixed him with a hard look for his outburst. "It's your life to do with what you want, Draco. You're almost an adult now. I'm just offering you my experience as a lesson."

"Thank you for your advice, but I'm not changing my mind about this," Draco said, settling into his seat more comfortably again. "All I need is for you to help me keep her out of my brain when I'm in front of the Dark Lord."

"Fine, we will start tonight," Snape said with a sigh. The boy would have to learn his lessons on his own. He remembered being that age. He thought the world revolved around Lily Evans. She'd broken his heart and left him vulnerable. He hoped Draco didn't have to learn that lesson the hard way.

"Snape," Draco said, looking up at his mentor. "Can you just not act like this is the end of the world?"

"I'm your professor; it's my job to..." Snape began but Draco cut him off.

"But you are my Godfather too. And you are the only other person who knows what I'm going through, really. I wish you'd just..." Draco struggled for the right words. "I can't stop how I feel about Hermione, okay. Pretending I don't care for her would only hurt the mission more," Draco reasoned.

Snape seemed to consider this for a moment. "Perhaps you are right," he conceded. "But you also need to know that, if your affections are ever discovered, she will be in far more danger than you may be able to protect her from." He knew that from personal experience.

Draco shuddered at the thought. How had someone who mattered so little to him two month ago become the focal point of his life? "I understand that. So, help me keep it hidden," Draco said. Snape nodded and the lesson began.

* * *

Hermione didn't know if it was her own paranoia, but she felt like someone was following her. Not really following her. That wasn't the right word. More like, following her with their eyes. Whenever she'd look around she never saw anyone staring. She caught Draco leering at her a few times, but that wasn't it. She'd been expecting that. To tell the truth, in some sick way, his actions toward her in front of the rest of the school were kind of a turn on.

Hermione was not an uptight prude, but sexuality usually held little interest for her. Sure, she'd had a few wet dreams now and again, usually about faceless men. Victor Krum had played a leading role at times. When she was younger she used to dream about Ron kissing her. But, overall, Hermione was so focused on all the things she had to study and do, she had little time to contemplate sex in a literal way.

However, even as her time was more limited, she found herself feeling strange tingles whenever Draco was nearby. Maybe it was because they were actually in a relationship. She'd never really had one of those. Not seriously. Perhaps it was because it was forbidden. She'd never considered herself the kind of girl to get off to something like that. Perhaps it was simply the natural progression of things when one had the kind of feelings she had for Draco. Whatever it was, the tingles were welcome.

But turning back to the issue at hand. Why did she feel like someone was watching her? She looked back at the Slytherin table. Before her eyes rested on Draco's, she noticed him. Theo Nott turned his head quickly, but not quickly enough for her to miss the fact that he'd been boring holes into the back of her head. Her heart raced, but she shook off the fear. Even if Nott, by some miracle, could get past her own defenses, Draco wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Besides, Harry went with her everywhere. Nott was probably just pissed off that his potential toy had been taken away.

"Harry, Ron, are you guys ready to go?" Hermione asked. She really wanted to get out of there. She needed to finish her homework before her meeting with Draco that night. She smiled a little at the thought. What she really needed was some time away with Draco. Even before they admitted their feelings to each other, being with him made her feel better.

"Sure, let's go," Harry said.

"Did you guys see Nott staring?" Ron asked when they were out of the room.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "It's fine. He's not a threat."

"Still," Harry said, "be careful." Hermione just nodded.

* * *

Draco felt instantly better when Hermione came through the door of the Room of Requirement. He'd missed her, for one. After spending so much time together over break, he felt withdrawals from lack of contact with her.

Furthermore, there was the issue of his behavior toward her in school. He knew that she knew it was all part of the plan, but it didn't stop him from worrying that he might be going too far, or that he might make her uncomfortable. Who was he kidding? That was the whole point, wasn't it?

"Hey," Hermione said with a smile as she moved into the room. "Why do you look so worried? Did something happen?"

Draco smiled back and shook his head. "No. I just...didn't know if you'd be pissed about breakfast the other day."

"Of course not, Draco," Hermione said, plopping down on the couch next to him. Seeing his nervousness, she placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I knew this would happen." She reminded him. "Besides, seeing the reaction of everyone when you started coming on to me was hilarious."

"I'm glad I could amuse you," Draco pouted.

"No, that's not what I meant," Hermione said with a sigh. "I mean that it is very strange for people to see you showing a...sexual interest in me," Hermione explained. "You've been vocal about how unattractive I am for almost six years," she said looking down at their connected hands. It was confusing to her too. How could she be ugly one minute and the object of his affection the next? Things had happened so fast between them, she was still trying to keep up.

Draco looked at her. He saw the wheels turning in her head. "Hermione, do you think I still think about you like that?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"No," Hermione admitted, still not looking at him. "But, one has to wonder why, now, you seem attracted to me, when only months ago you would have rather eaten your own foot than consider me in a sexual relationship."

"I wouldn't go that far," Draco chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione smiled slightly. "To tell you the truth, I never really thought of you as unattractive," Draco said, finding it hard to explain. "I didn't think about you that way much at all. But I knew enough about girls to know that if I attacked your appearance it would hurt the worst. I obviously couldn't make fun of your intelligence because you were kicking my arse in every class," Hermione laughed at that.

"It's okay," Hermione said with a sigh. "I believe that you are attracted to me now. Why else would you go to the trouble to get me to admit my feelings for you? You aren't the vindictive git you once were, so I don't believe it's a game to you. It's just weird to go from not thinking about me a certain way, to jumping into a relationship with me," Hermione said.

"You think too much, Hermione." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Besides, it's not like you ever found me attractive before this." He countered. When he saw her cheeks grow deep red at his statement his eyes doubled. "You did?" he shouted, his voice loud with amusement.

"Oh shut up, Draco," Hermione blushed, turning away from him. "Of course I thought you were attractive. Buy a bloody mirror," she pouted. "But you were an evil git and girls are able to control their hormones far better than boys."

Draco was too shocked to speak for a moment. He could not recall a single time in their years at Hogwarts that Hermione had shown so much as an inkling that she was attracted to him until they started working together. "Wow..." he said. The thought was kind of intriguing.

"Oh perfect," Hermione said, scooting further away from Draco. "Now that I've inflated your ego to epic proportions can we get down to business?" she pouted again. He was a narcissistic arse if she'd ever met one.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said, scooting closer. "I'm just surprised, is all. You hid it well."

"It wasn't like I was pining over you, you git!" Hermione said indignantly. "If occasionally I happened to look over at you, and you were not being _quite _such an unimaginable bastard, and the light hit you just right, I merely appreciated the unarguable attractiveness of your features. That doesn't mean I was waiting for you to ravage me at any moment."

Draco could tell she was embarrassed at being outed, and pissed at him for gloating, even the slightest bit. "Hermione, come here," he cooed, pulling her closer. He chanced a kiss on her cheek and she didn't move away so he pulled her into him again. "To tell you the truth, the reason I never thought of you that way was not because you aren't attractive. In fact, you are unarguably beautiful by any man's standard." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I was raised to hate you. I thought you were beneath me for a very long time. When I stopped thinking like that, I couldn't see past the walls you put up," Draco said.

"What walls?" Hermione asked, her eyes darting to his.

"The tough exterior. The morally superior act that you've perfected." Hermione started to protest, but Draco stopped her by placing his index finger against her lips. "Let me finish. It's not who you are. I finally got to see the real you in here," he said indicating the Room around them. "I thought you were a prissy, uptight, swot. So, you could have been the most beautiful woman in the world, and I wouldn't have seen you that way."

"So, what changed things?" Hermione asked, settling into his side.

"You did," Draco said. "And I guess I did too." He admitted. "You opened up to me. I got to see what I'm sure your friends have always seen. Couple that with the fact that I decided to give myself over to your mercy," he said, grinning, "and I was hopeless against your wiles."

Hermione laughed out loud at that. "My wiles?" She continued to chuckle. "Draco, I hardly think I'm a temptress."

"You have no idea," Draco said, his voice low and husky. His eyes were intense and serious, and Hermione found herself powerless to look away. His lips crashed against hers a moment later and she moaned into him. His emotions could change on a dime and she couldn't help letting herself be swept up in him.

His hands were everywhere, running up and down her sides thought the thick material of her clothes and she felt herself becoming lightheaded as he kissed the breath from her lungs. "Draco..." she panted, as she pulled him closer by the back of his neck. She'd never felt like this before. Every kiss was more and more intense with him.

Draco didn't know what come over him, but the innocent blush that crossed Hermione's face when he suggested she was irresistible was too much. She was innocent, and yet not so innocent that it was a turn off.

"Hermione..." he breathed in response, parting from her lips long enough to catch his breath.

"As much as I love this," Hermione was still panting, her breath ghosting over his face, "we really do have to work tonight."

Draco groaned like a petulant child, and only moved a fraction of an inch from her. Hermione chuckled. She was secretly pleased at the reaction she'd gotten from him. Any girl liked to know they have an effect on their boyfriend. Merlin, she still couldn't believe Draco was her boyfriend. It was so bizarre.

"Fine," Draco finally said. "But you owe me."

Hermione smirked at him. "Owe you what, exactly?"

"I haven't decided. But I'll let you know when I've figured it out," Draco beamed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said dismissively. "Now, attack me. And make it good because I don't want to be here all night." Draco felt his cock pulse at her tone. How could words that would have pissed him off two months ago turned, dramatically, into words that made him want to push his little Gryffindor against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight?

* * *

Draco's not-so-subtle attempts to unsettle Hermione in front of the school continued. Both were actually getting a little sick enjoyment out of it. Hermione more than Draco. He still felt a little guilty treating her like an object when she was rapidly becoming the most important thing in his whole world.

It seemed to have the desired effect on Nott as well. The boy was sulking around the Slytherin common room most of the time. He was pissed, but he hadn't tried anything, and as far as Draco could tell from the intel Crabbe and Goyle were giving him, he hadn't shared any plans to do anything in the future.

Draco, however, was smart enough to know that you never trust a Slytherin. Nott would try something eventually, and he just hoped Hermione was ready for it, or at least with Harry when it happened. Potter had his faults, but he'd protect Hermione with his life.

"Nott," Draco greeted, sitting next to the boy in question on the couch. Luckily, it was empty. Pansy had decided she was talking to him again, and that meant she was mostly following him around like a lost puppy trying to get him to pay attention to her. It was getting tedious.

"Malfoy," Nott bit out.

"Oh, come on," Draco chuckled condescendingly. "Are you still pouting over Granger?"

"What's it to you?" Nott asked.

"What's your deal with her?" Draco asked, his voice feigning causal curiosity.

"I wanted her," Nott said. Draco could tell was beginning to get aggravated. It was a very un-Slytherin-like characteristic to wear ones emotions so openly, but it wasn't as if Draco could say anything about _that_ at the moment, considering how he'd been talking to Hermione of late.

"There are other Mudbloods," Draco said with a shrug.

"That's exactly my point," Nott countered. "She means nothing to you. She's just a conquest. Another notch in your bedpost."

"And what, you're in love with her?" Draco scoffed, hoping to God he was far off the mark.

"Of course not," Nott said, unconvincingly. "She's filthy. But I've wanted her for years. That night at the Yule Ball, I knew I'd have her one day," Nott said. Draco knew the boy was trying to appeal to his sensibilities. Luckily for him, he could easily pretend he didn't have any.

"So, you've wanted to fuck Granger for a long time," Draco replied, still seemingly unaffected. Though the thought that someone like Nott was fantasizing about his girlfriend and had been for years, was unsettling.

"I just don't understand why I can't have her!" Nott shouted, standing to leave the common room. "You could have any of them. The only one I want is her."

Draco eyes steeled as he looked back at Nott. He stood up from his position on the couch and walked over to the boy, standing over him. "Listen to me, Nott. Granger is mine. I've laid claim. You will find I don't like when people touch my things."

Nott swallowed visibly, but he didn't back down. He stood there, silently staring back at the taller boy until Draco finally broke the staring contest. "Relax, Nott. It's not like she's important," he said, trying to throw him off her scent again. "Just find yourself another one."

Nott mumbled something Draco couldn't understand under his breath before stomping up the stairs to his dorm room. Draco sighed and shook his head. He'd feel a lot better if he were convinced Nott was completely thrown off Hermione. The fact that the boy'd been obsessed with her for years was troubling.

He sighed and pulled his galleon out of his pocket. Tapping his wand to it, he sent Hermione a message. They'd taken to having short conversations via the coin a few days prior.

_Talked to Nott. Not sure where he stands._

Seconds later he got a response.

_I'm sure it's nothing._

Draco rolled his eyes. She never took his warnings seriously.

_Just be careful._

_I always am._

Draco smiled at that. Of course it was a total lie. Hermione was rarely careful. That Gryffindor bravery and pride was really just a code word for reckless and impulsive.

_Are you in bed? _He asked, changing the subject.

_Yes._

_What are you wearing?_

_DRACO!_

He actually laughed out loud at that.

_Fine. Sweet Dreams, Hermione._

_Goodnight, Draco._

Draco put the coin back in his pocket and skipped up the stairs to his room. He always felt better after talking to Hermione. Like, no matter what, if they worked together, they could do anything. It was silly, of course. The two of them together hadn't a prayer of wiping out the Dark Lord or changing the world's prejudice about Muggle-borns, but still he felt like they could.


	11. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

It was mid-February before Hermione and Draco made any more headway on the Vanishing Cabinet. Unfortunately, the progress was not much and Hermione and Draco were both at a loss for where to go next. Every time they sent a live bird in, it came back dead. That was not going to work.

They were already one unsuccessful attempt on the Headmaster's life down. That was a relief. Hermione's plan to 'poison' him with a gift of mead from Prof. Slughorn worked flawlessly. Harry even offered to drink it to "foil" the plan to kill Dumbledore with it. It had been complicated, but it worked.

Draco'd received a scathing letter from his father, berating him for his failure, but at least they all still believed he was trying.

"I just don't know what to do," Hermione sighed in frustration as she plopped down on the floor next to the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Don't look at me," Draco said, sitting behind her and pulling her to him so her back was pressed again his front. "I've been working on this bloody thing for four months now."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I just don't want to give _him_ any reason to suspect you are not hard at work on this," she admitted.

Draco sighed. The tension about the Dark Lord had been mounting over the last weeks. Hermione had him working twice as hard as usual because of her 'intuition' that told her he'd be called to the Dark Lord to account for his work soon. "It's not as if he expects me to succeed anyway," he muttered.

Hermione flipped her head around to look at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means," Draco said, "that he only gave me this job because he didn't think I could do it." Hermione looked confused so he explained. "He's mad at my father. Lucius dropped the prophesy and got himself thrown in Azkaban, and the Dark Lord is using me to get back at him."

"But he let your father out of Azkaban," Hermione pointed out. "Why would he have done that?"

Draco chuckled humorlessly. "Because of politics, Hermione." Hermione gestured for him to expatiate. "The Malfoys are a powerful family, politically, and within the pureblood community."

"Okay, but..." Hermione started, but was cut off.

"It's not like the Muggle world, Hermione." Draco said, a tender smile on his face. It still amazed him how naive she could be, given everything she'd been through and was facing in the future. "Blood lines are well respected in our world, as you know. The Malfoys have no known non-Purebloods in the whole line. That gives us a great deal of political capital. The Dark Lord could only keep my father locked up for so long before his Death Eaters would start to become annoyed with him."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. It all sounded so bizarre to her. How could something as stupid as blood hold so much weight with these people? "Well, it's a good thing we are going to prove him wrong then," she said, with a look of determination on her face.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I'll figure something out," Hermione said confidently. "I'm not the brightest witch of my age for nothing."

Draco chuckled. "Okay, brightest witch. Can we quit for the day, though? I'm beat."

"Of course," Hermione said, standing up and extending her hand to help him up as well.

"I didn't mean we had to leave," Draco said, a sly smirk on his lips. Instantly the room transformed into 'their' room, and Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay," she said, settling on the couch next to him. "There was something I wanted to tell you about anyway," she said, biting her lip nervously. She'd been putting this off long enough.

"Oh Merlin, what now?" Draco groaned. He wasn't sure he could take any more hoops that Dumbledore might have planned for him to jump through. He respected the old man, but sometimes he asked too much.

Hermione leaned over to pull a slip of parchment out of her bag. "Now, promise me you aren't going to run off and do something stupid when I show you this," she said seriously.

"I promise," Draco said, growing more curious. Hermione handed him the piece of parchment and waited as he opened and read it.

'_You are mine, Mudblood. Never forget that._

_Happy Valentine's Day'_

Hermione saw Draco go from confused to angry in a matter of seconds, and she wondered if she should have shown him the note at all.

"When did you get this?" Draco asked. It was only a few days until Valentine's Day as it was.

"Three days ago," Hermione admitted.

"And you waited until _now_ to show it to me?" Draco screeched.

"Because I knew you'd have this reaction," Hermione huffed. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Then why did you show it to me in the first place?" Draco countered.

"Because...because I wanted to know if you knew who it was from," she said, lamely. It was obvious that it came from Nott, unless some other sicko had taken an interest in her, which she doubted. Of course, the note scared her a bit too, but she wasn't about to admit that. It would make him impossible to deal with. She wasn't used to dealing with men like this. Harry and Ron would never treat women they way the Death Eaters did. They would never react the way Slytherins did. She didn't like not knowing how to read the situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco retorted. "Fucking Nott," he grumbled. He should have known the other boy was being far too cooperative of late. He'd been so busy he'd let his guard down. He wasn't even publicly flirting with Hermione much anymore. Nott probably figured Draco was losing interest.

"But I thought..." Hermione started.

"It's not just a little thing with Nott," Draco said. "He's become obsessed with you."

"And you were going to tell me this, when?" Hermione countered, her own voice growing sharp with irritation.

"I didn't think you needed to know," Draco lied. The truth was he didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to scare her.

"I'd stay that, considering I have a Death Eater obsessed with me and sending me bloody Valentine's, I had a right to know!' Hermione shouted indignantly.

"You're right," Draco said, pulling her close to him again. "I just didn't want to upset you. I thought I had it under control."

"Just tell me things, please," Hermione finally said after a long sigh.

"Okay," Draco said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "But we have to do something about this," he said, holding the note in his hand up.

"What is there to do?" Hermione shrugged. "As far as I know, the note could be from _you," _Hermione said. "Although, you have been slacking on the torture lately," she scolded.

"I know," Draco sighed. "I guess I'll have to step it up. Until then, stay with Potter."

Hermione sighed heavily. "It will have to be Ron for Valentine's Day," she said warily. She didn't even want to think about what Ron would have planned for them.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, Ron asked me to go to Madam Puddifoot's with him for Valentine's Day," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"What!" Draco shouted, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"I said 'no' for obvious reasons," Hermione rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"Hermione, how in the hell do you expect me to trust you when you don't tell me anything. The Weasel asks you out on a date, and you don't think it's worthy of a mention?" Draco ranted.

"I _knew_ you'd get like this," Hermione countered. "You are so touchy when it comes to Ron."

"That's because he is in love with you," Draco pouted pitifully.

"But I'm not in love with _him,_" Hermione shouted back. "Merlin, if I wanted to talk to someone who would blow things out of proportion and treat me like a child, I'd go spend time with _him."_ She knew it was a low blow, but she didn't like seeing Draco acting like a child. Furthermore, he should trust her. She had done nothing to make him question her.

"Why can't you just go with Harry anyway?" Draco asked.

"Because if I said 'no' to Ron, then turned around and asked Harry, do you know the kind of wedge that would drive between the two?"

"I don't want you to go with him, Hermione." Draco said, looking at her with an expression she rarely saw him wear. It was pleading. That look softened her a bit.

"And I don't want to go with him, Draco." she said, cupping his cheek. "But you are the one who said I had to be with someone, and it's not like you and I can walk into Madam Puddifoot's together," she scoffed.

Draco sighed and pulled her closer. "I want to be able to do those things too," Draco admitted, kissing the top of her head. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to see guys flirting with you and not being able to pound them into the ground for it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get real, Draco. The only thing guys see in me is the right answers to the homework."

Draco looked down at her like she had two heads. "You are so clueless. Please stay that way. It makes the competition moot," He laughed. Hermione looked up at him seriously.

"I know I don't talk about my feelings very much," she said, looking down at her fingers before looking back up at him. "But there isn't any competition," she said seriously. "I don't know what's drawn me to you, but you're the only one I...think about," she blushed and turned away before she said anything else that would make her sound stupid.

Draco was touched by her uncharacteristic openness. He nudged her face to look back at him and smiled down at her. "I feel the same way, Hermione," he breathed, moving in closer to her. She bridged the gap between them and allowed him to capture her lips in his.

The kiss quickly became fiercer as Draco pulled Hermione into his lap in one clean movement. She straddled his lap and carded her fingers through his hair as he pulled her into him until their bodies were mashed against each other.

They'd never gone further than kissing. Hermione still felt shy about making the first move and Draco was terrified he'd push her too fast. But both of them wanted more. Hermione was certain she wasn't ready for sex, but she did want to feel more of him.

"Draco..." she breathed between hot kisses down his neck."Can...can I take off your tie?" she asked, looking up at him through her long lashes. He'd have given her anything in that moment. He nodded dumbly as she diligently worked on the knot of his tie.

When she was done she unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and gently fingered the skin she'd exposed. "Hermione..." he groaned, loving the feeling of her fingers on his skin.

"Is this okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Merlin, yes..." Draco hissed pulling her lips back to his. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to swallow her whole and feel her walking around inside him. He allowed his hands to wonder slightly, moving from her hips, up her sides, underneath the untucked oxford shirt she was wearing. Her tie had long since been removed in their work with the cabinet.

"Oh," Hermione sighed in surprise as his warm hands moved over the smooth skin of her sides. Her own hands were busy, one in his hair and the other down the back of his shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of his back.

She felt her body on fire, like she did every time he touched her. However, he was touching her skin this time, and it was far more intense. Perhaps they ought to fight more often if it lead to this kind of thing. Hermione should have been embarrassed of herself, throwing herself at her boyfriend like this, but considering the contented grunts coming from his mouth, she didn't think he minded.

She spread her legs wider to trap him between them and her breath hitched when she felt his cotton covered erection press against the apex of her thighs. "Oh, Merlin," she moaned, rocking back and forth over the bulge before she could stop herself.

Draco let out a deep groan before grabbing her hips and holding them still. His breath was coming out in pants when he looking into her lust filled eyes. "Hermione, if you don't stop I'm going to lose control," he warned. He knew she wasn't ready for what he wanted to give her, and he couldn't take the torture of getting close and having to stop.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't be," Draco said, kissing her lightly on the lips as he removed his hands from her hips. He smiled warmly at her. "You just have that affect on me."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She'd never felt beautiful before. All in all, she figured she was gloriously average, but Draco always made her feel desired. Every girl liked to feel that way, even know-it-alls. "I guess we should be heading back to our common rooms, anyway," Hermione said looking at the clock on the wall. "It's way past curfew."

"We never decided what to do about Valentine's Day," Draco reminded her as he ran his fingers up and down the outside of her bare legs.

"I guess I'll stay in the castle," Hermione sighed. Truth be told, she was feeling a little resentment toward the holiday as it was. While all the girls in Gryffindor were going on and on about the dates they had planned, she had to remain silent on the subject. She didn't want to go with Ron. Harry had agreed to go with Ginny as 'friends', though she had a feeling he was coerced into that decision. She didn't want to be a third wheel. But she also didn't want to be looked at by the other girls with such knowing pity.

In fact, she had a guy. One that she cared for very much. One that she, herself, had heard numerous Gryffindor girls ogling more than once. But she couldn't tell them that. She could just imagine that conversation. 'Yeah, I know you are going out with Seamus this weekend, but I'll be wrapped around Draco Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, so I really won't have the time to care.' She giggled in her own head at the thought.

"I'll stay back too," Draco said, wondering what amusing thought was passing through Hermione's head. She was a strange girl.

"Considering the way everyone is acting, we will likely be the only ones here. I wish we could spend the day together," she sighed. Draco sighed too, and hugged her close.

"Me too," he said.

"It's not a big deal," Hermione assured him, though he could tell she didn't really mean it. "I mean, it's not even a real holiday, right?" she laughed to herself, but it came out a little forced.

"Right," was all Draco could manage. The truth was, he'd have loved to do something for Hermione on Valentine's Day. He was actually a romantic guy, even if no one ever got to see that in him. "Well, keep the galleon on you at all times and contact me if anything happens. Even if it's just a feeling," he informed her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, quirking her lips in a smirk. "Aren't I the one who is supposed to be giving _you_ orders?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and allowed her to move off his lap. "On the spying, yes. But when it comes to Nott, let me be the boss."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Are you sure it's Nott?" she asked again, as she gathered her things.

"Pretty sure," Draco said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

* * *

"I asked her, but she said she didn't want to come," Ron said, in a defeated tone to Harry as they got ready to head out to Hogsmeade. To tell the truth, Harry was pleased that Ron would be coming. He'd agreed to go to Madam Puddifoot's with Ginny because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, or be on the wrong side of her bat-bogey hex. But, truth be told, he'd never see her as anything more than a sister. She still thought of him as the 'hero of the Wizarding world'. She might have been Ron's sister, but she saw him as little more than the 'Chosen One'. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I told you, Ron. Hermione has been under a lot of stress lately. Besides, I thought you didn't want to ruin your friendship by starting something with her," Harry said. It was becoming tiresome walking this tightrope between Hermione and Ron. He knew Hermione was with Draco. He knew her feelings were stronger than even she wanted to admit. On the other hand, telling Ron that would be insane. Ron had always been possessive over their friend, even when he had no right to be. If he found out that, not only had Hermione's crush dwindled into nothing, but that she was making out with Malfoy whenever she got the chance, Ron's reaction would be absolutely apoplectic.

"I know, but have you seen her lately?" Ron asked as if his reasons for pursuing Hermione were obvious. "Besides, she's been sulky lately. I thought it was because no one asked her to Hogsmeade this weekend. I learnt my lesson from the Yule Ball."

Harry smirked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "Maybe she just wants to be alone," Harry offered. "It's been a hard year on her. Maybe she doesn't want to add a relationship to the mix."

Ron nodded his head and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You're probably right, mate." Ron said clapping Harry on the back. "Are you sure you don't mind me coming with you and Ginny today?"

"Not at all," Harry answered honestly.

* * *

After four hours alone in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was going stir crazy. Not a soul had stayed back except the first and second years. She pulled out her wand and tapped her galleon.

_Bored._

_Me too._

_Any Slytherins stay behind?_

_Not many. Nott did, though._

Hermione sighed. It seemed that not only did he send her the creepy note, but he was hoping to make good on his threat._Perfect. _

_I figured._

She tapped her wand on the desk and waited for Draco's response.

_I miss you._

She smiled brightly.

_I miss you too. Still bored._

_What do you want to do?_

Hermione considered his question.

_Library, I think._

_Hermione..._

Hermione could hear the pleading tone in this voice, but she couldn't live in fear. It wasn't like there were no professors in the school. And it was still daylight.

_Come on. It's daytime._

_I'll meet you there._

_You don't have to._

_I'll meet you there._

Hermione sighed, but she'd figured that would be his response. At least he didn't forbid it. Not that it would have stopped her. Besides, she'd get to see him and that was always good.

She hurried out of the Tower and headed straight for the library, her hand clutching her wand the whole way. She wasn't an idiot. She wished Draco realized that she could take care of herself. She wasn't some simpering damsel in distress.

Her heart sank when she reached the library. It seemed that Nott was expecting her to go there because he was sitting at a table near the edge of the room pretending to read a book when she entered. With the exception of a dozing Madam Pince, no one else was there.

She tried to ignore him as she confidently made her way to a table at the other side of the room and pulled out the card catalogue nearby.

"Granger..." Nott's thick voice purred. How had he gotten to her desk so quickly?

"Nott," she replied in a curt tone. They were not friends. They'd never so much as talked outside of class. His approaching her was extremely out of character, but she assumed that was exactly why he was in the library in the first place.

Nott was standing far too close to her, but she refused to show her fear. "Why aren't you out with your little friends in Hogsmeade?" he asked, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. She was facing away from him, pretending to look through the catalogue in her hands.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, keeping her voice bored even as her heart was racing. He wasn't backing down; in fact, he was only getting closer. She tried not to tremble as his hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him. It took all her self-control not to let him see the fear she was obviously feeling. She didn't want to hex him until he tried anything. It would be a tip-off that she knew what he was after, but she didn't like his hands on her either.

"I think I could have a much better time here,' Nott said, looking her up and down.

Within second's Nott was pulled away from her by a strong arm.

* * *

Draco sighed in frustration as he looked for his shoes. He hoped he could get to the library before Hermione. He hadn't seen Nott since the morning, and he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't be waiting in the library when Hermione got there. It wasn't like the whole school didn't know that it was her favorite place to go.

"Ah ha!" he cried to himself when he found the shoe he was looking for. He pulled them both on quickly and left his room, moving up the stairs toward the library.

His blood ran cold when he finally got there. Hermione was cornered, by none other than Nott. His hands were on her shoulders, pulling her close to him, and Draco, for an instant, considered Avada Kadevraing him. It scared him how close he was to raising his wand and doing it. He couldn't bear to see the boy's hands on his Hermione. She looked to have control of the situation, but he couldn't help himself.

He moved into action, pulling the shorter boy away from Hermione with more force than, technically, necessary. He schooled his features to portray boredom, but his eyes told Nott that a line had been crossed. "What are you doing with this Mudblood?" he asked.

He internally smiled when he saw Nott swallow visibly. "Just talking, Drake."

"Granger, beat it," Draco commanded, flicking his head toward the back of the library.

"Who do you think you..." Hermione started, glaring at him for talking to her that way. There were appearances to be kept after all.

"I said go," he said, cutting her off and she growled and stomped off toward a table in the back of the library.

Draco leaned into Nott, letting his hot breath ghost over the other boy's face. "I didn't catch you trying to touch my things, did I?" he asked, his voice cold and menacing.

"We were just talking," Nott replied. Draco could tell he was working hard to keep the tremble out of his voice. _Good, you ought to be scared_, Draco thought to himself.

"Good," Draco finally said, moving off of the boy and leaning lazily against the desk. "Because I'd hate to see what would happen if you overstepped your bounds."

"Whatever, Malfoy. You don't own me," Nott responded in what must have been his last shreds of confidence.

"Maybe not," Draco said. "But consider what the other Death Eaters would do if they knew you tried to steal from a Malfoy."

"I don't get it, Drake," Nott said, his voice strained. "You don't even want her!" He kept his voice hushed, but Draco could hear the desperation in it. "You haven't even so much as _tried_ to have her."

"The pace I work at is my own business, Nott," Draco replied. "If you recall, I need little help when it comes to wooing women. A Mudblood should be no problem."

Nott sighed in frustration but moved away from Draco. He wasn't getting what he wanted today. Draco would be keeping a close eye on Granger, of that he was sure. The last thing he needed was for the Death Eaters, or worse, the Dark Lord, breathing down his neck. "Whatever," he muttered, turning on his heel before stalking out of the room.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone and turned to head to the stacks where he knew Hermione had settled. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving to sit next to her.

"You shouldn't sit there, Draco," Hermione said, lifting her head from the large book she was reading.

"No one is here and Nott won't be back. You didn't answer my question," Draco said, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "You might have noticed, I had that situation under control."

"I saw that he had you cornered," Draco said, but when Hermione didn't even humor him with a response he sighed and let it go. "I'll sit over there," he said indicating a table near hers. She nodded and he grabbed a book before moving to his own table, just in case someone were to come into the library.

When he settled into his seat, he felt the galleon burn. He smirked and looked up at Hermione who was tapping her wand on her wrist. She smiled back and he pulled the coin out of his pocket to read.

_Thank you, even if it was unnecessary._

_No problem._

_Is he really obsessed with me?_

_Probably more than you realize._

Draco hated to admit it, but it was true. Nott was even willing to put his place with the Dark Lord on the line to pursue her. That was a troubling fact.

_Why?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, why? I'm...Muggle born._

Draco looked up at her and saw that she looked truly perplexed.

_He doesn't seem to care._

_Enough about him._

_Agreed._

The conversation between the two lulled as they both seemed deep in thought. Finally, Draco tapped the coin with his wand.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

Hermione actually laughed out loud.

_Of course._

Draco smiled.

_So, do you want to go to the RoR tonight?_

Hermione swallowed. The way he asked implied that he was looking for something she wasn't sure she could give him yet. He seemed to understand his mistake immediately because the coin on her wrist heated again.

_I didn't mean _that_, Hermione._

_Oh ok._

Her response was lame but she didn't know what to say. Finally, she tapped her coin again.

_You know I want to do it, right?_

_It's okay, Hermione._

_I just..._

_Just what?_

_I'm not ready yet._

_I'm not pressuring._

_I know._

Hermione smiled at that. He hadn't pressured her at all. With the exception of getting her to admit that she had feelings for him, and trying to get to her act on those feelings, he'd been a total gentleman.

Her coin turned hot again.

_Come to the RoR. I want to show you something._

_When?_

_Tonight at 8:00._

_I'll be there._

Draco smiled and winked at her. He hoped she liked what he had planned for the evening.

* * *

Hermione left a note under Harry's pillow telling him where she was going for the evening before she slipped out of the empty common room with his invisibility cloak. She really didn't want to chance another encounter with Nott.

The door appeared before her after the third pass by the wall where the Room of Requirement stood and she took a deep breath before opening it. Part of her was nervous and she really didn't know why. She'd made it clear she wasn't ready for sex, and he'd never force her. Maybe it was because this would be the first Valentine 'date' she ever had. It was an excited kind of nervous.

When she opened the door, her breath actually caught in her throat. She'd have never guessed Draco had that much romanticism in him. "Wow, Draco, it's beautiful." she beamed looking around the room. A beautiful fire was set in the fireplace. Candles and wildflowers surrounded the room. She was happy to see they weren't roses. She always found roses unoriginal.

"How did you know I loved wildflowers?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"I've been in your mind, remember?" Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied dumbly. She looked around at the rest of the room and tensed in his arms when she saw the bed. "Draco ...I ..." she started.

"Shhh," Draco said. "I didn't mean for that to show up in here. I swear. I don't have any expectation of having sex with you tonight," he assured her. He knew when that bed showed up in the room she'd freak out. However, his explanation seemed to be enough because she relaxed in his arms again.

"I'm sorry if I'm being weird about sex. I've just never been in a relationship like this before," Hermione tried to explain. It's all kind of overwhelming at the moment.

"I understand," Draco said, pulling her over to the couch by the fire. "Hermione, I thought I made it clear that I like _you._Do I want to have sex with you? Merlin, yes. But If I pressure you into it, how can I possibly enjoy it? You'll be ready one day, and when you are, I'll be more than ready to make you mine," Draco said, a smirk gracing his lips.

She loved how he took the tension off of serious conversations like that. He got his point across, but he didn't grow too sappy and make the whole thing uncomfortable. He understood her emotional insecurities and limitations. It was one of the things she loved about him.

She shook the thought from her head and turned to Draco, snuggling into his chest. He looked so nice; she wished she'd worn something different. She had on a cream-colored sweater dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. He was dressed impeccably, as usual, in a black silk suit. "You are gorgeous," she said, blushing slightly under his gaze.

"I think you've got it turned around," Draco chuckled. "Why don't you dress like this more often?"

"Oh, I don't know. Busy saving the world and all that rot," Hermione said rolling her eyes. He chuckled louder.

The settled into a comfortable conversation after that, easily avoiding subjects of his spying and Theo Nott, to focus on each other. They'd had many of these conversations before and Hermione found, and was pleased to note, that she had a great deal in common with Draco. He was brilliant in a way that she'd never really allowed herself to recognize before they were thrown together.

They both had aspirations of higher education with a mastery in some field of study or another. The argued issues of politics and ethics, something she couldn't even do with Harry. He was knowledgable and thoughtful, even if he was dead wrong about certain creatures and half-breed's rights. Although, she had a feeling she was having a good influence on him there. She'd even caught him reading an article in _Magical Creature's Rights_ magazine she'd lent him. He denied it at the time, of course.

Hours passed as they talked, and laughed, and held each other, until Hermione was cradled in Draco's arms as his lips attacked her own. "Mmm, you always taste like cinnamon," Draco mumbled causing Hermione to giggle. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hermione, there is something I want to show you, but I don't want you to feel pressured," he said, his eyes gazing at her intensely.

"What?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Come here," Draco said, standing up from the couch and extending his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to lead her over to the bed. She swallowed hard, but sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he said, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "I just want to make you feel good. If you want me to stop, I will."

Hermione considered it for a moment. Since joining forces, Draco had never once lied to her, and she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't overstep his bounds with her, and truth be told, she was very curious about what he had planned. She nodded silently and allowed him to pull her face close to his. His lips captured hers in his again and he gently messaged her tongue with his own. Every time he kissed her, she felt lightheaded. At first, that unusual feeling scared her. Now, she craved it.

She felt herself being slowly pushed back on the bed and gave into the feeling, pulling him down on top of her. Draco's kisses moved from her mouth down her neck and to her collarbone that he exposed by pulling down the neckline of her dress.

"That feels good," Hermione mumbled, running her nails over Draco's scalp. He moaned loudly in response.

He pulled his mouth away from her for a moment to look up into her eyes. "Trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed, and it was the honest truth.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Draco instructed. Hermione could only nod her head as his hand was already resting on her knee and moving up her thigh slowly.

Draco moved off of her, but kept his hand where it was, cradling her against his chest. His hand moved higher and higher. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, and he wanted to push her down on the bed and fuck her senseless. But he understood that, for her, this was all a big deal. He knew she'd barely kissed before she was with him and she had no idea how amazing things could be and feel. When she discovered what her body could do, what it was _made_ to do, perhaps she wouldn't be so nervous.

Hermione squirmed underneath him. Part of her wanted to bolt out of the bed, scared of the reactions her body was having to his touch. The largest part of her, though, wanted that hand to move just a little higher. "Oh," she choked as his fingers lightly brushed against the damp material of her cotton knickers.

"You okay?" Draco asked, his voice thick with lust. She nodded again with heavily lidded eyes, staring back at him. His cock was painfully hard, but he had to put that thought in the back of his mind. This was about her. Perhaps one day she'd return the favor, but for now he was on a mission.

His fingers applied a little more pressure to her slit from the outside of her knickers and he heard the most delicious moan escape her lips. "You're so wet," he breathed, surprised the he had such an effect on her, even though he'd barely touched her.

Hermione's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and he chuckled likely. "Don't be embarrassed. It's such a turn on." She just nodded and bit her lip as his fingered played with the edge of her knickers, barely touching the bare skin underneath.

"Please..." she moaned before she could stop herself. His eyes darted to hers and he he smiled before kissing her hard on the lips. He let his hand slip past the thin cotton and allowed her wetness to coat his fingers. He sought out her tender nub, and felt her body tense underneath him when he applied pressure to it.

"Does that feel good, Hermione?" he asked, his voice a near growl.

"Uh huh," Hermione whimpered, moving her hips in time with his light stroking. Her body was overheating. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was like her insides were coiling up and tightening as her core grew hotter and wetter.

Draco could smell her arousal and it was like Amortentia. He closed his eyes and sucked at her neck, inhaling her scent and basking in it as his fingers continued to work her clit.

"Draco..." Hermione moaned, instinctually gripping his hand and pulling it harder against her. Her legs spread wider and she began to hump against his deft fingers. "I feel..." she tried to explain it, but words were lost on her. Her cheeks were burning and her body was starting to shake. She felt like her whole body was going to explode.

"Let go, love," Draco commanded softly, moving from his place at her neck to look at her face as she came undone. The vision of her studying in the Gryffindor common room didn't hold a candle to the reckless abandon on her features at the moment. It was enough to make him want to come in his pants.

"I don't know how..." Hermione choked. She was near sobbing as she felt herself climb higher and higher.

"Just come..." Draco said, his voice husky. The sexy sound of him commanding her to come was enough to pop whatever was growing inside her.

"Oh..." she cried, her body shuttering violently as the coils sprung loose and she exploded against his finger."Yes..." she hissed, her body tensing with her orgasm. She had no idea how she'd gotten through life never having felt that before. It was like a revelation and she wanted to do it again. But her body was tired and her heart was racing. She barely noticed as Draco removed his fingers from her knickers.

"How was that?" Draco asked, a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Wow," was all Hermione could get out.

Draco pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Have I rendered the great, Hermione Granger speechless?"

"Uh huh," was all Hermione replied. Her mind was still muddled from her orgasm.

They lay in each other's arms for a long time after that, not speaking. They didn't need to. Something shifted between them, and neither of them felt the need to discuss it. One thing was sure to both of them; these feelings they had were not superficial, and they weren't going to go away.

Finally, Hermione pulled away from Draco. "Thank you so much, for that," she said. She wasn't blushing this time though. Perhaps his 'gift' had, had the desired effect. Maybe she wouldn't be so terrified of sexual intimacy anymore. "It was my first."

Draco knew that, but he just smiled and squeezed her in a tight hug. "We probably ought to get back," he said, looking at the clock. It was well past midnight.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I really don't want to go."

"Me either," Draco said. "But I'm sure we can find an excuse to get together tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you're Patronus needs work," she laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I've just created a happy memory to use," Draco said with a wink.

They finally parted ways after a long and intense kiss and they both went to bed that night with goofy grins on their faces.


	12. Summons

**Summons**

* * *

Hermione felt instantly aroused when Draco shoved her against the wall of the corridor outside of the DADA classroom. She knew she shouldn't feel that way. The whole purpose of this was for her to be scared and disgusted, but ever since the night they'd shared in the Room of Requirement on Valentine's Day almost two weeks ago, she could only think about his hands on her, making her body shake and shudder. It was most distracting.

They had yet to have a repeat performance, but every day, he'd try a little harder to make her uncomfortable in front of their peers in the name of 'staking his claim' to her. He was being more aggressive in his pursuit, and while her outward appearance showed fear and annoyance, her eyes were telling a different story.

"I think you are liking this, Granger," Draco sneered as he trapped her between his strong arms. Harry and Ron hadn't made it out of the classroom yet, but a small crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins were gaping at the scene in front of them.

"In my nightmares, Malfoy," Hermione spat, trying to push him off of her. "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing," Draco drawled, running his fingers up and down her left side as he held her against the wall with one had on her shoulder. "Just admiring one of God's mistakes."

Hermione's eyes blazed at that as she struggled against him. "Get off me, you ferret! What makes you think you can just put your hands on people?" she snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," Draco replied, his voice bored and haughty at the same time. "Perhaps the fact that, with the flick of my wand, I could own you," he said, his eyes boring holes into her.

"Oi! Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled from the doorway of the class. He pulled the blonde off of Hermione with a little more force than strictly necessary considering he knew what Draco was really doing.

"What's it to you, Weasel?" Draco asked, brushing off his robes as if he didn't want to catch 'germs' from Ron. "Afraid your girlfriend might like the touch of a real man?" His eyebrow cocked in question. He knew, even if Hermione ignored it, that Ron wanted her, and he couldn't help but feel more superior to the git for having Hermione's affections. Draco knew for a fact which man Hermione wanted to touch her. The thought made his cock stir. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. The whole DADA class was now gathered around, watching the scene unfold.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ron screeched, but Harry pulled him back.

"No," Harry said. "You'll only get yourself in trouble. He's not worth it." Harry pulled Hermione close to him and out of Draco's reach before turning back to the blonde boy. "Stay away from Hermione, or I'll make sure you are never able to touch a woman again," Harry warned, glaring at Draco.

"Like I'm afraid of you, Potter," Draco spat, but he quickly turned back to his cronies and sauntered away. He turned back to Hermione one last time throwing her a wink. "I'll see you later, Mudblood."

Hermione growled in frustration before stomping off in the other direction, a pissed off Ron, and amused Harry following behind.

* * *

"That...was...so...hot," Hermione gasped between heated kisses that night in the Room of Requirement.

Draco chuckled against her lips. "Who would have thought Hermione Granger would be so kinky?" he asked, pulled her face back to look at her.

Hermione blushed under his scrutiny. "Is that bad?" She asked.

Draco laughed harder. "Bad? Definitely not," he assured her. "Actually, seeing you get turned on is a turn on for me."

"Is that why you..." Hermione said, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's called an orgasm, Hermione. It's not a bad word," Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Is that why you wanted to give me an orgasm? Because it turned you on?" She was honestly curious. Guys never talked about sex in front of her, so she knew very little about what they liked, didn't like, or how they behaved in bed. Her time with Viktor Krum had been clumsy and innocent, while her brief relationship with a Muggle boy when she was fifteen had not been much steamier. She'd never felt desire like she did with Draco. What the girls in the dorm described was nothing like what she felt.

Draco pulled back settling her in his lap before looking into her eyes again. "Partly."

"And the other part?" Hermione asked. Her voice was filled with curiosity. He smiled at her need to understand everything.

"I wanted you to feel what it was like to give over control to your urges," Draco said simply.

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Hermione asked, her eyes still filled with curiosity.

"I'm not going to get mad at you for asking a question," Draco assured her.

"How many women have you...I mean..." Hermione found it hard to finish her question. She knew Draco was no virgin. Part of her didn't want to know how many girls he'd made come like he had her, but a bigger part of her just had to know.

Draco shifted uncomfortably but never took his eyes off hers. "Are you sure you want to know?" When Hermione nodded he sighed. "Twenty-two," Draco admitted, finally pulling his eyes away from Hermione. He heard her breath catch, but she didn't move out of his lap, so he took that as a good thing.

"Twenty-two..." she breathed, trying to wrap her mind around the number. It was big. Huge, to her. She'd just had her first orgasm and the man who'd given it to her was on his Twenty-third woman...at least. He was only sixteen.

"Hermione..." he started, tightening his grip on her and forcing her to look him in the eyes again, "they didn't mean anything."

"That doesn't really help," Hermione said harshly.

Draco sighed. "I know." He tried to find a way to make her understand. "I...I don't know how to explain this."

"Try," Hermione replied crossing her arms over her chest defensively. She knew she had no right to get mad. She'd asked him. He'd told her the truth. But the truth was so shocking, she was having a hard time processing it.

"The first time I had sex was at the end of third year. Pansy and I had been dating and we thought we were adults so we did it," he started. "From then on I was unstoppable. I slept with many of the girls in our year, Slytherin and a few Ravenclaws."

"Which ones?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Hermione, you don't want to know the answers to these questions. Why are you asking them?" Draco countered.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears without her consent. "I don't know. I just want to understand," she said, pulling herself off Draco's lap and pacing before him.

"It's not like I can take my past back," Draco countered, his voice showing his own irritation. What was he supposed to do? Lie? Why was he being punished for mistakes of the past? He thought they were past that.

"I'm not asking you to," Hermione exclaimed, but her voice was equally frustrated.

"Then what do you want? I told you the truth, and now you are mad." Draco's voice was raising with each word until he was close to shouting. He didn't know why he was so pissed off. He'd know that the truth would shock her. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that it hurt his insides to see her this disappointed in him.

"I don't know what I am to you," Hermione shot back, her own voice laced with anger. "I...I mean, twenty-two? I've only ever kissed three guys. And that includes you. I'm just trying to get a little perspective on this. Twenty-two!" Hermione shouted. She plopped down on the couch next to Draco, but out of arms reach. She muttered unintelligible things under her breath.

"So what, you don't want to be with me now?" Draco asked. "I'm used goods, and not good enough for Miss Perfect, is that it?" he shouted. His voice was shaking now with rage and fear.

"What rubbish are you talking now?" Hermione sneered. "This is not about me. I haven't slept with _anyone_. You have no one to stand in comparison. I've got to compete with twenty-two other bimbos! Why can't you just understand that this is hard for me?"

"But it doesn't have anything to do with you," Draco said. "Those girls meant nothing to me. They could never compare to you. I was immature and looking to get off. Have I ever once pressured you to do something you didn't want?"

"Well, no..." Hermione said.

"And I never will. I didn't care about them. I just wanted to come. I thought I was more adult than I was." Draco tried to explain. Part of him was desperate for her to understand and another part of him was irritated that he even had to defend himself.

"How would you feel if I told you that I used to bed any willing guy who came my way?" Hermione countered.

Draco considered it. Of course, the thought made his blood boil with jealous rage, but _that_ response wouldn't win him any points. "I'd still want to be with you. Damn it, Hermione, why can't you..." But he was instantly cut off by an intense burning in his left forearm.

"Oh shit," He said, clutching at his arm, hoping to dampen the pain, but it didn't work.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked, moving over to him and grabbing him by the upper arm. Their fight was instantly forgotten.

"I'm being summoned," Draco gritted out.

Hermione's eyes went wide for a moment before her professional instincts took over. "Okay," she said, taking a calming breath. "You know the protocol. Make sure your barriers are in place before you Disapparate from Hogsmeade."

Draco nodded, moving to the door of the room. The Dark Lord expected the commute to be longer for him as well as Snape, since they both had to Disapparate from Hogsmeade rather than Hogwarts, but he didn't want to be too late. "Draco," Hermione called, pulling him back to her.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry," she said, tears unshed in her eyes. "Be careful. I'll be right here when you get back."

Draco pulled her to him, and held her tight. "No matter what I've done in the past, don't question my feelings for you," It didn't matter how irritated he was with her; he could not leave having her question his loyalty to her.

Hermione just nodded. "Just, please be careful." Draco nodded and kissed her roughly on the lips before turning to leave.

Hermione collected herself for a moment before conjuring her Patronus. She really needed to talk to Harry.

* * *

"So, how long ago was he called?" Harry asked, cutting through the tense silence in the Room of Requirement. Luckily, Ron had been busy in a game of Wizarding Chess with Dean, and he didn't have to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room to get to Hermione when she called for him.

"About thirty minutes," Hermione said. "You don't have to stay; I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"I'm not doing anything," Harry assured her. "What's up?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Harry," Hermione said facing her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "You're brilliant at this. Look at all Malfoy knows now that he didn't before."

"I know I'm good at _that._" Hermione said with a roll of the eyes. "But I don't think I'm cut out for waiting around to see if he's been killed or not. The worrying about what's happening and if he's been found out is too much. I'm his handler. I'm supposed to be clear headed and all of that, but all I can think about is the fact that we were fighting when he was summoned," Hermione explained.

Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her, he said, "If you care about someone, it only makes sense that you worry about their well being. But you're being unfair to yourself. Even if you and Malfoy were not...involved, you'd still care about all those things. It's what makes you great at what you are doing. You aren't a robot. You have feelings."

"I guess," Hermione said, unconvinced.

"What did you fight about anyway?" Harry asked, unable to abate his curiosity. It seemed that Hermione and Malfoy had been eerily close since they decided to start their...relationship, or whatever it was. He'd sort of been waiting for some kind of blow up.

Hermione blushed, but it occurred to her that Harry might be the perfect person to talk to about the fight they'd had. He's been very fair to Draco so far, and he _was _a guy. "You cannot tell anyone about this, especially not Draco."

"Okay," Harry said with a roll of the eyes. "I'll be sure to leave this out of our weekly coffee chats."

Hermione pushed him playfully, but quickly returned to her serious pose. "I asked him how many girls he'd been with."

"Oh, you didn't." Harry sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation had gone. No girl ever wanted to know the answer to that question unless the answer was zero. He might have had little experience, but he knew that much.

"Well, I wanted to know," Hermione defended herself. "And I had no idea the number would be so large. I was thinking four or five at most."

"And I take it was more," Harry said, motioning for her to continue.

"A lot more than that," Hermione said, not giving him the exact number. "And I may have freaked out a little."

"By a little, I'm guessing you mean, a lot," Harry said.

"Yes, but come on, Harry. He's been with so many girls, and I'm so inexperienced. How do I know he's not just getting what he wants out of me, and then he will be off to the next girl?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and pulled her close to him. "If you really can't trust him, then you shouldn't be with him, Hermione. But if you do, you shouldn't be threatened by his past. We all have one."

Hermione smiled at Harry. For someone who seemed to be clueless about how to write a Transfiguration essay, Harry was truly wise.

"Of course, I trust him," Hermione said. "He's so different, Harry. You guys don't see it. And what with the charade with Nott, he must look like a total git," Hermione tried to explain. "But he's not like that."

"Hermione, wait," Harry said, stopping her from continuing. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you wouldn't be with him if he were the same guy."

Hermione smiled. Harry always trusted her, and that was something she greatly appreciated. It was in that moment that the light clicked in her head. _That was it. _Because of her reaction, Draco thought she didn't trust him. After everything they'd been through, and after all he'd done to prove he'd changed, she made him feel like the same old Death Eater.

"Oh, Harry, I messed up," Hermione cried. "I was jealous and nervous and insecure, and I made him feel like he was some kind of...slut!"

"Then when he comes back, tell him you were an idiot." Harry laughed, trying to get her to relax.

"You mean, _if_ he comes back," Hermione pouted.

"No, I mean when," Harry said seriously. "You and Snape have prepared him for this. He will be fine, or I'm not 'The Chosen One'."

Hermione swatted him on the arm again, but smiled in spite of herself. Harry always knew what to say. She had to think positively or she'd surely go insane.

* * *

Draco shook off the nausea as he landed in the dining room of Malfoy Manor where it seemed the Dark Lord had taken residence. His stomach turned again at the thought. The house he'd grown up in, no matter how cold it had always been, was now the den of a murderous psychopath. He'd never be able to return there and feel comfortable again.

Snape apparated in just after him and neither of them looked at each other as they made their way into the circle of Death Eaters. They were the only two not wearing Death Eater masks, as it would have blown their cover at Hogwarts. Theo Nott hadn't been called. This was an inner circle meeting, which apparently included Draco now. The thought thrilled and scared him.

"Our last guests have arrived," Voldemort hissed, beckoning them all closer. "Come friends."

They silently pulled in closer until the Dark Lord beckoned Lucius to his side. "Lucius, you may have noticed your son has been called to the inner circle."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco's father said, his voice reverent. Draco wanted to punch the man in the face. When had such a strong man turned into a sycophantic asshole?

"Though it appears, he's had a little trouble with the mission he's been given," Voldemort wheezed. Both Lucius and Draco swallowed hard. He'd hoped that would remain unnoticed for the time being, but apparently, the Dark Lord wasn't pleased and wanted Draco's failure to be made public, at least to those who knew of his mission to begin with.

"Sir, If I could..." Draco started, but he was instantly cut off with the most intense pain he'd ever felt.

"Silence!" Voldemort ordered.

"Lucius, it appears you never taught your heir proper manners," The Dark Lord sneered, still aiming his wand at the blonde boy.

"My Lord, I assure you..." Lucius started, but the glare Voldemort sent him was enough to shut him up.

Draco finally felt relief from the pain, though the curse continued to tingle his insides, and coughed before standing on wobbling legs. "My Lord," he said, again, learning his lesson. _Never make excuses for yourself_. "I apologize. I promise to fulfill my duty," he said, his voice emotionless but strong.

"You had better," Voldemort hissed, "because if you do not, more than just your life will be forfeit."

Draco gulped and chanced a look at his father, whose face was expressionless. "I understand," Draco said.

"Tonight, shall be in your honor, Draco," the Dark Lord began, moving from his place at the center of the room. He lifted Draco's chin to look him in the eyes, and Draco felt him slither into his mind for only a second before slithering back out. "You have displeased me."

Draco's heart began to pound. He was feeling Déjà Vu and he was terrified of what would happen next. Would he ever see her again? Would that fight be the last thing she remembered of him? He wasn't ready to leave the earth, or her behind.

"However," Voldemort continued, turning away from him to face his closest Death Eaters, "your heart is pure, and so we shall celebrate your entrance into the inner circle of my Death Eaters." Draco's heart actually skipped a beat with relief. It worked. The bloody Occlumency worked like a charm. Moreover, he was going to be in the inner circle. He heard voices of approval around him and he stepped up to the center of the circle as Voldemort beckoned him.

"My son, you shall be held above all others, the closest of my followers, to do my deeds and receive my mercy," Voldemort said, tapping his wand on the top of Draco's head. He felt a cool sensation travel through his body and made a mental note to ask Snape what the hell it was when they got back to school.

Draco stepped back when the Dark Lord finished with him, and he hoped that would be the extent of the evening. It wasn't. "Congratulations, Draco," the Dark Lord nearly cackled with glee. "Now, about your failure. Punishment is in order." Draco nodded, knowing a compliant Death Eater was much more likely to make it out of any punishment alive. "Men, do your worst," Voldemort said calmly.

The first curse that hit him was a slicing curse. He watched it erupt from his father's ebony wand.


	13. Healing Touch

**Healing Touch**

* * *

Draco could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He'd long since lost the ability to hold himself up on his own. Curse after curse was thrown his way, none fatal, but none friendly. He just wanted to seep into the marble floor and disappear. He grunted again as a stinging hex hit his side.

"Enough," Voldemort hissed, his voice sounding near orgasmic with pleasure. _Fucking sicko gets off on this_, Draco thought to himself. But at least the assault was over. His body ached and he knew he was bleeding, but the relief from being hit with a fresh batch of curses was nice.

"Severus, get him back into Hogwarts undetected. Tend to any major wounds," The Dark Lord instructed.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape's stoic voice answered through the din of murmurs in the room. Draco cracked his eyes open long enough to see his father staring down at him. He didn't approach, but his look of disappointment was enough to make Draco feel guilty, which only made him angry. Why should he be guilty? He was doing his job. If anyone should have been guilty, it should have been Lucius. It was his ridiculous prejudices that got them wrapped up with the Dark Lord in the first place.

He didn't have time to think about the disappointment in himself or his father, though, as Snape was already hauling him off the ground. "Don't say a word," Snape breathed into his ear, the older man's mouth never moving. Draco just grunted and let his mentor remove him from his childhood home. Once outside the gates, Snape apparated them to Hogsmead without a word.

"I'm gonna be sick," Draco warned before turning and vomiting up all the contents of his stomach into the bushes near Honeydukes. His body protested the action as the sudden shuddering caused his wounds to rub against the itchy wool of his robes.

"Ugh..." he groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Snape supported the bulk of his weight. He cast a quick cleansing charm on his mouth, getting rid of the disgusting taste.

"Come, we have to get back to the castle," Snape said, hauling him to his feet and nearly dragging him through the Forbidden Forest. Even at nearly seventeen, the Forbidden Forest was a scary place for Draco, but all he could think about at the moment was getting back to the castle and into bed.

"Contact Granger," Snape said, as they moved as quickly as possible though the dense woods.

"I don't want her to see me like this," Draco countered. Truth be told, he didn't want to scare her. He knew he looked even worse than he felt, and after leaving her on such bad terms, he didn't want to return to her like this.

"It's not your choice," Snape snapped. "She is your handler. You will return to her and she will set you right. She knows all the healing spells." Draco swallowed and nodded, stopping for a moment to pull out the galleon. Tapping it with his wand, he allowed Snape to drag him through the forest once more.

"Snape," he choked, the pain was excruciating as branches and twigs beat his back where the skin was flayed open from the slicing hexes. "What was the spell the Dark Lord placed on me?" He was terrified it might be some sort of tracking spell or something, but as Snape didn't warn him, he hoped he was wrong.

"It's a protection spell," Snape informed him. "Often Inner Circle members are met with jealousy from the lower ranking members. The spell merely insures that no Death Eater can harm you without the Dark Lords expressed permission."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and then winced at the sharp pain that rippled through his body when he did so. That spell was the nicest thing the Great Snake had ever done for him. Of course, he followed it with a round of torture, so he wasn't going to be writing the Dark Lord a 'Thank You' note any time soon.

* * *

_Coming. Be there in 20 min._

Hermione gulped and turned to Harry, "you'd better go. He's on his way back, and I don't know what shape he'll be in."

"Voldemort wouldn't hurt one of his own for no reason," Harry assured her. She smiled at how innocent he still was, even given what was facing him.

"Draco's not succeeded, yet, Harry," she reminded him. Harry considered protesting but thought better of it. It was no use convincing her that Draco was unharmed just to have him walk in and prove him wrong.

"I'll stay if you want," Harry said.

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, "this is my job. I can do it."

"If you need me, you know where I'll be," Harry said, kissing her temple softly before leaving the room. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for whatever was about to walk in the door.

"You can do this, Hermione. He wasn't gone that long, so it's probably nothing," she told herself. Of course, the minute the door slammed open and she saw Professor Snape dragging a bloody Draco into the room, none of her pep-talk stuck.

"Oh God," she breathed, her eyes wide as she took in his appearance. He looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, staring will not help him," Snape snapped impatiently. Hermione pulled herself from the shock and nodded, moving to Draco's other side. Immediately a hospital bed and medical supplies appeared within the room. Hermione eased Draco onto the bed and turned to Snape who looked older and more tired than usual.

"I trust you can take it from here. Should he need any potion that is not currently here," he said indicating the potions and balms on the medical cart, "I shall be a Patronus away." With that he turned on his heel and, cloak billowing behind him, left the room.

Hermione was overwhelmed by his abrupt departure. However, she assumed, as much as the man would never admit it, he found it difficult seeing his Godson in pain, especially when he had to play his part in causing that pain. She quickly turned her attention back to Draco.

"Draco, can you hear me?" she asked, her voice stronger than she was feeling.

"Yes," he said, his own voice was stronger than she'd have imagined, given his appearance. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said.

"Here," Hermione said, moving closer to him. "This is going to hurt, but we have to get your clothes off so I can see where you are injured."

"If you wanted to get me out of my clothes, Granger, all you had to do was ask," Draco joked between wheezing coughs. Hermione scoffed but smirked at him. If he was well enough to joke, he was likely not in grave danger.

She slowly removed his clothes, trying her best to pull the material away from his closing wounds gently as to not reopen them. "I'm sorry, baby..." she cooed in his ear as she removed the shirt from his back and he let out a particularly loud yelp of pain.

She moved to his trousers and made quick work of pulling them off his legs. He was left on the bed in only his briefs, and Hermione couldn't help but blush. The embarrassment didn't last long though, when he saw how badly his skin was sliced open. "Oh, Draco..." she sighed, moving to the medical cart and wetting a washcloth in warm water.

Draco hissed as the damp cloth made contact with his skin. She made quick work of cleaning his wounds, knowing how much it hurt. "Who did this to you?" she asked, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"They all did," Draco grunted.

"The whole lot of Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, her shock evident. What had Draco done to warrant such a punishment? Had he been found out? Surely not, or he'd be dead.

"No," he said, hissing again as she ran the cloth over his back. That's where he got the worst of it. "I was inducted into the inner circle tonight. The Dark Lord wanted to teach me a lesson though," Draco bit out bitterly.

Hermione just nodded her head, unsure what to say to that. She hated seeing Draco in so much pain.

"It's really not that bad," Draco said, turning his head, with some effort, to look at her. "Really it looks worse than it is."

"For the sanity of us both," Hermione said, her voice cracking with emotion, "stop saying that." Draco just sighed and nodded, allowing her to finished cleaning his wounds.

"How long did they torture you?" Hermione asked, moving back over to the medical cart.

"Nearly an hour," Draco said, his voice strained. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself again before taking the items she'd need from the cart.

She picked up the healing balm and dipped her fingers in it. "This will sting a little, I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear as she leaned over him again.

"Stop apologizing," Draco said, sighing as her fingers moved the cold balm over the open wounds of his legs first. "You didn't do this."

"I know," Hermione said, letting a tear finally fall from her bottomless eyes. "But I still can't bear to see you like this."

"I'll be fine, Hermione," Draco said, stopping her hand from moving as he turned to look at her.

"I know," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek before silently continuing her ministrations on his body. She sniffled lightly, trying to gain control of her emotions, and finally did once she was done applying the balm.

"These have to sit for a half an hour before I can heal them with my wand," Hermione explained, helping Draco get comfortable on his stomach for the wait. He'd, miraculously remained untouched on his front. She assumed it was a result of being curled up in the fetal position for the attack. The thought made her eyes water again.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" she asked, running her fingers through his soft hair. She'd never considered herself a comforting person before, but her instincts were carrying her through this process. Judging from the contented sigh that escaped Draco, she was on the right track.

"When I arrived, it was only the inner circle. So, I assumed he wanted to talk about my mission," Draco said. Hermione nodded and he continued. "He was displeased at my lack of progress. However, when he looked into my mind, apparently my Occlumency lessons worked because it reaffirmed his faith in me. I'm fully convinced that if the Occlumency hadn't worked like that I'd be dead," he said, his voice hallow.

Hermione controlled her emotions, unwilling to be weak in the face of his courage, but continued to run her fingers through his hair. "So, that's when he asked you to join the inner circle?"

"Ask is not the word I would use," Draco sneered. She knew he wasn't sneering at her, but she could tell he was disgusted. "I was told I'd be joining. Of course, this is what we wanted, so it's a good thing," Draco said.

"But why would he torture you, then?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to remind me that, if I don't succeed in my mission, I'll be worse than tortured," Draco said, looking into Hermione's eyes. She nodded. It all made sense.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Draco admitted, looking away from her. "And it really wasn't as bad as it looked. I'm used to it."

"What do you mean, you are used to it? Do you get tortured regularly?" Hermione scoffed.

When his eyes met hers again, her breath caught. "Oh, Merlin, Draco!" she cried, wanting to pull him into her arms, but his wounds were still raw and she didn't want to risk hurting him. "Who did this to you before?"

"You aren't raised in the Malfoy home without learning to take a hex or two. Slicing ones happen to be my father's favorite," Draco said, his voice bitter. He felt weak telling her about his father's abuse, but the whole experience of the night had emotionally and physically weakened him. But he didn't want her pity. What he loved about their relationship is that she _didn't_ pity him.

She said nothing, knowing that whatever she did say, she had to pick her words carefully. "He's a pathetic excuse for a human being," she finally said, her voice laced with disdain. Draco smiled at that. Thank Merlin she didn't apologize again.

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said. "Now, as I still have five minutes to keep this muck on," he said, smirking up at her, "can I have a kiss?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Really, Draco!" But she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When he tried to deepen it, she pulled back and he moaned. "Not tonight," she said in a stern tone. "While I've got you here, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Draco groaned. "I'm bleeding here, woman," he said. "Do you really want to rake me over the coals about _that_ again?"

"No," Hermione said, rubbing his arm with her hand. "I wanted to apologize to you," she admitted. "I shouldn't have freaked out like I did."

"Why did you?" Draco asked, tilting his head to look at her better.

"I'd like to say it was some really great reason, but the fact is I was insecure. I'm so inexperienced," Hermione blushed. "You already know that."

"That's not a bad thing, Hermione," Draco stressed.

"I know that," Hermione snapped, but her features softened when she realized she was getting defensive. Why did the issue of sex turn her into some sort of prude? She wasn't one, really. She wanted to experience all of those things she'd dreamed about, and she wanted to experience them with him. But somehow it scared the hell out of her too.

"What I mean is, I'm a virgin. I've never been intimate with anyone but you. But you have all these girls you've been with, and I...I just don't think I can compete. I don't know what to do, or how to act, or anything. So, it's natural that, when my boyfriend tells me he's been with twenty-two girls before me, I get a little freaked," Hermione explained.

"I get that," Draco, said, his eyes never leaving hers. "But how could you possibly think that I'd compare you? You're not comparable. I've never been with someone I had real feelings for. On that front, I'm as much of a virgin as you are," Draco explained. "But it doesn't feel good to have your girlfriend think you are a man whore."

"I know," Hermione said. "I'm sorry. I hurt you, and it wasn't right."

"It's okay," Draco said. "Just, next time, can you talk to me instead of flipping out?"

"Are there any more of these sexual secrets I'm going to have to uncover?" Hermione asked warily.

Draco grinned at her. "No. Oh, wait! Hagrid and I had a mad love affair, fourth year. Other than that, no."

Hermione began laughing uncontrollably then. "I...can't...believe you just...said that," she sputtered between heaving breaths. "I'm going to throw up!" she cackled and he was glad to have been able to defuse the situation.

"Come here," Draco said extending his arm to her. She took his hand in hers as she gathered her wits again. "Don't worry about anyone else I've been with. When I say they didn't mean anything to me, I really mean that. It's harsh, but true."

"And what if one day, I'm one of those girls that 'meant nothing'?" she asked.

"It will never happen. No matter what happens between us, Hermione, you will always mean something to me," Draco assured her. That was true even before he fell for her. His life had been wrapped around hers for longer than either of them realized. He could never be apathetic to her. He never had been.

"Okay," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "Then I promise to try not to freak out about this again," she smiled, "but now, it's time to heal those wounds."

"Okay," Draco sighed. bracing himself for whatever torture Hermione had planned next.

"Relax," Hermione whispered, close to him again. "This actually won't hurt much." She quickly Scourgified the balm from his back and made quick work of healing each individual slice with her wand. She gently kissed the newly stitched together skin with each wound she healed.

"Mmm, that feels good..." Draco moaned, snuggling his head into the pillow. Suddenly, as his wounds were being healed, he felt the extent of his blood loss and felt a little light headed.

When Hermione healed his last wound, she gently rolled him over on his back, and smiled down at him. "Better?"

"Yes," Draco sighed, "though, now I have a head ache."

"Here," Hermione said, handing him a blue potion. "It's a blood replenishing potion. Should make you feel stronger." Draco nodded and drank down the liquid in one gulp.

Now that he was clean and safe, Hermione was able to take a good look at him, and she had to admit, she wasn't averse to what she saw. Draco was built. Far more than his thin frame would have suggested.

"Are you staring, Miss Granger?" Draco asked, a goofy grin on his face. "You know, since I'm laid out here vulnerable, you should take your clothes off too," he challenged.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Not tonight," she said to him. "You need rest." She bit her lip as if considering something. "Do you think you will be safe to return to your dorm tonight?" She hated to think he'd get to the Slytherin Dorm just to return later looking as bad as he did before.

"I'll be fine," Draco said getting up gingerly. "The spell that inducted me into the inner circle protects me from any Death Eaters who want to do me harm."

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "Apparently, it didn't work tonight," she pointed out.

"Well, that is, they can't hurt me unless instructed by the Dark Lord." Draco amended.

"I see." Hermione said, filing that fact away in the back of her mind. "Well, then you'd better get back to your room." Draco nodded and hopped off the bed, working his stiff muscles over as he did. He'd be sore for a few days, but Hermione had done a brilliant job. He wondered if she always knew how to heal or if this was just a part of her 'handler' training.

"Draco," Hermione said from beside him as they walked to the door together. He looked back at her and saw that she was crying. _What happened in the course of thirty seconds that started the waterworks?_

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, turning to her and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I was so worried," Hermione finally said, letting the dam break. She sounded like a girl and she hated it, but she was so relieved he was back she couldn't help herself.

"I'm here," Draco said. "I'm not going anywhere, baby," he promised her, holding her tight.

Hermione sniffled and calmed herself down before turning to face him. "Baby?" she asked. He'd never been one for terms of endearment, especially not one so...sappy.

Draco smiled. "It's what you called me when you were cleaning my wounds. Thought I'd test it out."

"Did I?" Hermione asked. She hadn't realized. "So, how did it feel?" she finally asked, still sniffling and holding him close.

"Like a Weasley, I think I need to come up with something more masculine," Draco said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," Hermione said, straightening up. "I'm sorry about that. Here you are comforting me, when you were the one tortured tonight," she laughed at herself.

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I was worried too," he admitted. "But I'm back now, and I'm in a better position than I was before. All in all, tonight was actually very successful."

"Okay, but we are figuring out that damn Vanishing Cabinet. I don't want to give that arsehole any more excuse to hurt you," Hermione said, her voice confident.

"Deal," Draco said kissing her one last time before leaving the Room of Requirement. Hermione wrapped Harry's cloak around her and followed him out.

* * *

"I assume you and Mister Malfoy have come up with a new way to try and kill me?" Dumbledore said as Hermione slipped into her regular seat in front of him. It was already mid-march, and while the Vanishing Cabinet was not coming along, her plans for Dumbledore were.

She couldn't understand how he could be so calm about his mortality. Sure, the man was old. And she assumed he'd come to terms with his own death months ago, but still, he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "It's simple really."

"Simple plans are usually the best ones," Dumbledore smiled benignly. It was unsettling.

"Madam Pomfrey will have to be told something though," Hermione explained. "Draco will curse your water goblet at dinner. It won't be a fatal curse, but it will cause you to faint." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "Madam Pomfrey must act immediately for your 'recovery' to work. This meets two objectives. It makes the attacks on you public, though no one will know where they are coming from, and it will take some heat off of Draco," Hermione explained.

Dumbledore nodded again, seeming to mull something over in his mind. "How will he curse the goblet and insure that I am the only one who touches it?"

"Dobby has been instructed to give the goblet only to you," Hermione explained.

"Good. Good. Very good." Dumbledore said, nodding to himself again.

"So then, you approve?" Hermione asked. She was anxious to get the plan underway. As selfish as it was, she did _not_ want to see Draco hurt like he had been that night two weeks ago. The thought made her shudder.

"May I ask you a personal question, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked after a long moment of silence.

"Certainly, sir," Hermione said.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Mister Malfoy?" he asked, his eyes were not accusing, but she couldn't help but feel her heart race at his question. Would he fire her? Would he be angry at her and accuse her of shirking her duties to be with a boy?

"Well, sir..." she started, struggling with the words.

"It is as I thought," Dumbledore said, never taking his eyes off of hers. She felt him in her mind, but he wasn't prodding. He just seemed to always be there. "I'm not mad, Miss Granger, I assure you," he said, smiling warmly at her again.

"We didn't intend..." Hermione started. "What I mean is, I didn't..." Merlin, why did she sound like such an idiot in front of this brilliant man?

"It makes complete sense, I assure you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "The two brightest students in school. Both fighting together. Both sharing obvious personality traits. Even when you two were young I'd always held hope you'd lean on each other rather than beat against one another," Dumbledore said.

To say Hermione was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. "I hope you understand that the next several months will not be easy," Hermione nodded as he continued. "Things are coming to a head quickly. I fear I might only have two more months with you in the flesh. After that, Draco will be on the run. You will be blind for a time, and given your relationship with Draco, you will feel abandoned."

"Sir, I assure you, the mission is most important to me." She wanted him to understand that, regardless of her strong feelings for Draco, she'd never do anything to hurt his place as a spy.

"I know that, Hermione," Dumbledore said, his voice soft and low. "You are a Gryffindor through and through." His eyes twinkled at her. "I just want to apologize. I fear, in my old age, facing death, I've become slightly penitent."

"It's not your fault, sir," Hermione said. "It's like you said. We would have probably fallen into each other eventually anyway."

"True," Dumbledore said. "Forgive me. I'm being morose."

Hermione just stared back at the man, confusion painting her features. That was, by far, the strangest conversation she'd ever had...with anyone.

* * *

"A little public, don't you think?" Nott said, slipping onto the couch next to Draco a week later. The attempt on Dumbledore's life had gone off without a hitch. Dumbledore was 'resting' in the Hospital Wing and Draco was sitting on the Slytherin couch trying to abate the guilt of cursing a man he admired...even if he had known about it beforehand.

"What are you on about?" Draco snapped. Nott had been attempting to get back into Draco's good graces since Valentine's Day, and Draco continued to treat him like a second-class citizen. It fit the role he was meant to play, but Draco also did not trust Nott any further than he could throw him. He'd watch Theo stare at Hermione at almost every chance he got, and it was all he could do not to beat the boy into a bloody pulp for it.

This was also why he was 'stalking' Hermione in the halls. They'd finally decided to have her begin to be 'intrigued' by Draco, though not outwardly. It was a subtle game they played. Draco 'stalked' her and she pretended not to like it, though she always responded to him. He hoped Nott was beginning to see her as off limits, but he had his doubts.

"Well, first you openly court Granger, and now you are cursing the Headmaster at Sunday dinner," Nott said with a snort.

"First of all, Nott," Draco hissed, pulling the boy closer to him by the lapels. "I'd be _very_ careful who you talk to like that. In case you missed the memo, I am now in the inner circle. Inner circle members do not answer to the likes of _you." _Draco had never felt more happy to be a member of the inner circle as he watched Nott visibly shudder.

"_Secondly_," Draco said, his voice even lower. "I don't care about your pathetic obsession with the Mudblood. She's mine. I'm going to feel that tight little body wrapped around me, and you need to get over it, Nott. If you talk to me about her one more time, I'll hex your balls off." Draco felt disgusted with himself for speaking about his girlfriend that way, but he had to make Nott afraid. If his desire for her was apparent, Nott would be suicidal to try something on her.

"Fine," Nott said, shaking free of Draco's grip. "Keep your hands off me, Malfoy. I'm simply pointing out how reckless you are being."

"Thanks for the concern, Nott, but I have it under control," Draco snorted. Nott just shook his head and stomped out of the room. Draco let out a deep breath and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Nott was becoming more than a nuisance. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, it was his right to maintain his authority over the boy in both his mission and Hermione. On the other hand, Nott's father was fairly powerful, and if the wrong interpretation of facts ever got to the Dark Lord, Draco could be in deep shit. He just hoped that Nott wasn't smart enough to figure out exactly how much power he had.


	14. Overpowered

**Overpowered**

* * *

"Do you know what everyone is saying, Hermione?" Ginny whispered, conspiratorially, into her ear one night in the Gryffindor common room. It had been a few weeks since she'd even had a chance to talk to the red-head. It was already April and Hermione's workload was mounting-what with exams coming up in two months and her time spent with Draco nearly every other night.

"What?" Hermione asked, curious what had her friend so excited.

"They are saying you and Malfoy are having a secret love affair," Ginny said, her voice both pleading with her to say it was untrue, and excited to actually get the dirt on some juicy bit of gossip.

Hermione's eyes doubled. They'd been playing their 'game' to make her seem intrigued by his stalking of her, but still outwardly averse to his 'affections', if one could call them that. She had no idea people actually thought they were together. Though, the irony was not lost on her. In reality, they were a couple, pretending to hate each other, pretending to want to shag each other. It was all a little confusing to anyone not in the middle of it.

"Where in Merlin's name did you hear that rubbish?" Hermione asked, glad her voice came out calm, thought her insides were buzzing.

"Well, it's just the buzz around the castle. Lavender was sure of it, though you know how she is. She's probably still jealous of you from when Ron broke up with her." Ginny grinned.

Hermione did a double take. "Jealous? What do I have to do with him breaking up with her?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hermione. I know you constantly have your nose in a book, but you can't tell me you don't know that my brother is in love with you."

Hermione groaned to herself. She did not want to deal with this right now. She and Draco were so close to figuring out the Vanishing Cabinet and she was deep into revisions for final exams. Couple that with creepy Nott staring at her in every class, and she didn't need Ron's sister trying to get them together.

"He's not in love with me, Ginny." Hermione said. "It's a ridiculous crush. One that I don't have time for," Hermione admitted, though her voice was harsher than it probably needed to be.

Ginny huffed. "What is with you, Hermione? You act like every day is life and death. My brother has been nothing but nice to you and you act like you are better than him. I thought you liked him. That's what you always said."

Hermione sighed audibly and tried to figure out what to say to the red head that wouldn't start a fight. Truth be told, Ginny was being awfully presumptuous, not to mention naive. "Look, Ginny. I had a slight crush on Ron when I was fourteen. I never thought we were destined to be together. In fact, he'd likely get over his fixation if people stopped throwing me at him," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. "As far as me acting like every day is life and death, in case you missed the memo, every day _is_ life and death. Many witches and wizards are facing down death everyday to make sure that you can sit here, comfortably in this castle, and forget about the world around you. Now, if you don't mind. I've got more important things to do than listen to the latest, ridiculous gossip."

Hermione pulled her books up off the couch, and stomped away from the stunned girl next to her. It wasn't Ginny's fault that she didn't understand. She was protected from the realities of the war, but her 'all-knowing' attitude was enough to drive Hermione nuts. She had to get out of there. What better place to go than her new favorite place in the castle. She tapped her galleon with her wand and made her way out of the common room.

* * *

Draco was still a little dazed from the night he'd spent in the Room of Requirement with Hermione. She'd been feisty and he made a mental note to thank Ginny for pissing her off so royally. He got to reap all the benefits.

Of course, he was upset about Ginny's attitude toward his girlfriend. More than that, he didn't want their 'game' to be compromised, so he set about changing it up. He still stalked her in front of the eyes of their classmates, but she began 'ignoring' him. That should help alleviate any rumors that they were having a secret love affair. A love affair led to gossip and the only people he wanted gossiping were Slytherins.

On his way to Potions, his coin flared and he discreetly pulled it from his pocket.

_The Cabinet will have to wait. Patrolling tonight._

He sighed. He was really hoping to spend some time with Hermione again that night. Things between them were getting more and more intense, and if he was being honest, he'd have to say he hated being away from her. They spent most nights together, using any excuse to meet in 'their' room.

_After? _He sent back.

_Okay. But I have to study._

He smirked. No matter what happened, he could never get her to relax on the revision.

_Okay, when are you done?_

_10:00. I'll meet you there._

_10:00 it is._

He dropped the coin back in his pocket and continued on his way to class. At least Hermione would be there. Merlin, he was becoming pathetic. More than that, he didn't care. He'd never felt about anyone like he felt about her. She was everything to him. She was a breath of fresh air and he never wanted to be apart from her.

He reminded himself that in less than two months he'd have to leave her, no matter what, to join with the Death Eaters, but he pushed those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on that. He had to live in the present of he'd surely go mad.

* * *

Hermione sighed in frustration. Her patrolling partner hadn't showed. _Fucking Pansy Parkinson_. She'd never know how that stupid, vapid, ignorant girl made prefect. At least with Draco she could understand. He was second in the class, though he wasn't always the best behaved, but _Pansy Parkinson?_

It meant that the work would take twice as long. All she really wanted to do was go up to the Seventh Floor and crawl into Draco's arms, but she had a duty to do, and even if Pansy didn't think it was important, she did.

She'd just turned the corner on the Fifth Floor near the Arithmancy classroom when she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned her wand around to light the area behind her. Someone was there, she could see him in the shadows. It was definitely a male. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking against her will.

The man stalked forward, finally allowing his face to be illuminated by her wand. Her breath caught, but she tried to maintain a level of composure and keep her wits about her. She was a witch, after all. She'd fought Death Eaters. She could handle this. "Theo, what are you doing out after curfew?" she asked, proud that her voice came out clearer.

"I think you know why I'm here, Hermione..." Theo purred, and she was struck by the fact that he used her first name. Usually it was always 'Granger'...or Mudblood.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said, jutting out her chin. "Now, you must get back to your rooms at once, or I'll be forced to deduct points."

"Deduct as many points as you want," Theo said, eyeing her up and down as he moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin an she couldn't help but shiver slightly. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I could care less about bloody points."

Hermione pointed her wand at him now, thanking the heavens that her hand wasn't shaking. "Nott, just go," she warned. But he was in no mood to play games because his hand instantly reached around her wrist, trying to pry the wand from her hand. Why he didn't just use a disarming spell she didn't know, but her wrist hurt as his fingers closed around it, and it only took a few seconds for the wand to slip from her fingers. She just hoped the last spell she cast, as it slipped passed the coin on her wrist, worked.

"Stop," she demanded, but she quickly realized that, without her wand, she was rather helpless. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, and one that frightened her more than anything.

"The more you fight it, the worse it will be," Nott assured her. He was smiling down at her with a sick look of satisfaction that made her insides squirm.

He took her other wrist in his hand as she moved to slap him and pulled both her wrists down to her sides holding her in place against the wall. It just so happened to be the only corridor without a single portrait in it. Hermione had a feeling he'd planned it this way on purpose. "Why are you doing this?" Hermione cried. Tears were stinging her eyes and she didn't even care that he was seeing her so vulnerable. All she wanted was to get out of his gasp, but he just held tighter.

He pressed himself against her, holding her against the wall with his leg between hers as his hands moved to her waist, digging his fingers into her sides. "I've wanted this for so long. I know you are nothing but a Mudblood, but you've been in my head for years," Theo admitted. "When I make you mine, you will understand. I would be so much better to you than Malfoy. He only wants to use you. I want you for you," Nott assured her. Her eyes grew wide at his admission. He was bloody mad.

"Theo, I...I..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She pushed at him but he didn't even budge. How could she get herself out of this mess? His hands moved to the front of her shirt and she felt the garment rip open. Her heart raced and the fear intensified. "Please don't do this..." she begged, tears freely falling down her cheeks.

His hands were around her neck now and as he pressed his fingers against the delicate skin of her collarbone his cock pulsed in his pants. Hermione felt the urge to retch. Capable as she was, she couldn't push him off of her. She was currently trying with all her might, and he hadn't budged an inch.

"You'll like it..." he purred in her ear, letting his hand run down her naked sides as he gripped with waistband on her skirt. It was ripped from her body immediately and he choked out a sob when she felt his hand come down, hard, on her outer thigh.

"You don't want to do this..." she pleaded, holding onto any hope that he was sane, and not so cold hearted to rape a student in the castle corridors.

She wrenched her eyes shut as his lips came down on her, crashing into hers. She couldn't do anything, say anything, or even cry out. His hand curled around her throat as he assaulted her lips and she wished she'd just pass out.

* * *

Draco didn't want to sit in his common room, so he decided to mess around with the Vanishing Cabinet. He knew he had not a chance in hell without Hermione, but at least he'd be productive. Of course, he'd made no headway when his coin burned in his pocket. It was probably Hermione wondering why she couldn't get into their usual spot.

_Nott._

His brow furrowed in confusion before it hit him. His heart raced as pulled the covering back over the cabinet and fled the room. He didn't even care if anyone saw him. It was after curfew, so the likelihood of anyone being out was small.

He ran down the halls, cursing her for not including her location in her message. He hoped it wasn't an indication of the peril she was in. She was a capable witch. If she had her wits and her wand about her, Nott could be a pile of limbs on the floor by now. He certainly hoped that was the case.

He rounded another corner hoping to come across her finally, but still nothing. He wished he had a bloody tracking charm on her. He ran so hard and so fast that he didn't even notice someone was in the hall until he ran, head first into an irritated Snape. "What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Snape snapped, righting his cloak.

"Hermione's in trouble," Draco panted. He didn't have time for this.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?' Snape asked, making no move to get out of Draco's way.

"I don't have time for this!" Draco cried. "I have to find her!"

"I shall accompany you," Snape finally said, torn between yelling at Draco for his disrespect, and curiosity as to how Draco could be so sure Granger was in dire straits.

"Fine, I don't know where she is. Hurry," Draco barked, not even looking back as he continued down the hall. The looked all around, moving from floor to floor. Draco became more and more panicked when they hadn't found her.

"Shhh..." Snape directed him, halting Draco's steps as he perked his ears to the right. Draco held his breath and listened. It wasn't loud, but it was a whimper. Draco's heart stopped. Snape silently directed him to follow. Draco had to control the urge not to run, but he was following his Godfather's order now.

The crying became louder and Draco's steps picked up until he and Snape were speed-walking down the Arithmancy hall. Snape lit his wand, and the light cast upon two figures pressed against the castle wall.

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw Hermione crying hysterically with Nott pressing her forcefully against the wall. her clothes were torn and his blood boiled when he considered that he might have been too late.

"Nott!" Snape's voice boomed into the dark and empty corridor. Theo's assault of the crying girl's mouth halted long enough for him to look in the direction of Snape and Draco, but his hands didn't move off of her.

Draco stepped forward and pulled Nott off of Hermione with as much force as he could muster while Snape swooped in and collected Hermione in his arms before she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Once Theo was not holding her in place, she could not longer seem to support her own weight. She was shaking like a leaf, and while Snape felt more than uncomfortable holding the crying, half naked girl in his arms, he didn't want to leave her on the cold floor.

His eyes darted to Draco who looked ready to kill. "Malfoy!" he called, trying to stop his charge from blowing his own cover. "Take Miss Granger to Madam Pomfrey. I'll deal with Nott."

Inside Draco's head, Snape sent him his real message. '_Take Hermione to the place you usually meet. Tend to any wounds, comfort her. I'll confer with Dumbledore until we can figure out a plan. You must remember to keep your cover.'_

Draco sighed, and shoved Theo hard into the wall, staring daggers into the other boys eyes. "We aren't done," he said, his voice menacing, and he knew Nott realized his mistake. Finally.

He allowed Snape to force Nott down the hall by his shirt, but he was more concerned with the crying girl sitting on the floor. "Hermione," he said, his voice soft and as comforting as it could be given the emotional roller-coaster he was riding.

"Draco..." she choked, pulling him closer. "I...I thought I could handle it. He was too strong. I...I didn't think about h-him overpowering me with force," she sobbed into him and he pulled her off the floor and into his arms in one motion. He quickly made his way back to the room of requirement, whispering words of comfort in her ear as she continued to cry in his arms.

Once inside, he laid her down on the bed that had appeared in the room. One thing was for sure. He was not leaving her side that night. It didn't matter what Dumbledore or Snape had to say about it. When she was comfortable on the bed, and he'd calmed her down enough to stop crying, he took inventory of her wounds.

"Where did he hurt you?" he asked, choking out the question, fear that he'd been too late still overpowering him.

"He didn't...I mean...you guys stopped him before..." Hermione said, not feeling able to finished her thought. Draco noticed her wrists were bruised and her neck was red with fingerprint marks. He growled.

She had a bruise on her inner thigh and his eyes instantly went to hers. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"His knee. He-He had his knee between my legs when I clamped them shut," she answered looking away. She'd stopped trembling, and her tears were no longer falling down her face, but her eyes were still heartbreaking to look into.

Draco sighed and climbed into the bed with her, pulling her to him from behind. He flicked his wand, instantly dressing them both in appropriate and modest sleeping attire. "Are you seriously hurt?' he asked softly.

"No," she said. "I'm fine. I was...just scared. I never thought...All this time I thought I could handle anything, but I never considered he'd use physical force," she said. "I was so foolish."

"No you weren't," Draco said. "You were supposed to have a partner tonight, anyway. Where was he?" Draco would kill whoever skipped out on duty and left his girlfriend so vulnerable.

"It was Pansy," Hermione scowled. "She apparently had better things to do."

"Pansy..." Draco repeated. Last he heard, Pansy didn't have anything pressing going on tonight. He shook the thoughts from his head, focusing on the girl in his arms who seemed to be settling down. "Well, don't think about it. You are safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Draco promised.

"I'm fine. I just...I just need a minute," Hermione said, trying to gather her wits.

"I'm here all night," Draco said. Within minutes Hermione had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called quietly as he shook the two sleeping forms. Snape stood off to the side, looking at the display with some level of disinterested disdain, as only Snape could do.

Draco cracked one eye open, unsure how long he'd actually been asleep. "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, in a sleepy voice. He shook Hermione lightly to help wake her as well.

"Draco..." she breathed, struggling to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape are here," Draco whispered into her ear, daring not to look at either of them as he tried to wake his girlfriend. He had a feeling that sleepovers were not considered part of the spy/handler job description.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, sitting up immediately and looking at the two men standing near the bed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I...we don't usually...I mean..." She tried to explain the compromising position they'd found them in, but all she could do was blush furiously.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, it is quite alright and more than understandable, given the situation," Dumbledore said, his voice kind and his eyes twinkling.

Draco sat up next to Hermione, unsure if he should move from the bed or stay where he was. When neither Professor commented further, he leaned against the headboard and pulled Hermione closer to his side. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after midnight," Snape said, his voice low and stoic.

"I apologize for taking so long, but Professor Snape and I had to come up with a proper way to deal with this situation," Dumbledore explained.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked skeptically. "Nott attacked Hermione. He should be sent packing, not to mention thrown is Azkaban!" His anger flared as he remembered what he'd walked in on-what he'd almost been too late to stop. He shuddered.

"But Draco, it's not that simple. Think about it," Hermione said, looking up at him with patient eyes. "You and Professor Snape are the ones that...came to save me," she stuttered before continuing with more confidence. "What do the three of you have in common? You are all Death Eaters. What would Nott do if he got kicked out of school by two of his supposed allies for attacking a Mudblood?" Hermione implored him to think.

His heart beat against the logic she was speaking, but his head had to agree with her, as much as he didn't want to. "But my claim to you..." Draco started.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is quite right," Dumbledore said. "Even if you _did_ make some sort of claim to her, within the hierarchy of the Death Eaters, turning Nott in to me, would be a violation of your oath to Voldemort," Dumbledore said, ignoring both Snape and Draco's shuddering at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"So, what? He just gets away with it?" Draco spat, his heart racing at the thought of Hermione walking the halls with that pervert anywhere near her.

"I assure you that Theo Nott will not be a problem again," Snape said from his place near the foot of the bed.

"S-so h-he's still here?" Hermione asked, hating herself for sounding so weak. She was Hermione Granger after all.

Draco rubbed her back unconsciously as he felt her tremble again. "Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, resting his hand over hers. "He will not harm you. In fact, he will not even look at you again. This was the only way. Voldemort must believe I'm ignorant of the event."

"Then what's to stop him?" Draco shot back defiantly. He respected the man, but Hermione's safety was more important to him than that.

Snape fingered the edge of the footboard as he spoke. "I dealt with Nott personally before going to the Headmaster. His father was called and, I assure you, Mister Nott was not happy. He collected him for the weekend, where I am sure the penchant for raping young women will be frightened out of him," Snape said. Hermione flinched at his tone and Draco glared at his mentor.

"Why would his father care?" Hermione asked. It was the only thing she couldn't piece together. "They think I'm little more than trash."

"This is where your plan with Draco was most helpful," Dumbledore answered for Snape, likely hoping to convey the message with a little less hostility. "Because you set the stage for Draco to 'claim' you as his own property, the junior Mister Nott has committed a serious infraction within the Death Eaters. Both he and his father would rather have this matter settled outside of the influence of Voldemort."

"Fat chance," Draco scoffed. "He's not getting off that easily."

"I assumed you'd say as much," Snape drawled. "Which is why I plan to get word to your father about what happened. I imagine the Dark Lord will call a meeting on the issue within the week."

"Wait," Hermione said, trying to process what was being said. "The Dark Lord would call a meeting all for the purpose of punishing my attacker? I find that very hard to believe," she said skeptically.

"Not to be too indelicate," Dumbledore explained, "but this really have little to do with you, my dear." He smiled warmly at her, as if he wanted to lighten the blow of what he was about to say with a cheerful countenance. "To these people, you are little more than an object. As Draco has decided he wants to 'possess' you," Dumbledore blushed at this, "in the eyes of the Death Eaters, you are his property. He far outranks Mister Nott, and to an extent, even Mister Nott, Sr. In the eyes of the Inner Circle, and even Voldemort's eyes, what Nott has done is little more than attempting to steal Draco's property. Such things are not allowed and are strictly punished," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione let out a long breath and didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended by the ideas of the Dark Lords inner circle. "I guess that makes sense," she said. "Though I don't want to be the cause of another meeting," she said looking at Draco. "Perhaps, you could just let it go. I don't want you facing him for little more than my benefit."

She saw Snape roll his eyes but she ignored it, focusing on Draco. "Think nothing of it," Draco said, squeezing her hand in his. "He won't even be focused on me," she knew he was referring to Voldemort. "It will be the easiest Death Eater meeting I've ever attended, I can assure you that." Draco's voice grew hard as he considered the things he'd like to do to Theo Nott.

"Now that, that is settled," Dumbledore said, stepping away from the bed. "May I ask how the cabinet is coming along? It's so rare that I get to talk to you both." His smile was bright and Hermione had trouble keeping up with the emotions swirling around her. She felt like she was living in a dream a little bit.

"We are getting closer," she said, looking at Draco.

"I have to admit that I'm fairly lost on the issue. Hermione has been the one to make the breakthroughs," Draco said. It struck him in that moment how much had changed over the course of six months. Admitting that Hermione had bested him at anything, back then, would have irritated him to no end. Now, he felt a bit of pride in the fact.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out," Dumbledore smiled, patting Hermione on the hand one last time before getting up to go. "You two may stay here for the night. I understand if you don't want to go back to your rooms. Let us not make a habit of it, though," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

"Of course, sir," Hermione blushed.

"I shall see you tomorrow for your lesson," Snape said, turning to Draco before resting his gaze on Hermione.

"I hope you were not harmed," he said stiffly. Hermione felt a great sense of warmth at that. She knew Snape had actually been concerned for her, but was too set in his ways to know how to show it.

"Nothing that time won't heal," she said softly. Snape just nodded stiffly before exiting the room after Dumbledore. Hermione let out a relieved sigh when they were both gone. Having her professor and Headmaster talk to her while she was essentially in bed with her boyfriend was uncomfortable at best. Given everything that had happened that day her head was pounding with all the thoughts flying through it.

"Are you really okay?" Draco asked, sliding down into the sheets and pulling Hermione with him.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired and have an enormous headache," Hermione smiled weakly.

"Here," Draco said, handing her a vile that appeared out of thin air. "Snape won't mind. It's a headache tonic." Hermione smiled gratefully and drank the potion down. She sighed with relief as her head cleared almost immediately.

"Thanks," she said, snuggling into Draco's chest.

"It's nothing." Draco said.

"No, I mean thank you for rescuing me. If you and Snape hadn't showed up..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't think about it," Draco said. He was doing his best not the think about what could have happened too. "You are safe, and I'll be sure to teach Nott a lesson, don't worry about that."

"I want you to promise me not to use an Unforgivable on him." Hermione said, looking up into Draco's silver eyes.

"Hermione, I can't promise that." Draco sighed. "Even if I didn't want to, and I assure you that I do," he growled, "I'm a Death Eater. I can't throw him a tickling hex and not put up a warning sign."

"I don't want you to use one for my sake," Hermione said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Hermione, you know I'm not a sappy bloke. I'm not a guy who confesses his feelings openly. But you need to hear this, because it's the honest truth." Draco sighed before taking her face between his hands and tilting her head to look him directly in the eyes. "You are the only reason I can think of to use such a curse. When I thought he'd...hurt you, I wanted to kill him. I don't have much in my life that I can depend on, but you are the one thing I can," Draco said.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honest sincerity. It made her want to cry even more. They'd been together for months but they usually avoided deep conversations about feelings. Part of her wanted to chalk it up to the intense emotions from the attack on her, but she knew he was telling the truth. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she admitted. "I'm not sure when it happened, but I can't stop it." Her admission was both true and terrifying, but she couldn't stop herself from admitting it.

Draco's smile was as bright as the sun as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her. "I'm falling for you too," Draco admitted. "Now, let's go to sleep. You look knackered."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer, breathing in his sandalwood scent. It only took moments for her to slip into sleep for the second time that night.


	15. Fear and Anger

**Fear and Anger**

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for the conversation she knew she had to have with Harry and Ron. There was no other choice. As sure as Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be that Nott wouldn't try anything else, Hermione was feeling more than a little uneasy with him staying in the castle.

So, after spending the entire afternoon with Draco in the Room of Requirement, Hermione finally bid him goodbye and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. The only reason Draco didn't follow her there (cover be damned) was that they both knew Nott was currently in his Manor being scolded by his father.

"I'm here if you need me," Draco reminded her.

"I'll be fine," Hermione told him, pasting a smile on her face, but she wasn't sure if it was true. As strong as she was, everything was hitting her at once and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her parents had only been dead a little over three months and she was never able to properly mourn them. Now, she had to mentally deal with the fact that she'd nearly been raped the night before. Her brain was having a difficult time processing. That was exactly why she needed her friends.

When she finally made it into the common room, Hermione was pleased to see Ron sitting by the window, actually working on what appeared to be homework. "Hi Ron," she said, trying to keep her voice casual. It was a Saturday night, so most of the Gryffindors were wandering other parts of the castle, probably with a significant other. She was quite proud to see him studying without her, or Harry for that matter.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, his lips pulling into a grin.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs. He left the Prince's book up there." Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. "Can I talk to you guys, or are you busy?" she asked.

"'Course," Ron said, cocking his head to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded. She found it difficult to find the words to say what she wanted to say, now that she had to actually explain it. Draco knew the truth without her having to talk about it, but Harry and Ron would have questions. She felt her stomach flip at the prospect of having to answer those questions.

She was interrupted when Harry skipped down the stairs, book in hand. "Hermione," he greeted, a warm smile on his face. "Where have you been? We thought you ran away," he laughed. He assumed she was with Draco, but as Ron was not aware of their relationship, he couldn't exactly ask if that was where she was.

"Hermione had something to tell us," Ron said, looking at her seriously. She guessed she was doing a good job of freaking him out before Harry came downstairs.

"What is it?" Harry asked, insuring there was no one else in the common room. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them for good measure as she sat next to Harry at the desk by he and Ron were studying.

She took a shaky breath and focused on her hands for a moment before looking up at them. "I need to tell you both something, and I want you to let me finish before you say anything. It's going to be too hard if you interrupt me." Both nodded their agreement, looking at each other warily first, and Hermione focused her thoughts.

"Last night, Nott made his move," she said, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat as flashes from the attack flooded her mind. She suppressed them. Ron started to say something but clamped his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue. She was grateful. "I was alone last night. Pansy didn't show up for patrol, and he cornered me in the Arithmancy corridor."

Harry's breath caught and she bit her lip, hoping they'd stay silent long enough for her to get through the last part. So far, so good. "He tried to rape me," she said, finally, but she couldn't look at them as she said it. She studied her gaze on a nick in the top of the desk. "He-He would have, if Draco and Professor Snape hadn't come," Hermione explained.

She didn't speak for several moments as she tried to get the courage to look up at her friends. Finally, as she made eye contact with each of them, she felt the tears stinging her eyes again. "Where is he?" Ron asked, his voice dangerously low.

"That's the other thing we have to talk about," Hermione sighed. She knew her friends wouldn't be any happier about Nott's free pass than Draco had been.

"First, are you okay?" Harry asked, pulling her hand from her lap and examining her arm. He saw the bruises immediately. He didn't know how he missed them before. Hermione sighed and removed the glamour from her neck to show them the bruises around her neck as well.

"It looks worse than it is. But I was-am scared. It was horrible. I don't really want to think about it," Hermione said softly.

"Merlin, Hermione. He's dead. I promise you that," Ron vowed.

"I'm first in line to kill him," Harry added.

"I think you both have to get behind Draco," Hermione said with a soft chuckle.

"Why would Draco care?" Ron asked, his insensitivity popping up to the surface.

Harry kicked him under that table, but Hermione's eyes were already flashing. "Because, Ronald. We are friends. We've been working together for six months, and he doesn't want to see his partner hurt," she said.

Ron nodded sheepishly. "I just didn't realize you were that close," he said, almost resentfully, but he, thankfully, kept his mouth shut after that.

"I needed to tell you both this because you are my best friends. I'm feeling very strange right now."

"I can only imagine," Harry said, his voice laced with both sympathy and hate for the boy who hurt his friend. "We are always here for you."

"I know," Hermione smiled genuinely. "Which is why I need to tell you what happened with Nott." Both Ron and Harry wordlessly nodded and she explained the rest of the story. About what Dumbledore and Snape had planned together, and how the Death Eaters would be punishing Nott in their own way.

"Bloody pervert," Ron said. "He deserves to have his bits hexed off. Don't think I won't owl Malfoy with my own ideas for punishment," Ron offered. Hermione smiled at him.

"I bet he'd be grateful for the creativity," Hermione said. "But it's important you not act out on Nott. I don't want to give him any reason to retaliate on you or me." She knew if she told them to back off for their own sake, they'd blow her off, but if she made them believe he could hurt her again, they'd leave him alone.

"I promise, Hermione," Harry said, squeezing her hand. "But if I'm ever alone with him in a dark alley, I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself."

Hermione smiled. "In that circumstance, I give my permission to hex him."

"Don't kill him, though," Ron said. "I want a shot at him."

Hermione smiled again but just nodded, her eyes moving to look out the window. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want Nott to take away the comfort she once felt. Although, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to close her eyes and not see him attacking her, ever again.

Harry pulled her aside later that evening to talk to her privately. "Hermione, tell me you are okay," he said, clinging to her arm desperately.

"I will be," She promised with a sad smile.

"I should have been there," Harry said.

"You had no idea," Hermione countered. "Even if you knew I was alone, you have enough on your plate."

"But you are my best friend. What if he...I don't even want to think about what could have happened," Harry said, his voice strained with emotion.

"But it didn't," Hermione reminded him. "It's going to take a while for me to feel normal again, but all in all, a few bruises are nothing."

"Just be careful," Harry said. "When that miserable excuse for a wizard gets back to Hogwarts, never take anything for granted."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said. "If I leaned one lesson this weekend, it's my vulnerability." She swallowed hard and kissed him on the cheek before rushing up the stairs to her bed, flipping the curtains closed so no one could see her cry.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione for the next few days. Nott returned to school Sunday evening, worse for wear, and Draco made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that Nott was at the top of his shit list. Nott steered clear of the blonde for the most part, already having been reamed by his father all weekend long.

True to Snape's prediction, Nott didn't so much as look in the direction of Hermione, let alone directly at her. It seemed that Nott learned his lesson. Of course, that wouldn't stop Draco from teaching him again whenever the Dark Lord called for punishment.

Which brought him back to his study of Hermione from across the room. He couldn't give Nott too much thought, or he'd likely lose the bits of control he was clinging too, so he studied her instead. He couldn't say he liked what he saw. She was withdrawn and closed off, to be sure.

Pansy plopped down next to him and prattled on about something, but he wasn't paying attention. He was trying to figure out which of Hermione's friends would bring her out of her funk today. Neither seemed able.

Who was he kidding? It has only been two days since she was nearly raped by a guy who still walked the halls with her. Of course she was withdrawn. But he didn't like the looks of it on her. Her hair was frizzing again, and while the superficial appeal of her sleeker curls was fine, he was more concerned with why she seemed to be attempting to make herself less attractive. It was a hopeless cause as far as he was concerned. She'd be beautiful no matter what she did.

"Are you even listening to me, Drakie?" Pansy pouted.

"No," he snapped. He still wasn't pleased with Pansy for blowing off her obligations to patrol with Hermione, putting her in danger in the first place.

"What are you so interested in over there," Pansy asked, her tone still irritating. "You can't possibly still be interested in that Mudblood," she dismissed. "She's used goods now anyway."

Draco's eyes darted back to Pansy's. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Draco asked, his voice near growling.

Pansy swallowed, deciding she'd said too much, but there was no back peddling now. She continued on with false confidence. "Nott got to her already. You can't claim her if Nott already had her," Pansy replied matter-of-factly.

"Nott _didn't_ have her, Pansy," Draco bit out. It took all his control to keep his cover and not expose his true feelings for Hermione right then. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked, his eyes boring holes into her. "You planned to miss patrol, with Nott."

"Drakie, you can do better than her." Pansy tried to explain, but she knew she was in trouble as far as Draco was concerned.

"This isn't about that," Draco spat. "She is mine. I will protect my property. You know how it works. We are done, Pansy. Don't talk to me, I won't speak to you," Draco said, his voice cold and aloof as he turned back to his breakfast.

Pansy sputtered next to him, trying to get him to look at her. "But Draco, I only did it so we could be together. You're obsessed with that Mudblood. I just wanted her out of the way. When you saw her used, you wouldn't want her so much anymore," Pansy said, in an unusual bout of total honesty.

"And in doing so, you jeopardized my interests," Draco said, his voice crisp and professional. "I have nothing more to say."

Pansy began to cry, but when Draco paid her no attention she stomped out of the Great Hall, making a show of her extreme displeasure. Draco paid her no attention as he turned back to Hermione, studying her inconspicuously again.

Ron was trying to pull her into conversation, but months of a close relationship with her were enough to tell Draco that she was only politely giving him superficial attention. She'd drawn herself in. She had been doing it since Saturday. After she left him in the Room of Requirement that day, they hadn't made plans to meet up again. Of course, it was only Monday, but he didn't like going days without spending time with her anymore.

He pulled his galleon out and tapped it with his wand.

_How are you this morning?_

He watched her glance at her wrist and tap her wand to her own coin.

_Fine. I have to study._

_Do you want to work on the cabinet tonight?_

_Fine._

He frowned at the coin in his hand before slipping it back in his pocket. Hermione was not dealing well with the attack. He didn't really know what he expected, but it broke his heart to see her like this.

He watched her get up from the table with a short 'goodbye' to her friends. His frown deepened. Her skirt was several inches longer than she usually wore. It hit just below her knees and he was instantly reminded of the kilts men in his family wore sometimes while vacationing in Scotland. Her oxford shirt had also grown in size, and he could see her pulling her school robes around her as much as possible. Whatever calm she'd had on Saturday when they parted ways, she had clearly lost. What was more, he didn't know what to do about it.

He sighed before grabbing his bag and standing up. He had to do something. Hermione was too strong to let Nott drag her down. She had two choices. She could wallow in this, and likely do herself irrevocable harm mentally, or she could rise above it and fight on. His Hermione would choose the latter. His Hermione took the death of her parents in stride and used it to fuel her. He needed to get his Hermione back.

* * *

Hermione felt herself cracking. Her mind beat against the fear, but her body twitched at any contact. She knew it irritated Ron, but he stayed quiet. Harry understood. He didn't push her and he didn't say anything. She was grateful for that.

She thought she had everything under control until she saw Theo Nott. She saw him dragged down to the dungeons by Snape, late Sunday night, and she nearly had a panic attack.

She took another deep breath before crossing the tapestry on the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was. When the door appeared, she pushed her way through, but didn't smile as she usually did when she entered the room of hidden things and saw Draco waiting for her.

"Let's get started," she said. "I can only go for an hour or so. I don't want to be out too late." She didn't mention that the thought of walking to Gryffindor Tower late at night petrified her.

"O...kay..." Draco replied, looking at her confused.

"Let's get started." Hermione said, brushing past him without another word as she made her way to the Vanishing Cabinet. She just wanted to get to work and not have to talk about anything else. Of course, she knew Draco well enough, now, to know he wasn't likely to let it go. But she hoped.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Draco finally asked after several minutes of silence. Hermione was walking around the cabinet thinking to herself, but she hadn't said a word to him.

"What do you mean?" She bristled. "We have to finish this. Unless you want another torture session with the Dark Lord, the sooner the better," she said, never once looking at him. She couldn't explain that she didn't want to talk about what was really going on in her head. She wanted to focus on the work and forget about everything else before she went insane.

"I mean, why are you ignoring me? Why are you acting like this. What the hell did I do?" Draco asked, growing frustrated when she wouldn't look at him. He knew yelling at her was not the appropriate course of action, but he was at his wits end. There was only so much a man could take.

"I'm working. You should try it sometime," she snapped, not daring to look at him. It wasn't Draco's fault, what happened, but she didn't want to talk to _anyone._

Draco growled in frustration before pulling her to him by the tops of her arms. He unhanded her immediately when he saw her flinch. "Hermione, talk to me. You aren't yourself. What's happened?"

Hermione finally looked at him, eyes blazing with fury, as she stepped away. "What happened?" she bit out. "I was nearly raped Friday night. _That's _what happened!"

"I realize that," Draco said, softer than before. "But I thought...I mean, you seemed okay on Saturday. What happened since then?"

Hermione pushed past him without a word, anger seeping through her. She whipped around before opening the door. "I'm sorry I can't just, get over it. I'm sorry that it's so easy for you to play mind games and forget about people and things that matter when it serves you, but some of us are human, Draco. Some of us bleed when you cut us. Some of us feel off kilter when we are almost raped in the bleeding hallway!" She shouted before walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

She was shaking with anger and tears when she walked back to the Tower. She couldn't control her rage. She didn't know why. She wasn't really angry at Draco. He'd done nothing but try to comfort her. He cared about her, and she lashed out at him. Really, she was angry at everything else. She was angry at the Death Eaters for killing her parents. She was angry at Voldemort for his racist ideas and starting a war. She was angry at Nott for attacking her. She was angry at herself for being too weak to fight him off. She was just angry.

* * *

Draco was stunned, and hurt if he was telling the truth. Hermione's words cut into him like a knife, and he knew she was hurting more than he. The worst part was that he had no idea what to do for her. His attempt to talk to her got all messed up. He wasn't comfortable with emotions and breakdowns. In his whole life, he never had to deal with them.

Hermione was vibrant and feeling. He was used to stoicism and secrets. He didn't know how to help her get ahold of those emotions and use them to make herself better. Of course she was still dealing with Nott's attack. She'd probably be battling her emotions on that front for years, but she was moving backward, not forward. He didn't know how to help her. More than that, he wasn't sure she wanted his help.

As upset as she may have been, she made it quite clear she didn't need _his_ help on the matter. The jealous monster inside him wondered if she was seeking out Potter's or the Weasel's help when she got back to her common room.

He shook the ridiculous thought from his head. That last thing he needed to add to his list of things to think about was jealousy of the Gryffindork twins. She chose him. Even if she did just rip into him verbally, she wanted to be with him. That much he knew. Besides, he wanted her to get help no matter where she got it from. He cared about her enough for that.

His heart leapt in his chest as he felt the galleon in his pocket flared. It had been three hours since Hermione turned on him in the Room of Requirement. Of course, he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd just been going over and over the horrible moment in this mind, watching her lash out at him over and over.

He assumed she wouldn't talk to him for days, but the galleon indicated otherwise. He pulled it from his pocket and read her note.

_I'm sorry._

He smiled and let out a relieved breath.

_I just want to help._

_I know. I think I know what I need._

She had Draco's attention there.

_Anything._

_Meet me. RoR. Now._

Draco cast a disillusion charm on himself and crept out of his dorm and the Slytherin common room.

When he pushed the door open to the Room of Requirement, his hands were full of Hermione as she jumped into his arms.

"Draco, I'm so sorry for how behaved and what I said. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with everyone and everything else," she said, pulling him closer, willing him to believe that she didn't mean the horrible things she'd said.

"I know," Draco said, his voice calm and soothing. He rubbed her back as he led her to the couch. "Just please tell me what to do. You look so miserable. You are hiding yourself. I see it. It's not you." Draco said, cupping her face.

"I just felt...dirty," Hermione tried to explain. "I can't really put it into words. I know that what Nott did was not my fault, but I can't help but feel wrong," Hermione said, casting her eyes up to his.

"I can only imagine how you feel," Draco said, trying to contain the inner rage he felt at his fellow Death Eater. "You said you thought you know what you needed," he said, trying to change the subject to something more productive.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I was so angry when I left. I had to sort out my feelings. Of course, I'm angry about being attacked. And I'm angry about my...parents," she said, swallowing hard. "But, more than anything, I'm angry at myself."

"Hermione, you have no reason to blame yourself," Draco assured her.

Hermione just shook her head. "I became one of those girls. One of those statistics. I thought I could handle anything. With a wand, maybe I can. But physically, I just can't. I don't even know how to fight off someone like Nott. He's not even that big. What if it had been your father, or one of the Lestranges? What if I was alone? What if you and Snape hadn't been there?" Hermione said, her voice serious and her eyes intense as she looked into his. "I don't want to be at the mercy of someone saving me. I'm not that girl. I'm Hermione Granger. I save myself, and others when I am able."

"But Hermione, you couldn't have known he'd take your wand immediately," Draco countered.

"But I should have. And I should have been prepared when he did," Hermione said, confidently. "That's why I want you to help me." She said, after a moment of silence.

Draco looked at her confused for a moment. "Ummm, with what?" he asked, unsure what the hell she was talking about.

"I've helped you with your wand. I've given you plenty of defensive magic skills. In return, I want you to teach me self defense," Hermione said. "Because I never, ever want to feel as vulnerable as I did Friday night." Her voice wavered for the first time in her speech, and Draco pulled her into his arms and held her close.

He should have considered it himself. Hermione _was_ a wiz with a wand. But she was so small. She could easily be overpowered by a Wizard without proper defense skills. "Of course, Hermione," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "We'll start first thing tomorrow. But promise me something."

"What?" Hermione asked, snuggling closer to him.

"No more hiding. Nothing you do could make you less beautiful anyway, and you are too strong for this." he said, indicating her frumpy clothes. "Show him it doesn't bother you."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay, I promise," she said. "And I really am sorry about earlier. You are being far too easy on me."

Draco grinned down at her. "Maybe. Or maybe I knew you'd have to come crawling back an admit you were wrong. After all, I am always right."

Hermione laughed out loud, "Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."


	16. Justice and Injustice

**Justice and Injustice**

* * *

Four days passed before he felt the burn. Draco wasn't with Hermione at the time, so he made quick work of sending her a Galleon message before immediately making his way toward Hogsmeade to Apparate. Just this once, he was _not_ nervous about standing before the Dark Lord.

He'd get Hermione's revenge on Nott tonight. He just wished she'd get the chance to see it. Of course, he knew she was so bloody good that she wouldn't want any part of it. As maddening as it was, it was one of her most endearing qualities.

He passed Snape and Nott wordlessly as they headed to the same point. The three men apparated without a word and landed, almost immediately, in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. Draco smirked under his mask as he saw only the Inner Circle and Nott were in attendance. Nott seemed to know what it meant too, because he began trembling immediately.

Draco took his seat next to his father, while Nott looked around awkwardly for a place to sit. Usually he only attended meetings in the grand hall. Someone, Draco assumed it was Nott Sr., roughly pulled the boy into the seat next to him, furthest from the Dark Lord.

"Excellent, I'm glad you could all make it," Voldemort cooed, although it wasn't as if anyone present had much choice in the matter. "First, may I ask, without giving too much away to our guest of honor," Voldemort said, indicating Nott, "how is your mission going, Draco?"

Everyone had removed their masks at this point, and Draco turned to Voldemort boldly allowing the man to enter his mind. "Quite well," Draco answered clearly. "I'm confident I will have the repairs made soon." He felt Voldemort shuffling thought his mind, and the serpentine man seemed pleased with what he saw because he cackled with glee. Draco assumed it was the 'distracted Dumbledore' that please him the most.

"Wonderful. Now, to the reason we've all been called here tonight," The Dark Lord said, turning his attention to the two Notts at the end of the table. Voldemort's 'features' turned serious, and Draco could only imagine the apprehension Theo must have been feeling. _Good._

"It has come to my attention that a lower Death Eater has tried to steal from an Inner Circle member." Theo swallowed. Draco was absolutely delighted. Theo looked like he was going to puke, and it was very satisfying. Not that he needed it, but if Draco ever began to feel sorry for the boy, all he had to do was remember how terrified Hermione had been when she sobbed in his arms that night. His anger was restored to full mast.

"Lucius?" The Dark Lord said, indicating that Draco's father could say his peace. He was head of the wronged household, and as such, he was given the opportunity to speak before Draco would.

Lucius stood up from his seat and gracefully began walking around the table. "My friends, as most of you know, my son joined us nearly a year ago, and has been invaluable to our effort." The Death Eaters all nodded in affirmation, and Draco noticed a smile grace Snape's lips from across the table. It was true, of everyone in the room, Draco was least suspected as a traitor. _How ironic._

"Due to his service, I know none of you begrudge him a carnal request," Lucius continued. "He chose to take Potter's Mudblood for his own, and staked his claim on her in the proper way. The act was sanctioned by the Dark Lord, and Draco was working to manipulate her into falling in love with him," Lucius laughed at the idea as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

The rest of the Death Eaters seemed to agree because they laughed as well. Draco kept the smug smirk on his face with great effort.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Voldemort interrupted. "Have you been successful?"

"I'm well on my way, my Lord," Draco said. "My rescue of her has certainly ingratiated her to me more," Draco said.

Voldemort's smile grew. "That is great news. Lucius, continue."

Lucius beamed at his son, and Draco was reminded how much he used to want his father to look at him like that. How appropriate it would happen now that he didn't want his approval.

2.0px 0.0px; line-height: 16.0px; font: 13.0px Verdana;""Theodore Nott was informed of Draco's attentions, and while the boy had some fascination with the Mudblood, he was warned that she belonged to Draco." Realization seemed to dawn on the rest of the Death Eaters because they turned and glared at the boy. Nott's own father seemed to move further away from his son.

"Nearly a week ago, young Mister Nott, cornered the Mudblood and attempted to take her. As she is a virgin, this would have cut all claim Draco had to the girl. As you can see, the Malfoy family cannot stand for this," Lucius closed is comments by glaring at Theo and sliding, gracefully, into his seat again.

"Draco, would you like to say anything before we begin?" the Dark Lord asked. Draco knew the Dark Lord could give two shits less about Granger, or his property, but after this his closest Death Eaters would be so pleased with him, they'd run into a sword in his honor. The lot of them were too thick to realize that none of this had to do with pureblood or proper etiquette. It was all about power. If the Muggle-born wizards were the ones easily manipulated, they'd have been seated at his table. However, as it was Purebloods that the Dark Lord aligned with, it was their favor he had to keep.

Draco remained seated but cleared his throat to speak. The truth was, he didn't have much to say. What he wanted to say would blow his cover, but if he didn't say anything, the Death Eaters might not feel Theo's offense was too great.

"The truth is that Theo is obsessed with Granger," Draco said calmly. "He wanted her, and I warned him several times to back off. She is a virgin and I plan to use her properly." All of the Death Eaters knew what that meant. A Dark Wizard taking the virginity of a pure witch always led to a powerful force if done properly.

"After I've taken her, and the Dark Lord comes to power," Draco said, "I plan to take her on as my personal slave. What Nott did, seriously jeopardized my interests, and in the long run _our_ interests," Draco said. He let the implications of what he was saying sink in for a moment.

The truth was, he wanted Voldemort to at least understand what he was implying. 'Granger is more important than just a Mudblood.' It was a dangerous game, but if the Dark Lord felt Draco's union with her would yield something more powerful, he'd protect her. He and Hermione had talked about it, and she'd agreed that it wasn't a bad course of action. Furthermore, it would put Draco very near the Dark Lord in trust.

"Fortunately, Severus and I happened upon them before he could ruin my plans," Draco said, working hard to hold in the shudder as the images of that night flashed before his eyes again.

"It seems punishment is in order," Voldemort finally said, speaking to Nott Sr. The older man nodded solemnly before lifting his son from his chair. For Theo's part, he didn't struggle much, but Draco could see the fear in his eyes. He was supremely pleased by this.

The other inner circle members got first crack at Theo. His own father hit him with a particularly nasty hex that sent the boy sprawling on the floor in pain. It disturbed Draco how much he was pleased by Theo's suffering. Perhaps he was more like his father than he'd once thought.

He shook the thoughts from his head just as Lucius cast his stinging curse at the bleeding boy on the ground. Voldemort turned his attention to Draco. "As it was your property the boy tried to steal, you will be given free reign. Do not kill him, though," The Dark Lord said in his wispy voice. Draco nodded and allowed an evil smirk to grace his features.

"Nott," he said, moving toward the trembling boy. "I ought to hex your balls off, after the stunt you pulled," Draco said, seriously considering it. "Instead, I think I'll just teach you a lesson you won't forget. _Crucio!"_

* * *

_Theo lay in a pool of his own piss and vomit before the Dark Lord finally called for an end to the torture. "Draco, please stay behind," the serpentine man requested. _

_Draco gulped, but nodded obediently. He'd hoped he would avoid a one-on-one conversation with his 'Master', but it appeared that was a delusion. "Yes, My Lord," he said, bowing his head. _

_"I'd like to know what you plan to do with the Mudblood once you've bedded her." Voldemort asked, his voice excited. _

_"The ritual, of course, My Lord," Draco answered. There was an ancient Dark Ritual that would allow a Wizard to steal the magic of a woman should she offer her Virginity to him willingly. It was disgusting, honestly, but it was just the sort of thing the Dark Lord would enjoy. _

_"She must be willing, Draco," Voldemort said. "Do you think you can make her trust you?" _

_"I'm well on my way," Draco assured him, offering up memories of Hermione talking to him as proof._

_"Excellent," Voldemort hissed. "You are a powerful Wizard, but her magic would be such an asset." _

_"Yes, My Lord." Draco said, bowing his head again. With a flick of his hand Voldemort dismissed Draco and he sighed with relief. At least that protected Hermione for as long as they both remained at Hogwarts. _

* * *

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered, looking at the bird in her hands. It was alive. The bloody thing worked. She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. No, it was still there.

"It works!" she cried, holding up the bird for Draco to see. "Let's send it through again to make sure."

Draco just stared at her dumbfounded as she opened to Cabinet door again. It had been three weeks since he'd given Nott his punishment. It hadn't been nearly enough as far as Draco was concerned, but Nott hadn't so much as looked Hermione's way since, so it must have done the trick. Furthermore, his implication that Hermione could have her uses to the 'cause' ingratiated him to the Dark Lord. Voldemort never pressed the issue, but he assumed the wizard was just pleased that Draco wanted to be of use in any way possible.

He and Hermione had begun her self-defense lessons after Theo's punishment. It was hard work initially. Hermione's first instinct was to go for her wand, but he constantly reminded her that the purpose of his teaching her to fight was because she could be stripped of her wand at any time. The lessons were also difficult because he hated 'attacking' her, even if he knew it was just to protect her in the long run. Every time he came at her, he was reminded of what happened to her, and he hoped she wasn't seeing the same thing. The passion she kissed him with after every lesson was an indication that she didn't.

He watched her excitedly mutter the incantation for the third time and open the door. Sure enough, a live bird stood on the floor of the cabinet. The sheer excitement on her face was contagious and he felt his cheeks pulling into a grin. "We've done it!" she cried. "Now, he can't hurt you! We've figured it out!"

Draco was honored that her biggest concern was his safety, but he had to say, he was just glad to never have to work on that blasted cabinet again. "I think you mean, _you_ figured it out," Draco said, pulling her close after she placed the bird in its cage.

"We both did," Hermione said, stubbornly. "You did the research too." She pointed out. He conceded her point, but the fact was, she did most of the research too.

"So, I'll go to the Dark Lord tomorrow to tell him," Draco said with a sigh.

Hermione's head snapped back to look at him. The room of hidden things had already reverted to _their_ room, and she pulled him down on the couch with her. "Tomorrow? But...so soon?" The panic started to creep in as she considered what fixing the cabinet actually meant. It was already almost May, but she assumed they wouldn't be following through with plans until the end of the year, in June. She wasn't ready to give him up, yet. As silly as it might have seemed, Draco had quickly become the most important thing in her world, and knowing that once his mission was over, they'd be separated, made her stomach ache.

"Well, yes," Draco said, seeing the terror in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, as much as he always knew what was going on in her head. The time they'd spent together allowed him to know everything about her reactions without needing Legilimency. "If I wait it will be suspicious. Besides, it's good news. He will be pleased."

"But what about Dumbledore?" she asked. "We haven't made plans on that front yet."

Draco nodded. He'd considered what might happen if they fixed the cabinet long before the time came to make a play for Dumbledore. "Simple," he said. "I'll tell him that I've got a plan in the works for Dumbledore, but it's very time sensitive."

Hermione conceded that point. "Okay," she said, relaxing a little. Really they were just putting off the inevitable, but it was nice to feel like they had another month to plan.

"Anyway, do you want to do some battle tonight?" Draco asked, tucking her into his side.

Hermione smiled. "I hate when you call it that, but sure. I'm not tired."

Draco smiled back, "Okay, let's do it."

They both got up from the couch, and the furniture in the room immediately moved to make space for their self-defense lessons. Hermione stripped down to her teeshirt and jeans and prepared herself for attack.

Quickly, Draco assaulted her from behind, wrapping his arm around her neck and his other on her hip, holding her down forcefully. But Hermione quickly slipped out of his grasp, using the heel of her hand to break his nose. She stopped just before she made contact.

"Hermione, I don't think you need any more lessons," Draco laughed, pulling her into him and nuzzling his face into the soft skin of her neck.

Hermione huffed. "Fine, frontal assault, and then I'll let you kiss me," she said grinning up at him. Somehow, Draco brought out a playful side in her that no one else seemed to be able to do.

"I'm holding you to that," Draco said, moving away to come at her from the front. He gave no warning this time as he rushed her, and pushed her roughly into the wall behind her. He has his hands locked around her arms, holding them in place as she struggled against him. She was getting frustrated, but then he saw realization click in her mind. Her knee came up to hit him in the balls, but thankfully she stopped before she made contact again. He pretended to bend over to tend to his 'wound' and she pushed him to the floor.

"Brilliant," Draco said, beaming at her. "Thanks for keeping my balls intact, by the way."

Hermione smiled back at him, looking through her lashes flirtatiously. It wasn't something she did often, but occasionally he saw this side of her and he loved it. "Well, I thought I might enjoy those some time in the future, so injuring such a vital part of your anatomy would really be hurting myself, wouldn't it?" she asked innocently.

He gulped as he processed what she'd said and wasted no time pulling her close and smashing his lips into hers. She was pliant against him, and he walked them back over to the couch where he pulled her onto his lap as he continued to kiss her.

They'd explored each other somewhat over the last months, but there had always been an invisible line between them, stopping them from taking things too far. He knew she was a virgin and she was not likely to feel ready for sex until she was more comfortable with her sexuality. It was fine with him. He could wait for her.

It was that thought passing through his mind that clicked everything together. He'd never been a considerate boyfriend. He'd never been interested in the comfort of his partner until he jumped into this relationship with Hermione. He didn't just_like_ Hermione Granger. He was in love with her. He'd known it for a while, but he hadn't let himself go there in his mind. It was dangerous territory because once he admitted to himself that this was not a phase, or some strange kismet of events that made him feel this way, he knew he's be lost to her forever.

His kisses intensified as her hands moved over his chest and up the front of his cotton shirt. "I want you," Hermione said between kisses. "I'm just not ready yet, but I promise, I want you," she breathed, moving her kisses down his throat.

"I know, love," Draco said, his body on fire from her tender touches. "Whenever you're ready," he moaned as she sucked on his pulse point.

"I want to give you something, though." Hermione said, pulling back to look at him. She'd wanted to return the favor he'd been giving her for months, but she never knew how to initiate it. Emotions were high tonight though, and she decided to go with her instincts.

Her hand moved over the bulge in his pants. He hissed in response and his eyes snapped up to look into hers. "You don't have to," he said, knowing what she was planning.

"I want to," Hermione said, flicking the top button of his pants open. She made quick work of removing him from his pants, allowing his erection to spring free from the hole in his boxers.

Draco bit his lip as her hand wrapped around his smooth hardness. His tip was already leaking with anticipation. No girl had ever gotten him off with a hand job, but he was already having to control his breathing to keep from coming in one stroke.

"Is that good?" Hermione asked, slightly unsure.

"Fucking brilliant,' Draco mumbled as she stroked up again. He moved his hand around hers and showed her how he liked to be stroked and once she got the hang of it he was moaning uncontrollably.

"Yes..." he hissed, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Her strokes became faster and she was fascinated by his reactions to her touch. He threw his head back and his breath quickened as she stroked him with a little more force, allowing the moisture at the top to lubricate him.

"I'm gonna come..." he warned, and Hermione prepared herself for the eruption she knew was coming. He looked so beautiful at the moment. His face was flushed and his hands were gripping her thighs as his own began to spasm. Less than thirty seconds passed before he let out a loud groan, followed by her name, and sticky, white fluid began to spurt from the head of his cock.

She watched his chest rise and fall harshly as he seemed to try and collect himself. She used her wand to clean the mess from his clothes and her hands before tucking him back in his pants and doing them up. She rested against his chest and waited from him to come back down to earth.

"Thank you," Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione smiled against him. "You're welcome. After as many times as you've done that for me, I was starting to feel like a selfish girlfriend," she laughed.

"Never," Draco said, hugging her. "It's not about keeping score," Draco reminded her. "I do everything because I want to."

Hermione smiled again, "I know. And I wanted to do that."

"Well, I certainly won't discourage you from doing it again," Draco laughed. Hermione slapped his arm but laughed with him.

"I'm sorry I seem like such a prude on the sex thing," she said, looking up at him. She really wanted him to understand. "It's not like I'm waiting for marriage or anything, and I really want to experience that, with you. I just want it to be perfect, and right. I can't explain it. I think it's a girl thing."

Draco smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "It is," he said, "but I don't mind. I don't plan on giving you up for a while."

"You mean until we are forced apart by the war, don't you?" Hermione asked.

Draco's heart clinched as he thought of it. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her at the end of his mission, but he knew the one thing that would keep him going is knowing he could return to her. "Listen to me, Hermione," he said, seriously. "I'm not letting that snake-looking freak ruin this." His intensity was almost frightening.

"I want to be with you, and as much as you fought it in the beginning, you want to be with me too. When I leave here with the Death Eaters, I don't want that to be the end," Draco said, searching her eyes for understanding.

"I don't want that either," Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes for some unknown reason. "I just understand if you need to cut ties. We could be apart for years," Hermione said. "Are you willing to deal with that?"

Draco nodded vigorously. "I don't want anyone else. No one interests me. I don't think anyone else will," he said. Hermione's heart soared at his words, but she wasn't willing to get her hopes up that he'd say the three words she was beginning to think she was ready to say. She'd never have shared such intimacies with him if she didn't love him. She wondered if he knew that.

"Okay," Hermione said, kissing him hard on the mouth. "So, when this is all over, we will find each other?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly.

"I'm glad that's settled," Hermione said with a chuckle. Draco smiled back at her, relieved that the tension was gone and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Draco's meeting with Voldemort went off without a hitch. The Dark Lord was near orgasmic with pleasure when Draco informed him that the first part of his mission was successful, and even commended Draco for using his brain to wait for the opportune moment to take out Dumbledore. Lucius beamed at his son, and it was all Draco could do to keep his lunch as he considered how excited these men were about the impending death of one of the greatest wizards of all time.

Of course, now that task one was done, all they could do was focus on task two. Hermione and Draco had little to do with the specifics of it, as Snape and Dumbledore were handling it. Hermione felt the days slipping by faster and faster, they way they often did when you didn't want them to.

She and Harry were leaning on each other more, and she knew that Ron was becoming suspicious. He and Ginny had been more distant from both of them of late, and while she wanted to explain that there was nothing going on between her and Harry, she had to admit, having Ron out of her hair was a blessing.

It couldn't last for long though. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it still hadn't on that front. She guessed she should count her blessings.

As the days ticked by, she found herself growing more anxious about the impending separation. One night, in late May, any thoughts about her doomed relationship with her boyfriend were immediately pushed from her mind when Harry came into the common room, his eyes focused on her. "We need to go to Dumbledore's office," he said. Hermione swallowed and nodded, hoping that this wasn't the conversation she really didn't want to have.

They hurried down the hall and to the Headmaster's office. Harry muttered the password and they were soon standing before the bespectacled Wizard and a surly Snape. "Sir?" Hermione said, unable to take the dense silence any longer.

Dumbledore motioned for them both to sit, and they did as they were instructed, waiting impatiently for what the Headmaster had to tell them. Though both of them were sure they knew what this meeting was about.

"As both of you know, my time in the mortal realm is limited," Dumbledore said. His voice was calm, but Hermione thought she detected a hint of uncertainty in the man's voice. "Hermione, if I may, I'd like to explain to you what Harry and I have been working on this year."

Hermione nodded. Harry hadn't told her anything about it, and she hadn't pressed because she assumed she'd find out when she needed to. She assumed correctly.

"Harry and I have been sifting though memories from Voldemort's life to uncover clues as to where he's hidden certain objects. Horcruxes," Dumbledore said, pausing to see if she knew what they were.

"Has he made one?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking at the thought. She'd uncovered a text at Grimmauld Place that referred of them. They were vile things, not to mention what it took to create one.

"Then I assume you know what they are?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded and he sighed and continued. "He's made more than one. Seven in all." Hermione didn't even attempt to hide her shock.

"Seven! But that's insane," Hermione cried.

"I assure you he's done it," Dumbledore said. "To make an extremely long story short, and Harry can fill you in one the details, two of the Horcruxes have been found and destroyed. I have located a third," he said, looking between both of them.

"Where?" Harry asked. Apparently, this was the first he'd heard this news.

"We'll discuss the details later. The reason I've called you two here, is that the time has come to make final preparations," Dumbledore said solemnly. Snape refused to make eye contact with either one of them as he stood to the side, but Hermione could read his distaste in his body. He didn't want to do this.

"Next Thursday, Harry and I will leave Hogwarts to retrieve the Horcrux. This is when Draco will let the Death Eaters into the school. We've already set up proper protocol to keep the children safe, with the exception of those who are of age and choose to fight. The Order will be within the building to keep the Death Eaters at bay, while Draco and Severus come for me in the Astronomy Tower," Dumbledore said.

Hermione could see Harry begin to tense next to her. She felt for her friend. It seemed that everyone he looked up to left him. She felt for herself too, if she was being honest. The cocoon of happiness she and Draco had crafted over the last several months would be shattered in five days. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Harry asked, grasping at anything to keep his mentor alive.

"You know there isn't Harry," Dumbledore said, sadly. "I'm dying. I feel weaker every day." Hermione couldn't stifle the sob that escaped her mouth, but she worked to control herself for Harry's sake if anything.

"What about the rest of the Order. What will happen after?" Hermione asked when she collected herself, knowing Harry was too distraught to ask the right questions.

"This is very important," Dumbledore said seriously. "For this to work, and to protect both Severus and Draco, no one can know the true events of Thursday night. You may inform Ronald about the Horcruxes. I imagine you'll want him to help you uncover and destroy the rest of them." Both Hermione and Harry nodded. "Harry, you will tell everyone you saw Draco point his wand at me and Snape deliver the curse, but you are not to tell anyone the truth."

"So only Harry and I will know?" Hermione asked. It seemed like a lot to place on their shoulders.

"Remus will also be informed, but you three will be the only ones to know the truth," Dumbledore said. Hermione's eyes moved over to Snape who shifted uncomfortably. It was heartbreaking actually. Snape would be forced to kill the only man he seemed to look up to in the whole world. On top of that, all the people he'd formed relationships with over the past sixteen years would think him a turncoat murderer. It was more than unfair. She knew he'd never accept her pity, but she couldn't help but feel it. Draco would be seen in the same light. None of them would know how much he'd sacrificed for them all.

"Okay," Hermione finally said, when she saw that Harry would be unable to say anything for a while. "Then I suppose we must discuss the plan for Draco." Dumbledore smiled at her for the first time since she entered his office, and Hermione reached her hand out to hold Harry's while she listened patiently to the detailed plan for Thursday night.


	17. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the Room of Requirement was Hermione crying. It had been a while since they'd started a meeting with her crying, and he was concerned.

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked, moving closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, leading her to sit on the couch. She allowed herself to sink into his comfort, needing to cling to it with all she had.

After a few minutes she collected herself by breathing him in. Since she'd finally allowed herself to admit that Draco was an important person in her life, she'd found his scent calming. It was like sandalwood, with a hint of Earl Grey tea. "It's time to talk about task two," she finally said, sniffling slightly.

Draco's breath caught and he knew exactly what she meant. "You mean..."

Hermione nodded and straighten, turning to face him. "I had a meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry today." She'd noticed that she'd picked up Draco's habit of referring to Professors by just their last names-a thing she used to scold Harry and Ron about.

"And?" Draco asked, his voice breathy with anticipation. He didn't want to do this right now. He just got to the point where he felt like he could tell Hermione how much he loved her, and now they were planning their inevitable parting.

"Thursday," Hermione said simply, looking up at her boyfriend through wet eyes.

Draco's breath caught and he felt his heart race. _Thursday?_ He pulled her close, almost crushing her to him, in a need to feel her by his side. Four days. All they had were four days.

"I don't want to let you go," Hermione finally said, her battle with keeping the tears in lost.

Draco sighed, fighting his own internal battle with emotions. "It's only temporary," he said, hoping he was right. He had every intention of finding her in the end. The minute the Dark Lord was vanquished, his immediate task would be finding Hermione. He knew that much. "I'll always be waiting for you," he said. He knew it was sappy, but he didn't care. He wanted Hermione to know that she was the only one he saw himself with in the long run.

"As much as I don't want to, we really ought to talk about the details," Hermione said, not moving out of his arms. She didn't think she could for a while. The comfort of him being there was holding her together while she told Draco the plan for Thursday night.

Draco listened intently, but couldn't help but think about the woman, trapped to his side, and how he only had a short amount to time to assure her of how he felt.

* * *

"How did he take it?" Harry asked, late that night. He'd waited up for Hermione to come back to the common room so he could talk to her out of earshot of Ron.

When she entered the portrait hole, she looked thoroughly snogged, but also thoroughly depressed. He knew the feeling, at least on that last emotion. "You know the answer to that, Harry," Hermione sighed, plopping down next to him on the couch. She rested her head on her best friends shoulder and sighed again. "He's taking it better than I am, I think," Hermione said.

"I doubt that," Harry said. "But you have to remember, he's a spy. He knows how to hide emotions. It keeps him alive," Harry said. "Did he understand the plan?"

"Yes. It's not a terribly difficult one for him. He's only got three jobs," she said, enumerating the jobs on her fingers as she said them. "Allow the Death Eaters in. Find Dumbledore. Fail to kill him." She nearly choked on the last sentence and felt Harry's breath catch.

They were silent for long moment before Hermione broke it. "I love him, Harry," she said, looking up into her friend's green eyes. He didn't look as surprised as she'd expected.

"I assumed as much." Harry smirked. Hermione slapped him playfully and pretended to pout.

"What, it's obvious?" she asked.

"Obviously not, since no one else is any the wiser, but I'm your best friend, Hermione. It's my job to watch you, and any boys that try to worm their way into your life. You love him, and he loves you." Harry said as if his word were final on the matter.

Hermione smiled at her friend. She'd assumed Draco's feelings were like her own. He hadn't said it, but he was clear that he didn't want Thursday to be the end. He obviously cared a great deal about her. Hermione wasn't one of those girls who questioned every action of her boyfriend. Draco could have anyone he wanted with a lot less baggage. If he didn't want Hermione, he wouldn't be with her. "Should I tell him?" she asked.

"That you love him?" Hermione just nodded.

"I think that, given the war facing us, and how hard true love really is to find, it would be irresponsible for you _not_ to tell him how you feel." Harry said. "And not to add to the whole 'my-parents-are-dead-so-you-have-to-feel-sorry-for-me' thing," Harry grinned, "but they loved each other and lost their lives only a year after creating a family together. Don't you think you owe it to each other to be honest about your feelings? Anything could happen."

Hermione considered what he said, and decided he was right. She had a sneaking suspicion that Draco felt the same way. If they would be parted, she wanted to know where they stood before he left.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled, hugging him close.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said. "As fascinating as your relationship with Malfoy is." Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes, but motioned for him to continue. "The horcruxes," he started. "It could take a while, but I've got to look for them. I want you to come, if you feel you can," Harry said. "I plan to invite Ron to join us. Three heads are better than one, and as I have no idea where to look, I'll need the help."

"Of course, I'll come with you," Hermione said. "And it's good of you to invite Ron to join. Of course, it will make things more difficult since he's not to know the truth about Draco and Snape."

"I know," Harry said, "but truth be told, it's better if we don't think about _that_ too much either, or it will drive us both mad."

"True," Hermione conceded, though she knew Draco would never be far from her mind, no matter what she did. "When will we leave?"

"We'll have to return to the Burrow, if only to let the Order know we are leaving, but soon after, we must leave," Harry said.

"You know I'm with you," Hermione answered with a smile. "I'm tired," she yawned. "I suppose I should try and get my three hours sleep for the night."

"Okay, Hermione." Harry smiled, kissing the top of her head. "And try to get at least 4 hours tonight." Hermione smiled back at him before moving up the stairs to her dorm.

Once under the covers she tapped her galleon for her nightly message to Draco.

_Goodnight, Draco._

_Goodnight, Hermione._

She smiled and focused her mind on clearing so she could get to sleep.

* * *

Thursday morning, the school was abuzz. Professor McGonagall had informed the school that there was a mandatory party in the dungeons that evening. It was unheard of to have such an event on a school night and with no notice, but everyone seemed pretty excited.

Dumbledore's Army members had been gathered on Monday to discuss what was really happening (with as few details as possible) and were given the opportunity to fight with the Order and faculty. All agreed to do so. Plans were set and most of the school just seemed to be excited about the surprise party that night.

Draco, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping his breakfast down. Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall that morning, and it made his mood even more sour.

Theo was still giving him a wide berth, but he was sitting nearer to him this morning. Draco assumed it was because he knew what was coming. Draco had met with the Dark Lord Monday evening to tell him the 'good news' of his plans to complete his mission Thursday night. He told his 'Lord' they he'd received intelligence that Potter and Dumbledore would be traveling to Diagon Alley that evening, to return later that night.

Voldemort literally cackled with glee and even patted the boy on the back when he told him his plans to kill the Headmaster. "Finally, that man will be out of the way, and I will own Hogwarts!" he cried. Draco just nodded, wanting to get home to the comfort of Hermione as soon as possible.

His eyes shot up to the Gryffindor table every so often to check, but she still wasn't there. His frustration grew when he walked into his first class and noticed she had skipped out on Potions too. It was their last day together. Where the hell was she?

He chanced it and pulled out his galleon, tapping it discreetly with his wand.

_Where are you?_

_I have to get some things done today._

Draco frowned. Was he going to see her? Would last night's goodbye be the last one? It didn't feel like a last. It hadn't been nearly enough.

_When will I see you?_

It took a few moments, but she finally responded. His heart pounded with every second that ticked by.

_After dinner. ROR._

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

_I miss you._

He smiled as he read her message and sent his own back.

_I miss you more._

Tonight he had to lay everything out on the table and make sure she knew that he was head-over-heels in love with her. That he'd walk through fire for her. That he fought, now, to protect her from the evil man who'd rather see her dead. The thought caused him to shiver and he did his best to pay attention to Professor Slughorn, but he had to admit, he didn't see the point anymore.

* * *

Hermione packed Harry and Ron's things after she finished her own. Ron knew about the Horcruxes now and was more than willing to help Hermione and Harry locate and destroy them. While they sat in class, Hermione took the day off to get them all ready to head to the burrow after the events of the evening. Remus would be taking them directly, though Ron didn't know what was to come tonight. She knew she'd have to steel herself for the angry tirade he'd unleash on both Draco and Snape when the night was over.

It was nearly dinnertime by the time she finished up all the preparations for the evening. She sighed and moved back to her dorm, taking a towel out of her trunk and her clothes for the evening. She took a quick shower and dried her hair with her wand, enjoying how it always removed the frizz from her out of control mane.

She was not a vain girl, but as she knew it was the last time she'd see Draco for possibly years, she took the time to apply the simplest touches of makeup. Only enough to accentuate her already flawless features. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time before grabbing her wand and walking out of Gryffindor Tower toward the Room of Requirement, possibly for the last time.

She got there first because she skipped dinner. She'd allowed Dobby to get her food throughout the day to keep her strength up, but she had too much to do to bother with the typical socializing that came with the Great Hall meals. Besides, her nerves were shot and she felt on the edge of a breakdown several times. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

She felt like she'd wasted so much time with Draco. Her insecurities and judgment kept her from expressing herself to him. It kept her from giving herself to him, and she regretted it. Now, when their separation was only hours away, she couldn't help but wish she'd handled the whole thing differently.

She sighed and moved to the couch. There was no use crying over what could have been. This was where they were. She loved him and she hoped he loved her in return. They'd be parted, but not forever. All she could do was pray that he stayed alive long enough to see that evil bastard die by Harry's hand, and then they could live, out in the open, together. It was that thought that would get her through this night and the many lonely ones to come.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him enter the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. "When you said 'after dinner', I assumed you'd be there," he said, his voice light, but there was a tension underneath.

Hermione smiled at him. "Dobby fed me," she explained. "I had to get a lot done today. I'm going with Harry on a special mission after tonight." She still couldn't tell him about the Horcruxes. It wasn't that he couldn't be trusted, but no one wanted to risk the information leaking through his Occlumency. Draco had agreed that he only wanted to know what he needed to. He'd never want to, inadvertently, be a danger to Hermione.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked. He knew she'd do it even if he asked her not to, but he wanted to be sure.

"No more dangerous than anything else," Hermione said with a shrug. "Besides, it will only be me, Harry, and Ron. We will be away from the rest of the Order, so that's got to give us an edge," Hermione said.

"Ron's going?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Not this again, Draco," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. "I'll give you that Ron likes me. But I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you."

"I know," Draco said, wrapping his arm around her. "I guess I'm just a little jealous."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'll be thinking about you everyday," she assured him.

"Try every second," Draco chuckled. "Hermione, I've got to tell you something. I don't want to leave tonight without saying it."

"I want to tell you something too, but you can go first." Hermione said, settling into his side.

"I'm just going to say it, because I'm not one for sappy expressions of emotion, but that doesn't make it untrue," Draco said, tilting her chin to look her directly in the eyes. He saw only love and devotion staring back, and it gave him the courage he needed to continue. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's lips spread into a wide smile as she pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "Funny you should say that, because that was part one of what I had to tell you," she smiled warmly at him. "I love you too, Draco. I think I have for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it. I've never felt this way before, so I was...a little scared."

"I was terrified," Draco said with a sigh of relief. "I didn't know if I was going too fast, or if you felt the same way." He was over the moon in that moment. He hadn't wanted to leave her wondering if she felt the same way about him as he felt about her, but he also couldn't keep his feelings inside anymore. Not when he was about to leave for the cold grasp of the Dark Lord.

Suddenly a thought struck him. "What was the second part of what you wanted to tell me?" he asked, hoping it wasn't something that would bring him down from the euphoric feeling he had at them moment.

Hermione swallowed hard before finally opening her mouth to speak. It wasn't that she was worried about what she was about to say, but as someone who had never had this conversation before, she was a little nervous. "I'm ready," she finally said. "We don't know when we will see each other again, and we are in love, and I've decided wanting it to be 'perfect' is childish and stupid," Hermione finally said.

Draco looked back at her confused. "Huh?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sex, Draco. Keep up!" she said with a slight chuckle. "I want to give myself to you, tonight," she said, looking into his eyes. She smiled when he saw the shocked expression that crossed his features. How could he not have anticipated this might have happened tonight?

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Draco asked, trying to control the arousal that rocked his body the minute that she said she wanted to give herself to him. "I don't want you to do this because you think you are losing me. I'll be there, at the end of the war, no matter what."

Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek as a large, four-poster bed appeared in the room. "This isn't about losing you. I was very immature in my desire to have the whole thing be 'perfect'," she explained. "The only perfect is the perfect guy. You are that guy. I want to share this with you tonight because I want it, and because I know it will give us both something to hold onto while we are apart."

Draco smiled back at her before pulling her roughly against him. "I do love you," he said, kissing her on the lips, allowing her to dip her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Hermione breathed between kisses. "Now, take me to bed."

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He gently lifted Hermione into his arms and walked them both over to the lush bed where he dropped her before climbing on to join her. His lips moved to hers again as he settled next to her. Hermione turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wiggling closer so that their bodies were flush with one another.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her stomach and her heart began to race in anticipation of feeling him inside her for the first time. Her kisses grew fiercer as she pulled him closer, reveling in the feeling of his hands moving up and down her body under her shirt, and his smooth tongue as it slid against hers.

She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to feel him against her now, and didn't want to bother with pretending otherwise. She swiftly pushed his jacket off his shoulders and flung it across the room before beginning on the buttons of his black button-down.

"Hermione..." he moaned as her fingers came into contact with his bare skin as her nimble fingers worked down his chest. Soon, she rid him of the garment and threw it on the ground behind her.

She noticed him move his left arm behind his back as she took in the sight of him and frowned, pulling it back to her. "Don't hide from me, Draco."

"It's ugly," Draco said, looking away.

"It's beautiful," Hermione protested, kissing his eyelids. "This," she said, holding up his left arm, "proves you are the bravest man I've ever known." Draco looked back at her and smiled at her honesty.

"I don't deserve you, you know," he replied, kissing her again.

"We'll have to agree to disagree about that," Hermione moaned against this mouth as his kisses moved down her neck.

He quickly rid her of her tee-shirt. She vaguely considered how underdressed she was for such an event, but she couldn't really battle Death Eaters in nice lingerie. She didn't care anyway, his lips were moving down her chest as he worked the clasp of her bra and all she could think about was how good he felt pressed against her.

Her hands clawed at his back as she felt his mouth wrap around one of her nipples. Her breath caught as tingles spread down her chest and into the pit of her stomach. "That feels good..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into the growing bulge in his well-tailored pants.

"God, Hermione..." Draco groaned, caught between wanting her to keep dry humping him and wanting to stop her before he came in his pants. He settled for gripping her hips and slowing her movements as he used on hand to pop the button on her jeans. Seconds later he pulled her off of him long enough to rid her of the offending garment. Her hands were on his own waist soon after and he couldn't believe this was real.

He'd dreamed of this moment several times over the last six months, but he never considered it would be this intense. Their touches were a strange combination of sweet and loving, and ravenous. He'd assumed Hermione would be a docile bed partner the first time, but she was giving as much as he was, and he was glad to know she wanted this as much as he did.

"Holy fuck!" he almost shrieked as he felt her small hand wrap around his erection and squeeze gently. When had she pulled his pants off?

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, concerned.

"No..." he said, biting his lip as her hand gripped him. "Feels good, but I'm not going to last if you don't let go."

Hermione looked confused for a moment before she realized what he meant and dropped his cock, blushing slightly. He smiled at that. No matter how much she wanted this, he couldn't forget it was her first time. He needed to make it good for her. "Come here," he said, kissing her gently as he rolled them over so he was settled between her legs. He pulled his boxers the rest of the way down before kicking them off.

"Mmmm," she moaned, feeling his aching erection rub against her, through her kickers. She'd never felt anything like it. Even when he fingered her to orgasm, it never felt like this, and she wasn't even totally naked yet. "Please, Draco..." she purred, looking into his eyes.

Draco nodded and moved his hands from her breasts where they'd settled, down her torso to the sides of her knickers. Slowly and seductively he pulled them down her lean legs. He pulled them off her feet and flipped them across the room before moving back up her legs, kissing and nipping at her soft skin on the way up.

He gently parted her legs and settled on his elbows with his head between her legs. He looked up at Hermione who had propped herself up on her own elbows to look down at him. Her eyes were dark with lust and he was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. He kept his eyes on hers as he darted his tongue out to gently swipe at her clit.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned, throwing her head back as his tongue licked at her again. Draco's cock stirred as he heard her moaning beneath him. She was already dripping down her legs, and he assumed she was prepared for him, but he couldn't help but stop and taste her. He wanted to taste every bit of her before their time tonight was over.

"Please Draco, I need you..." Hermione panted, reaching down to pull him back up her body. She couldn't take anymore. As good as he felt down there, she wanted him with her, sliding into her, and making her part of him.

Draco placed one last kiss over her clit before moving up her body, stopping to suck gently at her hardened nipples before moving all the way up to take her lips into his own. "I'm ready," Hermione choked, her voice heavy with desire.

"It's going to hurt," Draco warned.

"I know, it's okay," Hermione assured him, wrapping her arms around him and spreading her legs wider. When his cock came into contact with her wetness, he hissed before taking himself in hand and guiding his erection to her slick quim. Their eyes locked before the pushed gently into her.

It was uncomfortable, to be sure. The intrusion was unusual, but she wanted him still.

When he reached her barrier, he placed his free hand in hers and laced their fingers together before thrusting forward in one quick thrust. "Oh," Hermione cried, the surprise of pain catching her off guard. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to breath through the sharp ache inside.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned in his voice.

"Yeah," Hermione said, trying to convey confidence. "Try moving," she offered. He looked down at her with the same concern but did as she requested, pulling slowly out of her before plunging back in, taking great pains to control his own need to fuck her senseless.

"Better," Hermione sighed, feeling the pain subside as he rubbed against something within her that made her want to cry out in pleasure. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek as he moved in and out of her with more speed.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," Draco said through hitched breath. She was tight and warm around him and he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"So are you," Hermione sighed, wrapping her legs tighter around Draco's waist. "I'm glad we were thrown together," she grunted as he picked speed.

"Best thing that ever happened to me," Draco agreed, moving his hands down her sides to grip her hips. "Ready for more?" he asked, hoping she was. The slow nature of their love making was beautiful, but his cock was aching for release.

"Please..." Hermione moaned as he tipped her body, forcing her to arch her back. He began hitting that spot within her over and over. "Oh Draco..." she groaned, gripping him tight as he fucked her harder and faster.

"Ohhh," Draco growled, feeling her walls flutter around him. He knew she was close, and he was grateful because he was going to come any second. He moved his thumb to the hood of her clit and gently rubbed her until she was moaning unintelligible things and thrashing on the bed with need for release.

He'd seen her come more than once before, but feeling it was something totally different. He knew he could watch her come undone everyday for the rest of his life and still beg for more. Feeling his cock inside her as her orgasm gripped her was something out of this world.

"I'm coming..." she warned, her voice raising in pleasure seconds before her wet heat clamped down on him, making any further thrusts impossible. He didn't need the friction anymore though. Her orgasm triggered his own and he moaned her name as he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Draco that was..." Hermione started, breathless as he laid on her. She couldn't even finish the thought because he mind was brilliantly blank with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She couldn't understand why she'd waited so long to do that with him.

"I know," he breathed, finally rolling off of her and pulling her into him. She hissed as he pulled his softening cock from her, a dull ache settling between her legs. Draco looked between them and saw the blood smeared between them. He felt decidedly unworthy, but he was too happy to care. "Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better," Hermione replied honestly. She snuggled into his chest and smiled against his warm, soft skin. They laid there, silently enjoying the afterglow of sex for several minutes. It wasn't until Hermione's wand began beeping from the couch that either of them moved.

She sighed in frustration as she moved to her wand and stopped the beeping, coming over to the bed again and sitting on the edge. "We have to go soon. It's already 7:30," she said.

Draco growled in frustration. "Why do I have to do this, now?" he asked no one in particular.

"Because it's your job, Draco. I told you, I'll still be here when this is all over," Hermione said, moving the hair from his face.

"But what if we don't make it?" Draco asked the question they were both thinking, but hadn't had the courage to ask.

"Then we have to make sure we survive this," Hermione said, seriously. "Promise me you will come back to me."

"You promise me," Draco countered.

"I will do everything in my power to make it back to you, Draco. I promise," Hermione said, seriously.

"I promise to do the same," Draco said, pulling her down to him and kissing her soundly.

Hermione pulled away finally, frowning again. "We really have to go. I have to find Ron, and you have to get to the cabinet."

"I'll keep the Death Eaters away from the dungeons," Draco said. "Please be careful."

"You do the same," Hermione said seriously. They both cast cleansing charms on themselves and moved to pull their clothes back on. Hermione pulled the hair fastener off her right wrist and threw her hair into a tight bun.

Draco pulled her to him one last time and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said. he couldn't even remember why he'd held off on telling her. It was as natural as breathing now.

"I love you too," Hermione said, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. She had to be strong, for him if not for herself. "Keep your galleon."

"You mean..." Draco asked, having totally forgotten about their covert form of communication.

"If there is an emergency, you can contact me. If there is any information the Order must know, you can pass it to me," Hermione said. "Just don't get caught."

"Yes, master," Draco smiled, allowing the intensity of the moment drift away. They needed the normalcy of jokes to get either of them to leave that room.

Hermione smiled gently up at him. "This is serious Draco. You can't be using that galleon to contact me all the time or it will get suspicious. You will really be on your own after tonight," she said. The truth was, she couldn't stand the thought of continuing contact with him, just to worry when she didn't hear from him for days. It was safer for both of them if they didn't use the galleon except when information _had_ to be passed on.

"I know, love," Draco said kissing her on the lips. "Now, you better go, before I make you stay."

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you later," she smiled hoping later was sooner.

Draco nodded and watched her leave the room. It took him a full twenty minutes to collect himself before the room changed into the Room of Hidden Things. He checked his watch and waited for the right time to open up the school he'd grown to love to the Dark Lord's most loyal followers.

* * *

Hermione fought the tears all the way to her post with Ron in the entrance all. They were to hide in a cubby and wait for the Death Eaters. She tapped her wand to check the time. Harry and Dumbledore would be back at any time.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, placing his arm around her. She nodded and moved out of his grasp.

"Yes," she said, trying to smile. "I just want to make sure no one gets hurt."

"I still don't understand why we are doing this while Dumbledore is out," Ron said.

"I told you, Ron. We have to make it look like Draco is just taking advantage of an opportunity. If he let the Death Eaters in with Dumbledore here, it would look suspicious," Hermione recited. It was the story she, Harry, and Remus had concocted to keep people from asking questions as to why they knew an attack was coming.

"I just don't like it," Ron said.

"Me either," Hermione agreed, settling on the ground next to Ron. "But it has to be this way," she swallowed slightly before uttering the sentence that she knew would eventually damn her lover in many people's eyes. "Draco assured us that this was the only way Voldemort would believe any of this." She knew when the shit hit the fan, Ron would remember this entire night as Draco's idea. She calmed herself, pushing all thoughts of her lover from her mind before turning to the task at hand.

* * *

The tears in Draco's eyes were not fake, but their motivation had nothing to do with the task he was performing. "Don't you understand, I have to do this!" he cried as he continued to point his wand at Dumbledore. Certainly he was battling with emotions about losing the man he'd trusted to save him from a lifetime of dark. But he was thinking about Hermione too. He had to leave her, no matter how much he wished he could stay.

"I have to kill you," he said when the old man made no move to speak.

"Do it, Draco," his Aunt Bella urged from behind. Her breath tickled the back of his neck and he wanted, desperately to push her off of him.

"No..." Snape's baritone voice spoke from somewhere near the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Draco watched as Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Severus, Please..." he said. To any outsider, it look like he was pleading for his life, but for Draco and Snape (and Harry hidden beneath the stairs), they knew he was pleading for a merciful death.

Snape hesitated for a moment, a look of self-hatred marring his features, but soon the mask was back in place as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

Draco's breath caught as he watched Dumbledore's lifeless body tumble over the edge of the tower. It was done. He barely felt alive as Snape rushed him out of the tower and began escorting him from the grounds. His aunt and her friends stayed behind, likely to do more damage to the school. He couldn't think about any of it. All his mind was capable of handling was putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

"I'm fine," Hermione insisted getting up from the medical bed that Madam Pomfrey kept trying to push her into. "She barely got me."

"Miss Granger, you will sit in this bed until I bandage your ankle, or I shall call the Headmaster to make you?" The woman huffed. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that the Headmaster would not be making anyone do anything, ever again.

"I just want to check on Bill," Hermione said, but she knew she wasn't getting out of that bed until Madam Pomfrey got her way, so she stopped moving.

Madam Pomfrey made quick work of bandaging Hermione's leg where Bellatrix had hit her with a stinging hex, and soon, Hermione was on her way back to the Weasleys where they were gathered around Bill. News hadn't hit everyone about Dumbledore's death, yet. She didn't have time to mourn him until she knew that Bill was okay.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out to her as she approached the red-headed clan. "He's okay. Greyback scratched him pretty good, but he will be okay. And he wasn't bitten, so...he won't change."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great Ginny. That's really..." but before she could finish, a flushed and crying Harry entered the hospital ward.

"He's dead," Harry said, his voice trembling. They'd both been expecting it, but hearing the words made Hermione's eyes well with tears. Dumbledore was gone. It wasn't just a possibility anymore. It was a reality.

"Who?" Ron asked, coming around Ginny and Hermione.

"Dumbledore," Harry said weakly. Everyone in the hospital ward look up at him, shock in their faces. It only took a moment before they were all moving past Harry to see it for themselves. Hermione stopped when she got to him, Ginny and Ron on either side of her.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, biting her lip to keep her tears in. Dumbledore was dead and Draco was gone. They were on their own.

"No, Hermione," Harry finally said. "I'm not okay."

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried, pulling him into her. He didn't stop her, but he didn't lean into it either. Hermione considered that Ginny might be using Harry's mourning to manipulate him into caring for her, but she also knew it wouldn't work, so she just sighed and turned her attention back to her best friend.

"Harry, we'd better go," she said. "I'm sure McGonagall will be looking for us."

"Yes," Harry said, his voice strained. Neither of them wanted to have to be the responsible ones. Both were aching to fall apart, but responsibility was their burden, and they both had to get used to it.

"Let's go," Ron said, leading the group from the hospital wing. Hermione couldn't think about anything but moving one foot in front of the other. All she knew was, for the first time in her life, she couldn't wait to get away from Hogwarts.


	18. Separation Anxiety

**Separation Anxiety**

* * *

Hermione was antsy. She'd had them packed for four days, and was itching to get the Horcrux search on the move, but Mrs. Weasley was being difficult. The fact of the matter was, they were all of age but Harry. Mr. Weasley was working on his wife, trying to explain to her that, she wasn't actually Harry's guardian, and as such, she couldn't tell him what to do.

"This is a mission directly from Dumbledore," Harry tried to explain. The beloved Headmaster's name caused a deep frown to form on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"That still doesn't mean it's right to send children off to do an adult's job," the Weasley matriarch replied.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione reasoned, "this is the job the three of us were given. We are all in the Order. Special circumstances dictate that sometimes we have to go around the rules to win this war. Ron and I are of age, but this is Harry's battle to fight. We can't keep him home just because he won't be 17 for a few months."

"She's right, Molly. Dumbledore trusted him, and now we must do the same," Arthur said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I don't like this," Mrs. Weasley wailed, but Hermione knew the battle had been won. She, Ron, and Harry would be off to search for Horcruxes as soon as possible. She looked at her watch. She hoped that was fairly soon. She couldn't stay cooped up in the Burrow for much longer without going nuts.

* * *

Draco wailed in pain as the Dark Lord, himself, aimed a powerful Crucio at him. "Why did you not kill the old man when I explicitly stated that it was your job to do so?" Voldemort roared.

"My Lord," Snape interceded, he knew his own punishment was forthcoming. "The fault was mine," he said. Draco's eyes shot up to his mentor as he watched the man take the blame for his inability to complete his task on his own. "His mother came to me, and I've never been able to say no to a weeping woman," Snape explained.

"Yes," the Dark Lord hissed, "I assume that has something to do with your frightening women off with your overly large nose and disregard of personal hygiene." Snape just bowed his head, waiting for his own punishment.

"Lucius," Voldemort barked, and the blonde man stepped forward. "Take Draco up to his rooms. It seems he's not the one to blame."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said, reverently as he hauled Draco off the Floor. "Come," he whispered in his son's ear. "Your mother is anxious to see you."

Draco just nodded. He was too overcome with the pain still wracking his body to care if he was getting an audience with the Muggle Pope at that point. He looked back at Snape, one last time, but the older man refused to look at him. He hoped that Snape's punishment was not too great. One thing he was sure of, though, was that the Dark Lord believed them. Snape had simply been manipulated by a pretty woman to protect her son. That would keep him alive, and he would remain a loyal follower of the Dark Lord.

Once he got to his room, Lucius summoned his mother who tended to his wounds with the help of his personal house elf, Minnie. He smiled at the creature before he could help himself. House elves would always remind him of Hermione now. Her devotion to all creatures, great and small, annoying at one time, was adorable to him now. He missed her.

He hadn't been given much time to think about it, being on the run with Snape and then being brought before the Dark Lord for questioning and punishment, but now that he laid on his bed, his mother doting on him, he couldn't help but wish it was his love tending to his wounds instead.

"Draco you must eat," his mother cried. "Minnie, bring Master Malfoy some food." Minnie disappeared then reappeared seconds later with a pile of food. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't hungry. He dived for the fresh bread and devoured it quickly.

"I'll let you rest, but tomorrow, we will have the whole day together," his mother said excitedly. "I'm so glad to have you home," she beamed. Draco tried to smile back, but he thought it came out more like grimace. His body hurt. His heart hurt. His head hurt. He just had to get through this ordeal one day at a time or he'd surely go insane.

* * *

"Tonight," Hermione said in a hushed tone as she spoke to Harry and Ron in their bedroom before lunch. "She's never going to just agree to let us go," Hermione reasoned. "We should just go in the middle of the night."

"I think you are right," Ron sighed. "I hate to admit it, but she's being bloody unreasonable."

"I just don't want her to think we don't appreciate her concern," Harry said. Now that he had family that cared about him, he didn't want to spit in their faces.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. "We make her mad all the time and she still loves us," he grinned. Harry chuckled in response.

"Okay, is everything ready to go?" he asked Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been ready to go since we got here."

Harry smiled and nodded. He knew part of her desire to get out of the Burrow so soon had something to do with the fact that she hadn't properly dealt with being pulled apart from the man she loved, but who was he to judge. He didn't always handle his emotions the way one was _supposed _to. He and Hermione were actually very much alike.

The three of them acted normally the rest of the day and put Ron in charge of writing the note to leave for the rest of the Weasleys so they wouldn't think they'd been kidnapped. They were just about to pretend to go to bed when Ginny knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, looking between the three of them. Hermione was supposed to spend the nights with her, but she'd noticed that she was spending every moment with Ron and Harry. She wanted to be suspicious of her friend, but the truth was, she was starting to believe that Harry wasn't going to 'see the light' and fall in love with her no matter what, at this point.

"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked, hoping his little sister didn't ask any questions. She was generally more intuitive than she let on though, and he was sure she knew they were planning to skip out tonight.

"I know you are leaving tonight," Ginny said matter-of-factly, confirming his suspicions.

"Gin, please don't tell Mum. We have to do this, and she doesn't understand," Ron sighed.

"I'm not going to tattle. Regardless of what you all think, I'm not a child anymore," Ginny sniffed with resentment.

"No one thinks you are a child," Hermione said. Ginny just shrugged.

"I just want to know when you will be back," Ginny finally said. "I assume I can't go, so I'll just ask when you plan to return."

"It's not that we don't want you to come, Gin," Ron said, knowing his sister was pouting in her own way. "We can't tell anyone about what we are doing. Not even Kingsley or Moody."

"Fine," Ginny said, but she seemed to be a little comforted by that news.

"We don't know how long this will take," Harry answered. "It could be a month, or it could be a year."

"Just don't get yourselves killed," Ginny finally said, her voice softening with emotion. "Mom will never forgive you," she grinned through her tears.

"Can I talk to Hermione for a second?" she finally said after she got a chuckle out of all of them. Hermione nodded and followed her out into the hall.

"Are you in love with Harry?" Ginny finally asked, not beating around the bush. She was short on time, and she needed to know if Hermione was going to be playing for Harry while they were gone.

Hermione, for her part, looked at the red-head like she had ten eyes. "Ginny, no," she said. "Harry and I are just friends. We will always be just friends. I can assure you of that." Ginny seemed to take comfort in her words, but Hermione felt, for her best friend's sake, she ought to say more.

"Look, Ginny. I'm going to give you some unsolicited advice, and you can take it, or throw it away, but just know that this comes from Harry's best friend." Ginny nodded hesitantly. "I don't know if Harry will ever return your feelings. He might, one day. But right now, Ginny, he's got the weight of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders. He lives in fear that he will fail every, single day. He doesn't have the time or inclination for a relationship with _anyone."_ Ginny looked like she was going to interrupt but Hermione kept talking.

"And one more thing," Hermione said, her voice soft so that she wouldn't come off as mean. "A man doesn't want someone to be his fan. You've been so in love with Harry since even before you met him. Harry has to wonder if you like the fantasy of him, or actually _him_."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Hermione," Ginny huffed. "I'm not just one of the fangirls. I've known him half my life."

"I'm just trying to help," Hermione said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Like I said, you can take it or leave it."

"Fine," Ginny said. "I'll see you whenever you decide to come back." Ginny huffed.

Hermione sighed. Looked like she took Ginny from accepting to pissed off in about 30 seconds. _Oh well, the girl needed a reality check._

When Hermione went back into the room Harry and Ron were already getting ready for bed. "Thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

"You heard?" she blushed. She hadn't meant for him to know what she told Ginny.

"Yes," Ron answered for him. "She needed to hear it. I hate to see my baby sister hurt, but she just doesn't understand."

Hermione smiled at him before transfiguring one of the extra sheets into a sleeping bag. "I'm going to catch a couple of hours before we go. I'm really tired." She said, snuggling in.

* * *

Draco was relieved when he saw Snape several days later. he looked a little haggard but for the most part okay.

Of course, now that he wasn't worried about Snape, his attention turned to himself. He didn't know what being a full-time Death Eater would entail. He'd always had the cover of school before, but now it was all him, all the time. He was on his own, and the thought terrified him.

It terrified him almost enough to forget that Hermione was on her own dangerous mission with Potter and the Weasel._Almost. _When he wasn't thinking about what would happen the next time the Dark Lord called him, he was wondering what Hermione was doing and if she was okay. One thing he was sure of was that Potter would protect her. It was the only thing keeping him sane, or somewhat so.

"Draco," Lucius said, from behind him in the library. He turned around immediately. It was the first time in the week he'd been home that his father took the time to speak with him alone.

"Father," Draco replied with the appropriate respect.

"The Dark Lord wishes me to take you out this evening. On a mission." Lucius said, his voice almost bored. "I think he's right. However rashly Snape reacted in the Astronomy Tower, you neglected to kill that old coot. I think it's time you take your rightful place in the inner circle by offering the Dark Lord a sacrifice."

Draco's heart pounded in his chest, but he did his best to keep the mask of apathy on his features. "If you feel it's best," Draco said, moving past his father. "When will this mission take place?"

"After dinner." Lucius said. "We don't want to interrupt your mother's plans."

"And what is on the agenda?" Draco asked, proud of himself for keeping the tremble out of his voice. The time had come to prove himself to the Dark Lord, and he couldn't back down. Even if he were not protecting his place as a spy for the Order, turning down a kill would be tantamount to suicide.

"Nothing big. Just a little bloodlust before bed," Lucius said. Draco was sure his own father didn't care much for the killing either. He certainly liked the spoils. From what he discovered, dear old dad, enjoyed raping them, not disposing of them. Draco just hoped he wouldn't have to witness _that_ tonight.

As with all things, Draco couldn't help but notice the minutes tick by faster now that he was dreading the end of dinner. He dashed up to his room to change into his Death Eater robes after dinner, and took a few healing breaths to calm himself. He repeated the mantra Hermione had taught him in his head over and over to get himself in a place that he _could_ do this thing he was being asked to do.

_You are not a murderer. Any lives that you must take are in the name of the greater good. One life can save many. You are not a murderer. Any lives that you must take are in the name of the greater good. One life can save many. You are not a murder..._

He continued the inner monologue as he fingered the galleon that never left his pocket. Should he contact her? Was this an emergency? Would she want to know? Would she hate him, even though she warned him it would happen? How did Snape handle this every week?

He shook his head. He had to at least warn her. What if they were headed to the Burrow? The thought caused his heart to seize in his chest. He tapped his wand on the Galleon before steeling himself for a little father/son bonding and a bit of murder. He even controlled the shudder before it shook him to the core.

* * *

"...bloody evil, git," Ron ranted. It seemed everything that had happened over the last week and a half had finally caught up with him. The death of Dumbledore had been too much to handle in the moment, but now that they were on their own, in a tent in the woods, Ron was finally entering the 'anger' stage of grief.

"I told you, Hermione," he continued pacing up and down. "I told you we shouldn't trust him. He and that greasy git played all of us. They killed Dumbledore and got Bill hurt, and could have killed any one of us!" he shouted.

"I know," Hermione snapped, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding. It had been four days, now. Sleeping in a tent wasn't doing anything for her back either, but she was a team player. She wouldn't complain. Ron's screeching, however, was trying her last shreds of patience. What could she do but agree with him? She knew the truth, but he couldn't. Harry just remained silent, likely plotting their next move while Ron had his tantrum.

"Well, see, I was right! He was a useless git who sold us out. He murdered Dumbledore, even if he didn't cast the curse himself," Ron said, some of the wind leaving his sails when he saw that Hermione was not rising to the argument.

Hermione was immediately pulled out of the conversation by a burning at her wrist. _The Galleon_. Her heart hammered in her chest. Was it just information or was it an emergency? Was it a warning? She couldn't be bothered with Ron's self-righteousness anymore. She had to get out of there and check the message.

"I know, Ron!" she finally growled. "I know. I trusted him, and he betrayed us. What do you want from me? Dumbledore trusted him too. What was I to do? Disobey Dumbledore's orders? You were right! I was wrong! Are you happy?" Hermione huffed, moving out of the tent to check the burning galleon on her wrist without audience.

_My father and I are to kill tonight._

Hermione's heart pumped faster. They'd discussed this possibility many times. He'd avoided such a task at the Christmas Eve Revel, but he couldn't be so lucky as to avoid the possibility all together. She's tried to give him coping mechanisms for this, but it was difficult when she, herself, couldn't fathom the love of her life becoming a killer, even if it was for the greater good.

She had to be supportive, though. If he hesitated again, he'd surely be dead. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it. To her, his life was more important. It was very un-Hermione Granger, but he'd changed her in so many ways. She wondered if some of his Slytherin nature hadn't rubbed off on her.

She took a few deep breaths and considered whether she should send him a message back. He was likely only warning her that an attack would happen tonight, but she also knew, deep inside, he probably needed some words of encouragement. She tapped her wand and sent him her message.

_I love you, no matter what._

She smiled to herself and hoped that was good enough. Then, just to be safe, she conjured her Patronus and sent it off to find Remus. She conveyed Draco's message and sighed deeply before heading back into the tent. It was Ron's turn to keep watch and she was tired. Her whole body had felt sluggish since they'd left the Burrow. It was often all she could do to stay awake on her watch.

"Ron," She said, moving over to her bed and kicking her shoes off. "You are on watch, remember?"

"Right," Ron said, looking at her sympathetically. It wasn't a look he donned often, she must have looked terrible. "Look, I'm sorry about before. No use crying over spilled milk, eh?" he said, quirking his lips up into an awkward smile.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled softly back at him. He chanced a look at Harry who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Make sure he eats something," Ron said, jerking his thumb in Harry's direction. She just nodded and looked over at her best friend and Ron gathered up his things for watch and headed out of the tent.

When he was gone, Hermione moved to sit next to Harry at the table and cast the muffliato for good measure. "Harry, look at me," Harry seemed to come out of his daze as he turned to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Harry said, shaking his head as if to rid it of all the thought mulling around in there. "I'm just thinking about..."

"What, Harry?" Hermione asked, moving closer. "You didn't even notice the rant Ron was on earlier. What are you thinking about?"

"I think we should go to Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "It's still protected, and it would give us a base for a little while until I can figure out what the rest of the Horcruxes are and how to destroy them."

Hermione smiled. "I can't say I'd be sad to sleep in a real bed," she laughed. "I think it's okay to go there, but we better stay packed up just in case. You never know when Snape might be required to give up its location now that everyone thinks it's abandoned."

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, unconvincingly. "Why?"

"You're just so tired all the time. It's not...depression or something, is it?" Her friend asked. She was forced to smile at him. He was so concerned about her, even given the huge task ahead of him.

"No, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not depressed. I miss him," she admitted, swallowing hard, "but I knew this had to happen. I'm just tired lately."

"Okay," Harry finally said, patting her on the back. "Do you want to go over the Horcruxes again?"

"Sure," Hermione said, taking down the muffliato. "What have you come up with?"

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure. I'd need your help researching them," Hermione nodded enthusiastically and urged him to continue. "Given what I've learned about...'You-Know-Who', I believe he placed the Horcruxes within important pieces of Hogwarts history. As you know, the locket," he said indicating the locket around his neck, "was Salazar Slytherin's."

Hermione nodded. "So that would leave Hufflepuff's cup, and the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, and the Sword of Gryffindor," Hermione said. "However, we know it can't be the sword because that had been in Dumbledore's possession since 'You-Know-Who' came to power."

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said. "Not to mention, the sword is safe in the Headmaster's office right now."

"So," Hermione said to sum it all up. "There was the diary and ring, which have been destroyed." Harry nodded in affirmation. "We've got the locket." Harry nodded again. "The cup and diadem make five." Hermione said with a disappointed sigh. "That still leaves us lost on two."

"True," Harry said, "but we also haven't found the cup, and the diadem will be a real pain in the arse." Hermione knew that was true. "Plus, we still don't have a means to destroy them. So, perhaps we can worry about the final two another day." Harry said.

"Perhaps you are right," Hermione sighed. She just didn't like not knowing things. But luckily the conversation about the horcruxes kept her mind off the thought of Draco being forced to kill someone tonight. She excused herself, with an apology and settled in her bed. It didn't take long before she was snoring lightly and dreaming of Draco.

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. It had only been one, but it had been enough. He told himself he was giving her a merciful death. He reminded himself that her death could save many in the long run, but it didn't stop the sickening feeling in his gut. He'd killed a young girl tonight.

She was Muggle. Her name was Annabel. He'd never forget her rich blond hair, and deep blue eyes as he looked into them. He wanted to throw up, but found he could only dry heave as he hadn't eaten much dinner before he and his father left.

He supposed he should have been grateful that it was only one. She was alone. His father wanted to take her, rape her, and have Draco do the same, but Draco would have none of it. He was sent there to kill, and kill he would, but nothing else. The Dark Lord looked down on the sexual perversions of his father, Draco knew this. He wouldn't punish Draco for not partaking. Draco could always play it off like he didn't want to dirty himself with her Muggle essence.

His father had been disappointed, but as he aimed his wand at the girl and muttered the two words that took her life, he seemed to forget his disappointment. Soon, Draco was being congratulated by his father and apparated to a pub just outside of London. The three firewhiskys his father bought him hadn't dulled the guilt or the ache in the pit of his stomach, though.

Suddenly he remembered that Hermione sent him a message on his way to Annabel's house. He hadn't been able to check it because his father was on top of him the whole time. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the gold coin.

_I love you, no matter what._

The tears he'd been keeping at bay spilled over suddenly as sobs wracked his body. He didn't deserve her, but he was too selfish to let her go. She was the most pure thing he'd ever known, and now he was little more than a murderer.

He dragged himself back to his bed, sobbing all the way, and fell on the mattress, not even bothering to remove his robes and shoes. He cried himself to sleep that night, images of a blond girl and the love of his life swirling around in his head.


	19. Takeovers and Surprises

**Take-overs and Surprises**

* * *

Hermione was never so grateful to sleep in a bed in all her life. Even if it was a particularly dusty one. She could clean it tomorrow. For now she wanted to ease the dull aching in her back and sleep for a week.

"What should we do about Kreacher?" Ron asked, as they settled into the master bedroom. For some reason, none of them wished to sleep alone. It was just as well. Escape would be easier if they were all in the same place.

Hermione was given the master bed while Ron transfigured two wingback chairs into beds for him and Harry. Because Harry still was under 17, his magic could be traced, so he was forced to do everything the Muggle way. Other than Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks, they didn't know who could still be trusted at the Ministry of Magic.

"He knows too much to be safe," Harry considered.

"But he's loyal to you," Hermione protested. "He has to be. He's not a free elf."

"True," Harry considered, "but Dobby was loyal to the Malfoys and still managed to do them a bit of damage," he reasoned.

"So, what?" Hermione huffed. "You are just going to kill him?"

"Of course not," Harry said.

'Well..." Ron started, but Hermione shot him the dirtiest glare.

"We have to do something with him though. He hates me, and he hates the two of you more," Harry said. They hadn't seen the old elf yet, but knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Their location had to remain secret, so they had to ensure he would not say anything.

"Look, he only hates you because you are the godson of Sirius, and Sirius was hateful to him his whole life." Hermione reasoned.

"Not with the spew again," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's S.P.E.W., Ronald, and it's not about that," Hermione snapped, her patience on edge already. "What I'm trying to say," she paused, allowing her irritation to be truly palpable, "is that he only cares for those hateful purebloods because they treated him like a proper elf."

"So you, Hermione Granger, are suggesting that we treat a house elf...like a house elf?" Ron asked, his tone bemused.

"Yes," Hermione huffed. "Perhaps a little nicer, but for all intents and purposes, yes."

"Mate, I think Hermione's been body snatched." Ron laughed. Hermione stamped her foot and strutted out of the room, but couldn't help but notice how much her debates with Draco had actually had an effect on her political convictions. Harry just grinned and shook his head.

* * *

Draco was going nuts in his house. Luckily, Voldemort slithered off to wherever he called his home base and didn't spend much time in the Manor. It was simply the place where they had meetings. So, most of the time, the huge house was left to him, his mother, and his father.

His mother was always prattling on about some frivolous party, or what Mrs. Parkinson wore to a society function. His father rarely spoke, and when he did, it was plotting some sort of horrible atrocity or how to get closer to the Dark Lord. The man was becoming obsessed. He'd never been such a follower before his time in Azkaban, and Draco shuddered to think of where this sort of blind loyalty was headed.

He played his part well with both his parents, but he was dying for some normalcy. He finally got it in the form of Severus Snape. His father was out, likely with his uncle Rodolphus, and his mother was busy planning a tea for her pureblood friends. Draco had holed himself up in the library, partly because his mother never went in there, and partly because it reminded him of Hermione.

"Draco," he heard the deep baritone of his professor's voice. His head snapped up as he sought out the older man.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, happy to see a friendly face, even if it was Snape's.

"Your mother requested I come over for tea," Snape said, sitting at the table Draco had secluded himself to.

"I see," Draco said, dumbly. "So...have you heard anything?" He held no expectation that his godfather had news, but the man seemed to have an ear everywhere, so he just hoped.

"As you know, I'm no longer part of the Order, officially, Draco," Snape said.

"Yes," Draco sighed looking down.

"However, I think I know what you want to know," Snape said leaning back in the chair and linking his fingers together over his stomach. "I keep in contact with Remus," he said. "She is safe. I can't tell you where she is, but she is safe, and on a mission of the most importance to the Order."

Draco let out a breath so deep it seemed he'd been holding it since he left her in the Room of Requirement over two weeks ago. "She's safe," he sighed, more to himself than Snape.

"Draco, I'm going to ask you one more time," Snape said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm in love with her, Snape," Draco said, looking his professor in the eye. "She is the reason I fight now."

Snape just nodded. Unfortunately, he knew that feeling all too well. He'd been fighting for a woman who no longer lived for nearly twenty years now. "I'll try to keep you updated, but you must remember that her safety will be put at risk if any inclination that you have feelings for her slip through."

"I know," Draco said. "Believe me, I know."

"Good," Snape said. "Now, are _you_ well?" Snape asked, slipping back to his stoic self.

"You mean after murdering a fifteen-year-old girl?" Draco bit out.

"Yes," Snape said, looking the boy in the eyes. "I mean, after sacrificing your innocence for the cause."

Draco shrugged. "What can I do?" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "How do you deal with it?"

Snape considered for a moment before answering Draco's question. "It's quite different for me, Draco. I feel I deserve to be tainted. My actions led to the death of the most important person in my life," he admitted, in an uncharacteristic showing of emotion. "Each life I have to take reminds me that I deserve little forgiveness in this world."

"But Severus," Draco countered, "you are saving so many lives with what you do."

"Perhaps," Snape said wistfully. "Perhaps it's just my penance." He turned back to Draco and cleared his throat. "You, on the other hand, should feel little guilt, though I know you will. As bad is all this seems, that girl would have gone through far worse if you hadn't been there to mercifully kill her. Furthermore, I don't think the Dark Lord will be calling you out on kills very often. He is gearing up for the war. The Revels will stop. The Muggle hunting will slow down. He wants you fresh for the fight," Snape explained.

Draco just nodded his head. Having to kill another person weighed on his conscience every day. Even though he didn't like the sound of being the Dark Lord's 'warrior' he found that role a lot more to his liking than murderer. "Do you think it will happen soon?" Draco asked.

"That all depends on Potter and his friends," Snape said noncommittally. Draco just nodded again. It was all he was going to get, and for the moment, it was enough.

* * *

It only took three days until Kreacher was eating out of the palm of their hands. Hermione's hands to be more specific. It seemed she was right. All he wanted was to be treated with a little respect, and asked to do his job. Hermione smiled at the little elf as he moved around the house, cleaning it for the first time in probably twenty years.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about him divulging our secrets," Ron said with a mouth full of beef stew. Hermione turned up her nose at him and glared. It made her stomach roll to see the food spewing out of his mouth.

"Ronald, can you finish your food before you speak," she snapped. Harry just chuckled and she shot him a glare too.

"At least we have real food now," Harry said with a sigh of relief. "I was getting tired of eating canned beans."

Hermione had to agree there. The non-perishables they had pilfered from the Burrow were not sitting well with her, and Kreacher was actually a fantastic cook.

"If you all are finished, though, I think I have a theory on how to destroy the 'you-know-what'," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron immediately turned their attention to her. "Well," she started. "You said that the basilisk fang destroyed the diary," she said, looking to Harry for affirmation. He nodded. "The venom is a strong magical substance. Dumbledore said that only a strong magical substance like this venom could destroy a...Horcrux," she said in a hushed tone. Kreacher was trustworthy, but she didn't want him to slip up on accident.

"Yes, but we know this already, Hermione," Ron sighed.

"Yes," Hermione huffed, "but it leads to my theory. It says here, in _Hogwarts: A History..."_

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron mumbled, but Hermione ignored him and continued.

"...that the sword of Gryffindor takes into it, only that which makes it stronger. Don't you see? When you killed the basilisk with the sword, it took on that venom," Hermione finished.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry cried, "you are right. That's why Dumbledore kept it protected. But how the hell do we get it?"

"I haven't figured that out, yet," Hermione said with a sigh. "We'll have to get into Hogwarts somehow. Without knowing what will come of the place in the wake of Dumbledore's death, it could be really easy, or it could be tricky. We have to go there to get the diadem anyway, but I think for now, we should try researching the remaining two horcruxes."

Ron and Harry nodded. "You're probably right. I'll try to get some information from Remus about Hogwarts in the next few days. Until then, let's hit the books," Harry suggested.

* * *

Three days later, Hermione woke up to a splitting headache and a rolling nausea in her stomach. "Ugh," she groaned, pushing the covers off her body. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she sat up and sprinted out of the room, jumping over the waking form of Harry in her quest for the bathroom.

She just made it, retching violently into the toilet. "Oh Merlin," she groaned, the spasming of her stomach doing nothing to help her head ache. She leaned against the tub to collect herself when she was done and sighed deeply. All she needed, on top of everything, was the stomach flu.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Ron was still passed out on the floor.

"Yeah," she said, her voice raspy from getting sick. She pulled herself up to the sink and washed her face and mouth. "I actually feel better."

"Good," Harry said, relieved. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll have Kreacher bring you something. Do you think you can eat?"

"I'm starving actually," Hermione said, allowing Harry to guide her back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Draco, dear, what do you think of this?" Narcissa asked her son at afternoon tea one day. She was holding up two pieces of cloth for him to see. "For the front parlor. I'm thinking of redecorating."

Draco could give two-shits about the front parlor or the stupid fabric that went on the couches, but he had always been a loving son to his mother, and couldn't give any evidence that something was amiss.

"I like the blue," he said with a warm smile. "It will go well with the silver tea set you bought in Diagon Alley the other day." His mother was absolutely beside herself with excitement that he managed to remember such an insignificant purchase. The truth was, his father never showed her much attention. It was likely why she was constantly throwing parties and redecorating the house.

As he watched his mother flit around the room, excited over such mundane things as curtain fabric, it made him somewhat sad. Her life consisted of parties and playing her role as the Lady of the Manor. She rarely gave any thought to politics, or creature-rights. All she seemed to care about was money, and tea, and cocktail parties. He couldn't help comparing Hermione to her.

He knew it wasn't fair. They'd grown up in completely different worlds. While Hermione's parents were well off in the Muggle world, they didn't have the wealth that his family did. Besides, the magical world, especially in prominent pureblood families, were about a century behind in the area of women's rights. Women were to be pretty, and only care about useless gossip and china patterns. They were to produce heirs and hire nannies to take care of them. It was all very sickening now that Draco gave it some thought.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't have been more disinterested in the trivial gossip that floated around Hogwarts daily. She didn't spend hours coating herself in make-up like her contemporaries, especially in the Slytherin house. She was intelligent, kind, and possibly overly interested in politics and creature-rights. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she rose to the post of Minister of Magic, assuming the magical world joined the 20th century.

There he was thinking about Hermione again. It hadn't even been a month since he saw her. Almost one month since he felt her pressed against him. _Oh, Merlin._ Now his pants were too tight. He continued to chat idly with his mother until she got a Floo call from a friend. _Finally_, he thought. He took the stairs two at a time on his way up to his room. He slammed to door shut behind him and tore at his clothes, making his way to his shower for a wank. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"Hermione are you sure you are okay?" Harry asked after they finally let her out of bed. After she'd eaten, she felt like a new person. Her head didn't hurt anymore and her stomach settled.

"I'm fine. It was just a fluke," Hermione said. "Now, back to work," she said pointing at the books in front of them as the three friends sat in the Black Family Library.

"If you say so," Harry said, unconvinced. "Either way, what do you expect to find in here?"

"Yeah, Hermione. It's not like 'You-know-who's' favorite things are just going to be written in a book in here." Ron added. He was already sick of the dusty old books.

Hermione had to admit they had a point. The truth of the matter was, she really needed to talk to Snape. He'd likely know the most about Voldemort of anyone she could safely talk to. The problem was, contacting him was impossible.

"Well, I feel useless doing nothing," Hermione sighed. "Without the sword, we just sit here, helpless, holding this damn locket. We have no leads on the cup or diadem, and we don't even know what two of these bloody things are!" Hermione ranted, more to herself. It was frustrating having nowhere to go.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said, knowing exactly how she was feeling. "We all knew this would happen." However, he couldn't continue as there was a tapping at the window. All three looked at each other confused. Did anyone know they were here? Remus did, but would he send an owl?

Hermione moved to open the window and took the letter from the tattered brown owl that delivered it. She fed it a treat and sent it on its way before walking back over to the table where they were gathered. "It's from Remus," she said recognizing his script. She opened it up and scanned it for information that might be too much for Ron's ears and, when she deemed it innocuous, she sighed and read it aloud.

'_Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_I'm afraid I have some bad news. 'You-Know-Who' has successfully infiltrated the ministry. Scrimgeour has been killed and replaced by one of the Dark Lord's own._

_The ministry is hard at work taking over all parts of Wizarding society. They've set Severus as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and appointed the Carrows to teach there. I don't need to remind you how dangerous they are._

_It isn't safe for you to come back. Wherever you are, and wherever you go, its best you stay out of sight. Harry has been made Undesirable No. 1, and while most people don't believe the lies being published by the Daily Prophet anymore, the Ministry still holds power._

_I hope you are well. You may still contact me via discreet owl, or Patronus. All the best of luck and success._

_Your servant,_

_Remus Lupin'_

The three of them let out a collective sigh, processing the content of the letter. "That bloody murderer is taking over for Dumbledore!" Ron finally said.

"We have to be even more careful," Hermione said, ignoring his outburst. "We were right to stop saying 'you-know-who's' name. It's likely being watched. Now that the Ministry is in his control, we have to also make sure Harry uses _no_ magic, whatsoever, until his birthday. They can't track of age magic."

"I can't believe it," Harry said, simply.

"Me either," Hermione agreed. Her head was pounding again.

* * *

The Dark Lord was absolutely orgasmic. His damned snake had just eaten Draco's Muggle studies professor whole, and he was feeling a bit queasy. Snape eyed him closely from across the table and Draco stiffened his facade again.

"This is marvelous," Voldemort cried. "Now, Severus, you know what I expect. The vile blood-traitors that return to school in September will need stern discipline." Draco almost visibly shuddered as he saw the Carrows cackling with glee. He was just glad that Snape had informed him that Hermione would likely _not_ be returning to Hogwarts.

He wouldn't be either. According the Dark Lord, he couldn't be a successful spy while everyone already knew where his loyalties lay. _Oh, the irony. _Much to his mother's pleasure, he'd be spending his time at the Manor, seeing to the household while his father spent his time with the Dark Lord. That, and training. For some reason, Voldemort seemed to want Draco to be as fit as possible for the final battle whenever it arrived. That was fine with him. All the more power he'd have to turn on the snaky son of a bitch later.

Draco remained silent for the remainder of the meeting. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being in that evil thing's presence. When they were dismissed, he moved quickly through the lower quarters of the house and to the stairs to the sanctuary of his room. He had to at least send out the heads up, about the takeover of the Ministry and Hogwarts.

He tapped his galleon

_DL took over MoM and Hogwarts._

He waited a moment and received a response quickly.

_We know. Stay safe._

He smiled, and sent back one last message before placing it back in his trouser pocket.

_You do the same._

Hermione smiled, always happy to have the briefest of contact with Draco. It wasn't much but it reminded her that he was out there, somewhere. Her head was pounding again and she needed something to make her feel better. It worked, marginally.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess in the sitting room while she decided to take a break from the library with (surprise) a book, but this one was for pleasure. She sighed as she settled into the loveseat in the furthest corner of the room and drowned herself in Earnest Hemingway.

Her stomach growled, but she was too into the book to care. Minutes later she felt the rolling again. _Oh, no. Not again_, she moaned internally, darting for the stairs. She made it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into it.

What the hell was wrong with her? She'd been fine all day, except the morning, and now the sickness was back. She did an internal assessment of her body, trying to see if anything else was bothering her. Her back had hurt, but she chalked that up to poor sleeping arrangements for a week. Her head was aching all the time, but that was likely due to stress and tension. Now that she thought about her, her breasts were sore too. Had been for almost a week..._oh shit!_

As Hermione felt the nausea leaving her body, her head seemed to clear. She counted back on her fingers, praying she was wrong. Nope. Her period was late. Almost a week late. _Bugger! Shit! Fuck!_

She hoped Ron and Harry were still too engrossed in their game to notice her speedy exit from the room and quietly summoned Kreacher.

He appeared before her in the bathroom with a loud 'crack'. "What can I do for you, Miss Hermione?" the old elf croaked.

"Kreacher, I need you to get me something, but you must promise to keep it a secret," she said, seriously. If her suspicions were wrong she did _not _need Harry and Ron finding out about this.

"Kreacher lives to serve," the elf said excitedly.

"I need a potion," Hermione couldn't believe she was actually asking for this. "I need a pregnancy test potion." The small elf's eyes widened for only a moment before he Disapparated with a 'crack'.

He was gone all of three minutes, and it was the longest three minutes of Hermione's life. She couldn't be pregnant. She was too young. She was on the run, for Merlin's sake! She couldn't believe that after everything her mother taught her growing up, she forgot to use a damn contraception charm. She, Hermione Granger, forgot the fucking contraception charm!

Of course, she was still holding on to hope. All of her symptoms, even the missed period could be stress related. She'd read that it was not uncommon for a woman to skip a period in a highly stressful situation.

Then she reminded herself that she had been reckless and, because of this, it was very possible that she was pregnant with Draco's child. The thought stirred strange and conflicting emotions within her. She knew she wasn't ready to be a mother, not by a long shot, but something maternal inside her couldn't deny the joy of carrying Draco's baby. Hormones could be so confusing.

She was pulled out of her manic internal monologue when Kreacher appeared before her again. "Miss, I have it for you right here. Had to go to the apothecary. Took the funds from Master Potter's account. He assured me he wouldn't mind if you and Mister Weasley needed something."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much, Kreacher. You can go back to bed." The elf nodded and smiled before leaving the bathroom with a 'crack.'

She took a deep breath and eyed the liquid. She knew that if it turned the skin of her abdomen pink, she was pregnant. If it did nothing, she wasn't. Her fingers trembled as she lifted her shirt to expose the skin to be observed. She closed her eyes tight and swallowed the potion down in one gulp.

Her eyes snapped open as she examined her stomach. Nothing. Wait...it was turning...pink. It was definitely pink. _Oh, Merlin! _What was she going to do now?


	20. Family, New and Old

**Family, New and Old**

* * *

Luckily for Hermione, Wizarding Chess was a highly exciting game to teenaged boys because they didn't notice a thing about her abrupt departure from the room. She joined them in the sitting room, no longer paying attention to anything but her hand over her flat stomach until, an hour later, they all decided to turn in for the night.

Of course, Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for several minutes before finally giving up the battle and lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _Pregnant. With Child. Mother..._She nearly choked as she considered it.

How could she be a mother? She'd just lost her own. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as the realization struck her. She was about to have a baby, and she didn't even have her mother around to help her to teach her.

Her emotions were conflicted. The greatest part of her was terrified. She couldn't have a baby now! They were in the middle of a war. She was on the run. She was only seventeen. The baby's father was a Death Eater spy, living on the edge. It couldn't have been a worse time for something like this to happen.

On the other hand, she was going to be a mother. She'd created a life with Draco, and as ill-prepared as she was for it, the thought warmed her heart a little. She guessed it was the natural order of things. Hormones were kicking her maternal instinct into overdrive in order to protect the species and all that. It wasn't that she didn't want children. She did. But she couldn't imagine bringing one into a world like this, and without the support of its father.

Draco was another issue entirely. She went back and forth in her mind about telling him. But, really, what good would it do? It would only upset him that he couldn't be there for her, and, more than that, he didn't need the added stress. That didn't stop her from wanting his support anyway. Her hormones were begging her to tell him to leave the den of Death Eaters and come comfort her. But that was weak, and Hermione was stronger than that.

Then there was Harry and Ron. She'd have to tell them. Eventually it would start to show. Besides, she wasn't sure she could live with this secret for very long. Harry, at least, would have to know soon or she'd go nuts keeping it inside. But what would they say? Would Harry be disappointed in her? She had a feeling Ron would be absolutely apoplectic.

And, what about a healer? She couldn't possibly have a safe pregnancy without the help of a healer. But how could she go back? They were on the run now, for their lives. If Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts and the Ministry, she wouldn't be safe anywhere where she could be found. Snape could only do so much and keep his cover at the same time. So, what? She'd stay on the run with Harry and Ron? Hoping that the baby wouldn't get hurt in the process? The thought made her shudder.

There was no use wasting time. She had to find a way to discretely see a healer. Then she'd have to arrange what she could in Grimmauld Place, hoping they could stay there a little while longer. She hated risking apparation, but she had little choice. It was true that most healers didn't feel apparation was a danger until late in the pregnancy, but still, it was a risk, right?

She went over and over every question in her mind for hours. She couldn't have slept if she wanted to. Her head was full but she keep mulling it over in her mind. What was she going to do? How could anything be normal again? The rolling started in her stomach again. That was going to get annoying very quickly.

* * *

"But Snape," Draco said, in one of their library conversations. They were becoming more frequent and Draco would miss them when Snape returned to Hogwarts. "How are you going to protect the students?"

Snape sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I imagine some will be punished. I'll keep the Carrows from going too far."

"Everything is so...fucked up," Draco sighed. He never used such vulgar language in front of Snape, but there was no better word for it.

"Indeed," Snape drawled. "How is your training coming?"

"Very well," Draco said, glad to talk about something else. "I just wish I didn't have to practice it with the three Lestranges," he sighed. His aunt, her husband, and brother-in-law, were, quite possibly the craziest people he'd ever known, but he was learning a great deal from them. Ironically, he was giving them more insight than they realized. By memorizing the other Death Eater's fighting styles, he's have the ultimate intelligence on defeating them.

"Observe everything," Snape said. "Knowledge is power. Do not let anything slip by you."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded. That was one lesson he'd learned quickly.

"Any news on her?" He finally asked, bringing up the subject he'd wanted to talk about since the beginning of the conversation.

"Nothing new. Remus assures me Miss Granger and her friends are still well," Snape said. He sounded bored, but he honestly didn't mind answering his Godson's questions about Hermione. He didn't know much, but any peace of mind he could give the boy would old help him serve his role better.

"Good," Draco sighed, more to himself than anyone. Every bit of information, no matter how seemingly insignificant got him through his days in the cold and lonely manor. These were the things he had to old onto.

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She looked at the clock. 7:30. It was late enough. She had to talk to someone, and Harry was all she had. "Harry," she whispered, shaking him awake. She wanted to make sure Ron didn't wake up too, but he usually slept like the dead, so it wouldn't likely be a problem.

"'Mione..." Harry mumbled, barely conscious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione lied. "I really need to talk to you," she said, pleading with him with her eyes.

Harry pulled his glasses on and moved out of bed quickly, following her out of the room.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked, getting more and more concerned as she led him down the stairs.

"I just don't want to be overheard," Hermione said, leading him down another flight of stairs to the basement where the Blacks had kept a potions lab. It was dilapidated, but as they were not making potions today, she didn't really care. She cast the muffliato for good measure before turning around to face Harry who looked on the edge of shouting at her. She was freaking him out, she knew.

"Harry, I've got to tell you something," she finally said.

"Hermione, please spit it out. You are scaring me," Harry said, his face softening.

Hermione was on the verge of tears as it was. Not only was she overly emotional, but she never thought, in her whole life, she'd be having this conversation with her best friend. Though she'd come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant over the course of eight hours, she still didn't know how to say it out loud.

"The night Dumbledore was...the night he died," Hermione said, swallowing hard, "Draco and I...I mean to say, we slept together," Hermione finally said looking up at Harry, finally.

Harry blushed violently, but spoke anyway, "I fail to understand why this is something you felt the need to talk about at seven o'clock in the morning," he said trying to make light of the situation. He _really_ didn't want to know the details of Draco defiling his almost-sister.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out, smacking her hand over her mouth as she realized she just let it spew out without warning.

Harry, for his part, considered having his hearing checked. His eyes grew large as he processed what she said. "Hermione, are you sure?" he asked, his voice sounded far away to him. He didn't even know if he could say 'pregnant' aloud at that point. His brain was fuzzy as he realized the implications.

Hermione just nodded, letting the tears that she'd been holding in fall. "We didn't use protection. I guess I just forgot," she said. "But I'm really scared right now, and I need my best friend," she sniffled.

Harry nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm here for you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "I can't go back to Hogwarts, and it wouldn't be safe for me at the Burrow. I know it will slow you both down, but I don't really have a lot of options," she said, snuggling into his warmth.

Harry held her tighter. He hated the thought of her leaving. "Hermione, you are not a burden, so stop even thinking like that. I am here for you, and we will work this out. Perhaps we can stay here for most of the search. If Snape doesn't have the location revealed, it should be safe," he said.

"I think that's a good idea, anyway." Hermione nodded. "We can do the research here, and as long as we are undercover, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Merlin," Harry sighed, still not sure if the full impact of her news was hitting him totally. Hermione was pregnant. She was to be a mother in less than nine months. He really couldn't wrap his head around it, so he just held her close.

"I feel so stupid," Hermione sobbed into his chest. "I should have known better."

"Shh," Harry said. "Hermione, everyone makes mistakes."

"But I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age, and now I'm little more than a stupid girl who got pregnant at the worst possible time," Hermione cried.

"Hermione, listen to me," Harry said, pulling her away to look him in the eyes. "You can and will do this."

"What choice do I have?" Hermione said, miserably. "I have to tell Ron, but I know he's going to flip."

"You don't have to tell him about Draco, if you don't want," Harry suggested. "And maybe you can wait a while. It's not like he'll notice for a few months anyway, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "This baby is Draco's and I'm not ashamed. I'll just have to tell him about our relationship. Ron will think he was just using me, but we can work all of that out when the war's over," Hermione said. "But I think you are right about the timing. I just don't want to start a fight right now."

"You know we have to tell Remus," Harry said, trying to be practical, even though his heart broke for his best friend. No one needed this kind of stress on top of a war.

"Yes," Hermione said more enthusiastically. It might have been juvenile, but she truly believed that Remus had the answer to everything. "I'll write to him immediately," she said moving out of Harry's arms. "I need to figure out what to do about seeing a healer anyway. I can't very well use Polyjuice as I'm pregnant," Hermione mused. "Remus will help. I know he'll figure something out."

* * *

Remus's response was almost immediate. By mid-day, he wrote a lengthy reply to Hermione's Owl and she held it in her hand, sighing with relief when she read his words of comfort and understanding.

_Hermione,_

_I agree with you, that staying on the run is the safest place for you right now, although it is not ideal. Keep me abreast of any and all moves the three of you make, and try to stay at Grimmauld Place as long as possible. I have let it slip to Severus that the three of you are there, so he will likely not pass on any information about the place unless absolutely essential._

_I must inform you that I share your concerns regarding a healer. Luckily for us, Madam Pomfrey is an active member of the Order, and does not care in the slightest what your mission is. When I informed her of the situation, it was all I could do to keep her from barreling through the floo to check on you. I'm sending her over later this evening, around 5:00. Please, don't concern yourself with the Floo monitoring of the Ministry. Kingsley had Grimmauld Place removed from all records three years ago._

_I'll leave it to you to come up with a valid reason for Madam Pomfrey's visit. I'm unaware of your intentions to inform Harry and Ron of your condition. However, as a humble friend, let me offer my opinion. It is always best to tell the truth. It might be hard, but I believe that your friends will stand by you, in the end. That support will be important over the next months. I wish I could be there for you, but as this war approaches, I am simply unable._

_Finally, regardless of your own self-loathing right now, I'm very proud of you. You are doing the right thing. You can and will be a fantastic and loving mother. I know that many don't understand, but I do know that Draco is a fine young man who will make a wonderful father. I could see the good in him, even when he was being a self-serving prat, in my days as DADA teacher. As hard as it is to remember, just keep in mind that at least three other people in this world know where his loyalties lie._

_Give Harry and Ron my best, and try to be easy on Ron. He will likely not take the news well, but he does care for you. He doesn't always know how to show it in the best ways. Give him time. I have full faith he will come around._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

"Hey guys," she called, stuffing the letter back into her jean pocket. Harry and Ron both hurried into the kitchen where she called.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron asked, a sheen of sweat coating his brow. Harry and Ron had taken to flying while invisible to blow off steam.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming to check on me tonight. Remus made arrangements. I'm still not feeling all that well." Harry knew what she really meant and breathed a sigh of relief. Ron was still concerned.

"You're feeling that bad?" he asked, placing his arm around her. "Maybe you should go up to bed. Harry and I can finish up the research for the day."

Hermione smiled brightly at him, but was instantly hit with a pang of guilt. He wouldn't be so accommodating if he knew what was making her sick and who put her in the family way. She shook the thought from her head. She wasn't ready to tell him, and that was her right. A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that he'd likely take it worse if he felt like he'd been lied to on top of everything, but she ignored it.

* * *

"Draco..." Bellatrix called in a evil sing-song that sounded like nails on the chalkboard.

"Yes, Aunt Bella?" Draco replied, careful to keep up the look of respect with her. She and her insane husband would waste not time 'teaching him a lesson' if they felt he was getting 'too comfortable' in his exalted place with the Dark Lord.

"Tell me," she cooed, twirling her wand between her fingers as Draco continued to practice his wandless magic. "Did you ever get into that filthy little Mudblood's knickers?"

Rastaban howled with laughter in the corner of the room while Rudophus grinned evilly. He could tell the truth, and say 'yes', but that would likely put them both in danger after the plan he'd made with the Dark Lord. Or he could lie, which is what he seemed to be doing about everything lately.

"No," he said, an air of frustration in his voice. "When the time came to finish my mission, I hadn't yet convinced her of my 'innocence'," he laughed hollowly. Bella, and the two men cackled with glee.

"I never understood what you wanted with her," Bella finally said. "A pureblood whore is ten times the woman as a Mudblood prude," she surmised, Rastaban and Rudolphus didn't seem quite as convinced of this argument, but nodded their agreement anyway. Draco assumed they feared his aunt as much as he did. She did have a tendency to go a little mad when someone countered her, even family.

"I didn't want her," Draco denied. "I wanted to possess her." He said. "She has been a pain in my ass for seven years, and I wanted her to be my slave. I wanted her to fall in love with me, just to be beaten down," he said with a sneer. He knew his psychotic aunt would appreciate the sadistic answer.

"She will, Draco." Bella said seriously. "That mudblood bitch will be yours. The Dark Lord will not spare you a treasure when we come out victorious." She pranced around the room, coming closer to him. "And just because you are family, I may even try and keep her alive just for that purpose." She cackled with glee, and Draco knew never to take a promise of mercy from his aunt seriously.

Draco controlled the shudder that threatened to overtake him before turning his attention back to his lessons. If he didn't, he'd surely lose his control. Visions of dead Hermione filled his head and he used it to fuel his magic. He hated these three people, probably more than he hated the Dark Lord because, at the end of they day, they were his family. How could he share blood with a woman like this?

He didn't want to possess anyone, let alone Hermione. But her safety would be in grave danger if anyone thought he might care for her. So, he played his part and observed, just like Snape told him to. He was becoming quite proficient in wandless magic, too.

"Now, without your words, Draco!" Bella instructed. But no matter who hard he tried he couldn't get the tiniest spell to work without uttering the incantation. His body was black and blue from the beatings when he crawled into bed that night.

"Hermione," he whispered into the sheets. "I love you, wherever you are."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had been a nightmare, in the most endearing way. She fussed over Hermione for nearly an hour before she finally started about instructing Hermione on what to do, what potions to make and how to keep her baby safe, should they need to leave Grimmauld Place and Madam Pomfrey could not easily get to her.

She brought with her enough potions ingredients to fill Snape's stores at school. After a total of three hours, the kindly woman flooed back to wherever she came from and Hermione set about setting up the potions lab in the basement. It was just lucky that she was so proficient in potions and had already done and independent study in healing with Madam Pomfrey the year before last.

Harry had been a lifesaver. He kept Ron distracted, and even got Ron to help her with the potions lab without explanation as to what it was for. Ron never really had an interest in academic endeavors so when she began to launch into a lengthy discussion of the importance of a working potions lab while on the run, he just put his hands up and said "Okay, okay, I'll help!"

Hermione giggled and hugged him, her emotions flying all over the place, and they finished in no time. She felt strange with all these conflicting and strong emotions inside her. Hermione had never been an overly emotional girl. Sure, she'd felt anger, hurt, infatuation, etc. But never did she let her emotions control her so. She'd cried more in the last two days than she had since she found out her parents had been murdered.

Madam Pomfrey explained that this was totally natural and common. She'd just have to buckle down and deal with the emotions. Of course, being in the midst of a life-altering war for her livelihood wasn't helping.

That night, when she sunk into her bed, she placed her hand over her stomach and smiled. Even if Draco couldn't be there, she could send him good vibes. Of course, she knew well enough to know there was no such thing, but it made her feel better.

_Well, Little one, _she thought to herself, _lets say goodnight to Daddy. _She smiled at the thought and send thoughts of love and support to Draco. Even if he didn't hear them, she hoped he felt them.


	21. Two Down

**Two Down**

* * *

The next month dragged on as the trio waited for Harry to come of age. Hermione desperately wanted to do something special for Harry, even though their resources were quite limited.

Their research hit dead end after dead end, but they _had_ worked out a plan to at least get the Diadem and sword. Unfortunately, the plan couldn't go into effect until the trace was taken off of Harry and he could safely practice magic again.

Hermione was currently discussing plans for Harry's birthday tomorrow with Kreacher who was more than willing to pull a few strings to make Harry at least have some sort of celebration of turning seventeen. Ron had been a great help, which was surprising, and nice. However, every time she was alone with Ron, she was reminded that she was keeping a large secret from him, so that put a damper on her happiness.

She was only two months pregnant and knew that she wasn't going to begin really showing until at least two more, but her inner voice kept reminding her that he was her friend, and lying to him was not something a friend should do. Then her rational mind would point out that Ron would hit the ceiling the minute he found out. He'd even returned to flirting with her, though she was clearly not returning his advances. She suspected Harry talked to him because he had backed off, of late.

"Hermione, I know you are planning something," Harry said when she finished her conversation with Kreacher and made her way into the kitchen for her nightly tea.

"Of course I am, Harry. You only become an adult once," Hermione reasoned.

"Just don't do anything crazy. It's only the four of us," Harry said. Hermione smiled at his including Kreacher in the festivities.

"Of course," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Now, off to bed. You don't want to be tired for your big day."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You know, you already sound like a mother."

"I've been saying that for years, mate," Ron said, coming into the room. Hermione was just glad he announced himself before she said something that gave herself away.

"Either way, time for bed," she said, shooing them up the stairs, following close behind.

* * *

At the same time, in a deserted cabin in the foothills of Scotland, Remus paced a dilapidated wood floor. He checked his watch for the fifth time. He knew that Snape couldn't be counted on to show up at a particular time. Getting away from the Dark Lord before the school year started would be difficult, but this meeting was essential.

Remus hadn't had the opportunity to see Snape for a month. A lot had happened in that month, not to mention Hogwarts played a key role in the Horcrux search. They could communicate secretly, but this called for a meeting. They'd need a little help from Snape to make it work.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt someone Apparate just outside the door, and, seconds later, Severus Snape sauntered in. "Severus," Remus said with a small smile. "It's good to see you well."

"I doubt that," Snape said dismissively. "I take it there is a point to this clandestine meeting."

"There is," Remus said, used to the other man's abrasiveness. He knew Snape trusted him, but at the end of the day, it was his best friend who tried to kill Snape. It was his other best friend who had stolen the only woman Snape ever loved. Those were hard grudges to let go of.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione have made a great deal of progress in discovering the Horcruxes," Remus said, getting to the point as quickly as possible. "In fact, they even know how to destroy them," Remus continued.

"There is a problem, though," Snape said, "Or you wouldn't be telling me this."

Remus smiled at the other man. "True, Severus. The fact of the matter is that one of the Horcruxes, and the means to destroy them, are in Hogwarts," Remus explained.

Snape's features twitched with understanding. "I see," he said simply.

"I know that we already ask too much of you, but if they cannot get into Hogwarts before the school year starts, this entire endeavor might be an exercise in futility," Remus said, hoping that Snape would give a little more than he currently was.

"I shall make arrangements," Snape said. "Given the situation, however, it might be best to have Minerva accompany them."

"Of course," Remus nodded. It was too much of a risk for Snape to be present on their mission. "Just send me the details the usual way."

Snape nodded. "I'm required to ask, how are the three doing?" Again, Snape tried to sound bored, but Remus new better. He was smart enough not to point it out to the other man, though, as that would only push Snape into angry denial.

"That's something else I would like to discuss with you," Remus said. "May we sit?"

Snape hesitated for a moment before sitting in the chair closest. Remus took the one across from him and sighed heavily. "I've gone back and forth about revealing this information to you. However, I decided that the more people that know about this situation, the better protected she will be."

"Remus, will you get to the point," Snape snapped.

"Hermione," Remus started, and he knew he had Snape's full attention. Remus had begun to wonder about Snape's obsession with information on the girl when he asked about her every time they communicated. He assumed it had to do with Draco begging him for information, but part of him wondered if Snape didn't actually care about the girl as well.

"What about her?" Snape asked, his facade never breaking.

"Well, the truth is, a month ago, she discovered that she is with child," Remus said uncomfortably shifting in his seat. It was still strange to think of Hermione as so grown up. He couldn't help but remember the little girl who asked him question after question about werewolves when she was alone with him.

That seemed to unhinge Snape's facade. His breath caught in his throat. "It is sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "She's scared, but she's taking it quite well. The only people who know are myself, Harry, Molly, Madam Pomfrey, and now you."

Snape nodded absently as he considered what he had been told. It was one thing for Draco to be worried about the girl he loved. Add an unborn child to the mix, and Draco's mind would be like a sieve. He wasn't skilled enough to keep the emotions of a worried father out of his mind.

"I can't tell him," Snape said, knowing Remus already knew Draco was the father.

"I agree with you," Remus said. "She doesn't want him to know anyway, until the war is over. He doesn't need the added stress. But I felt the need to tell you, in case anything should happen to her while she's with Harry and Ron"

"You mean, if they are found and captured," Snape decoded.

"Yes," Remus said, shuddering at the thought. "I know you are close to Draco." Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The fact was, that Snape felt very protective of his Godson. He'd known the boy since he was born, and especially recently, he'd begun to take the boy's mental wellbeing on himself. As if he needed another job to do.

"I can assure you, that should the situation arise, Hermione and her child would find protection from me," Snape said. "Is that what you were worried about?"

"Not worried, Severus. I know you care, even if you'll never admit it out loud. I just wanted _someone_ on that side to know of her situation. You know as well as I, that if something happened to her, or the baby, Draco would be inconsolable."

"That is true," Snape agreed. "I'll contact you as soon as arrangements can be made to open Hogwarts to the three of them. Please pitch the idea to Minerva. She'll likely be glad to do anything to undermine my authority as Headmaster," Snape sighed.

"I know it will be difficult next year," Remus started, but Snape cut him off.

"I don't need coddling," Snape said, standing up. "You and I both know that this is no less than I deserve. I'll be sure to keep you posted on any new events, and Miss Granger's secret is safe with me."

Remus sighed and nodded, allowing Snape to take his leave. When would Severus Snape realize his debt to society had been more than paid? The man had a bigger heart than he gave himself credit for. Remus just hoped that after Voldemort was vanquished, Snape would let himself be free.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Harry grinned at the huge breakfast in front of him. "You think he likes it?" Ron asked, chuckling as Harry piled about ten pancakes on his plate.

"He only turns seventeen once," Hermione said.

"Guys, I'm right here. And I'm also not five," Harry said, but he was still grinning. Even though they were alone, it was the best birthday he'd ever had.

"I have one more surprise for you," Hermione said, allowing Kreacher to clean up the dishes after they finished breakfast. "But you have to wait until dinner."

"Okay," Harry said, "So, what do you guys want to do today? Since we can't do much until we head to Hogwarts, we really don't have any research to do."

"Whatever you want," Hermione said, but when she saw the gleam in Harry's eyes, she amended her statement. "Anything but getting me on a broom," she added. Harry and Ron both groaned, but she followed them outside where she relaxed with a book as they flew around invisible for hours.

The rest of the day, the three friends spent time just relaxing. It was almost like old times. They didn't research anything or talk about horcruxes. Hermione even began to relax a little around Ron, who she was certain was beginning to think something was wrong with her the way she was avoiding him when she could. But she refused to spend Harry's birthday worrying about herself.

When dinnertime neared, Kreacher informed them the kitchen table was set and Hermione told Ron and Harry to go ahead while she waited at the Floo for her 'surprise.' Moments later, Remus stepped through the fireplace and pulled her into a tight hug before she even had the chance to process his arrival.

"Hermione, you look wonderful." Remus beamed at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, her own smile beaming as well. "The potions I've been making have almost wiped out the morning sickness."

"That's good," Remus said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm coming to terms with everything," she said, absently rubbing her stomach. "I know its wishful thinking, but I think everything is going to work out."

Remus smiled at her. "I think you are right. Now, where is the birthday boy?" Hermione's smile returned and she led him into the kitchen.

"Remus!" Harry almost screeched as he saw his former professor enter the kitchen. "I can't believe you are here!"

"Wow, Hermione, how did you pull this off without either of us knowing?" Ron asked, smiling brightly. _Oh, if you only know how much I'm keeping form you, _Hermione thought. But she just smiled.

"I have my ways," she said. Kreacher appeared with a smile and set a fourth place for dinner and they dove in.

"So, I'll cover the shop talk now, so we don't have to talk about it later," Lupin said, as he took a bite of the pot roast Kreacher made. All three nodded. "I've discussed it with Professor McGonagall, and arrangements have been man for you to go to Hogwarts in three weeks. August 20th, you will be escorted to the school."

"What about Snape?" Ron asked immediately.

"He will not be a problem," Lupin explained. "He will still be at Malfoy Manor with the rest of the Death Eaters for a Revel." It wasn't entirely true, but Ron didn't need to know that.

"Bloody, greasy git," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Remus ignored him and moved on. "The castle will be empty as all the professors will be going home to their families for the week before they have to return to prepare for classes," Lupin explained.

"That's good," Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "The last thing we needed was to be flagged down by Flitwick or something."

"It will just be you and Minerva," Remus said. "And she's promised not to ask what you are doing. But that does bring me to another issue."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"One of you needs to stay back here," Lupin said, looking directly at Hermione. She was about to protest, but he continued. "Someone needs to stay here to protect the place. If something should happen at Hogwarts, one of you needs to stay safe."

Harry glanced at a fuming Hermione and nodded. "I agree. Ron and I should go, and Hermione should stay here."

"Why should _I _stay?" Hermione asked shrilly. "Because I'm a girl?" Her feminist principles completely kicked into high gear and she was ready to fight.

"No," Harry said calmly. "But, sometimes we have to think of _other_ people's safety more than our own," he said pointedly. Hermione immediately knew what he was trying to say and deflated. He was right, of course. Her child should be her number one concern. For a moment, she forgot that.

"Fine," Hermione said with a huff for show. "But you guys better come back quickly. And if you get hurt I'll beat you both into a bloody pulp."

"Blimey, Hermione, you are violent," Ron chuckled. That seemed to cut the tension and the four of them resorted to much more mundane topics of conversation.

* * *

Snape was acting a little off. Draco was sure of it. "Snape, just tell me the truth, is Hermione okay?" The first time he'd asked the question, his professor gave the tiniest tick of insecurity. That sent chills down Draco's spine.

"She's is quite well, Draco, as I've already told you," Snape said, chastising himself for having such a reaction to the question in the first place.

"Then why did you hesitate?" Draco asked, working hard to keep his voice down so it wouldn't carry through the library. "Severus, don't lie to me!"

"I am not lying," Snape snapped back in a voice so ice cold, it caused Draco to retract slightly. "She is in perfect health and is currently preparing for a mission to Hogwarts," Snape said, giving Draco more information that he usually did in hopes of shutting him up.

It did. Draco's eyes lit up slightly as he realized it was the first time Snape had given him any geographical information on Hermione. "Okay," he said, thinking more to himself than his companion.

"Draco, you have to stop this," Snape said. "Obsessing over the girl will only hurt you in the end. How long do you think you can keep up this duality of mind?"

"Forever if I have to!" Draco argued. "I won't let _him_ take my humanity and feeling away." Draco had long ago decided that he would not turn into Snape. As disgusting as it was to sound like Potter, he knew that his love for Hermione made him stronger, not weaker.

"How poetic," Snape drawled but left it alone. "What I mean is, you are spending so much time worrying about what Miss Granger is doing, you may start neglecting your job," he pointed out.

"Don't worry about my job. I'm doing quite well. Observing, and learning. I can do more than one thing at a time." Draco said confidently. Snape just rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

* * *

Hermione tinkered around in the lab, three weeks later, trying to take her mind off the fact that her friends were on their own at Hogwarts. She'd given them all the information they needed to locate the Diadem (she'd told them their best bet was in the room of hidden things where the Vanishing Cabinet had been) and the sword of Gryffindor would be a breeze. Snape already made sure to remove the protective wards on it to allow Harry to take it with ease.

Likely, Harry and Ron wouldn't be gone more than a few days. Considering the Death Eaters wouldn't be swarming the place for at least a week, there was nothing to worry about. Of course, that didn't keep her from worrying.

On the other hand, her heart felt lighter to an extent. She had a strong suspicion it was because the locket Horcrux had been removed from Grimmauld Place, as it had been decided to destroy both the locket and diadem while still at Hogwarts. They didn't want to risk handling two active horcruxes at one time.

After she finished making enough prenatal potions for the next few weeks, she wandered back upstairs to curl up with a good book. She smiled as she felt a little fluttering in her lower abdomen. It wasn't much, but she felt it all the same.

Madam Pomfrey, who had come to check on her that morning after the boys left, told her that, if she paid attention to her body, she'd be able to feel the baby from time to time. Hermione noticed that she was right. With all the stress of the mission, Hermione hadn't paid much attention to her body. But, in the quiet of the house, all alone, she took stock of herself.

Her breasts were already growing, a development that she wasn't entirely upset about. Her stomach had rounded just slightly. No one would notice unless they looked at her naked, but she could tell. She was getting heartburn more frequently, but had potions to help with it. Her morning sickness was basically non-existent anymore, which was nice because the anti-nausea potion tasted foul.

She couldn't believe she'd grown so used to, and in love with a being she hadn't even met yet. The tiny baby she was carrying had already wormed its way into her heart and she couldn't even imagine life without it. That was another thing, it irritated her to no end to refer to her child as 'it', but it was too early to find out the sex, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway. She felt that was something that she and Draco should find out together. She felt guilty enough keeping it from him in the first place.

She sighed. There was no use thinking about that. She was doing the right thing. Harry and Remus both agreed with her. His job was too important and too difficult to add to his stress. She just prayed this war ended soon, so she could reunite with him and share their news. She hoped he took it well. She knew he'd be a wonderful father if he allowed himself to be.

"Mummy loves you," she said, quietly to her stomach. She felt a little odd, but she'd read somewhere that babies enjoy hearing their parents' voices in utero. "These are very scary times, but I'm going to do my best to make sure the world is a better place before you get out of there, little one," Hermione cooed. She giggled at herself, but actually felt better.

* * *

Draco sighed and removed his Death Eater mask. One more. Richie Abbot. He was a sixteen-year-old Muggle that one of the lower Death Eaters had found wondering around Muggle London.

He pulled at his clothes and ran a bath. Voldemort had wanted to see the fruits of his work with Bella and her lot. He still couldn't do wordless magic, but he cast the Avada Kedavra without his wand and the Dark Lord was pleased. Draco felt his stomach churn. That was two people he'd murdered in cold blood now. Two people not even old enough to have lived, had their lives cut short by him.

He sank into the bathtub and let the warm water caress him. He didn't deserve such a comfort, but he took it, none-the-less. He turned the water on again to drown out the sobs that he could no longer control. He hated this. All he wanted was to pack a bag and run away. He didn't even care about the cause anymore. He couldn't keep killing, it was destroying him.

Of course, then he remembered what would happen to Hermione if Voldemort came out on top. She'd be the first to be tortured and killed. He shuddered. No, he had to stay the course. He had to put these things behind him and deal with him when this whole thing was over.

He leaned back in the tub and tried to relax his body. His thoughts drifted to Hermione and he smiled as he imagined their reunion. His limbs relaxed and he toed the nozzle, turning the water off.

_He closed his eyes and envisioned Hermione's brown curls coming toward him from across a battlefield. Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were slightly torn, but she looked as beautiful as the last time he saw her. She ran to him and he dropped whatever he was doing to run toward her. They met in the middle of an open field and her pulled her to him, letting one of his hands run through her untamed hair._

_She smiled at him and he grinned back at her. "I missed you," she said, and he responded with a kiss, unable to keep his lips off of her for another second. The kiss grew more passionate until Harry, alive and well, pulled them apart, telling them there was still work to do. They nodded and laced fingers as they followed the-boy-who-lived-again to help others._

He had many fantasies about their reunion. This was the most common one. All he wanted was to see and touch her again. Voldemort was looking for a fight, soon, which was promising. The more antsy the nut-job got, the more likely he'd be to make a mistake. Besides, the quicker they went to battle, the quicker he'd be reunited with Hermione. But 'soon' was a relative term. It certainly wouldn't be happening in the next few months. If he were a betting man, Draco would bet that war wouldn't break out for at least four months if not longer.

He could do it. Hermione would be his forever after this war. A few months was a small price to pay to have her as his own. After the two people he'd murdered, he didn't even deserve that much. So, he'd take what he could get. That didn't mean she didn't leave an aching hole inside him.

* * *

Hermione didn't realize she'd been holding tension in her back for twenty-four hours until Harry and Ron entered Grimmauld Place the next day and it finally left her body. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled them both into her. "Thank God!" she cried, "Did it work?"

They smiled brightly at her and nodded. "Those horcruxes are something foul," Ron said, shuffling into the kitchen, already looking for food. "When we destroyed the locket, this weird wind started blowing and the voice started booming about nonsense."

"But you destroyed it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry said, dropping both it, and the mangled diadem on the table along with the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screeched. "Do you realize what this means?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"We only have three left, _and_ we have the means to destroy them," Hermione beamed. They were so much closer to getting to Voldemort. Unfortunately, they didn't know where to begin with finding the Cup of Hufflepuff, nor did they know what the other two horcruxes were, but she was too happy to let it bother her.

"Speaking of that," Harry said. "McGonagall explained that she'd be working with Ginny to resurrect Dumbledore's Army next year. They have to be careful, but at least they will be keeping up with training. Which brings me to my next proposal."

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should work on our spells. We don't want to get out of practice," Harry said.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, although she hoped she wasn't asked to be a dueling partner. She wasn't going to put her baby in that kind of risk. She was sure Harry wouldn't suggest it anyway.

"Now, let's celebrate," Ron said after he polished off his sandwich. He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and Hermione grinned, but refused the drink. She laughed as Harry and Ron got completely drunk and entertained her for the rest of the night. She was glad they were able to relax. They deserved it.


	22. What Would Ron Do?

**What Would Ron Do?**

* * *

Things at the Manor went completely dead after the start of school. Death Eaters began patrolling the streets of England looking for the rogue students that didn't return - as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione - while Voldemort and his closest advisors (which apparently did not include Draco, thankfully) were far away making plans for battle with The Boy Who Lived, whenever such a battle would arise.

He was still taking lessons with the Lestranges, and by Halloween, he been able to crack into wordless spells. The only problem was, he couldn't do them wordless and wandless. That had earned him several beatings, and he needed to figure it out.

Regardless of his Aunt's harsh treatment of him when he didn't perform at her desired level, he _did_ want to learn how to do such spells. In battle, he'd be unstoppable. He only wished he could share his knowledge with Hermione and the rest, so they would be at such an advantage. Only a few Death Eaters were so skilled. Most were inbred, pureblood extremists that counted as warm bodies more than incredible warriors. Perhaps that was why the Dark Lord had such high hopes for Draco. He wasn't simply a moronic racist.

He considered reminding Hermione of such things, like practicing wandless and wordless magic. He hadn't communicated with her in months. Part of him hated receiving responses from her because they were not nearly enough. But another part of him lived for that feeling of knowing that, even for a few minutes, and even across an unknown distance, they were together again.

_Screw it,_ he thought to himself, ducking into the bathroom and pulling out the ubiquitous galleon. He tapped it once and sent her his message. He knew he was reaching for any excuse to talk to her. She was Hermione Granger. She wouldn't forget the importance of _anything_ academic. He didn't care. It had been too long. He had to have a taste of her or he'd go insane.

* * *

Hermione was leafing through a personal journal of Tom Riddle (this one did not contain an evil soul within it) in the sitting room while Harry and Ron were practicing dueling outside in the cool fall air.

She was hoping to find some insight in the book that would allow her to surmise about the other two Horcruxes. She knew she should be trying to locate the Cup of Hufflepuff, but she'd been researching that for over a month and was getting nowhere. Besides, Snape pilfered this book from Malfoy Manor and she had been dying to read it.

Her stomach growled and she grinned in spite of herself. Her rounded tummy was getting harder to hide and her appetite had nearly doubled. At a little over four months pregnant, she knew it was getting close to the time to tell Ron the truth. She had already had to magically enhance her clothing so that it would fit her. He said nothing, but as fast as she was growing, he'd definitely notice soon.

She padded into the kitchen and made herself a snack of cereal. She really didn't want to bother with anything else and she didn't like asking Kreacher to do mundane things for her. She felt the burning at her wrist just as she sat back down in her spot on the sofa. She nearly dropped her bowl.

She took a calming breath before setting her cereal in her lap and lifting the coin to read it.

_Work on wandless and wordless spells._

She scrunched her forehead in confusion. That's a strange warning. Perhaps that's what the Death Eaters were working on.

_Planning on it. Are you okay?_

She couldn't help but ask. It had been so long since they'd shared a personal conversation and she missed it. Besides, Ron was busy with Harry and would be for hours. She ran her fingers over her protruding tummy and nodded to herself. A little conversation wouldn't hurt.

_As well as can be expected. You?_

Hermione sighed. That was a loaded question wasn't it? Her heart ached to tell him everything, but her brain reminded her that it wasn't fair to tell him, nor was it appropriate to share the news that he'd be a father over a galleon.

_I'm well. Are you safe to talk?_

His response was immediate.

_Yes, no one is looking for me._

She smiled and began eating her cereal as she sighed with relief. She hadn't felt this content in four months. She tapped her galleon again.

_Merlin, I miss you._

_I miss you like I'm missing part of my own body._

_Maybe we won't be apart for long._

_DL is getting anxious. I hope you're right._

There was a silence between them before Draco sent her another message.

_I think about our last night together all the time._

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. She continued to run her fingers over the baby growing inside her and her heart hammered in her chest.

_Me too. The greatest moment of my life._

She knew it sounded like an overstatement, but it wasn't. She'd loved giving herself to Draco, and they'd created a child together. As bad as the timing was, she couldn't feel anything but great joy about the bundle she was carrying within her.

_Just be safe, Hermione._

_You too, Draco._

_I'll see you soon. I know it._

_I hope you are right._

There was another pause in conversation before Hermione sent another message.

_You better go. We can't do this again._

_I know. I just couldn't take it anymore._

_I know what you mean. I love you._

_I love you, too._

The galleon stopped burning for the rest of the day then, but Hermione's heart felt a little lighter. It was amazing what a few words from Draco could do to her outlook on things. Everything would be okay. She was sure of it.

* * *

Two weeks later, there was no hiding anymore. Ron has already been giving her strange looks, and she knew that, while he likely couldn't figure out the root of her weight gain, he had noticed it.

"Harry," she whispered early in the morning. Harry groaned but finally woke up, following her to a spare bedroom.

"I've got to tell him," she said simply.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice clearly showing that he thought that was a bad idea.

"No, Ron," Hermione explained. "I'm getting as big as a house, and I know he's noticed something. It's time to tell him." As confident as her words were, she was not so confident about the actual act.

Harry nodded. "I think you are right. He asked me the other day if I noticed anything different about you."

Hermione's breath hitched but she nodded her head. So, it was official. She had to deal with Ron. She just wished she'd found something from the journals by now so that she could cushion the blow. Who was she kidding? Nothing would make this easier for Ron. He had feelings for her, and now he was about to find out that she was, not only having another man's baby, but the _enemy's_ baby.

"I'll tell him at dinner," Hermione finally said. Just have him meet me in the kitchen at five."

"I'll be right there with you," Harry said.

"You don't have to," Hermione told him. "I don't want you to be forced to pick sides, if it comes down to that."

"Hermione, I'm on your side. And I know Ron will come around," he assured her.

"Okay. Well, I guess you can go back to sleep," she chuckled. "I know I don't have a chance of relaxing enough to do so."

"No, I'm up now," Harry said.

* * *

Draco was still flying high on the short conversation with Hermione from two weeks ago. He wasn't even letting Bellatrix get to him. His practices were becoming longer but more productive, and he really felt that, once he cracked the secret, he'd be able to practice wordless and wandless magic together.

Currently, he was having one of his regular reading sessions with Snape. "How is she?" he asked, as he always did.

"Quite well," Snape said. "They've hit a bit of a dead end in their mission, but they are all safe." It was more information that Draco usually got, but all that Draco cared about was that Hermione was safe.

"How are your lessons going?" Snape asked.

"Fine, I just wish I could take what I know about wandless magic and what I know about wordless magic and combine the two," Draco said in a frustrated tone.

"Draco, you will find that many of these principles come to you on instinct, and under pressure," Snape explained. "If you can create a situation where you are under great pressure, you will find that it will come to you instinctually. The problem is creating that."

"Well, at least we will know I'll be under a lot of pressure come battle time," Draco snorted.

"True," Snape said simply.

* * *

Hermione took a deep, calming breath, and when Harry joined her in the kitchen with Ron trailing behind, she knew it was now or never.

"What's with the formal meal?" Ron asked, sitting down and piling mashed potatoes on his plate. "Usually we just sit in the lounge."

"I know," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have something to tell you," she said, clearing her throat first. Harry gave her an encouraging nod, though she really felt like she was going to vomit all over the table.

"Okay," Ron said, finally taking his attention away from his food.

"This is very hard to say," Hermione started. "I don't really know where to start."

"You're not sick are you?" Ron asked, his voice concerned.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm...well, Ron..." She sighed heavily trying to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Merlin, Hermione, your starting to freak me out," Ron said, looking from her to Harry. Harry seemed to already know what it was Hermione was about to reveal. He didn't look worried, so it couldn't be that bad. But why did Harry know and he didn't?

"Ron, what I'm trying to tell you is, that something happened, the night we left Hogwarts," Hermione said, deciding that was easier to get out first.

"Hermione, what the hell are you talking about?" Ron was getting frustrated now. "You weren't attacked or anything, were you? I was there the whole time."

Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to calm her emotions before she ripped off the band-aid. "No, nothing like that. It's just...well...I...I'm pregnant," Hermione said, allowing the weight of her secret to lift off her shoulders. It didn't make her feel much better. Especially when she allowed herself to look up at Ron's face.

His expression would have been funny if it weren't so serious a situation. Disbelief was his first emotion. "That's a terrible joke, Hermione," he chided. "What's next? Are you going to get one of Fred and George's pregnancy tummies and walk around with it?"

"Ron," Hermione said, forcing him to look at her, "this is not a joke. I'm four and a half months pregnant."

Next came overwhelming rage. Ron's face turned from pale white to beet red in a matter of seconds. "Pregnant!" he shouted, his food long forgotten. He stood up from the table, allowing his chair to kick back onto the floor. "How in Merlin's name can you be pregnant, Hermione?"

Hermione expected rage, but seeing him look at her with such overwhelming disgust was harder than she'd imagined. "I'm sure you know the mechanics, Ronald," she huffed. She really had no right to be upset with him, but she couldn't help her initial reaction.

"Don't you get cute with me, Hermione. How the hell did this happen? You aren't even dating anyone. Whose bed did you crawl into and get knocked up? I want answers! I have a right to know!" Ron shouted, and Harry soon felt the need to pull his friend back down. He was rapidly reaching the point where he might say something he'd regret when he calmed down.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "Will you calm down and listen to her?"

Ron did not calm down, but he did shut up. However, he gave her a look that said, 'I want answers', and she was forced to give him some.

"First of all, I w-was in a relationship," Hermione admitted. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head, but she continued. "For over six months, Dr...Malfoy and I were together," Hermione said, and then she waited for the explosion. This was going to be far more upsetting to him than even the pregnancy.

Ron did not disappoint. He was literally shaking with anger. Spit was collecting in the corner of her mouth as he considered what he'd say to her after such a betrayal as sleeping with the enemy. "Oh this is rich! You're pregnant with that evil gits' spawn!" Ron shouted, slamming his fist down on the table and causing her to jump.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped back, her eyes blazing with fury of her own. "Say whatever you want about Draco, but don't you dare talk about _my_ child that way!" she warned, her voice deadly.

"You are seriously keeping his baby?" Ron shouted right back, undeterred. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you...I never...Well, I never expected you to be another notch in the belt of the 'Slytherin Sex God'!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice.

Hermione could control her emotions no longer. "I love...loved him!" she cried. "You can think I'm an idiot, but that's the truth!" She tried to hold back a sob, but it was fairly unsuccessful.

"Forget about the fact that you behaved like any other slag at Hogwarts and fucked Draco Malfoy, why the hell am I only hearing about it now? Harry seems to know all about it." He glared at both of them and Hermione continued to cry.

"Fine," she said, glaring at him. "I'm a whore. If that's how you feel, Ronald, then I guess we don't have much to talk about. Perhaps, I didn't tell you, though, because I knew you'd react just like this," Hermione said, sniffling before sprinting from the room to cry into her pillows.

"Nice, Ron," Harry sighed, pulling his friend back down to the table.

"You cannot possibly be okay with this!" Ron demanded. "She's pregnant! With Malfoy's sodding child!"

"I heard," Harry drawled. "In fact, I think the people down the street heard."

"How can you be so calm? We were supposed to be together. After everything, it was supposed to be me and Hermione, forever. Now she's gone and got herself knocked up by a Death Eater!" Ron ranted, as if his anger were completely justified. From his perspective, perhaps it was.

"Because, Ron. She's my best friend. I'm supporting her, and if you really loved her, you would too. How do you think it feels to give yourself to someone and then find out everything was a lie? Then, to find out that you are pregnant with his baby?" Harry reasoned with him. Of course, only half that argument was true, but Ron didn't know that.

"She's scared, and heartbroken, and she needs her friends," Harry said, his voice getting more forceful.

"No, I don't accept it," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest like a small child refusing to eat his broccoli.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Be stubborn. We'll see how well that works out for you. But the fact remains that Hermione is pregnant. Feel however you want to about the baby's father, but the child she is carrying is half of her too. We have to protect her and it," Harry explained.

"I don't give a shit," Ron said. "She's not my problem anymore. I don't care what she does with that bastard kid."

Harry glared at Ron. "You don't mean that. And one day you are going to regret saying that."

"Whatever," Ron muttered, leaving the kitchen. He left his dinner almost untouched for the first time in his life.

* * *

Two days of icy silence passed between the Hermione and Ron before the redhead finally announced he was leaving. "Please don't do this, Ron," Harry pleaded.

"You two don't need me. You are happy enough without me," Ron sneered.

"That's not true, Ron," Hermione said, her voice pleading.

"Don't you talk to me," Ron growled, never once looking at her. She felt a sob bubbling at the surface of her lips but bit it back. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

"Where are you going to go?" Harry asked. "Death Eaters are after us."

"No," Ron said. "Death Eaters are after _you_. I'm going home. I'm sick of playing third wheel to the two of you. I'm not your friend, or you wouldn't have lied to me for the past year," Ron said, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Without another word, he stepped through the Floo and disappeared.

Hermione and Harry stared at the empty spot he'd occupied just seconds before. "I can't believe he left," Hermione breathed.

"Good riddance," Harry spat. "If he's going to act like a bleeding child because he didn't get what he wanted, we don't need him."

Hermione couldn't agree. She didn't want her friends to reach a point where they couldn't rectify things. If Ron left and let Harry fight this on his own with only the help of a pregnant woman, it was likely going to put more than a strain on the relationship.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around him as she sniffled. "Let's just sit down and relax." When she was nestled on the couch, she let the sob finally escape, and Harry comforted her while he silently seethed.


	23. Captured

**Captured**

* * *

"Oh dear, Ron, is something wrong?" Molly asked, her heart leaping in her chest when she saw her youngest son barrel out of the Floo.

"Oh yeah," Ron sneered. "There's something wrong."

"What happened? Are Harry and Hermione safe? Why did you come home? Did you get attacked? Are you okay? Oh, dear. Arthur!" Molly called, getting more frantic by the second.

"No, nothing like that," Ron huffed. "Harry and Hermione are fine. Perfect, in fact," he bit out. "I just couldn't stand to be in the same room with them for one more second."

Molly looked at her son confused for a moment. "Ron, what are you on about?" she asked exasperatedly. Mr. Weasley had just entered the entry hall where they were still standing.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, his eyes widening as he noticed Ron. "Ron, Merlin, is something wrong?" the older man asked, his voice registering full panic.

"I'm fine!" Ron shouted, growing irritated with his parents. "I had to get out of there. With Hermione being knocked up by that evil git, and Harry waiting on her hand and foot, I couldn't take it anymore, okay?" Ron shouted before spinning on his heel and stomping up the stairs to his room.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other for a moment before everything clicked. Hermione must have told Ron about the baby, and about Draco. _Poor girl_, Molly thought. She considered Hermione to have used very poor judgment in trusting the boy and then allowing him into her knickers, but she remembered what it was like to be seventeen, and all she could really feel was deep sympathy for the girl thrown into adulthood too early.

She looked at her husband who sighed heavily and nodded. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly shouted, making her way up to her son's room, Arthur right on her heels.

She pushed the door open to find Ron throwing his clothes out of his bag and onto his bed.

"What do you want?" he snapped, not even looking up at her.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Mr. Weasley reprimanded.

Ron just scowled at his bed. "Ronald, I'm ashamed of you," Molly said, playing on his guilt the way only a mother could. "I raised you better than this. I wasn't too happy about you gallivanting all over Merlin's creation on this mission of yours, but now that you've committed to it, you can't just run away."

"You don't understand, Mum," Ron said. "She and Harry are thick as thieves. She's having Malfoy's baby. I can't stay there. What kind of girl sleeps with a guy like Malfoy?" Ron muttered. "I'll tell you. A common, irresponsible, insecure, pathetic girl. That's who. I never thought Hermione would be like that." Ron's voice grew more disgusted with every word.

"Ron," Arthur tried, seeing his wife going red in the face. "She is your friend. We raised you to stand by your friends. I know you don't understand the choices she made, but that's no reason to cast her aside and forget your duty to her and Harry."

Ron didn't reply, but he did huff in disbelief. For some reason, he assumed his parents would have been more upset with Hermione. He wondered if they already knew about Hermione. Was he the last to find out?

"Ronald," Molly started again, "I will tell you this once." Her voice was eerily calm, but both men knew she meant business. "Hermione is a lovely girl who made a terrible mistake. And now, she's on the run, scared, heartbroken, and in need of her friends. You might not be old enough to understand this, but sometimes our hearts tell us to do incredibly stupid things. Hermione followed hers, and now she's been thrown headlong into motherhood without a partner."

Ron was about to interrupt on the absurdity of who the father was, when Molly glared at him and continued. "And perhaps, it might be important for you to remember that, Hermione and Harry are so close because Harry has stuck by her, while you abandoned them. You are not a child anymore, Ronald," Molly said. "I can't make you return, but if you don't do what is right, you are not the child I raised." She sniffled slightly before leaving the two men along in Ron's room.

"You're mother's right, you know," Mr. Weasley said. He was just as frustrated with Ron as his mother was, but he had a little softer touch. "Hermione is a member of this family, and she's terrified and you owe it to her, as her friend, to support her."

"Fine, are you done?" Ron asked, still scowling at the bed sheets.

"Yes," Arthur said with a heavy sigh. He turned and left the room, giving his son time to think on his own.

* * *

Hermione wanted to blame the hormones, but she was upset about how Ron left. She'd been crying for days, and try as he might, Harry couldn't get her to let go.

"Hermione, this isn't good for you. Will you just please relax?" Harry pleaded.

"I am relaxed, Harry. I'm just sad," Hermione sniffled.

"I know you are. But, if Ron really feels that way, good riddance," Harry sneered. He still wasn't willing to give his former friend a pass. He wasn't sure which pissed him off more, the fact that he left them high and dry on the Horcrux front, or the fact that he'd basically called Hermione a whore then ran off because he didn't get his way.

"Harry, don't let this ruin your friendship. I can't have that on my conscience on top of everything," Hermione said. "I'll get better. It's only been four days."

"I know," Harry said, pulling her in close. "And Ron ruined this friendship. If he wants it back, he'll have to come and fight for it."

Hermione just nodded. "Want to help me with the Riddle journals?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Not that I want to delve any further into that psycho's head." Hermione laughed but moved to grab the books.

* * *

"Again!" Bella shrieked, aiming another stinging hex toward Draco, which he easily blocked.

He was sweating profusely since they'd been working for hours. Bella seemed to never tire, even while her husband and brother-in-law where nearly unconscious on the chairs at the edge of the room.

"Wandless, Draco, WANDLESS!" Bella continued to yell as he blocked her, silently but with his wand. He tried it without his wand and immediately keeled over as he was hit was a powerful stinging hex.

"Uhhh," he groaned, collapsing on the ground. "Please, stop," he begged, as she didn't show him any mercy.

"Purebloods never beg, dear," Bellatrix replied in a bored tone as she finally stopped shooting hexes his way. "Perhaps, you spent a little too much time with that disgusting Mudblood." Her voice showed that she clearly was not happy about the plan he'd had to seduce Hermione. Not that he cared. He just wanted to be done.

"Maybe," he said, his voice choked. All he wanted was to get away. If agreeing with her made it happen, he'd do it.

"You are far too soft, Draco," Bella replied, twirling he wand in her hands. "It's pathetic really. An heir to the houses of Malfoy and Black should not be this soft."

Draco scowled at the woman. "The Dark Lord doesn't seem to think so," he said, growing tired of her constant abuse. "In fact, he's placed me as his number one warrior, so _apparently_ I'm good for _something,_" he challenged.

Had his brain been functioning at 100 percent he probably wouldn't have riled her up so, but as it was, he was growing weary of her and her insults. He watched as her face contorted into the intense rage he'd only ever seen turned on Muggles and Muggle-born.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Bella shouted. Draco flinched, waiting for the impact of the curse, but it never came. Bellatrix looked absolutely apoplectic. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. She'd been given the okay to hurt him in the confines of teaching him, but not of her own free will.

Draco's lips turned into an evil smirk. "Well, well, well, Aunt Bella," he drawled, raising himself up on his feet. "Forgot I was part of the inner circle, did you?" he said, allowing his smirk to grow as he watched smoke come from the woman's ears.

"_Crucio_!" she shouted louder, but still nothing. Draco laughed hollowly.

"I think the lesson is over for the day," Draco said. "I'll see you Thursday for the next one," he said, walking away from the raging woman. He couldn't help it. He felt a lot better. It really hadn't changed anything, but he felt lighter, and somehow it was enough to get him through the next few days.

* * *

Two weeks had passed at Grimmauld Place since Ron deserted them, and Hermione felt like she had doubled in size in that time. Her rounded belly was now impossible to hide in any way. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant, and they'd been in hiding for five months.

Hermione had not gotten over Ron's abandonment, but she was using her research to propel her into some sort of forward motion. Harry walked into the kitchen that morning and found her, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth, scribbling on a notebook with a Muggle pen while she read from a book he had to assume was one of the journals.

"Hermione..." Harry started but she shook her head, taking a bite from the toast.

"One second, Harry." Hermione said, continuing to scribble away. She did so for another minute before gasping and rereading what she'd just written. "I think I've got it!" she cried. Her eyes growing wide. "Harry!" she screeched. "I think I know one of the horcruxes!"

Harry's eyes grew wide too. "What is it? Where did you find it?" Harry asked, moving next to her. Hermione pushed the notebook in front of him and explained.

"It's Nagini," Hermione said. "I don't know why I didn't think about it before. She's not like a basilisk that just follows instinct," Hermione said. "Nagini has a mind of her own. The only way a snake can have a mind of its own is if it possesses the soul of another," Hermione said, pointing out in her notes where she came to the conclusion. "Draco told me that 'you-know-who' never held any meetings without her. She often was the means of disposing of the dead, and she could be counted on as a look-out all on her own."

"I don't know why I didn't consider this before!" Harry cried. "Those dreams I had in fifth year were from Nagini's perspective. The only way for that to be true would be for Voldemort to live within her, right?"

"Exactly!" Hermione almost shrieked. Now, she _knew _her theory was right. "This complicates things a little," she admitted. "I don't see any way of getting to Nagini before the end, but at least we know."

"Can't Snape or Draco just take care of it?" Harry asked.

"They could," Hermione said, "But their cover would be blown and they'd be in grave danger," she explained.

Harry nodded. "You're right. I'm glad you are here," he chuckled. "Ron and I..." he swallowed and amended his statement, "I tend to leap before I look."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, _both_ of you do. But I love you anyway." Harry grinned at her.

They sat together a while longer, after Hermione had brewed some tea before they heard a clanging in the sitting room. Both their eyes went wide and they gripped their wands. "Stay here," Harry directed, holding his wand out in front of him.

He edged out of the room, keeping a vigilant eye on every corner as he made his way to the root of the noise.

"Son of a..." he heard a muffled male voice and inched around the corner of the room. His heart started to thud in his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Ron. Or was it?

Harry kept his wand trained on Ron and asked, "What was the name of the baby dragon we smuggled out of Hogwarts?"

"Norbert," Ron replied, a sheepish look on his face.

Harry sighed and lowered his wand. "I see you've come back. Is it for good this time, or are you going to run off again when things don't go your way? Because I have too much to worry about without having to deal with your temper tantrums," Harry said, a deep scowl marring his features.

"Harry, mate, I'm sorry," Ron said. His posture was completely deflated, and Harry considered that he might be telling the truth.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to," Harry said, his tone icy. Ron sighed and nodded.

"I know," he admitted. As if on cue, Hermione called out from the kitchen, asking if everything was okay.

"Coming," Harry called back, turning around to head back to the kitchen. Ron followed closely behind, his heart beating fast in anticipation and nervousness. "Look what the cat dragged in," Harry drawled, moving to allow Ron into the kitchen.

"R-Ron," Hermione breathed, wondering if she was dreaming. She'd hoped he'd come back but she never actually thought he would. With the look of disgust he'd given her when he left, she wasn't sure he'd ever want to see her again. She didn't know whether she was relieved to see him, or angry that he'd left in the first place.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said, still staring at his feet. "Look, I'm really sorry," he said, plopping into a kitchen chair, but still not making eye contact with her. She didn't even know if he'd looked at her at all.

"Are you going to look at me?" Hermione asked, fighting back tears of anger and relief. Ron finally looked up, taking in the sight of her. His breath caught as he saw how much bigger she'd gotten only in two weeks.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry about what I said, and about leaving," Ron said. She could tell he'd been practicing his speech for a while, so she let him continue. She glanced over at Harry who didn't look so forgiving.

To Ron's credit, he kept eye contact with her as he continued. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not happy about any of this. I thought we were going to be together, forever. I thought, after the war, we'd get together, eventually get married, and we'd have a family. I guess it wasn't fair. I never discussed it with you first. But, finding out that the girl I wanted to be with didn't want me...that she wanted the guy who helped murder Dumbledore, was a shock."

Hermione nodded, and wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I realized something at home. Actually Lupin, Mum, and Dad forced me to realize something," he chuckled nervously. "Regardless of my feelings for you, or your lack of feelings for me, you are my best friend. You are going through something huge that I can't understand, but it was my job to be on your side, and I wasn't."

"Ron, really I understand why you're upset," Hermione said. "But I needed you. Please don't run away again."

Harry huffed, and shuffled in his seat. He was glad Ron was back for Hermione's sake, but he wasn't as happy as she was.

Ron turned to his friend with a heavy sigh. "I'm a rotten friend, mate. I shouldn't have left."

"You are a rotten friend," Harry agreed, but he felt his anger dissipating.

"The worst, but I'll be forever in your debt if you forgive me," Ron said, giving him his patented 'pretty please' look.

Harry tried to keep a stiff upper lip, but finally sighed. "Fine," Harry said, feigning continued anger. Ron knew he'd gotten through to him. "But if you run out on us again, don't bother coming back."

"Not going to happen," Ron said with a smile. "Besides, Mum nearly went postal on me when I came home."

Hermione giggled. She could just imagine. "Well, now that you are back, we have some good news."

"Oh, yeah?" Ron said, still avoiding looking at her protruding stomach. "What's that?"

"We've discovered another Horcrux." Hermione beamed.

* * *

It had been a month since Draco had last seen the Dark Lord. His father was back home and Draco could only guess that Voldemort was preparing for battle. Snape's visits with him were fewer and further between and, by early December, Draco couldn't believe the time hadn't come to end this thing already.

His father was getting more impatient and Bellatrix and her deranged family were also staying at the Manor full time. He'd still been unable to cast wordless and wandless spells. He was starting to grow weary of trying. Perhaps he wasn't destined to ever learn it. One or the other would work in battle, he guessed. Failure was making him crazy though.

He wanted something to happen, soon. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed Hermione. He missed his freedom. He missed not being struck with a hex every few days.

"Draco, dear, eat your dinner," Narcissa cooed, and he just nodded and tried to swallow another bite.

* * *

It was early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, when Lupin's Patronus rushed into the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

"Hurry!" the wispy dog shouted, pulling the three from their sleep. "Snape was forced to reveal the location of former headquarters. You must leave immediately!" Harry nodded and the Patronus trotted out of the room.

"Come on, Hermione. Do you still have us packed?" Harry asked, taking charge. She nodded, and moved out of bed, wobbling slightly as she was now six months pregnant. The three of them quickly and silently pulled on clothes and gathered what they needed, placing it in the beaded bag Hermione always carried with her. Ron took the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand, fearing to lose it in the bag.

"Come on," Hermione cried, grabbing their hands as they ran down the stairs quickly as possible. They exited the house and, as soon as they were outside the apparition wards, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry to her side and Apparated all three of them to the first destination she could think of.

They landed in the middle of a dense forest. "We need to set up wards," Hermione said, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Get the tent set up, and get inside," Ron instructed, wrapping his cloak around her. "Harry and I will cover the wards." Hermione hesitated for a moment but nodded and set about finding the tent within her bag. Her hands were shaking, but she knew she couldn't fall apart. They always knew this might happen. They'd gotten so comfortable at Grimmauld Place; she just seemed to forget that this was always a possibility.

It was freezing cold, but inside the tent, the warming charms kept the three of them cozy. Hermione was rubbing her tummy, trying to get her little one to settle down.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "Is junior giving you trouble?"

Hermione grinned at his term of endearment for her child. It seemed he'd taken her being pregnant quite well once he got over the shock. The father, on the other hand, was a different story. Hermione guessed Ron was functioning under the delusion that she got herself pregnant.

"I'll be fine. It's the Apparating," Hermione said. "We will have to move again soon, you know," she sighed. She really didn't want to move, but they didn't Apparate to the greatest spot. It was the best she could think of at the time. They'd starve if they stayed there, though.

She, Ron, and Harry discussed the different possibilities and finally decided to settle nearer to Hogwarts, in case they needed to get back there. Harry didn't know why, but he got the feeling that Hogwarts was going to play a large role in the war.

Once they'd packed everything up again and dismantled the wards, Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry and Ron again before Disapparating.

This time, they reappeared in a less dense forest, and Hermione was just glad no one got splinched. The baby was kicking up a storm and she winced as she tried to sooth him or her. "I'll help with the wards," Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

It wasn't quite as cold here as it had been at the last place they set up camp. Harry and Ron nodded and they each went their separate ways to cast the wards around the area. Hermione was about to cast the silencing spell when she saw them. Four people who didn't look too friendly. One of them she recognized as Fenrir Greyback. _Fuck. _Her hand immediately went to cup her belly. What was she going to do?

Before she could make a plan, she saw the ringleader of the group make eye contact with her. "There!" he shouted, pointing in her direction. Hermione did the only thing she could. She ran. "Ron!" she shouted, seeing him still trying to set up wards.

He whipped around at her voice and his eyes grew as large as saucers when he saw four grown men chasing Hermione. Her face was terrified, and he couldn't help but worry she was going to fall down and hurt herself and the baby. What could they do but run? How could they outrun four Snatchers?

He'd heard all about them when he was at home for two weeks. Apparently, to collect the truant students, or anyone else the Dark Lord deemed appropriate, Snatchers were dispatched to bring in offenders. They were like the Gestapo.

Harry finally heard the commotion too and turned to see both Harry and Ron running toward him. Hermione cast a spell at him and he felt his face sting and swell. He looked at her confused before he started running too. What had she done to him? And why?

"Ahhh!" He heard Hermione scream as one of the snatchers grabbed her by the hair. Her wand was immediately taken from her, and she felt alone and helpless. Her self-defense was no use because if she fought him, he could hurt her child. She really was helpless.

Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't leave her behind. The mission, nothing mattered anymore. Hermione was in danger and they couldn't leave her there. Hermione's eyes pled with them to run, but they didn't move.

"What have we got here?" The man holding Hermione painfully by the hair said. "A ginger," he said, looking at Ron, who was now being held in place by Greyback, "A knocked up broad," he said, tightening his hold on Hermione, "and ugly, over here."

Harry struggled against the man who had him around the arms. He now knew why Hermione had hexed him. He must have been unrecognizable. "What's your name, beautiful?" The man holding Hermione asked her.

"P-Penelope Clearwater," she stuttered, "Half-blood." There was no way in hell she was going to tell them she was a Muggle-born. She and her child would be dead in seconds.

"Is that so?" He asked, letting go of her as he pushed her into the arms of the remaining searcher. He walked over to Ron and kicked him in the stomach before moving onto Harry.

"You are one ugly son of a bitch, aren't you?" He asked, tapping Harry on the face with his wand. His eyes caught on something though. "Is that..." he breathed, his eyes widening. "These three are going back to headquarters," he said suddenly, turning on his heel and Disapparating. The other three followed with their respective prisoners.

Hermione's heart was racing. _Please protect my baby_, she prayed over and over again.


	24. Tortured, Tangled Hearts

**Tortured, Tangled Hearts**

* * *

"Someone's coming," Lucius warned, gathering everyone in the drawing room. "Why have they brought captives _here_?" he huffed.

"Not in our home," Narcissa cried. "I don't want that filth in here."

"It must be a very important captive for them to come here. They must plan to summon the Dark Lord," Lucius sighed. Draco's ears perked up at that. There was only one person who was supposed to be important enough to summon the Dark Lord himself. If Potter got himself kidnapped, that didn't bode well for Hermione. Maybe it was nothing. It could be any idiot who thought they'd uncovered a VIP prisoner.

Bellatrix was leaning against the fireplace, calm and collected while Narcissa fretted in the corner with his father. Draco really didn't want to be there, but he didn't have anywhere to go, especially if he didn't want to be conspicuous. Soon, whoever had triggered the wards began shuffling up the stairs. It sounded like a lot of people. at least six, if his ears weren't deceiving.

"Stop, please..." he heard a female voice plead. It sounded like Hermione to him, but he was sure he was just hearing things. His brain was hearing her voice wherever he went. He shook his head. No. He wasn't going to believe she'd been captured unless he saw her in front of him.

"Get off her, can't you see she's pregnant!" A man's voice called further down the stairs. Draco sighed with relief. Whoever it was, it couldn't be his Hermione. But why would they care about a pregnant lady?

"Shut it," A gruff voice shouted, and there was more shuffling.

All the occupants of the room watched in anticipation as Scabior sashayed into the room. Bellatrix was the first to greet him. "This better be good," she warned.

"Oh, I think you'll be very pleased," Scabior said, his voice smug as he motioned for the other three snatchers to enter with their prisoners.

Draco wasn't sure how he maintained the control not to gasp when he laid eyes on Ron Weasley, who was led in first. He was dirty, and thinner than usual, but Draco would know that red hair everywhere. Where Ron was, Hermione was likely to be, but maybe she got away.

_Please let Hermione have escaped. Please let her be safe, _Draco thought to himself as his heart beat faster in his chest.

Next to come into the room was an inflated Potter. No one would recognize him if they hadn't spent almost seven years taunting the boy. What was wrong with his face though? Had they thought to disguise him?

Draco's breath caught in his chest when he saw the last person dragged into the room by her hair. _Hermione._ She was on her back and a short, fat man had her by the hair, pulling her into the room. He looked at her from head to toe. Her bushy brown hair was the same as always, but filled with dirt and twigs. His eyes moved down to rest on the rounded fullness of her protruding stomach. _Pregnant._

He snapped his mouth shut and felt his vision go blurry. _Focus Draco,_ he scolded himself, trying to find his center. He would be of no help to her if he lost it. Her, or their child. The thought sent about a million emotions through him, all of which made him want to hold her close and protect her with everything he had.

How could she be this strong? How had she held on without him? He felt entirely inadequate, as he stood in the center of the room watching his love, carrying his child, as those filthy snatchers roughed her up.

He was vaguely aware of an argument going on between his Aunt and Greyback over a sword Weasley had been carrying, but his eyes and ears were focused on her.

* * *

Hermione could only feel pain from her head. She held her hands over her stomach, trying to stabilize the baby, if at all possible, as she was dragged through the gates of Malfoy Manor. She groaned. Part of her hoped Draco would be there to help them and the other part of her knew that would be very dangerous.

She took a few deep breaths as she was finally hauled to her feet and pushed up the stairs. The man who she'd been passed off to smelled of garlic and feet and she wanted to hurl, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

All that kept her mobile was the baby inside her. It needed her to be strong and make it out of this situation alive. "Stop, please..." she begged, letting the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes slip down her cheeks. The snatcher just pushed her harder.

"Get off her," Ron called, looking back at her with pained eyes. "Can't you see she's pregnant?" The man just shoved her harder. She hit her knees on the marble floor and fell on her back, protecting her stomach.

She didn't even remember being dragged into the room, all she could do was focus on anything to keep her calm. She murmured softly to her baby, clinging to it to keep her cool. "Little one, mummy's here. Everything will be okay. I will protect you, I promise," she cooed so soft no one could hear her.

She noticed Harry and Ron had been thrown down on the ground next to her and she was forced onto her knees. "Draco!" the chilling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange called. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she could swear she felt the baby kick at the sound of his name.

Her eyes searched for him and finally landed on the silver-blond haired man headed their way. "Draco, come look at these three. Do you recognize them? Take a look at the ugly one," Bellatrix instructed. "Is it Potter?"

Draco kneeled before Harry and looked deeply into his eyes. It was almost as if he were wordlessly communicating with the boy. Hermione whimpered with desire to touch him, but knew it was forbidden. "I-I'm not sure," Draco said. "I can't tell. What's wrong with his face?"

"We don't know," Greyback answered. "He looked like that when we got hold of him."

Draco looked at Ron for a moment before moving his eyes over to Hermione. "But this is Potter's Mudblood friend, isn't it, Draco?" his Aunt asked, almost orgasmic with excitement.

Draco locked eyes with Hermione and entered her mind instantly.

"_Hermione, are you hurt badly?"_

He was flooded with her emotions, and as many times as he'd been in her head, he knew exactly how to read them. She was terrified. For herself, for him, and most of all, for their child.

His breath caught in his chest as his heart pounded in his ears. She sent him every emotion she could telling him to be careful. He knew that blowing his cover would kill all three of them, but how could he do nothing while Hermione and his child were in mortal danger. He had to think of something and he had to do it quick.

"_I love you. I'll get you out of this if it's the last thing I do. You...and our child."_

He pulled out of her mind and Hermione sniffled at his words. "I don't know," Draco said. "It could be. I'm not sure. She looks different." He didn't know what else to say. Bellatrix obviously recognized her, so he couldn't outright deny it was her, but he didn't want to confirm her suspicions either.

"And where did the three of you get this?" Bella hissed, wielding the Sword of Gryffindor over her head.

"We found it," Ron answered lamely.

"Liars!" Bella shouted. "You four may go. We will take them to the Dark Lord." The searchers started to complain, but the glare Bellatrix shot them was enough to silence their protests, and, grumbling, they made their way back out of the Manor.

"Now, I think it's time the Mudblood and I had a little chat," Bellatrix cooed. Narcissa almost protested, but Lucius shook his head at her. "Wormtail!"

The plump, jellyroll of a man quickly came into the drawing room, eager to please. "Take the two boys down with the other prisoners," Bella ordered. "I'm going to have a talk with the girl." The crazy haired woman was still marching around with the sword, and it would have been comical if Draco didn't see Hermione trying to hold back tears on the floor while Potter and Weasley were forcibly dragged away from her.

Draco watched as Hermione took several calming breaths. His heart broke into a million pieces right on his drawing room floor. He'd never felt any pain as excruciating as watching the love of his life, pregnant with his child, calming herself before whatever torture his aunt decided to inflict on her.

He wouldn't let it happen though. He could do this. He could keep his cover _and_ keep them safe. He just had to figure out how. He watched as Hermione was shoved onto her back and Bellatrix stood over her menacingly.

"Where did you get this sword?" the crazed woman asked again.

"We f-found it," Hermione stuttered. Draco knew for a fact that they didn't just _find_ it. He could tell when Hermione was lying from a mile away. Why didn't she just tell the truth? If their baby was in danger, how could she be so obstinate?

Then a thought struck him. If she gave in-if they lost this war-their child was as good as dead anyway. He had to help her hide the truth and keep her safe at the same time. But how?

"You are lying," Bellatrix snapped. "I have it on good authority that this very sword is in my vaults at Gringotts. So, how did you get in?"

"We didn't," Hermione cried. She didn't know what the woman was talking about. The Sword of Gryffindor had been at Hogwarts for as long as Hermione could recall.

"Perhaps you need a little _incentive_ to tell me the truth," Bellatrix said, rolling up her sleeves. Draco looked around. How could his mother and father be watching this, not doing anything to stop it? Oh, that's right. To them, Hermione was nothing more than a Mudblood. The fact that she was carrying a child held little sway with them. They probably considered that, getting rid of her offspring now, would save them from having to do it later. The thought made his blood boil.

"Please, don't," Hermione begged. She wanted to look at Draco, but she didn't dare. She couldn't put his life at risk as well.

"_Please, don't," _The crazy woman mocked as she pulled out a thin dagger and slid it gently over the round hump of Hermione's stomach. It was over her clothes, so there was no chance of getting cut, but the action caused Hermione's heart to beat erratically. "You know, I'm surprised to find you like this, little Mudblood. Who could have possibly knocked up the filthy little Mudblood?"

"Please," Hermione begged again, but it fell on deaf ears. Draco's fists were clinched so tight, he was drawing blood in his palms. Tears gathered in his eyes and he tried every single coping mechanism to get them to go away, but it wasn't working. Luckily for him, no one in the room was paying attention to him. He had to stop this.

He entered Hermione's mind again.

"_Baby, tell her what she wants to know. You're going to get yourself killed."_

"No!" Hermione called out. Draco knew it was intended for him, even though Bellatrix assumed she was just being obstinate in her queries.

"_What can I do?"_ he asked her, helplessly before slipping from her mind again. He needed Severus. He needed help. He had three people to get out of the Manor alive without so much as a clue as to how to do it. Not to mention Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, and the goblin in the dungeons. This was a right mess. Selfishly, he could only think about the girl in front of him. If he could get her out, he'd figure out the rest later.

"I ought to cut that abomination right out of you," Bellatrix cooed, her voice as though she was talking to a baby. It made Draco's stomach turn, and it was all he could do not to vomit on the floor in front of him. Hermione's breath hitched and she began to hyperventilate. "But I think I'd like to keep you alive just a little longer."

The knife in Bella's hand moved up her body until she sliced the sleeve of Hermione's shirt completely open. Blood dribbled from the tip as the blade caught on her skin. Hermione whimpered, but bit her lip, in hopes of not screaming out. It would do not good and only send Harry, Ron, and Draco into a panic. She could take this. A little pain was okay, as long as she stayed calm enough not to hurt the baby.

"I have a feeling that this little brat," Bellatrix seethed, poking Hermione in the stomach with her finger, "is that Weasley boy's spawn." Draco had to control the possessive growl that threatened to erupt from his throat.

"Someone should teach you your place, Mudblood. It isn't right, breeding with Purebloods, even if they are a pathetic lot, like the Weasleys," Bellatrix continued. "I'll make sure, no one ever mistakes what you are, ever again."

Hermione had no idea what she was talking about, but it didn't sound good, whatever it was. Draco, on the other hand, had seen his aunt work before. He knew exactly what was coming, and he was powerless to stop it. He entered his lover's mind again, hoping that he could offer her some comfort, if nothing else.

"_Hermione, love," _he cooed in her head, _"she's going to cut you now. Please stay calm. I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out of here. Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you." _Of course, that was a vicious lie. He'd already allowed her to get hurt. He was watching as his aunt did these things to her. He was just standing there like a worthless lump. But he felt relief fill her, and she used her own internal strength to calm herself. He left her mind, in hopes that he'd come up with a plan.

He could blow his cover, and Disapparate her out, but that was only if he was quick enough. Luckily, he was one of the only people allowed to Apparate in and out of the Manor. However, that left the problem of Harry, Ron, Luna, Ollivander, and the goblin downstairs. If he blew his cover, Hermione and his child might be safe for a little while, but Potter would be dead in a matter of hours and the Dark Lord would waste no time hunting them down and killing them both. He'd get to be with her, but their time would be short and fated to end badly.

He could stand there and hope for the best, but he knew his aunt well enough to know that, Hermione and his child would end up dead, probably in a painful and gruesome way, within the hour.

He was broken from his thoughts when Hermione finally let out a scream she'd been holding in. Draco hadn't looked away from her since she'd arrived. Bellatrix had just finished the 'd' in 'Mudblood'-she'd been carving the word into the underside of Hermione's forearm-and Hermione cried out when the tip of the blade made contact with a sensitive part of her wrist. The letters were large enough to read from where he was standing, and he knew, from personal experience that that particular knife would cause the wound to scar. Hermione would walk around for the rest of her life with 'Mudblood' carved into her arm.

"Bella, please," Narcissa finally spoke. For a brief moment, Draco thought his mother had grown a conscience. This was their house after all. If his mother demanded Bella show mercy, she'd have little choice but to do so. But then his bitch of a mother continued. "I don't want the Mudblood's blood on my floors. Can't you do this the other way?"

Draco swallowed hard. How could he be related to that woman? He knew what 'the other way' entailed. 'Crucio' until Hermione's mind was mush.

Bella sighed, but agreed, removing herself from Hermione and using her wand to clean the blade she was holding. "Stand up!" she demanded of Hermione. Hermione tried to do as she was told, but being six-months pregnant and having her arm throb with pain, she found it hard to do so.

"Draco!" Bella called. "Pick her up!" she demanded. Draco hesitated before nodding. He moved confidently over to his weeping lover. He surely should have won a Muggle acting award for his performance because inside his heart was aching. He felt physical pain watching her cry at his feet.

As gently as possible, Draco lifted Hermione to her feet by the arms. He was careful to avoid her new wounds and he held her tight to him, her back pressed into his front. He felt her relax against him, and he was glad to offer her some comfort. It was now or never. He had to get them out of here. The baby would never survive a Crucio. He'd seen that first hand too.

* * *

"Luna? Ollivander?" Harry whispered as he recognized more people in the dungeons. There was also a goblin with them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hello, Harry," Luna called, the same dreamy expression on her face as always. "What are you doing here?"

"We can explain everything later. Right now, we need to get out of here," Ron said, looking around for anything to help them out.

"You'll find that awfully difficult," Ollivander replied. His voice rougher than they remembered.

"They've got Hermione," Ron said, more to himself. "And that evil git who got her pregnant is up there watching them hurt her," Ron spat. "How can he live with himself?"

Harry just shook his head. The truth was, he was devastated for both Hermione and Draco. He knew that Hermione had fallen so in love with her child already. If she lost it, she'd be inconsolable. But he couldn't imagine being in Draco's position right now. He had to watch while the woman he loved, and the child she carried, were put in grave danger by his own family.

They heard Hermione cry above them and shuddered. Ollivander interrupted before anyone could even comment. "They are torturing a pregnant girl?" he gasped, eyes wide. It seemed strange that such a thing would surprise the man considering he'd been held hostage by these people for over half a year.

It turned out that Voldemort wanted him to make a 'super wand' for him, but when he refused, he was held captive until he changed his mind. Ollivander had always believed Voldemort was bad news, which was why he refused to make the wand. But torturing a young, pregnant girl was beyond barbaric.

"Yes," Harry answered. "She's almost seven months pregnant, and we have to get her out of here."

"What do we do?" Ollivander asked, now focused on the task at hand. He hadn't been willing to ruffle feathers for his own safety. He couldn't stand by while a pregnant woman was tortured to death.

"I don't know yet," Harry said, thinking.

"You think we haven't thought of everything," the goblin spoke for the first time. "Two silly little boys come in and save the day," he scoffed.

"Come on, Griphook," Luna breathed. "Harry and Ron mean no harm. They will figure out a way to get us out of here." Griphook just grumbled and turned away from them all. He had no faith in the power of wizards. It wasn't likely they'd waste the energy to take him with them anyway.

"If only we had someone who could Apparate in and out of here," Harry said to himself. None of them had a wand, and they were sure the wards wouldn't allow for it anyway.

"Can't house-elves do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but it's not like one of the Malfoy elves are going to help us," Harry scoffed. Then it hit him. Not one of the Malfoy elves, but he knew of a Black elf that would be _more _than willing to help them safe Hermione. "Kreacher," he breathed.

"Can he even get here?" Ron asked. Luna and Ollivander looked back and forth between the two boys as they seemed to have an unintelligible conversation between themselves.

"Narcissa is a Black. He's not tied to her, but as a Black family elf, he's allowed to Apparate in!" Harry said, being careful to keep his voice at a whisper. The last thing they needed was for Wormtail to overhear. He wanted the imbecile to be taken by surprise when he cashed in his life debt.

"Kreacher," he called, hopping that house elves could hear their masters wherever they were. His heart leapt in his chest as the old elf apparated into the dungeons with a 'crack'.

"Master Potter!" Kreacher called. Harry shushed him and he lowered his voice when he asked, "What can I be doing for you, Master Potter?"

"Can you Apparate anywhere I direct you?" Harry asked him. Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook were astonished at what was playing out in front of them.

"Of course, as long as given permission," Kreacher answered, confused.

"Shell Cottage," Ron said immediately. "It's far out, and Bill is part of the Order. We will have protection until we figure something else out."

Harry looked at Kreacher to see if he understood where that was. "I know of it, Master Potter," Kreacher said with a slight nod.

"Good," Harry said, relieved. "Take Luna, Mister Ollivander, and Griphook there, and then come right back here." Kreacher nodded, giving the goblin a wary look, but he took all three of the prisoners by the hand. Without preamble, he Dissapparated with them. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"It worked," Ron said, vocalizing what Harry was thinking.

"Now we have to figure out how to get Hermione and get the hell out of here," Harry said.

* * *

Draco's hand slipped down Hermione's arms to grip her around her enlarged waist. His heart swelled as he felt how her stomach had grown over the last months. He couldn't enter her mind because he couldn't make eye contact with her from behind, so he rubbed his fingers over her sides, in an attempt to comfort her.

He felt a thumping under his fingers and his breath caught when he realized what it was. Their child was kicking him. The tears he'd finally pushed back welled in his eyes again, but he had to keep focus. His cover didn't matter now. When he felt his child moving within Hermione, he knew he'd do anything to protect his lover and child.

He watched his aunt's arm raise, her wand clutched tightly in it. "Let's see if we can't loosen that tongue, shall we."

Draco didn't think, he didn't have time. The word was leaving her mouth and instincts kicked in. Wordlessly and wandlessly, he threw up a barrier between them and the rest of the people in the room. It fitted perfect around the two of them, and he concentrated on keeping it up as his aunt's curse bounced off of it.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix shouted for a second time. Why wasn't the bitch screaming? She didn't even look in pain. She'd had never had a curse backfire.

Again and again she tried, but no curse she uttered broke the barrier that Draco had placed between them. He breathed in and out and concentrated. He felt Hermione's breathing even out as she relaxed in his arms. His own heart stopped thumping as he kept the barrier up and considered how he'd get her out of there.

His aunt's curses halted abruptly as there was a loud 'pop' on the side of him. He immediately felt himself being pushed away from Hermione by a very angry Weasel. "Get the fuck off her, you ferret!" Ron yelled. Where had they come from?

Draco, resentfully removed his hands from Hermione, but not before tucking his wand into the back of her jeans, and watched in awe as Potter, Weasley, and a strange looking house elf took her from his grasp. How did they do it? Did he care? Hermione was getting out of there.

The seconds passed like hours as he locked eyes with Hermione on last time, entering her mind.

"_I love you," _he told her, begging her to remember that. _"Stay safe. If anything should happen, contact me on the galleon."_He felt her understanding, but also her confusion about the wand he'd given her.

"_You need it more than I do," _Draco explained. She wanted to protest, but before she could, she was being sucked through a tube as Kreacher apparated them out of the Manor.

When Draco turned his attention back to his family, they were all staring at the spot that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been occupying seconds before. "No one tells the Dark Lord," Lucius decreed, speaking for the first time since the Golden Trio entered the house.

"Where have they gone?" Narcissa asked. "If he finds out we've let them slip through our fingers, we'll be done for!"

Bellatrix seemed to be more shocked than any of them. She'd never had her plans go so wrong. Never had she seen a house elf risk its life for its master, likely because she treated them all like personal slaves. More than that, she'd never had the Cruciatus fail her.

"I must inform Severus about this," Draco finally said, finding his voice. He had to get out of there immediately. The spot of Hermione's blood on the floor was taunting him, and he couldn't look at his pathetic excuse for a family for one more second.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "Inform Severus what has happened. I'll check on the other prisoners."

"I need a wand," He said. "The Mudblood stole mine." His voice sounded hollow, even to himself.

"Here," Narcissa said, handing her son the wand she was holding. Bellatrix hadn't made a move from her spot at the center of the room, still staring at the empty space in front of her.

Draco nodded sharply and turned on his heel, Apparating just outside of Hogwarts grounds. He took a deep breath. He was trembling, the reality of what just happened finally able to hit him now that he was out of harm's way.

He clinched his fists and used his mother's wand to move past the wards, allowing him into the school. He hadn't returned since the night Dumbledore died, and he really didn't want to return now. There were so many memories there and, after everything, he wasn't sure he wanted to face them. But he had to warn Snape about what happened. Hermione and his child were his top priority now, Voldemort be damned.

He moved quickly through the halls, working to stay hidden until he reached Snape's office. "Albus Dumbledore" he muttered under his breath and the gargoyle moved out of his way. He just hoped his Godfather was there.

Luck was finally with him. The Headmaster was pacing the floor of the office that had once been Dumbledore's. His head snapped up when he heard someone enter the office. The only person who knew the password couldn't possibly be there.

Yet, there was Draco Malfoy, looking as if he were going to puke all over his carpet. "What happened?" Snape asked. His worst fear was that Draco's cover was blown. If that happened, he didn't know how he'd protect the boy without blowing his own cover.

"The snatchers captured Potter, Weasley, and Hermione." Draco swallowed thickly. Saying it aloud sounded strange to his ears.

Snape's eyes widened. "Are they okay? What happened?"

"They escaped," Draco said, easing his Godfather's fears that Potter had been killed. Snape visibly relaxed.

"You knew Hermione was pregnant, didn't you?" Draco asked. It was more of a statement than a question. Snape knew everything. When he didn't say anything, Draco's suspicions were confirmed.

"You didn't think I had a right to know?" he shouted. "I had to stand there and do nothing while that bitch tortured her!" Draco yelled. His anger was finally getting out even if it was aimed at the wrong person.

"Tortured?" Snape asked, for clarification. He knew Draco must have meant Bellatrix.

"Well, I stopped Bellatrix from hitting her with the Cruciatus, but she did do a little carving," Draco snapped. Feeling sick at the memory.

"How did you stop her?" Snape asked. Had his cover been blown?

"A protection shield. You were right. When I had to, I was able to use wandless and wordless magic," Draco answered. "That's not the point. Why didn't anyone tell _me!_ I'm the father!"

"Draco, if you don't stop acting like a child, I'm going to treat you like one," Snape drawled. "You know very well, that telling you would have been a danger to your cover."

"Yes, but..." Draco started, but was cut off.

"Hermione didn't want to tell you until the war was over because she wanted to protect you. She was right to do so. You are no help to her if your cover is blown," Snape said. "Now, are she and the baby okay?"

"I don't know!" Draco cried. "I felt the baby move," he said, tears that he'd been holding in for the last hour finally falling. "That has to be a good thing, right? But one minute she was there and then she was gone." He was sobbing and he didn't care. Snape wouldn't judge him, he was sure.

"I'll inform Lupin of the situation. He'll take care in keeping them safe," Snape said. "What you need to do is return to the Manor and pretend nothing has changed. Your parents will likely want to forget the whole thing and Bellatrix will not want to disappoint the Dark Lord."

Draco swallowed and nodded. "I don't know how to do this anymore," he said, defeated.

"You have to," Snape said, seriously. "If you want to be reunited with her, and your child, you have to stay the course. No matter how difficult it is."

"Do you know when he's planning to fight?" Draco asked. He didn't know how much longer he could be separated from Hermione and their child. The moment he realized he was to be a father, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, and the baby forever. He'd never been this sappy before, but some sort of paternal instinct had definitely kicked in.

"Soon," Snape said. "I anticipate it being very soon." Draco nodded again.

"Fine, I'll go. But please make sure she's okay." Snape just nodded and Draco took his leave. He considered stopping by the Room of Requirement and throwing himself on the couch that he used to share with Hermione. But he knew, if he did, he'd never leave.


	25. Shell Cottage

**Shell Cottage**

* * *

Hermione stumbled as they landed on a cold beach and fell on her backside when her feet found purchase. "Hermione," someone called, wrapping strong masculine arms around her. She snuggled back into the man, knowing it had to be Draco. He must have escaped with them

"Draco..." she breathed.

"Blimey, Harry, I think she's delirious," Ron gasped across from her.

"Is Miss okay?" Kreacher croaked from her left side.

"Hermione," the man holding her shook her lightly. It wasn't Draco. It was Harry. Her disappointment was not long lived because she reminded herself that his cover was important for everyone's survival.

"Harry," she said, between deep breaths. She didn't want to freak her friends out. "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur are living here," Ron explained, his brow furrowed. She knew they were all very worried about her.

"It hurts," Hermione said, trying to lift her left arm where Bella had carved her message. Ron and Harry hissed simultaneously as they noticed sand sticking to the blood that was clotting around the word 'Mudblood' etched in her left forearm.

"Let's get her to the house," Harry said, lifting her into his arms as he stood. She was heavier than usual, being so pregnant. "Kreacher," he said, turning to the little elf. "You may go back to Grimmauld Place. Keep it safe," Harry instructed.

"Of course, Master Potter," Kreacher said, turning on his heel and Disapparating with one last look at Hermione.

"I can walk, Harry," Hermione protested weakly.

"Shut up and humor me," Harry said, his voice tense. The three friends walked toward the house where they saw Luna waiting for them just inside the gate. "They are here!" she called turning back to the house, and Bill and Fleur quickly came out to join them.

"Is she okay?" Bill asked, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now entering the gate to the front yard. Both he and Fleur were eying Hermione's rounded stomach, eyes wide. They looked at Harry and he gave a grim nod, affirming their suspicions.

"Get her in here," Fleur ordered, directing Bill to open the door for them. Her accent wasn't as thick as it had once been. She and Bill had gotten married, quickly, that summer, and the time she'd spent with his eldest Weasley had softened her French just slightly.

"Take her to the guest room," Fleur directed. Griphook and Ollivander were sitting at the kitchen table, and they eyed the other three carefully. Griphook seemed to be confused as to why two wizards would save his life, and Ollivander was looking at the pale, broken looking girl in Harry Potter's arms. He remembered her, of course. He remembered nearly everyone he sold a wand to. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. He swallowed hard as he considered what the world would look like if bastards like Voldemort ever gained total control.

Harry followed Bill down the hall to the room he indicated and laid Hermione on the bed. Ron and Fleur were close behind. "Everyone out," Fleur demanded, turning to give the three men a serious look. They nodded and reluctantly left the room, hoping Hermione and her baby would be okay.

"Now," Fleur said, settling on the bed next to Hermione. "Have you felt any contractions?"

"N-No," Hermione said. "I mean, I don't think so."

"If you'd had one, you'd know it," Fleur smiled at her. Hermione was struck by her beauty for a moment. She'd never had the chance to get very close to Fleur. She was a few years older, and didn't hang around the Burrow much, but she truly was beautiful, and kind. Hermione could understand what Bill was helpless against her affections.

"The baby is moving," Hermione said, more to herself than Fleur. She was just relieved to feel it kicking again. She's been worried the stress was too much. But if the baby was kicking, then that had to be a good sign.

Fleur's hands immediately went to Hermione's stomach, under her jumper. She used her wand as she muttered incantations Hermione didn't know. She nodded to herself several times before sighing with relief. "The baby is slightly distressed," Fleur informed her seriously. When Hermione's eyes filled with terror, she shook her head. "He's fine," Fleur assured her. "But you must stay in bed, indefinitely."

Hermione didn't even have time to process Fleur's medical recommendation. "He?" Hermione breathed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not know?" Fleur asked.

"N-No, I was waiting," Hermione said, biting her tongue as she almost admitted that she was waiting to find out when Draco did.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Fleur said.

"No!" Hermione said, a smile gracing her lips. "No, it's okay. A son," she said, to herself. "I'm having a son." She caressed her baby bump lovingly for a moment before the pain in her arm started to hurt again.

"Here," Fleur said, "Let me take care of that wound. Then I'll keep the boys out of here long enough for you to rest."

Fleur's breath caught audibly in her throat as she saw what was carved in Hermione's flesh. "Oh, Hermione," she sighed, her voice sad.

"Its fine," Hermione assured her, looking down at the word for the first time. She wasn't going to let that word bother her ever again. These prejudices were people like Bellatrix's problem, not hers.

"I can clean and heal it, but this will scar, forever," Fleur informed her.

Hermione bit back the tears and nodded. "It's okay," she said, sniffling.

* * *

"Do you think the baby's okay?" Ron asked nervously, as he, Bill, and Harry joined Griphook and Ollivander at the table. Luna flitted around the kitchen, seemingly unable to sit still.

"Fleur had nearly finished her healing education when we went into hiding," Bill explained. "She knows what to do."

Harry and Ron nodded mutely. "I can't believe they'd tortured a pregnant girl," Ollivander said.

"It surprises you what Wizards are capable of?" Griphook asked cynically.

"But a young girl, carrying a child!" Ollivander said, ignoring the jab at wizard kind.

"They don't care," Harry said thickly. "Hermione's a Muggle-born, and my best friend. They want her dead on two principles."

"It's so wrong," Ollivander said, more to himself than anyone.

"This is what we are fighting," Harry finally said. "'You-know-who' would do worse than torture pregnant women. If he wins, life as we know it will be over."

"You're right," Ollivander finally said with a nod.

"What do we do now?" Griphook asked, seemingly unconcerned with the distressed pregnant girl lying in the back bedroom.

"I haven't decided," Harry said.

"Well, I am certain Hermione will be fine," Luna said dreamily from the kitchen. "She's covered in flighty flingers." The four men and goblin looked at her as if she'd grown four heads. Luna continued on, undisturbed. "They are known for protecting little ones still in the womb. My own mother was covered in them through her entire pregnancy with me," Luna informed them.

"Ummm, okay," Ron said, trying to sound interested, but it was a losing battle.

"Anyway," Bill said, looking down at the table top, "let's just all calm down, and try to think about your next move."

Fleur exited the bedroom and entered the small dining room moments later. "She and the baby will be fine, but I'm afraid she won't be going anywhere for a while. She must remain on bed rest until further notice."

"I'm sure she loved that," Ron laughed, just relieved that she was okay. He'd taken a while to get used to the fact that she was pregnant with another man's baby, but now that he had accepted it, he knew he'd protect the baby, and its mother, with his life.

"I think she was a little too exhausted to have processed what I told her," Fleur admitted. "I fully expect her to fight me on it when she wakes up from her nap."

"Until then," Harry said, "we have got to figure out our next move. Ron, let's go outside." Ron nodded and followed him to the door.

Ollivander and Griphook looked at each other, confused by the two boy's strange behavior, but Bill and Fleur understood. They both knew that Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the midst of an important mission at Dumbledore's behest.

"It's nothing to worry about," Bill explained to the two confused men. Luna didn't look the least bit ruffled as she looked through Fleur's spice rack.

* * *

Hermione did not go directly to sleep. Her body was exhausted, but her brain was firing on all cylinders. She didn't know what to think about first? Draco? Their son? The new scars tattooing her arm and how they got there?

It hadn't been a dream. Draco had been by her side. He'd touched her, held her even, as much as he could. He entered her mind and she had been filled with the purest relief she'd known since she'd left the safety of Hogwarts seven months prior. He'd saved her, and their son, from certain death, and kept his cover at the same time. Or so she hoped.

Her love for him swelled further than she even thought possible. When she'd been trapped in the Manor, she hadn't had the time to revel in his presence, what with being attacked by a maniac and all, but looking back on it; she was relieved in more ways than one. Draco knew about his son. He knew she was carrying his child and he loved her anyway. More than that, he'd kept his cool, and didn't put himself at risk, which she'd been so worried about from the beginning.

The baby kicked in her stomach and she smiled to herself. "I love you little one, and so does daddy. Soon, we will all be together again," she cooed. The baby kicked again, and her mind was instantly drawn to envisioning him when he was finally born. She thought about the light blond hair that might dust the top of his head. Would he have her softer features or his father's more angular, sharp ones? Would he be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? She drowned herself in fantasies of their child growing up, happy, in a world free of prejudice, and it calmed her down.

Her eyes moved to the dirty word marring her, once flawless skin. 'Mudblood' it read, in angry letters across the tender flesh of her inner forearm. It was in the same place where Draco carried his Mark. It was still red, from being freshly healed, but she knew, even when the swelling went down, she'd always be able to read the hateful word. So would everyone else.

Hermione was not a vain girl. She didn't care about the aesthetics of it. But she hated to live in a world where such a word existed, let alone was permanently etched to her body. She'd have to work that much harder to make the term obsolete. She'd wear the scar as a badge of honor. There was nothing wrong with her parentage, and she knew it. One day, the rest of the wizarding world would know it too.

She was startled from her thoughts when the galleon on her wrist burned at her skin. Her heart skipped a beat as she dared to look at the message her lover had sent her. Would he be mad now that he had time to think about it? Would he feel lied to? More importantly, was he safe? Had his family realized what he'd done for her?

_Are you and the baby safe?_

Hermione sighed with relief.

_Yes. We are both well. You?_

_Safe, but I wouldn't call myself well._

Hermione's heart thumped in her chest.

_Your cover?_

_Intact. My sanity, I'm not so sure of._

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

_I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't._

She knew that the knowledge that he was to be a father must have been hitting him pretty hard.

_I know._

She waited, and he sent her another message right away.

_I love you both._

Hermione's heart swelled and tears filled her eyes.

_We love you too._

_I want to be there._

Hermione sighed.

_This is important, Draco._

_I know. It's not fair._

Hermione couldn't agree more. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to have to be the one to make sacrifices for the greater good, but that was just how it was.

_It's not._

She chose her words carefully as she sent him another message right away.

_We are always with you, even when you can't see us._

There was a long pause before he sent his next message to her.

_Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?_

_A boy. We have a son._

It seemed unfair to have to share this information with him over a coin, but he had the right to know, and she wanted him to know everything.

_Stay safe. Please, no more missions._

Hermione sighed again. She knew he was right. She was in too delicate a state to go gallivanting around England looking for a damn cup.

_Hermione, please._

She could hear the pleading tone in his voice as she mulled over his request.

_I can't live without knowing the two of you are safe._

Hermione conceded that he likely wouldn't be able to concentrate if he didn't know she was safe, hidden away from the action.

_I promise. I'll stay put._

_Thank you. I'll see you soon._

_We love you._

_I love you, too._

Hermione smiled and settled into the bed, finally letting her mind relax. She needed sleep. She curled up on her side, in a more comfortable position and let consciousness slip from her.

* * *

Draco felt a little better after his conversation with Hermione on his way back to Hogsmeade. So much so, that when he got to the Manor he was able to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"Draco," his mother called as he made his way to the stairs for his bedroom.

"Yes, mother," he replied. It took all he had to keep the venom out of his voice. As far as she knew, he was still devoted to his mother. The fact that she encouraged her sister to torture her own grandchild, made it hard for him to remember that. He did though, of course. Hermione's life, as well as his son's, depended on it. He didn't know it for a fact, but he was fairly certain if his parents found out that Hermione carried his heir, they'd eliminate her as quickly as they could.

"Dinner is served in thirty minutes. Go wash up." Draco nodded and smiled before rushing up the stairs to his room. Forget that it was Hermione, a pregnant girl had bled on their drawing room floor two hours ago, and his mother was acting like it was any other day. How did everything get this fucked up? How did the woman that loved and cared for him as a child have no feelings of empathy for a pregnant young girl?

He shook the thoughts from his head. He could go round and round about his family until the end of time and never understand them, or how he shared their views for a short period of time in his life. He was no longer like them, and never would be. When his son was born, he'd do everything in his power to make him understand that people were to be judged by whom they were, not where they come from.

His heart swelled. He was having a son. Malfoys had produced male children first for as long as he could recall, but he hadn't known if Hermione's diverse DNA would have an effect. Clearly not. His will to fight this war only grew as he considered the world he wanted his son to live in. Wizards like the Dark Lord had no place in that world.

Draco made quick work of changing his clothes and cleaning up in the bathroom before steeling himself for dinner with his family. Hopefully Bellatrix had decided to take her leave from the Manor for a while after her colossal failure.

* * *

It was a full four days later that the group at Shell Cottage finally managed to get Ollivander and Luna back into Order protection. Currently, the rest of the Order was determining what was best for their safety. Griphook didn't trust the Order, and decided he'd make his own decisions. As Harry had asked him to stay behind, he agreed, only because the wizard had saved his life.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been discussing the next leg of their plan to retrieve the Cup of Hufflepuff. Bellatrix's intense rage over the sword of Gryffindor, and something she said while she was carving up Hermione's arm, had them convinced of where it was. She said, 'I must be sure it's safe. The Master's cup.'

At the time, Hermione didn't give it much thought, as her arm was in pain and she was fearing for her own life, as well as the life of her child, but as the memories came back to her, she realized exactly what the crazy woman said without noticing.

"But what about the sword?" Ron asked. "She's got the sword now. How can we destroy it?"

"If I am correct," Hermione said. "I'll bet anything that Bellatrix went directly to her vault at Gringotts to check on the cup and deposited the sword there too," Hermione said, sitting up slightly in bed. Fleur still wasn't budging on the bed rest, and the only reason Hermione wasn't going nuts was by reminding herself that her child was her first priority.

"She's probably right," Harry agreed. "If it's not there, then we will have to wait until the battle and try to take in from her."

"That sounds fun," Ron said sarcastically. What he didn't know, was that Hermione and Harry had already come up with a contingency plan. If the sword was not in the vault, Hermione would contact Draco and have him secure the sword before battle, allowing Harry to destroy the Horcrux before meeting with Voldemort. If Draco was unable to do so, he'd contact Snape and have Snape pull rank with Bella, forcing her to give the sword to him.

"None of this will matter if Griphook won't agree," Hermione reminded them. "It's time to tell him why you asked him to stay." Harry nodded and left to fetch the goblin. When Ron and Hermione were alone, he turned to her and laid a comforting hand on hers.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked. "Not physically, but..." He struggled with his words as he tried to ask her his question. "With Malfoy there. He must know the kid is his. Evil git just watched you get tortured while you're carrying his baby," Ron spat.

Hermione sighed, and tried not to let his words affect her. Draco was a great man, and it was unfortunate that he didn't get the respect he deserved. But it wasn't Ron's fault. Ron was her friend. As far as he was concerned, her baby's father had not only abandoned her, but almost got her killed without a care for her well-being.

"Ron, please," Hermione said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You still care about him," Ron said. It wasn't a question, and while there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, he didn't seem to be judging her. Or else he was trying hard to make her think he wasn't judging her.

"It's complicated," Hermione croaked. It was the truest statement she ever uttered.

"I wish you didn't," Ron admitted. "He doesn't deserve to look at you, let alone have your heart." He sighed, but squeezed her hand. "You'll get over him," Ron promised. And for the first time, he didn't say it hopefully. He wasn't hoping she'd get over Draco and come to him. He just wanted her happiness. It was then that Hermione realized that Ron had truly grown up.

"Let's just not talk about it," Hermione finally said with a small smile. "I'll be okay. As long as you and Harry are careful and get this Horcrux safely."

"Piece of cake," Ron laughed. "You know, I hope this battle comes soon. I'm ready for all of this to be over."

"You and me both," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Guys," Harry called from the door. "Griphook's here," Hermione smiled brightly at the goblin while Ron looked at him uneasily.

"Please, have a seat," Hermione offered, pointing to the empty chair next to her bed. The goblin grumbled, but did as he was instructed.

* * *

Bill sighed and looked a Fleur. "She has to stay here."

"I know," Fleur replied. "I'll be on hand for any problems, and she will be safe here."

"You don't mind harboring a fugitive?" Bill asked, grinning slightly.

"Of course not," Fleur said. "I married into the Order, I was bound to have to harbor at least one. Hermione is a good person. She deserves to live."

"Did you discover who the father was?" Bill asked. "I don't think it's Ron or Harry. Neither of them seemed like an outraged father."

"Bill, I don't think it's a good idea to tell you," Fleur finally said. Hermione had confessed to her who the father was, in hopes that it would help her with any medical information she needed to know about the baby.

"Fleur, that girl is like my sister. I want to know the bloody git that got her pregnant," Bill cried.

"All you men are the same. One of us is in trouble and you act as if we need you to save the day. I'll tell you this, but so help me, if you upset my patient, I'll Obliviate you," Fleur said, in an 'I-mean-business' tone. Bill nodded his agreement.

"Draco Malfoy," Fleur finally said, fixing him with a hard look.

Outrage wasn't what she was met with. Insane laughter was. "That pointy little kid that tried to kill Dumbledore?" Bill laughed. "Very funny, now tell me the truth."

"I'm completely serious, Bill," Fleur said. "Now, I'm sure you can imagine how scared and upset she is. So you don't need to add to her guilt."

Bill stood there, shocked for a moment but nodded, finally. "I can't believe it."

"She made a mistake. She trusted him. Now, she's doing her best to live with the consequences," Bill nodded again.

"So, it's settled," he said. "She will stay here until this war ends."

* * *

Draco didn't know how, but he was perfect at wordless and wandless magic. In fact, he found, that after he'd used it to protect Hermione and his son, it was instinctual. He was casting spells left and right without anyone's knowledge.

"I see you've learned how to do it," Bella hummed. Her husband and brother-in-law were off with the Dark Lord and she was teaching him alone. She'd been more subdued than usual, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yes, Aunt Bella," Draco said smoothly. "It just came to me."

"I see," she eyed him suspiciously. "And what changed between last lesson and this one?"

"Nothing," Draco replied easily. There was no way she'd suspect him of messing with her curses at Hermione. He'd never shown an interest in Hermione openly, even when he was pursuing her for the sake of his 'claim'. And yet, something about how the woman was looking at him, unnerved him.

"Well, continue," Bella huffed, aiming her wand at him.

Draco knew he was being paranoid. If Bellatrix honestly believed him to have blocked her curses, protecting a Muggle-born and friend of Potters' (essentially helping them escape) she'd be driving daggers into his heart, not helping him become a more proficient dueler.

Either way, Draco made sure not to practice shield spells around her, just for safety's sake. There was no need to raise her suspicions at this stage in the game.

* * *

It was another two days until Harry and Ron were ready to leave for Gringotts. It had not taken as much convincing of Griphook as any of them imagined. He might not have been a wizard, but he believed that, as Harry saved his life, he owed Harry a favor. Besides, with Voldemort in charge, it was obvious that the goblins would be treated even worse than they currently were. So if this task they had, to break into Lestrange's vault, would help rid the world of Voldemort, he'd help.

Ron and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione's extreme kindness to Griphook tipped the scales though. It was unlikely that he'd ever received that kind of treatment from a witch or wizard. It was true, that to those unhindered by blood purity standards, Hermione could get almost anything she wanted.

"Both of you, be safe," Hermione demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her emotions were going in all different directions, but the truth was, she was scared she'd never see her friends again. Having lost Draco, she didn't know how she'd live without Harry and Ron as well.

"We will," Ron promised. "And we will send word when we are safe."

"Not if it's too dangerous," Hermione warned.

"You stay here, and relax in bed," Harry said, steering her to a different topic. "We will see you when we can."

"Okay, come hug me." Hermione said, sniffling. Damn her hormones. Harry and Ron both pulled her into a three-way bear hug before she could even protest, not that she would have.

"Happy Christmas. I'm sure I won't see you by then," Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas?" Ron screeched. "Blimey, that's only a week away, isn't it?"

Harry laughed at his friend. "We'll worry about Christmas later, Ron," he said between chuckles.

"I'll miss you." Hermione called as they began to leave the room.

"We'll miss you too," Harry promised.

Hermione cried when they left, but she knew that it was for the best. The quicker the Horcruxes got destroyed, the quicker they could finish this. She didn't know what the last one was, but she knew that, even with one out there, they could end Voldemort. It was just a matter of time until they found the last dark artifact that housed Voldemort's disgusting soul.

* * *

"Hermione, have you heard from them?" Bill asked for the twentieth time since the boys left with the goblin.

"No, Bill. I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I'm sure they are fine. Let's just enjoy Christmas dinner." Fleur said quietly. She was worried too, but Hermione didn't need to be stressing about her friends while she was trying to grow a healthy child within her. Bill should know that too, but she understood that her husband was worried about his brother.

Hermione was going to be the one to receive word from them when they were safe, as she knew the nature of their mission. Bill and Fleur were kept in the dark, though she didn't mind in the least. She suspected Bill was growing impatient on the subject though.

"It's lovely, Fleur," Hermione complimented. She was just glad to be out of the bed, even if it was directly into a dining room chair.

"It's a pretty bleak Christmas," Fleur commented. "Not a single gift. It's too difficult to get out to buy one."

"The only gift I need," Hermione said with a smile, "is for Harry to win this war, and all of us to make it out alive."

"Hear, Hear!" Bill said, raising his glass. Hermione and Fleur both smiled and joined him.

They spent the rest of the evening in comfortable chat, trying to take their minds off the impending war, and the fate of their closest friends and family. By the time Hermione turned in for the night, she had managed to convince herself that Ron and Harry were fine, but just hadn't been able to make contact yet.

Imagine her surprise when, she was awoken, an hour after falling asleep, by Harry's regal Stag. "We have the cup and the sword, and we are well. We had to find shelter in an abandoned house and didn't want to risk using magic there. 'You-Know-Who' knows we are after the Horcruxes. War is approaching. We are headed to headquarters to prepare for battle."

Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest. "Bill!" she called. She didn't know how close war was to them. Was it tonight? Was it in a month?

"Hermione! Are you okay?" A disheveled Bill gasped as she barged into the room. Fleur close on his heels.

"Ron and Harry are safe, but the war is coming on. They have gone to headquarters to prepare. Do you know where that is?" Bill nodded. "You need to join them. They will need all the help they can get.

Bill was fully awake now. "Yes, I'll go. Fleur, stay here with Hermione. I'll contact you when I have more information."

Fleur sniffled and followed her husband out of Hermione's room, presumably to tell him goodbye. Hermione snuggled back down in her covers. There was no way she'd sleep again tonight, but she was thinking. Would this all be over soon? Would Draco be okay? She didn't know the answers.


	26. Warnings and Preparations

**Warnings and Preparations**

* * *

Draco was roused from his sleep in the middle of the night on Christmas by his father who looked absolutely beside himself with anxiety. After pulling his robes on, and grabbing his mask, Draco was whisked away to an audience with the Dark Lord.

"My friends, the time has come," Voldemort hissed. "Potter and his little friends must be destroyed immediately."

Draco noticed the serpentine man was stroking Nagini, and holding her close to him, as if she were a life line. Draco didn't know what that meant, but he made a point of watching the snake as Voldemort continued.

"Battle is approaching. We must go where this all started. Hogwarts," The Dark Lord said, his voice booming over the large group that had been assembled.

He felt someone shuffling against him and recognized the person as Snape. He nodded toward the man and turned his attention back to Voldemort. _Why Hogwarts_? It really didn't make a great deal of sense. Sure, it was relatively deserted this time of year, due to the holidays. But it seemed a random choice for battle considering that the Order had a far more intimate relationship with the place than Voldemort.

Then Draco remembered what Hermione told him about Voldemort's upbringing, as she knew it. Hogwarts had been his only real home, and when he was cast out of it, he never really felt on solid ground again. Maybe the Dark Lord was little more than an evil maniac with a desire to revert back to his childhood days. Or maybe he had some sort of plan none of them new about.

"The minute Severus drops the wards on Hogwarts, the Order will be alerted, and the battle will begin. I expect no one left alive, but Potter belongs to me," Voldemort ordered. Draco controlled the urge to shiver under the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. His 'master' was pissed about something. Draco just hoped Hermione would stay where she was, and far away from Hogwarts.

The meeting concluded with Voldemort's promise that the next time they were summoned, it would be for battle, and that that would be soon. Draco and Snape were asked to stay after. Draco could see the jealousy coming off of his father in waves because he was obviously omitted from the special meeting, but ignored it, focusing on keeping his barriers intact in case the Dark Lord wanted to delve into his mind.

"I've asked you to stay, because your jobs are specific. Severus, when I give my signal, you will drop all barriers to Hogwarts. How many students have stayed behind?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Fewer than twenty," Snape answered.

"And the staff?" Voldemort.

"Are all staying at the castle." Snape informed him.

"Fine," Voldemort said with a nod. "Make sure they don't see it coming, but when they rush off to tell the Order, let them. We want to get rid of as many of those pests as possible. Less work for us after the battle," Voldemort said with an evil grin.

"Of course, my Lord," Snape smirked. Draco was truly in awe, of how well his Godfather played the Dark Lord.

"Now, Draco," the Dark Lord cooed, turning his attention to the blonde boy. "As I'll be focusing on Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood, I will need you focus on the upper Order members."

"Yes, sir," Draco said with a short nod.

"You will be in the thick of the battle. I expect you to do as much damage as possible."

"I will," Draco said, looking into Voldemort's eyes. The man didn't even bother delving inside. He trusted him on pure acting.

"You may go," Voldemort said. "I expect the battle to begin in a few days time. Surprise is the key."

Both men nodded and exited the room together. When they were out of Voldemort's lair, Snape turned to Draco. "Contact Miss Granger. I'll contact Remus," Draco wanted to say more but just nodded before Apparating back to the Manor.

Draco settled in his room and plopped down on the bed. He couldn't believe it. Of everyone in the Dark Lord's inner circle, Voldemort trusted Snape and himself the most. The irony was astounding. The two people Voldemort's plan rested on, were the two people who wanted him dead more than anything. He laughed hollowly at the thought.

First things first, he needed to contact Hermione. He hoped that wouldn't mean she'd go and do something stupid like demand to go into battle. He prayed she cared enough about their son to let her pride go.

* * *

Hermione had only about two hours of sleep before the galleon began burning her skin. After Bill left, she and Fleur talked a while, trying to comfort each other, before they realized they could not stay awake any longer.

She rubbed her eyes and propped herself on her elbow before looking at the coin that was hot against her.

_Battle soon. Hogwarts._

She shook herself awake before using Draco's wand to send her own message back.

_How soon?_

_A few days._

_For sure at Hogwarts?_

_Yes, DL was clear about that._

Hermione sighed with anxiety and relief. In a few days time, this would all be over. She just hoped her friends would be victorious or her life, and the life of her child would be forfeit.

_Be careful._

_I know, Hermione._

_I'm serious. You have to come back to two people now._

There was a long moment before the coin burned again.

_I'm not leaving you or my son if I can help it._

_Good. I love you._

_I love you more._

_I doubt it._

_Bet me._

Hermione smiled. Before pulling the covers off of her and carefully sitting up in bed. She held Draco's wand tighter in her hand and concentrated. She thought about the moment that Draco first told her he loved her and cast her Patronus to find Harry.

* * *

The Burrow was busting with the Order's inner circle. It had become Headquarters a while ago, when Grimmauld Place was no longer trusted. The structure was secure, as every enchantment known to wizard kind was protecting it.

Ginny had finally been allowed to join the meetings as she was acting leader of Dumbledore's Army, and it seemed the horror of the Carrows had forced her to grow up a lot. Not once, since Harry and Ron had shown up the day before had she even tried to get close to the Chosen One. She understood his burden now, at least a little bit.

"Everyone be quiet," Harry finally called, sitting at the head of the table. He'd protested, but everyone agreed he should take Dumbledore's seat at the meetings as the entire war rested on his shoulders.

The room quieted down. "Now, we have to come up with a plan."

"How can we do that when we don't even know when and where 'you-know-who' plans to strike?" Tonks asked from her place next to Remus.

"I don't know," Harry snapped. "But sitting around and arguing about it is doing little good."

It was near dawn, and the Order had been at it since Ron and Harry showed up nearly 24-hours ago. "Now..." Harry started, but was cut off by Hermione's silvery otter coming toward him.

"Harry," Hermione's voice called, "'You-Know-Who' plans to breach Hogwarts soon. A few days. He expects you to come to him." Harry stared, open mouthed as her Patronus drifted back out of the room.

The rest of the Order stared after the spot it had just inhabited for a moment before erupting into more debate. Ron looked at Harry confused, but waited for his friend to speak.

"You heard her," Harry said, standing up. "We must be prepared for battle at Hogwarts."

"What are you on about, Harry?" Ron finally asked. "It's a trap."

"How does Granger know what 'you-know-who' is up to?" Moody asked in a skeptical tone. "Where is she anyway?"

"Where she is, is none of your concern," Harry snapped. "And I imagine that she has come across information where she is. However she knows, you know she can be trusted. She's got more to lose than any of us." Harry could see that not everyone was buying his lie, but Remus stepped in to help him.

"Hermione's in a safe place, but that doesn't mean that she can't hear things. If any one of the snatchers or Death Eaters shot their mouths off within 'extendable ears' radius, which we all know is quite far, she could have picked up the information," Remus explained. It wasn't a much better lie, but it seemed to have gone over with most of the Order. Moody still looked suspicious, but Moody always looked like that.

"Yes, this is a trap," Harry said, after giving Remus a grateful smile. "But that's because 'You-Know-Who' thinks he has the upper hand. If we are there, and prepared for him, we can win this thing," Harry said with conviction.

The next hour was devoted to a healthy discussion of whether or not Hermione's warning should be trusted, but it was finally agreed upon that they had little choice but to take her word as gospel. They had nothing else to go on.

When they finally agreed, it was decided that everyone needed rest, so they group broke up and went their separate ways.

"I hope Hermione's okay," Ron said, worriedly. "If she got close enough to a Death Eater to hear the battle plan, she could be hurt."

"No," Harry shook his head. "Fleur would have contacted us. Besides, she wouldn't have been able to send her Patronus."

Ron nodded, unable to find a flaw with his logic. "I suppose we ought to get some rest. It's going to be a long few days."

"Agreed," Harry sighed, settling into bed.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fleur asked. She was worried about her husband, but Hermione seemed to be even more worried than she. She watched as the girl stared out the window as the snow fell on the beach.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. Her response was too quick to be believable.

"Hermione, it's okay to be scared," Fleur assured her.

"I know," Hermione said, pasting a smile on her face. "It's just; so much is resting on this battle. The outcome will literally determine the rest of our lives."

"True," Fleur said, "but this is about more than that, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, unable to verbalize her response.

"Is this about Draco Malfoy?" Fleur asked. Damn that woman for being so insightful.

"He's the father of my son," Hermione said. "Good, bad, or indifferent, he's the father, and he might die."

Instead of launching into the million reasons that Hermione should not give a crap what happened to Draco Malfoy, Fleur simply placed her hand on Hermione's and smiled sadly at her. "If you think about that, you will go insane. You have to stay optimistic."

Hermione smiled. She'd once told Harry the same thing. She'd always been the one who believed the best would happen. She had to continue to do so now. She'd hold onto the hope that everything would work out until Harry breathed his last breath on that battlefield.

"You are right," Hermione said, rubbing her stomach absently. "I'm just being a girl."

"Perfectly acceptable, considering you are one," Fleur said.

"Are you upset about missing the battle?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly guilty about keeping her from her husband at a time like this.

Fleur sighed. "I wish I was with Bill. But I can't say that I'm sorry to miss the blood and agony of war."

"I wish I could be there," Hermione admitted. "I want to protect them all, but the only one I can focus on protecting is this one," she said, pointing to the baby growing inside her.

"That's a very important job. No matter what happens, you will always be responsible for keeping him safe," Fleur said.

"True," Hermione smiled.

"Maybe one day, his father will help," Fleur said, smiling coyly at Hermione. Hermione's breath caught but she remained silent. The damage was done though. Fleur knew that was her deepest wish. So, even if the French woman didn't know why she cared about Draco, she knew that she did.

* * *

The Order and Dumbledore's Army were assembled in the Room of Requirement. They snuck in when Professor McGonagall knew that Snape and the Carrows were out doing the Dark Lord's bidding, and that was where they stayed, waiting out the battle that was eminent, receiving food and other supplies through Aberforth from Hog's Head.

Of course, Snape knew they were there the whole time. Even if Remus hadn't forewarned him, he was the controller of the castle. He knew everything that happened within it. He wondered if McGonagall was ignorant of this fact, simply forgot, or was trying to be deliberately rebellious but either way, he was happy to note they were already there and prepared for battle.

Harry was going over battle plans with the upper order members while the lower members and DA were practicing their skills. The apprehension in the room was tangible. Most were hoping the battle would start soon to get it over with, while others were hoping for a few extra days of normalcy before all hell broke loose.

They'd been there for over a day already. After a plan was concocted, Harry wasted no time making sure they were ready for battle, whenever Voldemort decided to bring it. At least one hundred people were gathered in the room, and at least a third were growing restless. Harry needed to find a way to keep them focused.

That was not fated to be, however, as he felt a tingle run through him at that moment. "Did you feel that?" he asked Remus who stood to his right.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"It's the wards," McGonagall said, her eyes growing wide. "It's time. He's letting them in."

"Right," Harry said, letting the butterflies in his stomach flutter for only a second before he turned to the rest of the room. "Prepare yourselves," he ordered, turning to Ron. "You're with me, right?"

"Until the end," Ron said. "Let's do this."

* * *

Draco had just finished a late dinner with his family when the Mark burned. He and his father looked at each other at the same time before turning to Narcissa. "It's time," Lucius said.

"So, soon?" Narcissa asked. She was not technically a Death Eater, but the wives were roped into the fight for the sake of numbers. No one had the guts to deny the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Yes, get your cloak," Lucius ordered, while Draco ran up to his room to get his.

When he came back downstairs, the three of them apparated together into the grounds of Hogwarts. "Stay with Mum," Draco ordered. "I have work to do." Lucius loathed to take orders from his son, but technically Draco outranked him, and he wanted to protect Narcissa. So, he did as he was told, looking for a safe place to hide.

Draco steeled himself for what he'd find inside the castle, took a deep breath and headed toward the doors.


	27. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

* * *

Draco caught eyes with Snape's as he entered the castle. Both men had more on their shoulders than anyone but Harry Potter that night. They had to fight 'for' the Dark Lord, while protecting the Order. They had to fight 'against' the Death Eaters while keeping their cover until the right moment. It wouldn't be easy, but both men knew their lives, and the lives of all the people they cared about, depended on it.

He heard shuffling down the main stairs as he looked back at the Death Eaters assembled behind him. Not everyone was there. Of course his parents had likely scampered off to some hiding spot, or directly to Voldemort himself. They might have believed in blood-purity, but they believed in self-preservation more than anything. Even his father, who seemed obsessed with the Dark Lord at times.

"Let's go," he instructed the Death Eaters, as he saw the first wave of 'soldiers' make their way toward the Great Hall where he's assembled his own. It was surreal being at the helm of a group of fighters he hated more than anything. He supposed his position helped him, in the long run, though. They'd trust him at least. The Dark Lord made sure of that._Stupid git._

Seconds later the first curse was cast and the battle began. Draco took it upon himself to take on the Weasel, mostly because he wanted to leave Potter free to do whatever he had to do. Next to Potter, Weasley would be the next biggest target-in hopes of killing Harry's resolve-so Draco stepped up to the plate to duel the boy. He just hoped that Ron wouldn't actually cast an Avada Kedavra at him. Luckily, his mask was still intact. Draco had every reason to believe that if Ron knew whom he was fighting, he'd kill him, if only for Hermione.

Remus took on Dolohov near the Hufflepuff table, staying on top of the other man with his quick mind and ability to read people's movements. Bill had Rastaban Lestrange going near the head table, though his brother and sister-in-law were nowhere to be found at the moment.

Snape took on McGonagall, not that he had a great deal of choice in the matter. Once she recognized him, she hit him with an extreme Stinging Hex. He didn't know the old broad had it in her. His own Stinging Hex was weak, and she growled in frustration before slapping him with another one.

* * *

The fighting went on for nearly a half and hour before a loud voice boomed through the castle, causing all the many dueling couples to halt their fights to listen. Voldemort's hissing voice crawled through the castle like he had his own personal PA system installed.

"Potter," he hissed. "Come out and face me like a man. Or watch all of your friends die. You are the only one I want. Come out, and the rest will live. Come to the clearing in the middle of the forest. I'm waiting."

Harry's ears perked up when he heard his name. He heard Ron behind him, telling him to wait, but didn't want to put Ron in danger, should this endeavor turn bad. Voldemort was calling him out, so it was likely a trap. He'd probably be outnumbered, but he had to go. What choice did he have?

The fight started again as the Death Eaters took advantage of the Order's distraction. Draco shot a Tickling hex at Ron, getting him to break eye contact with Harry and nodded for Harry to go. He didn't need Legilimens to know that Harry wanted an undetected exit from the castle.

Harry nodded at him slightly, and snuck out of the Great Hall just like he wanted. It seemed most of the Death Eaters were treating him like he wasn't there. Probably a decree by the Dark Lord.

Harry shivered under the cold night air, seeing snow beginning to fall on the hilly grounds of Hogwarts. He knew exactly what clearing Voldemort was referring too, and quickly made his way into the forest, hoping Hagrid had gotten the forest creatures on their side. Last he heard, Hagrid had problems with the centaurs. Currently, his half-giant friend was taking on two Death Eaters at a time in the Great Hall.

He shook all the buzzing thoughts from his head, trying to clear his mind. He'd need total focus to pull this off. He couldn't be worried about Hermione, or Hagrid, or Ron, or anyone else if he wanted to make this work. He had to hope that the others would do what they needed to.

As he entered the clearing, and he was shocked to find he wasn't totally outnumbered. Sure, there were a few Death Eaters with him. There were three he didn't recognize, as well as the Malfoys. He'd wondered where Lucius had gotten to in the Great Hall. It seemed he was sticking close to his Lord, in fear of actually having to fight for himself. Harry was disgusted by the man. He hated to admit it, but Draco was one-hundred times the man Lucius could ever hope to be.

Narcissa looked like she was going to hurl, that look, as if she was smelling something bad, etched deep on her face. Harry had to wonder why she was even there. She couldn't possibly be a competent dueler. She disgusted him too. But he didn't have time to think about_ them_.

"I see our guest has made it," Voldemort cooed.

"Here to kill you," Harry said, in a bored drawl.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed, but Lucius and Narcissa stood quietly off to the side. "Oh really? Let's just see if you are man enough."

Both wizards raised their wands at the same time. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort called at the same time, perhaps a half second quicker.

Harry felt hot burning on his scalp as Voldemort's curse hit him square in the head and he fell forward on the ground, cold blackness overtaking him.

* * *

In the Great Hall, things had escalated. The Order was out for blood. Moody was even casting a few Unforgivables at unsuspecting Death Eaters. Draco, in his own way, was working to keep the Order safe while moving on to duel Remus. It was easier that way. Lupin knew the truth and they could 'fight' each other, while still focusing on the people around them.

The wordless and wandless magic that Draco had acquired was of great help. He'd stopped Dolohov from casting a particularly bloody curse on Seamus, and he was currently helping Neville (unbeknownst to the boy) fight off Nott Jr. That felt particularly good, as he hoped the ignorant rapist didn't make it out of this battle alive.

Fred had taken on Crabbe, and was surprised to find he was a more skilled dueler than he had been in their school days. Kingsley had Rodolphus against the ropes, as he and his wife had finally shown up to battle.

Bella was involved in battle with Ginny, though Draco could not figure out how that had happened. He was keeping his eye on them anyway. If Red needed help, he'd have to step in. As many times as he'd fought with Bella, she'd know a curse from him, even if it was wandless and wordless. He hoped Ginny had it under control.

Snape was in an alcove, seemingly hiding from battle, but the truth was, he was observing and helping Order members when he could. His identity had already been uncovered, and the Order was out for his blood, thinking he'd killed Dumbledore in cold blood. It wasn't safe for him to be on the main floor, but he was currently helping Percy fight off a large Death Eater to his right.

On and on the fighting went, dueling partners changing at times. Bodies began littering the floor, not many, but enough. Snape just hoped most of them were Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the middle of the clearing on a cold December night. He was at King's Cross on a warm spring day. "What the bleeding hell?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Harry!" A female voice called to him, he noticed he was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express and tried to seek out the woman that was calling. "James, he's here!" the woman called and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Mum!" he called back. Instantly, his mother and father were before him, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Harry, we are so proud of you!" his mother cooed, as she wrapped her arms around him. He sunk into her warmth, hoping he'd never have to leave her arms again. Was he dead? Was this a dream? He had been hit with the Killing Curse. No one had ever survived it...but him.

"Harry, we don't have much time," James spoke to his son, tears shinning in his own eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but he was distracted by Sirius who appeared in the compartment next. "Am I dead?" he asked the three adults.

"Not yet," Sirius answered, smiling brightly at him. Harry couldn't help himself, he launched himself in his godfather's arms. James and Lily smiled warmly at the two.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, but then a fourth adult found his way into the compartment.

"Headmaster!" Harry cried, wanting to run to his mentor as well, but he'd never had that kind of relationship with the older man and felt a little awkward about starting one now.

"Yes, Harry, I believe you asked where you are," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. Harry nodded, looking with awe at the people surrounding him. He missed them so much. Could they stay with him, wherever he was? He hoped he wouldn't have to let go of them again.

"You are in a state of...well, the Muggles call it limbo," Dumbledore smiled.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, allowing his parents to hold him close.

"It means, you can stay here, and die. Or you can go back and finish this fight," Dumbledore said.

"If I stay, will I be with all of you?" Harry asked, hopefulness creeping into his voice. He felt warm and safe wherever he was.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, his voice free of judgment or opinion.

"And if I go back?" Harry asked.

"We have another visitor," Dumbledore said with a smile, opening the compartment door. A little boy, stumbled inside. His hair was blond and his eyes honey brown. Harry's breath caught. He'd know that face anywhere.

"Hermione's son?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Uncle Harry!" the boy cried, launching himself in the bespectacled boy's lap.

"H-How?" Harry asked, tears shining in his eyes.

"He's here too, until he's born," Lily answered for Dumbledore.

"What about the other Horcrux?" Harry asked. Even if he killed Voldemort, he could come back to life like he did last time.

"You'll find that it's already been destroyed," Dumbledore said, pointing at Harry's head, now free of a scar.

"My scar?" Harry asked in awe.

"What do I do?" Harry finally asked after Dumbledore nodded and confirmed his suspicions. No one answered his question though. The boy in his arms just hugged him tighter.

"You'll make a great Godfather," Sirius grinned. "Ten times better than me."

"Is this real?" Harry asked.

"Yes," James said with a nod. "But if you don't return and destroy Voldemort, this little boy will not make it to a year old, and his mother well not last much longer than that."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore. "I'm going back," he said, with confidence. "I love you all, but this is my fight, and I have to finish it."

"We love you, and are so proud of you," Lily assured her son, kissing his cheek. James pulled him into a tight hug before the disappeared.

Sirius hugged him close. "I'll always be there, even if you can't see me." Harry smiled and nodded as his godfather disappeared.

The boy in his arms kissed him on the cheek before he was gone too. "What do I do?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Just wake up," Dumbledore said, already fading from sight.

* * *

Voldemort stumbled getting to his feet. He'd been knocked out for several minutes and his Death Eaters were worriedly tending to him. "Is he dead?" the Dark Lord asked, his voice eager and excited as he saw Harry lying prone on the ground.

"Check him!" he ordered. To everyone surprise, Narcissa stepped up to perform the task. Generally, she liked to stay out of all confrontation and Dark business. But she walked over to the dark haired boy with purpose.

Harry was coming too and heard footsteps headed toward him. He clutched his wand tighter in fist. A delicate, small hand came up to rest on his neck, checking his pulse. _Shit._ He'd wanted to play dead a little longer. He could smell Narcissa's scent she was so close as she bent over him.

"Is my son safe?" she whispered so low he barely caught it.

"Last I saw, he was well," Harry breathed back, hoping he wasn't overheard and hoping the woman would take some pity on him.

"He's dead," Narcissa said, turning from Harry quickly and making her way back to her husband.

"Delightful!" Voldemort said with a grin. "Let's make our way back to the castle. There are several other nuisances I'd like to deal with before the night's over."

He kicked Harry's side with his bare foot as he walked past the boy. It took all his self control not to grunt in pain.

"You silly little fools!" Voldemort cackled using whatever charm he'd used before to amplify his voice. "Your leader is dead. I've killed Harry Potter. Give up now, and I may show you mercy."

Harry lay in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Voldemort and his posse to make their way back through the forest to the castle.

* * *

If Voldemort thought his announcement would halt the fighting, he couldn't have been more wrong. Even with tears in their eyes, the Order fought harder. Mrs. Weasley now had Bellatrix cornered, laying into her for having knocked her daughter unconscious. At least Ginny was alive, but Molly didn't seem comforted by that fact.

Tonks was filled with fury as she tortured and bound Alecto Carrow to one of the pillars in the Great hall, casting stinging curses at the woman. "Evil bitch!" Tonks cried, letting the emotions of the entire war take over her.

When Draco heard the announcement, his heart sank. What would this mean for Hermione and his child? Maybe they could still run. The cover was no use anymore. If Harry was gone, he'd have to fight for his life and the life of his family.

He shrugged the Death Eater robe off of him and removed his mask, turning on the first Death Eater he saw. "Avada Kedavra!" he called out, pointing his wand at Amycus Carrow, watching the man fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Snape was still casting curses from behind walls and pillars but he'd managed to take out Dolohov, and Draco would have to thank him later for that. Ever since Hermione told him what the man did to her in the Department of Mysteries, he knew he'd have to die as well.

Draco scanned the room, looking for who was in greatest need of help. It seemed Molly had lost control of the battle with Bellatrix and Ron was trying to help, but he'd been pushed back onto the ground, his wand feet away from him. Draco moved as quickly as he could, knowing that if something happened to Ron, Hermione would be inconsolable.

He watched in slow motion as Bellatrix lifted her wand, and with that evil look in her eyes, cast the killing curse. Draco did the only think he could think of. He dove in front of the green beam of light, blocking Ron from the curse intended for him. Luckily for him, being an inner circle member had its perks, as the curse didn't even slow him down.

"RON!" Molly cried, taking advantage of Bella's shock to tie the woman up with magical ropes.

Draco didn't even turn back to look at Ron who was both shocked and confused. His lips turned down into a terrifying scowl as he turned his attention to Bella who was struggling against her bindings.

"I knew it!" She cried. "You're nothing but a filthy blood traitor! What would your father say?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Draco snapped at her. "I'm going to kill you." Molly almost protested, but realized she wanted the woman dead almost as much as Draco did. She was confused as to why Draco was turning on his own Aunt, but she saw the rage in the young man's eyes and knew it was sincere.

"This is for Hermione, and my son," Draco said, his voice cool and calm. Bella's eyes doubled with realization. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco cried, putting the full force of his magic behind the curse.

He whipped around quickly, pulling Ron up by the shoulder. "Go," he said, to the redheaded boy before moving on to the next Order member in trouble.

Ron just stood there, stunned. Had that just happened? What did it mean? Was Draco on their side, or was it just an outpouring of paternal instinct? Could he have possibly cared about Hermione? "Weasley," Snape snapped as he stepped next to him, "Nagini."

Ron didn't even have time to process that his hated professor was the one giving him orders. He nodded and grabbed for the sword that had fallen on the floor when he was battling Bella. He was so confused, but he knew one thing. He had to kill that damn snake if any of them stood a chance.

His emotions were all over the place as he marched outside. He immediately caught sight of Voldemort with five of his followers, and felt lucky that several of the members of the DA had followed him outside. He'd need the back up. Without a word, he charged the small group surrounding the Dark Lord, and wielding the Sword of Gryffindor over his head, he brought it down on the head of Nagini, cutting the snake in two.

"NO!" Voldemort called, his voice dripping with pained anguish. Ron truly believed that Nagini might have been the only thing the twisted man ever loved. He didn't get long to relish in the victory of his actions because he was immediately flung in the air, and dropped on his back. Voldemort towered over him, as the DA members tried to fight off the three Death Eaters at his back. Lucius and Narcissa had already removed themselves from the scene unnoticed, heading into the Great Hall, likely to look for Draco.

"I'll kill you for that, boy," Voldemort hissed.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Harry said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face after he Apparated to the scene. Thank Merlin for the removed wards.

"So it seems, the Boy-Who-Lived needs a little more incentive to die," Voldemort said, his voice sounding bored, but Harry knew he was wondering how Harry could be standing before him.

"Try me," Harry said, lifting his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

No one watching could be sure who cast the curse first, but as their wands connected, Harry held firm, willing his curse to become stronger and overpower Voldemort's. His life depended on it. All of their lives depended on it.

He thought about the little boy he held in his arms moments ago and his will to fight quadrupled. Hermione's son deserved to live in a world free of this kind of hate. His curse pulsed with power, knocking Voldemort's wand from his hand before striking the man square in the chest.

The crowed that had gathered watched as Voldemort fell to his knees, and then face first on the ground. They could tell from the look in his eyes he was dead.

Harry breathed hard for a few minutes, trying to get control of his magic which was raging. "Round up the Death Eaters. Get them to Azkaban. You'll find the Ministry has been abandoned by Voldemort's followers."

The members of the Order and DA that had been outside nodded and did as they were told. Harry moved to Ron. "Okay, mate?"

"Never better," Ron coughed with a smile. "Just knocked the wind out of me."

"Think we better share the good news with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, let me just check on my family first," Ron said.

* * *

Many of the Death Eaters would have rather died than be carted off to Azkaban, and fought to the death for that reason. Some even killed themselves with a well-placed Avada Kedavra. Captured Death Eaters had little chance of seeing the light of day anyway, and the dementors could scare anyone.

In the end, the Order and Aurors rounded up about thirty Death Eaters, including Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, The Notts, Rastaban and Rodolphus Lestrange, McNair, Rookwood, Draco, and Snape.

Moody was more than happy to escort the latter to Azkaban himself. He'd never had patience for turncoats.

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall not long after the last of the Death Eaters were being removed from the property. Ron immediately went to his family to take inventory.

His mother was crying on the floor and his heart clinched in his chest. "Who?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Arthur!" Molly cried, throwing herself on his father's prone body. Ron couldn't help it; he pulled his mother into his arms and cried like a baby. "Anyone else?" he asked between hiccupping sobs.

"Mundungus, Flitwick, Hestia Jones, and Hagrid." Fred said with a sniffle.

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed.

"Where are Draco and Snape?" He finally asked, assuming the two had already blown their cover. He didn't see them anywhere. He couldn't stand the thought that either of them had been overpowered and killed. They had been just as much to thank for this victory as he had.

"Azkaban, where they belong," George snapped, and Harry's heart began to race. _Bugger. _Apparently, not everyone knew the truth yet. Hermione was going to kill him.


	28. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

* * *

Hermione and Fleur were beside themselves with worry. Last they'd heard, the Order was gearing up for battle. That was more than a day ago. Hermione felt like she'd been holding her breath for 48 straight hours.

In fact, she didn't notice how tense her muscles were until she heard the loud 'pop' of Apparition outside Shell Cottage. Another 'pop' sounded directly afterwards, and her shoulders slumped as her eyes darted to Fleur. Was it Bill? Was it Harry or Ron? Did they have good news or bad?

Fleur helped her into the living room before going to the door to greet whoever had Apparated into her front yard. It had to be an Order member. No one else had the permission to do so. "Harry! Ron!" she shouted, and Hermione's heart began to level out. Her breathing slowed and she let herself relax, slightly. If Harry was alive, that could only mean one thing. Voldemort was gone.

Fleur ushered the boys into the house and Hermione noticed they looked worse for wear, but relatively unharmed. "What happened?" she asked, noting that Ron looked like he'd been balling his eyes out for a few hours.

"We won," Harry said, though he didn't sound as enthusiastic as his words would imply.

"And everyone's safe?" Hermione asked, her throat catching. If they were there to tell her Draco was dead, she'd lose it. She knew it.

"D-Dad's gone. And Hagrid," Ron said, his voice cracking, but he didn't cry. He was all cried out. His father died doing what he believed in. That much he could take comfort in.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione cried, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Bill...is he?" Fleur asked, holding onto Hermione's hand for comfort, tears for her father-in-law fresh in her eyes.

"He's fine," Harry answered quickly. "He's getting the prisoners set up in Azkaban. Kingsley has taken temporary control of the Ministry as the last Minister was killed by McGonagall in battle," Harry said.

Fleur breathed a heavy sigh of relief. But Hermione still needed to know one more thing before she could relax.

"What about Draco?" She asked, looking at Harry only. "Wh-Where is he?" She couldn't let herself believe he was dead. Not until he said it.

"He's safe," Harry answered quickly. Biting his lip. Hermione knew that look. Whatever was about to come out of Harry's mouth, she wasn't going to like it. Ron shifted next to Harry uncomfortably, still wondering what the deal was with Malfoy.

"He and Snape were taken in by Moody. They are being booked into holding cells in the Ministry awaiting Azkaban," Harry finally said, letting his own guilt show through in his eyes. He knew she should have insured that Draco and Snape were okay, but there had been too much going on around him.

"B-But..." Hermione started, flabbergasted. That has been the last thing she'd thought of. She assumed that by the end of the war, Draco's loyalties would be apparent, or at least Harry would have stepped in. "How...why? Didn't he..." She couldn't get a full question out; her mind was racing at the thought of Draco receiving The Kiss. Her heart lurched in her chest.

"I already contacted Kingsley. He and Snape are safe, for now. There is no plan to give them the Kiss, but they will have to undergo trial like the rest of them. Moody and McGonagall wouldn't back down on that one," Harry explained.

"I hate to interrupt this very confusing conversation," Ron finally said, as he watched Hermione start to hyperventilate. Fleur was trying to calm her down, but not doing a great deal of good. "But, why the hell do we care about Malfoy and Snape?"

Harry sighed. "Draco and Snape have been on our side all along," he explained.

"What are you on about? Snape killed Dumbledore! Draco watched Hermione get tortured," Ron said. Sure, Draco had also saved his life, but things still weren't adding up.

"It's a very long story, Ron," Hermione said. "You probably ought to sit down."

Ron reluctantly did so, and Harry sat next to him. Fleur just listened, placing a calming hand on Hermione's. From there, Harry and Hermione took turns explaining everything to Ron from the Horcrux that poisoned Dumbledore, to the plan to 'kill' him, to Snape and Draco going into hiding with the Dark Lord, and Draco protecting Hermione from his Aunt's Crucio.

"He saved my life," Ron said, more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange cast a Killing Curse at me, and he blocked it," Ron said. "I just thought he was delusional, or having some sort of paternal instinct."

Hermione didn't know whether to be proud of Draco for being so heroic, or pissed the he'd taken such a risk with his own life. "We have to get him out of there. Him and Snape," she said looking between Ron and Harry. "They don't deserve to be there."

"You're right, but what can we do?" Harry said.

"Never underestimate the power of a pissed off pregnant woman," Hermione said, standing up. "Bed rest is officially over." She looked at Fleur with a stern eye.

"Fine," Fleur said, knowing she'd lose this battle. "But you return straight here," then she looked at Ron and Harry. "If there is so much as the smallest problem, bring her back here, kicking and screaming if you have to."

Harry and Ron looked at each other warily for a moment. "Fine, let's go," Harry finally said, but Ron stopped him.

"I just want you both to know I'm pissed that you lied to me for over a year." Hermione and Harry both nodded guiltily. He had every right to be mad, and they had expected it. "But, as I know that I would have handled it poorly, I guess I understand why you did it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Harry asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Don't question it, Harry," Hermione instructed. She knew what was happening. Ron had grown up. "Let's go."

"Ugh," Ron said, as something dawned on him. "Now I owe that git a life debt." Hermione just giggled at her friend and rolled her eyes.

Ron and Harry both helped Hermione to her feet and the three of them said 'goodbye' to Fleur before moving to the Floo, and heading directly to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Draco's palms itched with desire to bust out of his bindings and find Hermione. The war was over; they were victorious, now it was time to be with Hermione and his son. Unfortunately, his covert fighting had been a little too covert. The only people he could be sure saw him fight for the right side were Weasley and his mother, and he couldn't be sure they'd put their necks on the line for him.

It appeared it would all come down to Potter. Where the hell was he anyway? He banged his head against the wall behind him. He was seated at an interrogation table but no one had bothered to interrogate him. His mother's wand had been confiscated from him, not that using magic right now would help his argument.

He wanted to get out of there. More than anything. But he had to play his cards right. He couldn't give them ammunition to suspect him or he'd be carted off to Azkaban without a second thought.

He wondered where Snape was. He hoped his Godfather wasn't getting it worse. He was the one to kill Dumbledore, after all. He was sure the Order would be out for blood about that one.

His thoughts couldn't focus on Snape for long because he was pulled from his contemplative state by a ruckus outside his room. A woman was arguing with the man guarding his door. He'd know that condescending, lecturing, swotty voice anywhere. _Hermione. _He smiled.

* * *

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Hermione said, her voice steeled for battle. "I respect you a great deal, but if you do not let Draco out of here, I will be forced to become violent with you," Hermione ranted.

"Hermione, please understand, it's not my choice," Kingsley tried to explain. "The Order wants a trial. I can't change their minds."

"Then let me see him," Hermione demanded. This wasn't over by a long shot, but she wasn't getting anywhere with this line of argument.

"That isn't possible," Kingsley said calmly.

"I'm not asking," Hermione said.

"Kingsley, please," Harry interceded. "She's pregnant. Do you really want to fight with her? He can't hurt her without a wand," Harry reasoned.

"Fine," Kingsley sighed. "But if something goes wrong, it's on your head. I can't deal with anymore backlash."

"Nothing will go wrong, now get out of my way," Hermione huffed, waddling down the hall, the three men trailing behind her.

"Step aside, I'm going in," she said to the guard at the door Draco was in.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have jurisdiction here," the man said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Move, or I'll hex you into next week," Hermione growled.

"Excuse me," The guard said, finally looking down at the woman ordering him around. His eyes doubled when he saw who it was.

"Yes, Hermione Granger, here to see Draco Malfoy, now move the fuck out of the way before I move you myself," Hermione snapped.

Kingsley, Harry, and Ron just looked at her in amazement. They'd never seen Hermione like this before. Kingsley had to admit, even if he didn't believe Harry, which he did, this display would convince him that Draco was on their side. Hermione was absolutely lethal in her protection of him.

The guard fumbled with his wand for a second before the door clicked open and Hermione stepped inside without so much as a backward glance at the men behind her. Her eyes moved up and locked with Draco's steel grey ones.

"Draco..." she breathed, tears stinging her eyes as she made her way closer to him, standing on the opposite side of the table where he was seated.

"Hermione, are you really here?" Draco asked, his eyes full of wonder, raking over her engorged frame.

"Yes," Hermione said, a quiver in her voice. "I'm sorry they brought you in. I tried to make Kingsley let you go..."

"I don't care about any of that," Draco said, his intense gaze coming back to her face. "You're here."

"Yes," Hermione said, rounding the table and moving before him until she was precariously seated on his lap, her legs on either side of him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I've waited for this for so long," Draco admitted, moving his face closer to hers. "Kiss me, please." Hermione did as he bade and, taking his face between her hands, pulled him to her, capturing his lips in hers. She moaned against him as his tongue darted out to greet hers and she felt at home and complete for the first time in seven months.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, breaking the kiss. "He's kicking," she said, her voice excited. She wanted him to feel their son moving within her, the way she had almost every day. His hands were tied behind his back though.

"I'm going to untie your hands but I'll have to tie you back up when I leave," Hermione said.

"It's okay," Draco gasped, dying to touch her more. Hermione used his wand to remove the ropes binding his arms behind his back and they immediately went around her, pulling her against him as much as he could with the baby bump between them.

Hermione continued to let him kiss her, not caring if she ever breathed again. She took one of his hands in hers and moved it under her jumper and over the smooth skin of her stomach. "Feel that?" she asked, against his lips.

Draco's breath caught as he broke the kiss, feeling the tiny foot kicking under his fingers. "Merlin, that's amazing."

"I know it's a lot to deal with, and I've had seven months to get used to it while you've only had a few weeks, but I'm so happy, Draco. He's ours," Hermione gushed. She didn't even think about the long road they might have ahead of them or the fact that he was slated to be carted off to Azkaban. Everything in her wanted to revel in this moment.

"He is, and he will be the most loved and spoiled kid on the planet if I have anything to say about it," Draco said.

Hermione's grin widened. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco said. "And I know this is not the most romantic setting and I don't have a ring or anything, but I promised myself I'd ask you this the next time I saw you. Will you be with me forever?"

"You don't even have to ask," Hermione whispered. "I've been yours this whole time."

Draco kissed her again, pulling her close. "You better go. I don't know how long they will let you stay."

"I'll be back tomorrow, and every day until this is fixed," Hermione said.

"Just take care of our son," Draco said, kissing her nose as she refastened his bindings.

"See you tomorrow." With one last look, Hermione exited the room, falling into sobs in Ron's arms when she was out of sight. She couldn't live without Draco. They had to get him out of there.

* * *

Harry pulled his weight and got Draco's trial set for a week later. That week had been a hectic one. The funerals for the fallen had been non-stop, ending with Arthur's. The Weasley's had been a wreck and Hermione couldn't help but sob into Harry's shoulder as they lowered him into his tomb in the Weasley family crypt.

Hermione's emotions were running high. Arthur had been like a father to her, especially after she'd lost her own parents. As they hadn't had a proper funeral, she was thinking about them as well. More than that, she was terrified about how Draco's trial would turn out. Most of the Order was still a little skeptical about his true allegiances, assuming that Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore had been duped just like they had been with Snape (whose trial was set for a week after Draco's).

The Wizengamot had been rebuilt mostly of its original members with the addition of a few new Order members, and Kingsley had been appointed Minster for the foreseeable future. Draco and Snape's fate was in their hands. Hermione had her case well prepared, but she just hoped the witches and wizards of the court would listen with an open mind.

When the Wizengamot shuffled in and took their seats, she noticed that Moody had taken it upon himself to play 'prosecutor' while she was 'defense attorney'. It struck her as amusing that neither of them had legal experience, but it seem that mattered little in these Death Eater trials. Most were assumed guilty and many wondered at the need for trails at all, but Kingsley insisted that 'we would not sink to their level', and offered everyone a fair trial.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and whispered to him that it would all be okay before standing to make her opening statement. "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, we are here today to discuss the innocence or guilt of Draco Malfoy. You will be told that he was a Death Eater. This is true. You will also be informed of the crimes he committed and witnessed as a Death Eater. Mister Moody has taken great pains to point out that all Death Eaters are scum and deserve no mercy. But what I'll uncover for you today, is a story so fantastic you won't want to believe it. But I assure you, every word of it is true. Because Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Still is, by most standards." The audience gasped at her revelation. "But, more than that, he was a spy for the Order, and as his personal handler, I can assure you that he was not on the side of Voldemort."

Silence followed her speech and she sat allowing Moody to call his first witness. Instead of calling a witness, Moody spent almost a half and hour enumerating Death Eater offenses, some of which Draco wasn't even alive for. Hermione sat there patiently, trying to keep her calm as the older man disparaged her fiance and made him sound one notch better than the Dark Lord himself.

When he finally finished, Hermione cleared her voice. "Now that your diatribe is over, I'd like to call my first witness. Harry Potter." The audience and Wizengamot were both whispering to each other as Harry made his way to the stand. He was given the sip of Veritaserum required of all witnesses before sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Harry, what was your understanding of Mister Malfoy's mission within the Order?" Hermione asked.

"He was to spy on Voldemort. In addition, it was his job to make sure that he finished the task given to him as a Death Eater," Harry answered.

"What was that mission?" Hermione knew Harry could answer all the questions she would have asked herself, should she be called to the witness stand.

"He was to let the Death Eaters into the school, and kill Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"Did you know about this before hand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. Another rumbling of whispers erupted.

"Did Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It was Dumbledore's idea to have Snape kill him instead. He was dying," Harry choked, "and in order to keep both of them undercover, and stop his own pain, he sacrificed himself that night on the Astronomy tower."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled, sympathetically at her friend. "One last question," she said, clearing her throat. "Would you trust Draco Malfoy with your life?"

"Without question," Harry said seriously. He was dismissed and Hermione smiled to herself. She'd gotten the reaction she'd wanted from the court.

"My next witness," she said in a clear voice. "Ronald Weasley."

Ron smiled at her as he took his sip of Veritaserum and sat down.

"Ron," Hermione started, "Were you aware of Draco's loyalty to the Order from the beginning?"

"No," Ron said. "In fact, I thought he was an evil git right up until about a week ago," Ron said. Hermione smiled at him. Veritaserum seemed to make him quite colorfully truthful.

"What change your mind?" Hermione asked.

"Two things, actually," Ron answered. "First, he saved my life in battle, and secondly you and Harry told me what really happened with Dumbledore."

"About him saving your life, how did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see, Bellatrix Lestrange was about to hit me with a Killing Curse when Draco stepped in front of it. I don't know how it didn't kill him, but he saved my life," Ron answered. More murmurs flowed across the room.

"Thank you Ron, that's all," Hermione smiled.

"One last witness," Hermione said. "Molly Weasley." She'd debated about calling the woman. She'd been through so much over the last week, but Molly informed her that she'd be more than willing to help Draco. After all, the boy saved her son's life.

When Molly was situated in her seat, Hermione gave her a kind smile. "I know it's been a very difficult week for you, so I will only ask you one question. Did you witness Mister Malfoy save the life of Ron?"

"Yes," Molly said with a nod. "He stepped in and saved my son from certain death, and then he turned around and took on more Death Eaters. I saw the whole thing." There was an audible gasp as Hermione released Molly as a witness and returned to her seat. She'd wanted to call Remus, as he knew about the whole plan from the beginning, but he was still recovering in St. Mungo's so she had to hope the Wizengamot would trust the memories he'd given Hermione as extra evidence.

"As you can see, there is plenty of verifiable proof that Draco was on the side of the Order from the beginning," Hermione said. "We leave it to the esteemed Wizengamot to make the right decision."

"Any questions?" Kingsley asked his fellow court members. It was customary for members to ask questions if they needed clarification.

"Excuse me," a squat toady woman stood up, her hand in the air. Hermione and Draco both sighed. How in the hell had Umbridge managed to survive both the war and the political backlash against her? She must have had some information that would keep her in power forever.

"Yes, Dolores," Kingsley sighed. He really hated that woman.

"Miss Granger, I see you are pregnant." Hermione bristled under her scrutiny. Draco tensed next to her, but she whispered to him to relax.

"Yes, though I can't see how that's any business of yours," Hermione said.

"I'm also given to understand that Mister Malfoy is the father of this illegitimate child," Umbridge continued. It wasn't exactly how she wanted everyone finding out, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. The entire courtroom erupted in chatter and Kingsley had to tell them to be quiet. Draco's blood was boiling as the use of 'illegitimate' to describe his son, but Hermione kept her cool.

"Yes," Hermione said. Her voice clipped.

"Well, I think it's a conflict of interest, you being the one defending this man when he's the father of your child, don't you?" The rest of the court seemed to consider her argument valid, and Hermione knew that she had to do something fast.

"As I've already shown you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Molly Weasley were the witnesses to his actions today, not me," Hermione answered.

"And why were you not present at the battle. If you are such a loyal servant of the Order as we are supposed to believe, why is it that you couldn't be bothered to fight for the cause," Umbridge asked, feeling as if she'd gained the upper hand.

"She's pregnant, as you so moronically pointed out the obvious, not five minutes ago," Draco snapped, but Hermione glared at him and told him to shut his mouth.

"I wanted to be there," Hermione started, but she was interrupted by Kingsley.

"You do not have to answer that, Miss Granger," He said. He turned to Umbridge and scowled. "Miss Granger's allegiance is not in question. She has been invaluable to the fight and we would all have failed without her. She did not fight because she was protecting her child, which is also an admirable act. You need not question her further, Dolores."

Umbridge bristled, but pasted a fake smiled on her face and sat down. "No further questions," she said.

"Fine, let us have the memories you've collected, Miss Granger," Kingsley said. "We shall return with the verdict as soon as it's reached." With that, the Wizengamot exited to the back chambers where they discussed the case and looked through the memories Hermione had gathered in Draco's defense.

"It will be okay," Hermione said, placing a hand over Draco's knee.

"Yes, well, I'd like to see that Umbridge bitch fall off a tall building," Draco scowled. He just wanted to get out of there and run away with Hermione forever. He was sick of the whole thing. He'd spent too much time doing what he _didn't_ want to do, and he didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost this case. Would he ever see her again? What about his son?

* * *

Two hours passed before the Wizengamot returned. "In the case of Draco Malfoy, we find him guilty of taking the Dark Mark, for which he will be fined 100,000 galleons." Hermione held her breath and Draco's hand hoping this wasn't a bad sign of things to come.

"However, we find the testimony of his witnesses sound, and the memories cast as evidence prove his innocence in regard to crimes against humanity and the Order. He may be released," Kingsley read, and Hermione nearly fainted with relief.

Cameras flashed but Hermione couldn't be bothered to care as she threw herself into Draco's arms, kissing him on the cheek. He was still overwhelmed that he'd gotten off. The 100,000 galleons meant nothing to him. When his father was locked up in Azkaban for good, the Malfoy fortune would be his anyway. Besides, he owed far more than that for the two innocent lives he'd been forced to take.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Hermione said.

"And go where?" Draco asked.

"The Burrow," she said, tugging on his arm. Fleur had relocated there anyway because Bill didn't want to be away from his family.

"Really?" Draco asked, feeling nervous about the prospect.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "They know you are innocent. Besides, we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Okay," Draco sighed. "It's a good thing I love you."

* * *

At first, relations between Draco and her extended family were tense. They trusted him, but it was awkward to be around him. Not to mention, the older Weasley boys were a little pissed at the boy for knocking up a girl they saw as a little sister.

In the end, a prank by Fred and George set things right with everyone, and Hermione was grateful for that. She hugged them tight, thanking them, knowing they'd done it to cut the tension in the first place.

Snape was cleared of all charges a week later, with a faster verdict than even Draco's. Harry had taken it as his personal mission to make sure everyone knew that Snape was innocent, and possibly the most heroic person in all of England, much to the displeasure of their former Potions Master.

He'd scampered off somewhere after the trial, scowling the whole way, likely looking for solitude after years as a spy surrounded by people. Hermione knew Draco was offended, but reminded him that he needed his space right now. When the time was right, they'd go bug him.

Draco agreed, but still missed his godfather. For months, his only link to the world was that man, and he had formed a bond with him that he couldn't explain. Hermione understood. It was the same bond she shared with Harry and always would.

As they lay in bed in Hermione's new room at Grimmauld Place, where she and Draco had decided to stay to get away from the crowded Burrow, Draco ran his fingers over the swollen, naked stomach of his fiancée. She giggled as their son kicked at his father's fingers. "That tickles," she laughed. At eight months pregnant, she was itching to have their little one out of there already. She felt like a blimp and doing almost everything was about 20 times harder than it used to be. Not that Draco ever let her lift a finger anyway. It seemed he was making up for seven months of absence.

Draco smiled up at her. "I could do this forever," he said.

"Me too." Hermione smile contentedly, but Draco's features turned serious.

"You know, my parents trials are in two weeks," He said absently.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

"I hope they rot," Draco said.

"They are still your parents," Hermione reminded him.

"They are nothing to me, Hermione," Draco said seriously. "They'd just as soon see me dead after this anyway," he said, gesticulating between the two of them.

"Are you going to go to the trial?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm a witness anyway," He said.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said.

"I really don't want you to," Draco said. "I don't want you to associate me with those people."

Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek. "I never could. I want to go to be with you."

"Fine," Draco sighed. "But for the record, I think it's a bad idea."

"Noted," Hermione smiled, kissing him. "I'm so glad I have you to myself again."

"Always," Draco said, kissing her back.


	29. We Are Family

**We Are Family**

* * *

"Ugh, I'll be glad when I'm not as big as a house," Hermione sighed, as she transfigured her dress to fit around her large baby bump.

"Hey, there are some perks," Draco smiled, looking at her cleavage spilling over the top of the green empire wasted dress she'd chosen for his parent's joint trial.

"You're a pervert," Hermione mumbled, but smiled anyway. It was nice getting back to some state of normal between them. The first few weeks after they were reunited, they were inseparable. Words of love, devotion, and longing were exchanged as often as inquiries about the weather between acquaintances. As sweet as it had been, neither would be able to keep up the intensity for long. They were dying for normalcy.

By mid-February, Hermione was almost due to give birth, and she and Draco had settled into a comfortable routine. Neither had found a new place to live yet, though Harry assured them that Grimmauld Place would be theirs as long as they needed.

Part of the problem was that the Malfoy fortune was in Lucius' name until the trial was over. Another problem was that Hermione couldn't bring herself to step foot inside Malfoy Manor. The memories she had of the place wouldn't let her. Draco understood, and couldn't agree more. He'd let the place burn to the ground, with all his possessions in it, if it meant he'd never have to go back there.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her rounded waist.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione sighed.

"You are the one who wanted to come," Draco reminded her.

"Yes, I know," she sighed.

* * *

Draco gripped Hermione's hand through the entire trial until he was finally called to witness. "You'll be great," Hermione whispered to him, squeezing his hand before he left the comfort of their seats near the front of the courtroom and walked up to the witness stand.

Draco grimaced as he drank down the Veritaserum. It was strange, that as the Malfoy's only child, he was called by the legal Wizard conducting the prosecution, but he hadn't much good to say on behalf of his family. He was their star witness as it was.

"A few questions, Mister Malfoy," the short bald man said with a cheery smile. Draco chanced a look at his parents, chained to their chairs on the other side of the room. His father pointedly refused to look at him, while his mother looked at him as if she'd been truly betrayed. _Screw them, _Draco thought. _Look what they did to me._

"First, may I ask you a little about your relationship with your father?"

"What relationship?" Draco scoffed. "Ever since I can remember the man did nothing but instruct me in the ways of being a Pureblood," he sneered. "We were never close. I wanted his approval, but the only way I could ever get it was by harming others. I never had an affinity for it. He judged and scolded, and I tried to please him until I realized I didn't want to anymore," Draco admitted.

"What, if you can remember, were some of the lessons you were taught by your father?"

"Mudbloods are less than dirt," Draco spat, hating the words coming out of his mouth. "The only people with an ounce of humanity are Purebloods with money. V-Voldemort would save us from having to mingle with Muggle trash." Draco almost quoted his father verbatim, though he made sure to use Voldemort's real name. He wouldn't be scared of a dead man any longer.

"I see," the squat man frowned. "Can you tell me of any crimes you witnessed your father commit?"

"More than I can count," Draco answered, looking at his father in disgust. "Besides practicing curses on me when I didn't do what he wanted, I witnessed him r-rape about five young Muggle girls," Draco choked. "He would often torture and kill when asked to do so by Voldemort."

"That must have been very hard to witness," the prosecutor said, "as we all know of your true allegiance in the war." Draco just nodded. He knew that the man was trying to boost his credibility, but the compliments of heroism were still odd for him. He guessed he could understand why his Godfather had retreated to Spinner's End right after his trial.

"Let me ask you about your mother. Was she a Death Eater as well? She had no Mark," The prosecutor asked.

"She was not technically a Death Eater, but she was sympathetic to their views," Draco answered truthfully.

"Can you explain that statement?"

He glanced at his mother who looked as if she'd been slapped, but he didn't care. She'd cut her ties with him when she asked to have his future wife and son tortured. "She believed that anyone with an ounce of 'impure' blood was less than dirt. My whole life she told me how I needed to remember that the only woman worth marrying was one with pure blood and a refined background."

"And yet, you are currently set to marry the most famous Muggle-born in history," The prosecutor said.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Well, luckily her ridiculous notions of propriety didn't stick," he growled.

"Did you ever witness Mrs. Malfoy commit a crime against another person?"

"Not technically," Draco said, "However, when Potter, Weasley, and Hermione were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, it was my mother who suggested Hermione be given the Cruciatus as she didn't want to get blood on the carpet," Draco spat out, not even bothering to look at his mother again.

"That must have been difficult for you," The prosecutor sympathized. "I thank you for your time, Mister Malfoy. You may be excused."

Draco scowled at his parents as he passed them on this way back to his seat. He took Hermione's hand in his own again, and held on for dear life.

"You did a good job, babe," Hermione smiled at him.

"I just want this to be over."

* * *

The prosecution's case was airtight against Lucius. It didn't look like the Malfoy's attorney's stood a chance of getting him off, but there were having a harder time against Mrs. Malfoy. Sure, she held racist views, but you couldn't lock someone up for that. Would the incident in the drawing room be enough to put her in Azkaban? Or would it be seen as a technicality?

The case against Narcissa collapsed further when Harry testified that she'd technically saved his life in the Forbidden Forest, though he reminded the court this was only for the purpose of ensuring the safety of her son, not in some desire to do the right thing.

When the Wizengamot retired to discuss the case, Hermione sighed with relief. She didn't know if she could handle much more of the talk of rape and murder. It unsettled her stomach.

It was a few hours until the Wizengamot returned, and Hermione was relieved by that as well. For the last hour, Narcissa had been staring at her as if she was an insect in dire need of squashing.

"Don't worry about her," Draco said, pulling Hermione close, but he had to admit, the woman's glare was penetrating.

"Witches and Wizards, we have come to a decision. Let us begin with Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley said, peering down at the paper in front of him. "The Wizengamot find you guilty of taking the Mark and countless crimes against humanity. The sentence for which is a lifetime in Azkaban."

"Oh no!" Narcissa called, clinging to her husband who didn't so much as move an inch when the verdict was read.

"In the case of Narcissa Malfoy," Kingsley continued, looking up at the sobbing woman. "We find you not guilty of becoming a Death Eater. However, we find you guilty of one crime against humanity. Being that said crime was aimed at your own flesh and blood, your sentence is five years of house arrest followed by 10 years of probation and a lifetime restriction on your magic. You will register your wand with the court before you leave."

Hermione and Draco both sighed with relief when the sentences were read. It was the best they could hope for. "You had better talk to your mother," Hermione urged. "She's going to need to have a place to live if she's under house arrest."

"Why should I give two shits where that woman lives?" Draco asked, a harsh bite in his voice.

"She's your mother. Besides, it will be a headache to have to deal with it later. Just do it now," Hermione said, holding his hand.

Draco sighed, but nodded, holding her around the waist as he made his way to his parents who were still sitting in their seats until the courtroom cleared. "Lucius," Draco nodded in his father's direction.

"Don't speak to me," Lucius bit out, turning away.

"Fine with me," Draco muttered before turning to his mother.

"I assume you need a place to live," Draco drawled. "As Hermione and I have no need for the Manor, it's all yours. I'll be sending someone to retrieve my things at my earliest convenience." Hermione noticed his tone was as if he was speaking to someone he'd never met before, not his mother.

"You're really going to marry that filth?" Narcissa whined, pointing at Hermione without even looking at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She wondered if these pureblooded morons knew how ignorant they sounded. Or how rude it was to point.

Draco, on the other hand, clinched his fists. "Do not talk about her like that. I'm really going to marry her. And I'm really going to raise a family with her that loves people for who they are not what their bloody parents are," Draco said.

Narcissa's features hardened. "You'll see it one day, after it's too late." Narcissa looked Hermione up and down again, a look of disgust marring her features. "She'll never be a Malfoy, and neither will that brat inside her," she spat, whipping around on her heel to tend to her husband.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him away before he could do or say something he'd either regret, or get him thrown in a holding cell. "Come on, love," she cooed, leading him out of the room. "She isn't worth it. It's all over now."

"True," Draco said, relaxing his posture for the first time since they woke up that morning. "It's over." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek as they made their way out of the Ministry.

* * *

They headed straight to the Burrow at Molly's request. She told them that after such a trying day they needed time with family. It was amazing how much she already treated Draco like he was one of her own. That woman was bursting with love. Hermione didn't know how it was possible.

Everyone was there. It always amazed Draco how many people they could fit in that small house. Fleur and Ginny were helping Molly in the kitchen while Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Draco drank butterbeers in the living room. Remus was tickling Tonks' stomach near the back door of the house, and it was almost as if everything had gone back to some sort of normalcy. Of course, Arthur was missed. Molly still cried most days, but they were working through it. Draco had to admit, seeing such solidarity made him wonder how he ever thought of the Weasleys as anything but rich.

He was pulled from his internal monologue and the importance of family riches over monetary ones when a serious looking Hermione came toward him.

"Don't freak out or anything," she said in a hushed tone, "but I think I'm going into labor."

His eyes doubled as he saw her clutching her stomach, a grimace on her face.

"What, NOW?" He shouted, sitting up straight.

"Thank you for not freaking out," Hermione snapped.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Ron asked as he and Harry moved over to them to see what the problem was.

"She thinks she's going into labor," Draco said, his heart thumping in his chest. As many times as he reminded himself that he knew this was coming, he couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"Oh Merlin!" Ron said.

"Can everyone stop having a hissy fit, and just help me," Hermione said, stamping her foot impatiently.

"I'll get Fleur," Bill said, and he was back within seconds with his wife.

"Did you have a contraction?" Fleur asked, pushing all the boys out of the way and moving Hermione to the couch. She inspected Hermione's stomach with her wand.

"Two, I think," Hermione said, keeping her calm while the men around her paced circles into the floor. "The first one I thought was just indigestion, but the second one was stronger."

"Okay, let's get you to St. Mungo's." Hermione nodded, and allowed Fleur to take one arm while Draco took the other. "I'll let you know when it's okay to have family," Fleur said looking around the rest of the room.

"Wait, can Molly come?" Hermione asked, a panicked looked coming into her eyes for the first time.

"Of course," Fleur smiled. Molly was already making her way to the Floo with Fleur and Draco, fussing over the girl she saw as a daughter the whole way.

* * *

"It hurts," Hermione whined, sweat sliding down her face. She'd been in labor for at least 18 hours and she was exhausted. The healers kept trying to get her to sleep, but how could she?

"I know," Draco frowned. "Can't you people do something useful like make this go quicker?" he asked, his spoiled brat persona in full force.

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy, but these things can take time," the healer informed him. Draco just huffed and turned back to Hermione. She looked miserable and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Come on, dear," Molly smiled, holding her other hand. "I remember when I had Bill, it took 30 hours. Once he's here you won't remember any of this." The Weasley matriarch had been wonderful through the whole thing. Hermione wasn't sure she'd be able to get through it without her. As much as she loved Draco, he had to patience of a small child, and he was snapping at everyone that so much as talked to him.

"I know. I just want to push. I feel like I should be pushing," Hermione said.

"Okay," the healer said, coming up from between her legs again. "It's time to push."

"Thank god," Hermione cried, throwing her head back.

"Okay, baby," Draco said, clutching her hand. "You can do this."

"Push," the healer instructed. Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could

* * *

The waiting room was packed. All the Weasleys, along with Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and of course, Harry were there. Fleur had been allowed to assist the healers, so she was in Hermione's room.

"Merlin, is she gonna have that baby this week?" Ron sighed.

"Shut it, Ron," Ginny scolded, settling into Harry's side. It seemed that all he wanted was for her to back off and grow up. Once she did, he was seeing her in a whole new light. "It takes as long as it takes."

"I know, but Merlin, it's been almost a whole day," Ron sighed.

"I just hope ours doesn't take this long," Tonks said, rubbing her still flat stomach as she looked up at Lupin.

"Me either. I don't know what must be going through Draco's mind right now." Remus chuckled.

"Yes, Hermione's doing all the work, and you're worried about Draco," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Men aren't as strong as women," Lupin replied. "It's a scientific fact."

"That's the truth," Ginny laughed.

"He's such a suck up," George laughed.

"I have to agree with Ron on this one, though, mate," Fred said. "I want to see my nephew now!"

As if on cue, a tired, sweaty, and smiling Molly made her way down the hall toward her family and friends. "Mother and baby are tired but well. All ten fingers and toes intact."

A collective cheer sounded from the room and everyone clamored up to congratulate each other as if they had anything to do with the production of the newest member of the family.

* * *

"So, that dreaded topic, again," Hermione sighed as she held her son in her hands. Draco had already configured the bed so that he could lie next to her. "A name. I draw the line at Scorpius."

Their baby boy had Hermione's features and eyes, but his father's lips and hair. He was a perfect combination of his parents, and they loved him more than they could have ever believed possible before that day.

Draco chuckled. "Well we aren't going to name him Hugo. What is this 19th century France?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's be serious. Do you have any ideas that won't horrify me?"

"What if we named him after the two people that mean the most to us?" Draco suggested. "Harry Severus Malfoy."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Harry's name first?"

"Well, it will horrify Snape to come after Harry," Draco grinned.

"It's perfect," Hermione smiled kissing him lightly on the nose. "I guess now that we have that settled, we can show him off."

* * *

By March it was still very cold, so Hermione bundled little Harry up in his newest winter clothes, getting him ready for their day's journey. She and Draco had remained at Grimmauld Place, turning it into an exquisite home. When they finally moved out, Harry would be able to live there or sell it for a great sum. It was the least they could do for him after everything he'd done for them.

Speaking of Harry, he was over the moon when it was announced that they'd named their son after him, and decided he'd be Godfather. Fleur was Godmother, and couldn't have been more thrilled.

For the first time in either of their lives, Draco and Hermione were happy. Draco's mother had taken over Malfoy Manor, and Draco didn't miss it. Or her. "Are you ready?" Draco asked, pulling his gloves on.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Let's go. And hope he doesn't kick us out," she laughed.

"He won't," Draco said, rubbing his fingers across the cheek of their sleeping son. "Who could say 'no' to this kid?"

"True," Hermione laughed. She held her son close to her chest and took Draco's outstretched hand as he apparated them both to Snape's ominous house at Spinner's End.

"I can't believe he lives here," Hermione murmured, keeping hold of Draco's hand as he moved past his godfather's wards and knocked on the door. It took several minutes, but finally they heard a shuffling behind the door, and it gently creaked open.

"Apparently, 'I wish not to have any visitors', was too subtle for you," Snape drawled, but he opened the door to allow the small family inside. "I see you have a new addition," he said directing them to his lounge.

As scary as the place looked on the outside, it was quite nice on the inside. The books all over the walls had Hermione salivating. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, Granger," Draco laughed. "Maybe if you are good, Snape will let you borrow a book."

"Not likely," Snape smirked. Hermione huffed, but smiled back.

"We wanted to introduce you to our son," Draco said, lifting the boy out of Hermione's arms and moving to place him in Snape's arms.

"I'd better not," Snape said warily. "He'll likely scream his head off once I touch him."

"Nonsense," Hermione said, encouraging her former Potions master to take the baby. Reluctantly he did so, and little Harry didn't so much as make a sound as he was passed from his father to Snape.

"What's his name?" Snape asked, transfixed by the little baby in his arms.

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. "Harry Severus Malfoy." Draco answered.

Snape's eyes snapped up at them, a shocked expression on his face, before a smirk covered his lips. "You put Harry's name first to piss me off, didn't you?"

"We could have gone with James Severus, or Sirius Severus, if you'd have liked that better," Draco said, his voice serious but his eyes full of mirth. Snape grumbled something unintelligible but continued to look at the baby he was holding. Just as Draco suspected. Harry Severus Malfoy could turn anyone into a gooey mess.

"So, what are your plans?" Snape finally asked, rocking the baby back and forth absently. "Back to Hogwarts? I doubt McGonagall would allow a baby in the castle with all those dunderheads carrying wands."

Hermione giggled. "Well, as much as I hate to do this, because you know how much I love to learn," Snape rolled his eyes but she continued, "they've given the students who fought an honorary pass on the N.E.W.T.s. So, I plan to take a year off with little Harry here, and then start Healer training."

"Admirable. You certainly have the potions proficiency," Snape commented.

"Why, Professor Snape, that's the first compliment you've ever given me," Hermione said.

"Don't get used to it," Draco laughed. "It's only the adorable power of our son that's softened him. When we take him back, Snape will be back to his snarky self."

"And what will you do, Draco?" Snape asked, ignoring his Godson's comments.

"I'm thinking of taking over Malfoy Industries. I want to incorporate Muggle technology with magic," he said.

"You're father will love that," Snape snorted.

"Oh, I'm hoping he still gets the _Daily Prophet_ in there," Draco laughed. "It might give him a heart attack, which is no less than he deserves."

"What about your mother?" Snape asked. He'd heard her sentence, but nothing much else.

"She and I are done," Draco said, his voice rough with anger. "She's at the Manor. I let her have it."

"I see," Snape said, handing Harry back to his mother.

"We actually came for another reason, other than to just visit," Hermione said. "Draco and I are getting married in two weeks. It's a small ceremony at the Burrow. Only close friends and family." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Yes," Draco continued. "And I want you to be my best man."

Snape looked truly shocked for a moment before his features turned stoic as usual. "It would be an honor. But it's your responsibility to keep those insufferable Weasleys from driving me 'round the bend," he said.

"See, I told you the snark would come back," Draco chuckled.

Hermione and Draco stayed with Snape for a few hours, leaving only after he promised not to become a hermit and eat dinner with them at least once a month.

When they finally returned home and tucked Harry into his crib, Hermione sighed with happiness. "Is it bad to be this happy?"

"What do you mean, love?" Draco asked, shedding his clothes and joining her in bed.

"I mean, with everything that's happened. The torture, and the death, and my parents are gone, and your parents might as well be dead...is it okay to be happy?" Hermione asked, snuggling into Draco's chest.

"Hermione, we've seen more angst and sadness over the last two years than we should have had to see in a lifetime. The powers that be owe us a little happiness." Draco answered.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you are right. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Harry!" Draco sighed in frustration. Where was that kid? They'd only been at the Potters for five minutes and he'd already lost him.

"What do you want?" Potter asked, coming into the living room from the master bedroom where he'd been preparing his son's trunk for his first year at Hogwarts.

"When, in the course of our relationship, have I ever called you Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Good point," Harry said. "_Your _Harry is upstairs with James. I think he's scaring him for his first day," Harry chuckled.

"That's my boy," Draco beamed with pride.

"Where is Hermione anyway? I thought the whole point of meeting here was to leave together for King's Cross," Harry said, as Ginny came downstairs holding a very tired Lily in her arms.

"She's coming," Draco said. "Rose is a little nervous for her first day, so she's dragging her heels."

"Poor thing," Ginny said, settling on the couch. She was staying back with the younger kids while Draco, Harry, and Hermione took the older kids to the Hogwarts Express. "I remember being terrified too."

"Malfoys don't get terrified," Draco said, crossing his arms defensively. "She's just a little nervous."

"Sorry to offend," Ginny laughed, but she was interrupted by crying from upstairs. Harry and Ginny had gotten married two years after the war, and had James almost immediately after that. They decided to move into Grimmauld Place, as Hermione and Draco had set it to rights while they lived there for a short time after the war.

Four years after James was born, Lily came along, and just last year Ginny gave birth to Albus. She was expecting another bundle of joy in four months and Draco often called Ginny and Harry, the 'amazing breeding Potters'. Though, he didn't have much room to talk.

After having Harry, they waited three years to have another baby while Hermione worked on her Healer's degree. She gave birth to their daughter, Rose Aphrodite just three days before her graduation ceremony. They wasted little time after that having another baby. Orchid Simone was born the next fall, and Draco and Hermione thought they were finished having kids. That was until they'd both gotten the surprise of a lifetime. Three weeks ago, they discovered they were having another child. So, really they were on the same number as the Potters, but Draco'd never had a problem with hypocrisy.

Ginny came back down the stairs, Albus in her arms, just as the Floo activated and Hermione came barreling through with Rose and Orchid on either side of her. "Sorry I'm late, guys," Hermione said.

"We have plenty of time, dear," Draco said with a smile as he wrapped both of his daughters in his arms. He'd never thought about having daughters when he was younger, having been taught that male heirs were the most important, but his daughters were his pride and joy.

"Now, remember what I said," Draco said, looking at Rose, who resembled her mother so much Draco was sure Hermione could have created her by herself. "Just tell the hat you want to be in Slytherin."

"Draco, stop," Hermione scolded. "Any house will be fine, dear."

"Except Hufflepuff," Draco said, sternly. Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement with Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, be quiet," Hermione said, but she winked at him anyway.

"She'll be in Slytherin," the younger Harry said, trotting down the stairs with James behind him. "All Malfoys end up in Slytherin, right, Dad?"

"That they do," Draco smiled at his son.

"Are you sure you are okay with the rest of the kids, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No problem. Besides, Orchid is always helpful, right?" Ginny said smiling at the pretty blond girl who looked just like her father.

"Yes. But I wish I was going to Hogwarts," she pouted.

"Next year, honey," Draco said, picking up his daughter. She'd always been a daddy's girl.

"Aunt 'Mione," Lily said from the side of her mother on the couch. "What's that?" the little girl pointed at Hermione's left arm which was exposed due to her sleeveless sundress. She'd grown so used to the scar that marred her arm, she almost forgot about it. She'd explained it to her children when they were very small, and rarely met someone who didn't already know the story of how she got the word, 'Mudblood' etched into her skin.

Draco tensed next to her, and before she could say anything, her son growled. "Leave it alone!" he snapped at the poor girl whose eyes welled up with tears.

"Harry Severus! Apologize this instant," Draco ordered. He knew his son was only being protective of his mother, but he'd taught Harry from a very young age that you _never_ make a girl cry. He'd done it too many times to count, and he'd seen his father do it too. He didn't want Harry to become anything like that.

Harry looked down at his feet but said he was sorry. He'd always been protective of his mother, and he saw Lily's question as imprudent. He didn't understand she was just a little girl. She didn't know any better.

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny who nodded that it was okay to tell Lily where she'd gotten the scar. She smiled and took Lily in her arms as she sat where the little girl had been. "Many years ago, before you were born, an evil witch decided that she hated me, and wanted to punish me," Hermione said, trying not to dwell on the actual memories of the event.

"Why?" Lily asked. Everyone else in the room had settled into seats, having heard the story before. Her children still couldn't believe that their mother had been so hated by anyone the way Bellatrix had hated her. Harry especially. He'd been told by his parents that he was inside his mother when this happened. He couldn't believe it. The story always stuck with him. Whenever he heard a Slytherin talk about Muggle-borns, which wasn't often these days, he was the first to fight them. He'd ended up in Headmaster McGonagall's office more than once for it. Though, the old bat let him off the hook most of the time.

"Well, you see, my parents were not magical, like yours. I was born to Muggles," Hermione explained, hoping the girl understood.

"That's a stupid reason to hate you," Lily said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled brightly at the girl. "Yes, it was stupid. But a long time ago, many people felt that way. And this evil witch cut this into my skin to make me think I was less than she was," Hermione explained.

"Is the evil witch gone?" Lily asked, a slight trimmer in her voice.

"Yes, sweetie. She's gone for good." Hermione smiled again, looking up at Draco to wink at him.

"Good." Lily smiled, and it seemed that was all she needed to know.

"Are we ready to go?" Draco asked, after Lily was settled next to her mother again.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione said, and she, Harry, and Draco each took a kid's hand, Apparating just outside of King's Cross Station.

* * *

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned as Draco kissed down her neck. "That feels good."

"I know what my woman likes," Draco murmured against her over heated skin. His hands were pushing up the thin material of her silk nightgown.

"Yes you do," Hermione groaned, not caring if she was inflating his ego. Draco could make her come with the littlest of effort, and he already knew it. She loved every second of it.

Her nightgown was quickly thrown on the other side of the bed. Her stomach was still flat, but Draco couldn't resist rubbing his fingers over it, knowing their child was in the beginning stages of life within her. "Are we ready for another one?" he mused.

"It's not like we can't afford it," Hermione laughed.

"True," Draco chuckled, kissing her navel just above her lace knickers. Her breasts were bare, and he fondled them gently as he kissed his way down her abdomen, taking her knickers in his teeth.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned again as he slid her last barrier to him down with his teeth. "Please..." she moaned as he made his way back up her legs, kissing and licking at the smooth skin on his way.

"Please what?" Draco rumbled against her.

"Make me come," Hermione panted, spreading her legs and helping him settle between them.

"With pleasure," Draco smiled, darting his tongue out to lick her sopping wet slit. He'd never grow tired of watching her come under him.

"Fuck!" she groaned, trying to keep her voice down, in deference to her daughter who was sleeping down the hall. Draco licked her harder and faster, sliding a digit into her hot, wet core and arching it up to hit the right spot.

"Fuck! Shit!" Hermione screamed, as her body arched off the bed. Her legs began to shake, and Draco swallowed down her wetness as she came within seconds, squeezing his finger with her spasming pussy.

"Merlin, you are so hot," Draco breathed, kissing back up her body and stopping at her nipples to take each one into his mouth.

"I want you inside me," Hermione moaned, as she arched her back and tried to make contact with his cock, which had already sprung free from his boxers. He pulled the offending garment off and let the tip of his penis rub against her wet folds.

"Yes..." Hermione hissed, throwing her head back as his smooth shaft made contact with her engorged clit. "Wait!" she groaned, just as he was about to enter her.

"What is it, baby?" Draco panted. He needed to be inside her more than anything.

"I want to ride you," Hermione gasped, flipping them over, and the lust that shined in her husband's eyes was enough to make her want to come on the spot.

"As my lady commands," Draco grinned, letting her climb atop him.

He watched as Hermione's face turned up in pleasure as she slid, slowly, down on his thick cock. "Oh Merlin," he breathed, feeling her sheath him. It felt like the first time, every single time.

"Fuck, you're always so big," Hermione panted, moving up and down on him, slowly at first.

"Mmmm," Draco moaned, he loved it when she talked dirty. It amazed him how quickly Hermione had become an aggressive lover. He loved every minute of it. "So tight..." he groaned, letting his fingers dig into the tender flesh of her hips as he guided her up and down his cock.

"I'm not gonna last. Need you so bad," Hermione moaned, increasing her pace as she looked into the eyes of her lover. After thirteen years of marriage, he still made her hot. He still made her come undone with the smallest of touches, and she still loved him as much as she had from the moment they first uttered the words to one another.

"Uhhh," Draco growled, flipping them over so he was on top and could control the pace. "I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress," He promised, kissing her hard on the lips as he thrust into her with all his might.

"Oh Yes!" Hermione cried, biting her lip to control the overwhelming shocks of pleasure ripping through her body. "I'm gonna...OH DRACO!" she shouted, hoping to Merlin that Draco cast the silencing charm on their room.

"Hermione, fuck! I love you." Draco grunted as his thrusts became erratic. When she clamped down on him, he stalled completely letting his orgasm rip through him, spilling his hot come deep within her.

He collapsed on top of her immediately, unable to hold his body up any longer, and when he got his bearings he quickly rolled off her, pulling her into his arms. "Always amazing," Draco murmured.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "You did cast a silencing charm, yes?"

"I know you well enough to know you can't keep quiet," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but snuggled into him anyway.

"Where do you think Rose ended up?" She asked, running her fingers over his chest.

"Slytherin, of course." Draco said.

"Just because our son is a cunning, ambitious lad, doesn't mean our daughter is," Hermione reminded him.

"But she's a Malfoy," Draco countered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

"Owls!" Hermione cried, her face lighting up like a kid at Christmas.

"Orchid, you better grab the letters before your mother has a heart attack." Their youngest daughter giggled and did as her father asked, while Hermione glared at him.

"Read Rose's first," she demanded of her husband as he pulled two letters from Orchid's hands.

"Alright, alright," Draco said, pretending not to be as excited as his wife. The truth was, he was dying to know how his daughter liked his Alma Mater.

'_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_I'm in Gryffindor!'_

Draco stopped reading at that, and glared at his wife. "Gryffindor? I'm never going to live this down, you know."

"Shut it and keep reading," Hermione said. She was absolutely beaming.

'_I hope you aren't too upset, Daddy. I told the hat what you said, but he told me Gryffindor was a better fit. James is in Gryffindor too, so I won't be alone._

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Some of the ghosts are scary, and Harry told me that they come into the dorms in the middle of the night, but James told me he was just trying to scare us._

_I miss you both so much, and I can't wait to see you. I hope classes aren't too hard. I want to get all 'O's just like you did, Mum. Anyway, I have to go because the Head Girl is having a meeting with us._

_Love you,_

_Rose.'_

"Ha! I told you we'd have a Gryffindor," Hermione said smugly.

"I guess with four kids, it was too much to hope I could avoid it all together," Draco sighed. "Shall I read Harry's now?"

"Please." Hermione said. Orchid just smiled at her two parents. They were silly sometimes, but she loved them anyway.

'_Mum and Dad,_

_Rose made Gryffindor. At least it wasn't Hufflepuff. I don't think I could stand the humiliation. She and James seem to be getting on nicely. I'll make sure they both stay out of trouble as much as possible._

_It's an important year, what with being able to choose our own electives. I've already decided against Divination, as both of you told me it was a load of bull. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy should be good, but it's a hard schedule, and I don't have the luxury of a time turner like you did, Mum._

_I will see you both at Christmas. I hope you and Orchid are well. Will write again soon._

_Love,_

_Harry.'_

"He sounds so grown up," Hermione said, begging herself not to cry.

"That's because he's our son," Draco said with a smile.

"I think you mean, _my_ son," Hermione corrected. "If I recall, you were an immature git when you were a third year."

"Don't listen to your Mummy, Orchid," Draco said. "She's delusional."

Hermione threw her waffle at Draco but laughed anyway. "We have to prepare dinner for Severus tonight, remember."

"Uncle Severus is coming over?" Orchid asked excitedly. She'd taken to their old potions master quite well, and he adored her too, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"Yes, honey," Hermione said. "And he's bringing a date."

Draco almost spit out his juice. "A date?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled widely. "It seems that he met someone at the apothecary in Diagon Alley. It's quite serious."

"Wow," Draco said. He'd honestly thought his godfather would die alone. "Now if we could only get Weasley a date, everyone would be set," he laughed.

"Ron is quite happy playing the field," Hermione said with a huff. Ron had moved to the States to work as Quidditch coach, and never settled down, but he seemed very happy.

"If you say so," Draco said. "Enough talk of the Weasel. Let's finish breakfast and go for a walk to the park."

"Yes, please!" Orchid cried. Hermione had a feeling her daughter would like being the only kid in the house for at least the next seven months.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione smiled. "Now tuck in."

* * *

Severus Snape had grown more attractive with old age. Maybe it was the unfair way men had of doing that (Hermione had noticed that her own husband only got more delectable, while she still had to work hard in the morning to not look half dead), or maybe it was the stress that had been lifted from him thirteen years ago. Either way, he looked downright handsome these days.

So, it was no surprise to Hermione when the woman he brought to dinner looked only slightly older than herself and twice as beautiful. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't keep the look of shocked awe off his face as Hermione invited Snape and his date into their home.

"Trying to catch flies?" Snape drawled, a smirk playing at his lips. Hermione elbowed her husband in the side and smiled politely at the woman Snape had on his right arm.

"Hello Maria," Hermione said, extending her hand to the exotic-looking woman. From her accent, Hermione guessed she was from South America. "I'm Hermione, this is my husband Draco, and our daughter Orchid."

"Lovely to meet you," the woman smiled warmly. "I've heard so much about you, and Rose and Harry too." Snape shifted uncomfortably next to his date and rolled his eyes, causing both Hermione and Draco to grin knowingly at him. They knew he cared about them more than he let on.

"Shall we dine?" Snape asked.

"Let's," Hermione said, smiling brightly at the two guests.

Dinner was great fun. Snape spent more time talking to Orchid than anyone else. Who would have thought the evil dungeon bat would have such a soft spot for Hermione and Draco's children. Maria certainly noticed it, and beamed at the man. He was certainly getting laid tonight, by the looks of it.

"We are expecting again," Hermione announced. Snape hadn't yet been told the good news.

"Really?" He replied, his tone bored, but Hermione knew he was happy for them. Old habits die hard.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We are due in April."

"Congratulations," Maria gushed. "I can't wait to have children of my own." Draco had to stifle a chuckle when he saw his godfather's eyes double in size. Hermione kicked him under the table, and changed the topic of conversation.

* * *

After Hermione and Draco said goodbye to their guests, they moved to tuck Orchid in bed, but were interrupted by an Owl tapping at their kitchen window. "Who could that be?" Hermione asked, moving to get the Owl a treat and pull the letter from its leg.

"Who's it from Mummy?" Orchid asked.

"Uncle Ron," Hermione said, smiling brightly. Draco never really warmed to Ron, but he didn't protest the friendship he and Hermione shared. In the end, he knew that Hermione's heart was with him, and it was pointless to fight over something that was more an insecurity on his part than anything else.

"Read it!" Orchid cried. She adored Ron, and missed him when he was gone nine months out of the year.

Hermione unfolded the letter and cleared her throat before reading it aloud.

'_Hermione, Harry, Rose, Orchid, and...Malfoy,_

_The weather is delightful here this time of year. You should make a trip to the States to visit. There are a million things to do, and everyone is so friendly. You'll never want to go back to Europe, I'll tell you that._

_I hope this gets to you in time for you to tell Harry and Rose 'Good Luck' from me this year at Hogwarts. I'll see you all at Christmas when I come home. Miss you, and hope everything is well. But, what is this news I heard from my sister about a new Malfoy gracing us with his/her presence. I'm hurt Hermione. I had to find out from my sister!_

_Anyway, congratulations, and let's not let this kind of miscommunication happen again (wink). I'll write more soon, I promise. Take care of my nieces and nephew._

_Love and good thoughts,_

_Ron.'_

"I think America is turning him into some sort of lovey, dovey, hippie," Draco scoffed.

"Shush it, you," Hermione scolded before turning to her daughter. "Now, time for bed. Go on up. Mummy and Daddy will be there to tuck you in."

Orchid did as she was told and Hermione and Draco took their time going up to her room. "So, I see Maria had quite the impression on you," Hermione smirked.

"Come on, love. She can't hold a candle to you. I just couldn't believe a woman like that gave Snape the time of day," Draco said, pulling his wife close.

"I hate to break this to you, dear, but Snape is hot now," Hermione said.

"You have to be kidding me," Draco scoffed, but when he looked down and saw that Hermione was serious, he made a gagging noise. "Are you telling me that my wife has the hots for Severus Snape?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, slapping his chest. "But he's good looking. No one can deny that. Ask Ginny, or Fleur, or Luna. They will tell you the same."

"This is just disturbing," Draco shuddered as they stopped outside of Orchid's room. Hermione just chuckled at her husband and pushed the door open. Orchid was already in her night clothes and under the covers.

"No story tonight, Mummy," Orchid said. "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, honey," Hermione said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and tucking the covers around her.

Draco joined his wife at the edge of his daughter's bed and kissed her on both cheeks. "Goodnight, my little princess."

"Will I be your little princess even when the new baby comes?" Orchid asked, sleepily. She'd been the youngest for almost 10 years, she didn't know how things would change when she wasn't anymore.

"Of course," Draco said. "Always."

"Promise?" Orchid asked.

"Promise," Hermione said. "The new baby won't change how much we love you, or your brother and sister."

"Okay," Orchid said, seemingly appeased. 'Goodnight Mummy. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight," Hermione and Draco said, before turning the light out and leaving the room.

"You know, it was a bitch getting here," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I wouldn't relive that year on the run for anything, but I'm glad we are here."

"Me too," Hermione sighed contentedly.

_The End._


	31. AN

Hello amazing readers new and old. As some of you know, I'm in the process of having all my stories beta'd! This is the latest one finished. A special thank you to the talented, amazing, wonderful, brilliant **Rusty Weasley** for working so hard to get my stories up to snuff. As of **11/6/2012 **this story is beta'd and ready for your enjoyment...or reenjoyment (Yeah, i made up a word). :P

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

3 Krystle


End file.
